


Rite not Right

by Marijke_Rose



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Traditions, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Mpreg, RaPr, Softcore Bondage, Trust, dub-con, marital traditions, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 105,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: THIS IS A MAJOR STAND-ALONE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FANFICABSOLUTELY NON-CANON - THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO 'Roadtrip'Rating: MatureWarnings: Language, violence, graphic sex, character death, mention of rape and physical abuse, other mature themes.I list it as dub-con because, eh, it IS pretty dub-con, but it's not explicit rape (and does not glorify dub-con), nor is it another one of those RaPR-Abuse fics.It also does NOT follow with ANY of my other Invader Zim continuities.SUMMARY:Red and Purple, two irkens who have never met before have been chosen and matched together, from there they find themselves locked up together and are expected to join as Life Mates. This requires them to mate, and Red must apply a mating bite.However, Purple has heard that those in his role are often aggressive and volatile. He'd heard horror stories of the recievers being raped and bitten, so he's extremely apprehensive about the whole thing. Will Red turn out to be like those others? Or will he turn out to be different? Purple has no idea and has lost sleep and tears over the question in the weeks that lead up to this moment.





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a drawing meant for this work (link takes you to DeviantArt): http://fav.me/ddffjlf
> 
> Characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon  
Except for a couple OC's that belong to me.
> 
> \------ A pronunciation guide -------
> 
> Wor Hol = say: “wore hall”  
(Like “Hol[iday])
> 
> Maa Fi = say: “maah” and “FI(ght)”  
Maa Ri = say: “maah” and “RI(ght)”  
(With both of these, the emphasis is on the second syllable.)
> 
> Planet Mafitia = say: “mah-fight-ya” or “mah-fight-tee-ah”  
(Think of how the Tallests Pronounce "Foodcourtia" in ‘the Nightmare Begins’)
> 
> NOTE: Those are ONLY the pronunciations, not the meanings.
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> ~Special thanks to some dear friends for aaaaaalll your patience and help!~

Wor Hol: An ancient Irken tradition held in high regard even to this very day. It started at the same time every year on the planet Mafitia and brought with it feasting and entertainment in the form of Maa Fi. 

Maa Fi was a series of battles the selected smeets, known as Champions, would partake in. Upon success, their final points would be tallied up and the Champion would then travel to one of Mafitia’s moons wherein the Maa Ri would begin.

For other smeets who were not selected to be Champions, they were brought to the moons as early as possible, some taken directly from the smeeterie right after hatching and never knew they weren't on Irk. Their lives were spent training and preparing for Maa Ri, a ceremony of seclusion in which the Champions and themselves would be joined together for life; these smeets were known as Trophies.

Two of those Trophies were the purple-eyed smeets, Purple, a male, and Tak, a female. Taken from the smeeterie as soon as they’d opened their eyes for the first time, Purple and Tak’s every waking moment (and many of their sleeping moments as well) had been devoted to training and preparing them for their ultimate roles as Trophies in Wor Hol. _Top_ _Trophies,_ to be presented to the _top Champion_ to choose between.

We will be following the story and trials of Wor Hol as experienced by Purple.

  
  
  


***


	2. The Rites of Fights and Rights

The dreaded day had come. Wor Hol had begun and the Maa Fi battles would commence shortly. Purple and Tak were being dressed, accessorised, painted, fussed over, advised, and generally readied for Maa Ri.

For the most part, they managed to remain obediently quiet and co-operative while the assistants made the final adjustments to their ceremonial robes and put the final touches on their makeup. Meanwhile, the one responsible for ensuring that all the Trophies were adorned accordingly was explaining the rules to Purple and Tak - _ yet again. _

“This silver sash represents your purity,” the Overseer was saying as two of his assistants revealed the silvery lengths of fine material. “Should it be discovered that you aren't untouched, it is your Champion’s right to kill you. This is your last chance to confess, for once these are placed on you and secured, they will act as your final and binding claim. - So, I ask you two, once again, have you been touched?”

“I have never been touched,” Purple said. “I promise.”

“Trophy Tak?”

“Obviously not,” she said through grit teeth, then elbowed Purple. “It is not as though we haven't been kept here under watch for our entire lives or anything, is it?” That and the resulting giggle that escaped Purple before he could catch himself earned them a withering glare.

“You two  _ will _ behave properly for your Champions,” he reprimanded them in a harsh tone. “There will be absolutely no back-talking and no mouthing off to them. Instead, you will be obedient  _ and _ respectful. You are Trophies, know your place. - I highly recommend you two start practicing now.”

“Yes, Sir,” both responded.

“Good.” He then nodded to his assistants to proceed with the sashes.

He went on with his speech, detailing to them the next part wherein they would be taken to watch the Maa Fi battles with the other Trophies, but Purple didn't hear any of it, for he fell into his own worried thoughts.

How, once won, their lives would be devoted to fulfilling every wish and desire, every  _ whim, _ of their Champion. They would belong, in both body and mind, completely and entirely to them, left at the sole mercy of his or her graces. There simply was no guarantee of a Trophy's safety and well-being after they were chosen. A fact which had already left Purple with many sleepless nights and more than a few shed tears as Wor Hol approached.

He forced his thoughts away from that, lest he break down in front of everyone. Besides, he might get lucky and have a nice Champion who would treat him well. It wasn't  _ likely,  _ but he could hope.

“Do you understand? -  _ Purple!” _ the Overseer barked suddenly, pulling Purple back from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Sir, what was that?” Purple asked.

“For your sake, I do hope you  _ somehow _ manage to pay more attention to your Champion.” The Overseer shook his head disdainfully, then continued with the parts he obviously presumed Purple had missed. “I  _ said, _ after the Champions’ Maa Fi is over, once they have chosen between you two, the one Trophy will then be brought to a Maa Ri suite to await their arrival, while the other Trophy will be presented to the next highest Champion.”

Oh. “Yes, Sir,” Purple replied quietly.

With that, the Overseer stepped forward and made the final knot on their sashes.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


In a secluded room, away from the prying eyes and potential threat of other irkens, the Trophies all sat together watching the televised Maa Fi battles on a viewscreen. It was the only peek at the armor-clad Champions that any would get before being presented to them as their prize.

One Champion stood out from all the others, their attacks precise and their kills swift -- if quite brutal. And they were  _ tall,  _ which meant they had started out with extra points! All the other Trophies watched in awe, each hoping they would be that irken’s prize.

“This is ridiculous!” 

Except for one.

Tak, sitting beside Purple as they watched the battles, snapped suddenly. “I am far tougher than any of these so-called  _ Champions,” _ she literally spat the word out as though it had a bad taste.  _ “I _ should have been a Champion, but, nooooo, because of my eyes, I’ve been a  _ Trophy _ my entire life!”

This again. Purple simply nodded as she continued her rant.

“Still, I had always thought I would be a Tartling and therefore a Champion anyway, but was I??  _ Noooo _ , I am a  _ Baseling!” _

Again Purple nodded. “Yeah…” he murmured regretfully. “Same.” Mostly. Unlike Tak, Purple had never put much hope on his second puberty freeing him of this fate.

“Well, you two are  _ lucky! _ I  _ was _ supposed to be a Champion,” another spoke up, a short, ruby-eyed male named Jim, with buck teeth and a prominent overbite. “But then I was a  _ Sweetling!” _

To that, another ruby-eyed irken spoke up. “Me too!” A female Purple couldn't remember the name of.

Tak glared daggers at both of them and Purple couldn't blame her. They were considered  _ lucky _ because they had never had the chance of being anything but a Trophy from day one? Purple joined Tak in her death glare.

Aside from the four of them, however, none of the other Trophies complained about their lot.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Well, there he was, the top Champion had chosen  _ him _ as his Trophy, and he had been led to the suite in which said Champion would lay his final claim upon him. His clothing, accessoires, and makeup were fussed over  _ again _ and, once the Overseer was satisfied, Purple was guided to the bed and instructed to sit.

“And when he comes, the door will be locked until he has marked you and it is proven by the Maa Ri Official,” he began as Purple quietly placed his hands in his lap. “Food and drink are available - though you will touch neither until your Champion has arrived and permits it. There are also cleaning chambers through that door, and… --” the slightest bit of sympathy passed over his features as he looked at Purple. “-- a fully stocked cabinet of medical supplies.” One of the assistants went over and indicated it, while Purple swallowed against the sting of tears. “Do not try to leave. Though the door will not be locked until after he enters the suite, there are guards outside who are instructed and ready to use any force required to keep you inside and everyone else except your rightful Champion outside. -- Do you understand, Trophy Purple?”

Purple nodded. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“And?”

“I will not attempt to leave and instead will wait for my Champion.”

“Exactly.” He turned to his assistants. “Leave us.”

They obediently stopped what they were doing and exited the suite, and he turned back to Purple, showing a softer emotion for the first time.

“Look at you: Top Trophy about to begin your Maa Ri with the top Champion.”

Purple said nothing, for he could not share in his Overseer’s joy. The older irken placed both hands on Purple’s shoulders and squeezed; shortly the smile fell and he looked almost sadly at Purple.

“I do hope he takes it easy on you.”

“Thank you, Lem,” Purple whispered politely for he knew he couldn't trust his voice not to quake or crack (full-out shatter was the most likely result).

Lem straightened up and, as quickly as it had come, his cold, formal mask was back in place again and the Overseer replaced Purple’s lifelong Guardian.

“Now, I have other Trophies to prepare, so I will leave you to it now. Your Champion should arrive soon, once he has been made accordingly ready.” Any softness in his tone from before was gone, which made the seriousness of his situation that much more real to Purple. “And, once again, Purple:  _ Behave yourself _ when he joins you! Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Purple whispered using the proper formalities again as well. “It is perfectly clear.” He still didn't trust his voice.

With only a nod, the Overseer turned on his heel and left. When the door closed shut behind him leaving Purple to his own devices, the Trophy finally surrendered to his miserable thoughts.

He had hoped against all hope that he’d get lucky and his Champion would be kind and gentle, but having seen him up close and in person now, he was fully disillusioned. 

His Champion was a male Baseling with smouldering red eyes and he had been covered from head-to-armored feet in blood. Furthermore, he hadn’t even _looked_ at Purple or Tak properly before choosing Purple for his prize. The fire-eyed Champion had looked bored at best and, really -- Purple shuddered -- it was much more as though he’d sooner _kill_ _again_ rather than share his donuts and a kind word or gentle touch with his Trophy.

Purple could take no more and stood up, rubbing his upper arms and sniffling back his helpless and hopeless tears. He walked over to the window, which he knew could provide him with no means for escape should he even try. Furthermore, though he could see out, he knew no one else could see in, nor would his screams be heard either, for the room was soundproof.

Still, he looked out. Along the path before his suite, he could see a group of assistants leading another ‘lucky’ Trophy to their Maa Ri suite. The artificial sky and sunlight indicated a bright and happy day and contrasted starkly with Purple’s mood.

Not wishing to see it anymore, he turned away and wandered back towards the bed, then halted as he regarded it. There. It would happen  _ right there; _ upon satiny, magenta and blue sheets and plush pillows, his Champion would mate with him and mark him as his belonging.

He shook his head. Though the bed  _ signified _ what was to come, he knew it didn't necessarily have to happen  _ there. _ His Champion could do it on the floor, or against a wall, or over the table. Anywhere he pleased.

With a sigh, Purple sat down on the bed as he’d been instructed and placed his hands in his lap. He hoped the tears he could no longer hold back weren't messing up his makeup too badly.

  
  


***


	3. Enter the Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd add a couple chapters directly so that people can actually get an idea of how I'm handling the topic.
> 
> Yeah, Red and Pur are very OOC in this. It IS an AU, after all.

It was a good two hours before the door opened and his Champion finally walked in, now clean and dressed in his own Maa Ri ceremonial robes. He said nothing as the door was closed and locked behind him, then his red gaze found Purple and he approached. 

Were only the circumstances different, Purple might have called the tall irken attractive, but with the very legitimate fear of being beaten and raped, he didn't care how beautiful his Champion might be.

“My Trophy,” he began the formal greeting and his voice, masculine and young, had just a slight nasal tone to it. “I’m Red.”

“My Champion,” Purple answered. “I’m Purple.”

“The Maa Ri is hereby begun,” Red continued.

“And I am ready to receive your mark,” Purple lied, but these were the required phrases and, with them, his body and his very life belonged to Champion Red’s whims now.

He held his breath while he waited for Red to make his move, internally bracing himself in anticipation of brutality. Red looked to the table, set with their ceremonial meal, then back to Purple. He raised his hand and, flinching, Purple shut his eyes tight.

“My Trophy? What’s wrong?” Red asked and Purple peeked open one eye to discover Red was simply holding his hand out to him, palm up. It wasn't a fist. Red _ wasn't _ about to hit him. Still, he bit his lip and didn't make a move to take it.

“I… I’m sorry, my Champion,” he said quietly, his eyes raising to the other’s before lowering again. “I am yours.”

“Well, I’m not sure what _ you _ have in mind, but after all that battling, _ I’m _ starving.” He gestured to the table. “The only thing they let me do before coming here was get cleaned up and dressed in this.” He indicated his robes. “And fussed over me the whole way here.” He rolled his eyes.

Purple looked up again, the hand was still held out, and his gaze flitted to the table, then back to Red. He knew he was supposed to do everything Red said, but he wasn't sure he could eat, for his ‘spooch was in knots. However, his desire not to anger his Champion by disobeying won out and Purple finally placed his hand in Red’s.

“That’s better.”

Red pulled him to his feet, then lead him to the table where, in an unexpected act of kindness, he held Purple’s chair. Purple blinked at the gesture because a Champion was NOT required to seat a Trophy. If anything, Purple should do that for _ him._

Red nodded to it and Purple finally, slowly, settled down; then Red took his own seat directly across. When Purple reached for Red’s plate to fill it for him, Red waved him away and filled it himself. When Purple didn't make a move to take any food for himself, Red filled Pure’s plate and glass as well.

“You really don't need to starve yourself,” Red said in a tone that made Purple blink.

“I…” He sighed as he fretted over whether that would be seen as ‘talking back’ or not, so he picked his glass up and took a sip.

“You… what?” Red prodded.

“I… I’m not hungry,” he said in as meek of a tone as he could manage.

“Well, then later. I’m starving.” With that, Red dove in.

  


***

  


After Red had finished - and the Champion really _ had _been starving, for he had polished two platefulls off - he led Purple to the bed and Purple sat down, placing his hands in his lap. He fidgeted idly with the ends of his sash, his heart was pounding as Red sat down beside him and he held his breath when he felt arms slip around him. He awaited for the next step, whatever it would be, towards mating and marking.

“Hmm…” Red drew back, frowning as he looked Purple over carefully. “Purple? You’re trembling.”

“I-I can't h-help it,” Purple replied, his voice a shaky whisper.

Red released him with a sigh and turned so he faced forward, his hands in his lap much like Purple was doing.

“I’m not sure I can do this either,” Red said softly.

“Huh? You… you can't?” Purple asked before he could stop himself.

Red shook his head. “I mean, when it was clear I would be a Champion, I was looking forward to this: Battling, winning, and taking my Trophy, but…” He paused as he looked at Purple. “I don't even know you.”

Purple turned to meet his eyes. “I-I don't know you either,” he admitted before he could catch himself. It wasn't a requirement for him, he was merely to be obedient.

“And I can plainly see that this --” he indicated the bed. “-- terrifies you.”

Purple swallowed, but said nothing.

“I'm not sure what they tell Trophies about it, but… you kinda act like you expect me to hurt you.”

Purple’s mouth fell open, then he closed it and nodded. “They… they tell Trophies that it’s the Champion’s right to… use any force necessary.” The last two words came out in a nearly inaudible whisper.

“Huh. So I guess that means you think I’m going to do that.”

Purple said nothing, he didn't dare.

“Answer me, Purple,” Red said firmly.

He had no other choice and, when he spoke, it was barely audible. “Y-yes… I’m sorry.”

He heard Red sigh again. “Then I’m certainly not doing it.” He stood up.

“My-my Champion?” Purple said in surprise.

He turned and gestured to Purple. “You!” He gestured to himself. “Me!” He gestured to the bed. _ “This! _ \- I can't do this to someone who not only isn't _ enjoying it _ but also clearly doesn't _ want it!” _

Purple’s mouth fell open. “You-you _ can't?” _

Red shook his head. “No, I can't.”

“And-and you want _ me _ to… _ want _ it?”

Red stepped up to him and nodded. “I know you’re as deep in the mating cycle as me, but… I’m not taking you against your wishes.”

“But… we can't leave until you…” He gestured to his neck.

To his surprise, Red smirked and leaned close as though about to tell him a secret. “Well, you know, there’s no rule that says _how_ _long_ we can take and all our needs will be met until we’re finished, so… if you want, we can… --” he drew back to look at Purple. “-- Ignore each other and hope they eventually just let us out, which I don't vote for because then they’ll just assign you a new Champion and I’ll have to choose another Trophy; or… take all the time we need to get to know each other.”

Purple met his eyes, but said nothing. Red bent down until his lips were next to Purple’s earhole, causing Purple to stiffen.

“And just maybe we can figure out a way around all this,” he whispered softly, then drew back to his full height. “Or we change our minds and choose to go through with it.”

With that, Red crawled onto the bed and removed a PAD from his PAK as he casually reclined against the plush pillows. With Purple watching, he activated the PAD and tipped. A moment later, he frowned at it.

“That won't work in here,” Purple said before he could bite his tongue. “Sorry,” he quickly added.

Red, however, smirked. “Oh, yes, it will, because…” He trailed off as he resumed tipping. “I… am… _ Red.” _

Purple frowned, unable to see how being Red or red would make any difference, but the Champion was busy, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tipped away.

Then, he tapped one last time with flourish. “Yes!” he exclaimed, then grinned triumphantly at Purple.

Purple raised his antennae in question, but didn't say anything. Red held the PAD out to him.

“See?” Red asked sounding quite pleased with himself as Purple tentatively took it. Purple's mouth fell open for Red was indeed connected to their information database. “Impressed yet?”

Purple nodded. “Yes… but how did you get past the blocker?”

Red shrugged. “Along with armed and unarmed combat, problem-solving and technology were my best subjects in the academy. Wasn't so good in writing though.”

Purple handed it back to him.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What were you good at in the academy?”

Purple sighed and looked down at his hands. “I didn't go to the academy. My eye-colour, you see?”

Red’s antennae sprung up. “But even Trophies are educated.”

“I was tutored and trained privately with other purple-eyed Trophies.” He took hold of his silver virginity sash. “I was not allowed to be around anyone who might try and touch me.”

Understanding came over Red’s features. “Oh! I had no idea that was so important.”

Purple looked at him and inclined his head. “They don't tell Champions about Trophies?”

“Not much,” Red answered. “Only that they receive training so they can perform their role. We aren't told anything about your own preparation, only what we can expect from you and what our rights are.”

“But… they must have told you about your right to… to kill me if you determine I’ve been touched despite this?” He indicated his sash again.

“Yeah, but it hasn't been done in so long that I just figured people had stopped caring about that.”

Purple shook his head. “For us, it is still very important.”

Red looked at him and furrowed his brow. “So you mean you’ve never had the choice to try it?

“Try it?”

“Sex.”

“Sex? Oh, another word for mating,” Purple recognised aloud and shook his head. “No, we’re not allowed.”

“But you're told your Champion might do it brutally?”

“Yeah…” Purple nodded and Red frowned even more.

“Well, I suppose that fits. We are told that we’re to use any force necessary to mate and mark you.”

“I thought so.”

“They say that sometimes a Trophy will be uncooperative and it is _our_ _duty_ to correct you and ensure your cooperation.”

Purple lowered his eyes as he thought about Red’s words.

“What I don't understand is, if you’re all trained and prepared for your roles, why would you be uncooperative?”

Purple looked down, not sure how to answer. Instead… “Do you… find me uncooperative?”

However, Red looked at him like he had two heads. “You’ve been smashingly cooperative.”

“But… you haven't gotten to mate me…”

Red lowered his PAD then. “Pur - mind if I call you that?”

Purple shook his head. “No one’s ever called me that before, but I don't mind.”

“Ok. - Anyway, Pur, I told you, I don't want to do it to you when _ you _ don't specifically _ want _ it. Kinky sex aside, rape isn't my fetish.”

Purple couldn't help the small smile that brought; for just _ maybe, _ he had gotten lucky after all: Red appeared to be a _ kind _ Champion. He just hoped it stayed that way. 

“Writing,” he finally said and Red looked up questioningly. “I… I liked writing. _ Like,_” he corrected himself.

“You do?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you any good?”

Purple shrugged. “I… was top in the class on written assignments.”

“Hmm… Writing speeches too?”

Purple nodded. “Yes. It was required too.”

Red smiled. “That’s perfect.”

Purple felt his cheeks grow hot at the compliment.

  


***

Purple stood up quietly and carefully picked up the PAD that was laying face down on Red’s stomach. The Champion himself was fast asleep, having literally dozed off in the middle of whatever he’d been doing.

Purple turned the device over and the screen flickered on. Red had been writing something and, though Purple knew it was none of his business, he couldn't help looking.

It seemed Red had been trying to write what appeared to be an official report and he continued reading, then blinked, for apparently his Champion was an elite ground soldier - that certainly explained why he did so well with his Maa Fi battles.

He continued reading, then shortly shook his head and clicked his tongue, for his military Champion was positively _ terrible _ with words. The report was an honest _ disaster! _ Forgetting that he could get in trouble, Purple sat down at the dining table with it and, sipping on another glass of juice, began rewriting it.

It took some time to sort through all of Red’s textual vomit, but once finished, Purple laid it down on the table and looked over at the still soundly sleeping form on the bed. For the first time since meeting Red, he allowed himself to really _ look _ at his Champion. Red _ was _ attractive, extremely tall and in top physical condition, and he knew any Trophy would be delighted to have him. But he was _ Purple’s. _

“No.” Purple shook his head. “Not mine,” he whispered softly to the form across the room. “I belong to _ you, _ but you can never belong to _ me.” _

He slouched with his elbows against the table on either side of his plate and his head in his hands. He looked without seeing at his partially nibbled muffin and had no more appetite, for as kind as Red had been so far, Purple knew very well that could all change. 

Everyone had two sides, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Purple, for example, was often headstrong and truculent, and been scolded for it on more occasions than he cared to remember. Very unbecoming of a Trophy. 

So, what would Red’s be like? He knew he was sure to find out soon, whether he liked it or not.

***

  


Purple cringed, steeling himself against the rage he was certain to receive as Red read over his unbidden rewrite.

“Wow,” Red commented as he scrolled.

Purple forced himself to stay calm and quiet.

“This…” Red cleared his throat and looked up. “This is… - But how did you know what I wanted it to say?”

“You had a lot of notes. They were very detailed,” Purple answered. “And, anyway, it was just a basic report, which are always written the same, so… it wasn't hard.”

“I didn't ask you to do this, you know…”

“I know, I’m sorry… you had left it open and I just, I- when I saw it, I just-”

Red leaned forward and, to his surprise, smiled. “Thank you. I was really struggling with it.”

Purple’s mouth fell open, for gratitude was the _last_ _thing_ he’d expected to receive for his efforts.

Red set the PAD aside and moved to the edge of the bed, he swung his legs over and stretched. “Sorry about falling asleep. As said, after battling, they only let me clean and dress.”

“It’s okay.”

“I really wonder how they expect us Champions to have sex and mark our Trophies if we’re starved and exhausted… I mean, they _ woke me up _ when I’d dozed off in the bath.” He frowned and furrowed his brow.

“That’s probably why we’ve got all this here.” Purple made a sweeping gesture of their Maa Ri abode.

Red looked around. “Huh. Yeah, you're probably right. I hadn't thought of that. Having a full meal ready for me was very good. What about you? Do Trophies at least get to eat?”

Purple shook his head. “Not after the battles begin. We may drink, but are supposed to be hungry for the ceremonial meal.”

“Oh. Well, did you at least eat something while I was sleeping?”

Both looked at his still full plate and Purple lowered his head.

“Only a couple bites…” Then he looked back at Red. “But Trophies don't battle, so we don't expend the energy you do,” he added quickly as reassurance.

Red nodded. “Yeah, I suppose they wouldn't put you through anything too vigorous before your Champion does.”

“We watch the battles and… theorise which Champion will be ours.”

To that, Red smirked. “Do you?”

Purple nodded.

“And who did you expect you’d get?”

Purple felt the blush coming to his cheeks. “The top Champion… because of my height and things…”

“Hmm… and? Disappointed that you just got me?”

Purple’s blush grew brighter and he looked away, unsure of what to say. “You… _ are _ the top Champion. -- Aren't you?”

“Yeah, but I’m still just me.”

Purple shook his head and said softly, “I’m not disappointed.” _ So far, anyway… _

“Me either.”

Purple looked up. “You either… huh?”

“I’m not disappointed with my Trophy either.”

Purple’s blush grew even worse. “Oh…” was all he could croak out. It was hard to believe that Red wasn't disappointed in him. So far he hadn't behaved much like a good Trophy.

“I mean, I’m still getting to know you, but… I like what I’ve seen so far.”

“You… you do?”

Red nodded and indicated the PAD. “Your rewrite was great. If you decide to keep me, I intend to make good use of this skill of yours.”

Purple couldn't help a small spark of happiness at the words. Being of value to a Champion, such as by bringing in a skill that was useful to them, was something every Trophy hoped for and aspired to. So, in short, Red had given him an incredible compliment.

  


***

Purple frowned at the screen of Red’s smuggled PAD as he found himself, once again, sitting at the table rewriting something for his Champion. Aforementioned Champion himself was sitting with him this time and, once again, eating. Purple only sipped on some exotic juice, the likes of which he’d never tasted before, and nibbled on his muffin as much as his nerves would let him.

Though he was beginning to feel like Red was dumping all of his work off on him, the task enabled him to relax. He liked writing, and the focus it required took his mind off of other things - like his current predicament.

Still, it was simply unfathomable how Red could be such a calamity when it came to writing, as his verbal speech certainly wasn't as bad as the mess he’d made of the words and grammar on the screen. Purple dutifully fixed it; he fluffed and preened it up, until it carried just the right flair to catch attention (or at least not sound like a one-hour old smeet had tried to write it), then he handed his finished work to Red.

“Oh, thank you,” Red said with his mouth full as he took the device.

Purple remained silent as his Champion read through it, his ‘spooch once again all up in knots over what Red’s reaction might be.

“Mm-hm… mm-mm…” Red hummed around his food as he scrolled.

After a few long minutes, he swallowed and raised his gaze to Purple.

“So,” he said steepling his long fingers as Purple waited and tried hard not to fidget. “That was…  _ amazing!”  _ He grinned a bright grin that reached his eyes and warmed his entire face. “Pur, please tell me you’ve been putting these skills to good use!”

Purple blinked. “You mean like a job?”

Red nodded and Purple shook his head.

All at once, Red stood up from the table. “What?! You’re telling me that this skill has just been going to  _ waste?!” _

Purple gulped, his alarm rising as Red walked around the table and approached him. He stopped before Purple and reached out for him, causing the purple-eyed Trophy to cringe. However, Red only placed his hands on Purple’s shoulders. Purple looked up and met Red’s eyes, swallowing nervously.

“What  _ have _ you been using it for?”

“Only educational purposes,” Purple admitted meekly. “No job.”

“Then, when we get out of here, that’s the first thing I’ll do.”

“What… do you mean?” Purple dared, though kept his voice quiet. “What will you do?”

“I’ll hire you to write for me,” Red answered cheerfully. “I mean, if you  _ want _ the job then, of course.”

With that, Red squeezed his shoulders, then went back to his seat and resumed eating, while a both relieved and confused Purple turned to his own plate and picked at it idly as he tried to mull everything over.

His Champion was offering him a  _ job _ writing for him? As Champion, Red owned Purple, including any skills he had, he wouldn't need to  _ hire _ him.

  
  
  


***


	4. What means 'Freiheit'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only posting this now because I actually wanted to let anyone following this know that I've made a major edit to chapter 3. When originally copy/pasting, I had missed a whole scene that belonged to it, so I just added that.
> 
> But anyway, here's another chapter then.
> 
> Note: "Freiheit" is the German word for "freedom". No clue WHY I chose to use the German word in the chapter title, but I somehow just never wanted to change it. (I speak German.)

“Ugh, I am  _ so bored!” _ Red exclaimed as he marched around the small room.

“I guess you… would rather be out training right now, huh?” Purple guessed, still sitting and picking at his food almost an hour later.

Red looked at him and sighed. “Or flying through space, finding strange new planets and meeting strange new people and, you know, --” his grin darkened and he raised a fist. “-- conquering their asses before they even know what’s hit ‘em!”

Purple looked away quickly to hide the smile Red’s words had caused. He’d always dreamt of space too. He then raised his antennae and turned back to Red with a curious expression.

“What… what’s it like out there?” He nodded towards the ceiling. “I mean, in space?”

Red glanced up toward the ceiling, a soft smile touching his lips, then back to Purple and a frown had replaced his smile. “They don't let Trophies do that either?”

Purple shook his head. “Not those of us who were intended as Trophies from the moment they opened their eyes.”

The frown increased. “So, you mean you've never set foot off this rock??”

Purple shook his head. “No.”

“That’s terrible!” Red cried and walked over to him. “Have you at least seen the surface?”

Purple nodded. “A few times. After we became adults and civilians, we’re allowed to go sometimes.” He paused and thought for a moment, his gaze landed on his sash. “Uh, but  _ with _ guards and chaperones, of course.”

Red nodded. “Well,  _ if _ you choose me, then as your Champion I can take you with me wherever you want to go.”

Only one corner of Purple’s mouth twitched with the beginnings of a sad smile before it disappeared and he looked away from Red. He  _ wanted _ to appreciate Red’s kindnesses, he really did, but they made him feel nervous too. Because they wouldn't last, he was certain of it.

Red walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Space is amazing, Pur. Really, there’s nothing like it. It’s large and… free.”

Purple glanced around the room, then up at Red. Free. He wondered what that felt like. “It… it sounds great…” he said, wishing he could sound happier than he did.  _ Free. _

“Pur?”

He stood up from his seat and walked to the window. There was no sky to see, not a real one anyway, for they were deep underground. Everything that looked like the planet’s surface was just a clever trick. A fake.

“My whole life has been spent preparing for this.” He nodded to the bed. “Every aspect of my life has been dictated by someone else: When to study, when to eat,  _ what _ to eat, when and what I am to wear…” He sighed. “Who I may talk to…  _ when _ and  _ if _ I’m even allowed to talk. And then there’s this, our Maa Ri, and you have much more say than I do…” 

“But I’m not taking you until you want me, if you do.”

“Only because you’ve chosen to give me the choice. You could still take it away from me, if you decided to.” He turned away from the window and took a seat on the bed. “I have no idea what it’s like to feel free.”

Red sat down beside him and frowned. “I’m so sorry, Pur. I didn't realise they were so strict with Trophies.”

Purple said nothing, instead looked down at his hands, resting in his lap, and felt sorry for himself. It wasn't  _ fair. _

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Pur?” Red spoke up from his spot on the bed and Purple looked up. “I can't watch this anymore, come here.” Purple blinked and Red patted the bed beside himself. “Come lay down.”

Purple stood up, but hesitated and looked at Red worriedly.

“I’m not going to do anything, I swear! Just come and sleep.”

When Purple walked up to Red’s side, he scooted over and lifted up the covers.

“Like… like this?” Purple asked and fingered the collar of his robes.

“If you want. For all I care, you can sleep naked --” Purple quickly shook his head and Red waved the covers. “-- Then whatever is most comfortable for you. Just get in here.”

Purple tentatively sat down on the bed and bent over to remove his boots and socks, then he gulped and laid down next to Red, who pulled the covers over him.

“There, isn't this better than sitting at the table all night?”

“Yes,” Purple said in a croaking whisper. 

As Red settled back down on his pillow, Purple rolled onto his side to face him. Red smiled and reached out of the covers to touch Purple’s cheek, but stopped before he made contact.

“I won't hurt you. I just want to…” he shook his head and withdrew his hand. “No, nevermind. Let’s go to sleep- wait!” He scrunched his face and groaned, then looked back to Purple. “This isn't gonna work, I… I have to be on that side - it’s my side - so we gotta…” He rolled over and got on all fours. “Well,  _ you _ gotta, uh…”

Purple knew what Red meant, so he scooted towards him and Red began crawling over him. Straddling him with knees on either side of Purple’s hips, Red halted and looked down at him.

“Oh,” Red breathed as he gazed down, staring at Purple.

Purple stilled and looked up at Red as he discovered he was quite trapped beneath his Champion, their chests only centimetres apart, their eyes caught in each other’s gaze. The moment struck him as probably the most intimate thing he’d ever experienced and he gulped, frozen.

“Uh… s-sorry, uh… lemme just…” Red stammered, his voice slightly hoarse, then moved off of him and flopped down on what he’d just claimed as his side of the bed. “Wow.”

Once purple was settled in on his side, he realised he’d forgotten to breathe and sharply sucked in air. 

“Are you okay?” Red asked sounding concerned and Purple swallowed and nodded.

“I-I think so…” He felt Red touch his shoulder.

“Damnit, you're shivering again. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, I… I wasn't scared…” At least, he didn't  _ think _ he was scared. Shivering? He pulled the covers up to his neck though he doubted  _ cold _ was his problem either.

“Good.” Red withdrew his hand and looked across the plush pillows at Purple. A large yawn suddenly took him over. “I am so unbelievably tired.”

Now that he was laying down in the, unexpectedly  _ comfortable _ bed, Purple realised he was feeling weary too and Red’s yawn was contagious.

Red closed his eyes and drifted off - just like a true soldier - and Purple relaxed, watching him and wondering about earlier. All Red had done was crawl over him for a moment, but to Purple it had felt like a lifetime in which Red had stolen the air right out of his lungs. He didn't understand the strange feeling at all.

Still trying to make sense of it, the trials of these Wor Hol days finally caught up with him and he soon drifted off to sleep too.

  
  
  


***


	5. 'Sunkisst' in Morning

When Purple awakened, it was to find Red already up and about.

“Morning, Sunshine,” he greeted Purple cheerfully and brought over two cups of Vortian coffee, one of which he held out to Purple. “Here.”

“How… late is it?” Purple pushed himself to a sitting position and accepted the coffee. “And thank you, but I should have done that for _ you.” _

Red waved his hand dismissively as he sat down beside Purple. “Nah. Besides, I much more enjoyed watching you sleep.”

Purple paused mid slip and swallowed. “You… you watched me sleep?”

“Yes,” Red answered with a nod. “Did you know that you're very attractive when you sleep?”

“I-I am?”

“And you drool,” he added with a giggle.

“I do not!” Purple snapped before he could stop himself, then made a face. “...Sorry.”

Red looked amused rather than upset by Purple’s slip. “Yes, you doooooo. _ All over your pillow.” _

Purple sniffed, then took another sip, enjoying the warm, strong liquid, which Red had sweetened to absolute perfection, rather than continuing to argue.

“How did you know how I like my coffee?” he asked after a few moments.

Red shrugged. “I didn't. - So, you mean I didn't do too bad?”

Purple took another drink, then shook his head. “It’s perfect.”

“Perfect, huh?” Red grinned as he stood up and crawled onto the bed on the side he’d claimed as his and settled next to Purple. “Well, that’s funny.”

Purple lowered the cup and frowned. “What’s funny about that?”

“‘Cause all I did was make it the way _ I _ like it.”

Purple blinked. “Really?” He looked at the cup. “This is how you like your coffee too?”

“Uh-huh.” Red sipped at his own. “Weird, huh?”

“Yeah, that… that _ is _ weird.” Very weird, yet, for reasons he didn't fully understand, he felt pleased about it.

Falling into a comfortable silence, the two finished their coffee, then Purple got up and excused himself to the cleansing chambers. 

Once there (and he was grateful for the door even if it was moot considering his Champion would normally have seen and touched everything their Trophy had to offer by that point anyway), he relieved himself and freshened up with a splash of cleanzor to the face. Then another to get rid of the sleep-smeared makeup.

The computer helpfully offered him a makeup kit, which he frowned at, but then went ahead and began applying dark green to his eyelids because he knew he looked good with it. Then he inspected his clothing to find that at least it seemed drooling on his pillow was _ the only _ embarrassing thing he’d done in the night and nothing was soiled. 

His sash had come undone, though, which struck him as profoundly embarrassing. He must've slept fitfully, he guessed. He could vaguely remember having had upsetting dreams, though he couldn't remember what they had been about anymore. Besides, bad dreams had become commonplace since Wor Hol began.

“Need help with that?” Red asked from his spot on the bed when Pur emerged fussing with the ends of the sash and blushing furiously.

“Yes.” Purple held up the ends and nodded helplessly. “Do you know how to tie it?”

“Yeah, but… actually, I was just going to take it off.”

Purple froze mid-step and looked at Red with wide eyes. “You-you want to take your Right of Champion now?”

Red blinked. “Huh? Oh, you mean _ that.” _ He stood up and closed the distance between them. “No, I just don't see why you should wear it anymore.” 

Purple bit his lip and looked at the ends, feeling uncomfortably self-conscious as he did so. “Oh… well, it… it signifies that I haven't been touched yet.” And somehow that _ mattered _ to him, even if it apparently didn't to Red. 

“Yeah, but… I mean, I know that and I don't think I’m in danger of forgetting.”

Purple fidgeted with the ends, while he didn't _ like _ everything about their tradition, he still felt _ attached _ to it. He decided he really didn't want to take it off and looked at Red worriedly. “I-I should keep this on… it-it’s only supposed to come off when you… you know, you touch me.” He so very much hoped Red would agree and they could figure out how to retie it.

To his delight and relief, Red nodded and held his hands out. “Alright. Give those here.” He took the ends from Purple, untied them the rest of the way, then retied them expertly and securely. Once done, he straightened back up while Purple examined his work. “There you go.”

“How’d you know how?” Purple asked once he’d seen that it was _ perfect, _just as if Lem himself had done it.

Red shrugged. “They teach us Champions so we know how to _ untie it _ without just getting it all in knots.”

“Oh.” That made sense to Purple, for the knot _ was _ quite complicated. 

Purple then proceeded to smooth his robes into place, then turned and went to the table. He paused, for the food and their plates had been replaced, his plate now empty.

“Red, this is _ my _ job,” he said unhappily as he waved to the table. _ “I’m _ the Trophy, I’m supposed to serve _ you.” _

“Oh, that wasn't me.” Red joined him and looked at it. “I think the computer does it, because when I got up in the night to go to the bathroom, it was gone; then when I got up this morning, it was like this.”

“Oh…” Purple blinked. “So, you mean you _ didn't _ make the coffee?”

“No, I made that. _ It _ put more of that juice out.”

“Oh.”

“I wonder why it keeps insisting on the juice… It didn't want to let me make coffee at first.”

“Oh? But you managed it somehow.” He looked at the cup as though expecting it to tell him the answer.

“Of course I did.” Red grinned smugly. “I’m Red.”

“A-ha, is that so?” Purple couldn't help smirking a little too. “So you… hacked that computer too, huh?”

“Mm-hm.” Red nodded, then pulled the chair out for Purple and nodded to it. “I _ needed _ coffee this morning and it didn't want to give me any otherwise.”

“Thank you.” Purple sat down and for the first time since he’d entered the Maa Ri suite, he felt the pangs of hunger, but chose to wait until Red had taken a seat too before he began filling his plate.

Once Red had filled his plate and had a bite, he looked up to Purple. “It was actually really weird: When I woke up, I felt like someone had flown the Massive right into me!”

Purple looked up and frowned. “Why would you have felt that way?”

Red shrugged. “Dunno. Guess the Maa Fi battles took more out of me than I thought.”

As Red then resumed eating without a further word on it, Purple did too.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“I’m so glad to see you finally eating something,” Red commented when Purple had polished off half of his plate.

“Huh?” Purple asked with his mouth full of something that was sweet, rich, warm, gooey, and very exotic.

“Because you really _ don't _ need to starve yourself. You're already in great shape and nice to look at.”

Blushing at the compliment, Purple swallowed. “I wasn't trying to starve myself, I just didn't feel hungry until now.

“Why not?”

Purple pushed a piece of Vortian fruit around his plate. “You Champions may look forward to this, but for us Trophies, it’s stressful.”

Red cocked his head and his antennae raised. “Why’s that? I mean, you’ve spent your whole life preparing for this.”

“Exactly.” He _ tried _ to keep his voice respectful, but disdain still seeped into it despite his efforts. “And do you know what I’ve been told my whole life about this?”

Red shook his head. “No, what?”

“That though I will walk in on my own two feet, I would likely _ leave on a stretcher.” _

“Well, that’s a weird thing to tell you.” Red blinked and furrowed his brow. “Why on Irk would you need a stretcher?”

Purple looked away from Red and sighed. “Because Champions are aggressive and might work us over while taking us. _ Especially _ the top Champion,” he finished direly.

“Wait, so you mean you really, really, really, really, _ really _ believed I was going to come in here, beat you to bits, and rape you too?”

Purple closed his eyes, head down, and gave a single shrug, then nodded.

“Well, that’s _ stupid,” _ Red said firmly. “I would never do that to anyone, and especially not my Trophy.”

Purple opened his eyes and gave Red a questioning look.

“Because I want you to _ like _ me, Pur, not _ fear _ me! Other people should fear me, but not _ you _ . _ ” _ Then Red shook his head. “I can't believe they’d _ tell _ you something like that.”

Purple shrugged and gave Red an apologetic look.

“I mean, when _ we _ talk about our upcoming Maa Ri, I’ve never heard another Champion say anything about wanting to force our Trophies, brutally or otherwise.” He scratched his head, then gave it a firm shake. “In fact, when they tell us we should use whatever force it takes to mate and mark you, most of us just kinda take it as a joke.”

Purple frowned. “I’m afraid I don't see anything _ funny _ about it.”

“Well, it’s _ not, _ but I mean we don't really take it seriously. I mean, really, what would the point of that even be? You’re supposed to be with us _ for life _ and _ I _sure wouldn't want to spend my life with someone who did that to me, you know? And, anyway, I want my Trophy to be my mate and friend.”

“Well, if… if it _ isn't _ true, then I… don't know why they’d tell us that,” Purple stammered, now feeling confused. Red wanted a mate _ and _ friend? As far as Purple had been taught, Champions wanted _ subservients _ that they could also mate with (and, in ancient times, sire their smeets upon), not pals. He frowned at his plate, brow furrowed. “Now none of this even makes any sense at all if it’s not true.” He looked up at Red, pleading for answers. “Why would they _ say _ that to us - _ lie _ \- our whole lives?”

“I suppose it’s a control thing, you know? Scare you into doing what they say. Anyway, --” Red gave a sigh, then pushed his plate aside. “-- now I understand why _ you _ couldn't eat before… I’ve lost _ my _ appetite.”

“Me too,” Purple said sadly. It was all so _ unfair! _

Red got up and walked around the table to Purple, then took his hands and pulled Purple to his feet. Purple allowed him and looked into his eyes curiously.

“Do you like me, Pur?” Red asked softly. “Be honest.”

Purple gave it a moment’s thought and decided that, _ yeah, _ he _ did _ like Red, so he nodded.

“Good, then that’s a good start.” He smiled and the corners of Purple’s mouth twitched a little, though he didn't manage a smile.

“You're… you're honestly nothing like I had expected,” Purple said softly.

“You too. I’m relieved you have a mouth.”

Purple frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I?”

“I mean fire.”

“I have fire?”

“Uh-huh. I can see it in your eyes when you think I’m being unfair, like when I told you you drool. I really hope I get to see _ more _ of it.”

Purple blinked. “Wait… you… you want to see more of my _ drool??” _

Red frowned for a second, then shrugged. “Er, not what I _ meant, _ but… yeah, okay, that too. - I meant your fire.”

“Oh.” Purple lowered his eyes because his cheeks were heating up again from Red’s words. If Red _ really _ meant that, well he had the right Trophy. Still… “They told me it was undesirable.”

“Well, they’re not your Champion, _ I _ am, and I find it very desirable.” He reached for Purple’s chin and tilted his head up. “I mean, look at me: I’m tall. _ Everyone _ treats me with respect and submission.”

“Yeah, so?”

“It’s boring.”

“Oh.” Purple blinked a few times as he tried to grasp that. “And you think it’s… _ not _ boring when I talk back?”

“Yeah.” Red smiled at him.

However, Purple didn't return it, instead he pulled out of Red’s grip and walked away.

“Pur…? Okay, now what did I do wrong?”

“Nothing…” Purple said in a dejected tone. “It’s just… I was told I needed to control that better. I got in so much trouble for it, so did Tak.”

“Ugh! Seriously, the more I hear about the way they prepare you for this, the sicker it makes me!” When Purple turned around, he added, “I mean, how can they know what a Champion _ wants _ in a Trophy? Because it sure doesn't sound like they have any idea what _ I _ want!”

“And what _ do _ you want?”

“So far, I’m thinking _ you. _ The more I get to see of the real you, not the person they tried to _ make _ you, the happier I am _ you're _ my Trophy.”

“Really?”

Red nodded. “So, um, you know, stop trying to be what _ they _ told you was proper and… let me get to know the _ real _ you. All of it. _ Please.” _

Purple blinked and turned away, then back as he tried to figure out what to say. “I-I really don't think you’d like that…”

Red walked up to him. “Let _ me _ decide that.”

“Red, you don't understand. I got _ punished _ for talking back. Years of that kind of conditioning doesn't just go away because _ you _ want it to.”

“Alright. Then I’ll just be patient and enjoy whatever bits of it you're _ able _ to show me,” Red replied calmly without missing a beat.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Purple laid next to his Champion unable to find sleep and instead taking the opportunity to contemplate his thoughts and feelings.

He liked Red. In fact, he was starting to like Red _ a lot. _ They had only known each other a short time, but he felt _ drawn _ to his Champion as though by an unseen, but powerful force. Like a magnetic field.

It didn't mean he was ready to consummate the Maa Ri yet, though. They’d only met a mere thirty-six hours ago, so Red could still change. Still, as he watched his soldier Champion sleep, he felt inclined to believe the Red he’d seen so far _ was _ the true Red. He liked this Red.

Along with being physically attractive and tall, Red also had a voice that Purple was starting to really like too, and he smelled so good on top of that. Purple inhaled deeply, savouring it. It was clean, inviting, with just the right spiced undertone and Purple imagined it wouldn't take much to be thoroughly intoxicated by it.

He turned so he was facing Red and supported himself on one elbow while he reached out with the other hand. He paused before his fingers came into contact with the skin on Red’s cheek. He _ so _ wanted to feel it, but didn't know if his Champion would like that.

Finally, though, curiosity got the better of him and he lightly touched Red’s cheek. The pale green skin was smooth and flawless, just like it looked. Emboldened when Red didn't stir, he trailed his fingers towards Red’s mouth, then over his lips. Thin and soft. _ Perfect lips. _ He traced them from one corner to the other and wondered how they might feel against his own? The thought came so sudden and unbidden that his cheeks heated right up. He drew his hand back, not wishing to assault Red any further.

“AAH!” he shrieked as, all at once, his wrist was captured in a firm grip, red eyes snapped open, and those lips pulled into a relaxed smirk. “Red!?” he cried in alarm and embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I-”

“Why’d you _ stop?” _Red asked softly.

“Wha- I- _ huh? _ Because…” Purple found he wasn't sure _ what _ to say for himself and stammered the first thing that came to his mind. “I-I _ shouldn't? _ \- Stop, I mean?”

Red yawned. “I was enjoying that.” Still holding Purple’s wrist, he pressed Purple’s hand flat against his cheek.

“But I shouldn't have without permission… I’m sorry for that.”

“Now you have permission.”

Red slid his hand from Purple’s wrist and laid it over Purple’s. Holding it gently, he moved it so Purple’s fingertips neared his lips, then drew them slowly over them.

“Permission to explore, and --” he purred and his lips brushed against Purple’s fingers. “-- to touch me, uh… well, _ anywhere, _ really.”

“A-anywhere?” Purple asked when Red’s words clicked and tore his attention away from the sensation of Red’s lips brushing against his fingers.

Red nodded. _ “Anywhere.” _

Despite his inexperience, Purple didn't miss the inflected meaning and he gulped, slowly withdrawing his hand. “I-I-I don't think _ anywhere _ is…”

“I can't think of ‘anywhere’ that I wouldn't _ want _ you to touch me.”

“Oh,” Purple had lost his voice.

“But let’s just focus on _ this _ ‘anywhere’ right now,” Red said and put Purple’s hand back in place so his fingers once again grazed Red’s lips.

Watching Red closely, Purple relaxed his hand and allowed himself to touch them again. Red released Purple’s hand to Purple’s control and reached out to Purple instead. He cupped the side of Purple’s face and, though he involuntarily tensed up, Purple managed to make himself relax again. Then Red slowly repeated Purple’s earlier motions, tracing his fingertips lightly over Purple’s lips.

Purple gulped at the touch and didn't dare open his mouth in the slightest. It was then that he felt movement against his own fingertips, drawing his attention back to them. Red was… _ kissing _ them. Kissing his fingertips! Purple’s mouth fell open and he froze as though paralyzed.

Not taking his eyes off Purple’s either, Red traced his thumb over Purple’s bottom lip. Then he drew his hand back in favour of pushing himself to a sitting position. He leaned in so close that Purple could feel Red’s warm breath on his lips.

Purple gulped again, unable to take his eyes off of Red’s. Was Red going to kiss _ him? _ Did he _ want _ Red to? He’d never been kissed before. Red didn't close the last bit of distance, instead he remained still, holding Purple in his intense, penetrating gaze; trapping them in an electric moment for what seemed to Purple to be a lifetime. A _ hundred _ lifetimes.

Then, out of nowhere, Red wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into an unexpected embrace instead. After a moment, Purple rested his chin on Red’s shoulder and closed his eyes, taking in this new and unexpectedly nice-but-equally-_strange _ experience. It felt _ right, _ somehow. Like he _ belonged _ in Red’s arms. He moved with the intention of being closer to Red when Red pulled him right into his lap. Whether by instinct or intention, Purple curled up against him.

Red’s hands caressed Purple, but not in a way that made Purple feel uncomfortable. Instead, as Red moved his arms to embrace him in a warm hug, Purple decided he felt the most unexpected and confusing thing of all in Red’s arms: _ Safe. _

Safe, like he couldn't remember ever having felt before in his life. The realisation bought an unwanted stinging in his eyes and an equally unwanted tightening in his throat. In fear of losing the moment and only fractionally aware of what he was doing, he tightened his grip on Red. Clung to him with a desperation as though Red might slip away, right through his claws and into nothingness if he didn't.

But Red didn't seem to be going anywhere or slipping through his claws into any nothingness, instead he held Purple securely. The pressure of his hands as he ran them over Purple’s arm, shoulder, and back just above his PAK, helped to reassure and solidify the reality of the moment, to ground Purple.

Purple _wouldn't_ cry, he told himself firmly, he wasn't a _little_ _smeet_ anymore. He was a grown up, mature, _adult_ irken (and after the Maa Ri, he would be a _legal_ citizen too) and he was _not_ going to- he cursed himself internally as a tear escaped and trickled down his cheek. More followed and Purple gave up trying to hold them back. He clung to Red and wept silently.

  
  


He didn't know how long they remained like that, nor did he care. For once in his life, no one was telling him where he had to be and what he had to do. Certainly not Red. And this was where _ he _ wanted to be and what _ he _ wanted to be doing right then.

Finally, he reached up to wipe at his cheeks, drying them of the stream of tears that had slowly, but steadily been leaking from his eyes and, to his mortification, apparently onto Red’s robes as well.

He drew his head back with an embarrassed utterance of “I'm sorry…” while unable to look Red in the face.

Red loosened his hold, allowing Purple to move as he pleased. “What for?”

“I-I soiled your robes,” he whispered, though surely Red knew that himself already.

Red reached up and touched the damp spot. “Oh. Were you crying or is that something else?”

“Tears,” Purple whispered unable to bring himself to admit he had been _ crying _ (because there WAS totally a difference!). “Sorry again.”

Red shrugged. “I've been covered in worse things than a few tears and some snot- okay, snot’s kinda gross, but still not the _ worst _ thing I’ve ever had on me.” Now Purple had to look up at him in incredulousness and Red grinned, then wiped Purple’s cheeks. “The Maa Fi was much worse: Dirt, blood, sweat, and I don't even wanna think about what all _ else…” _

“Oh!” Purple gasped as realisation dawned and he looked down, embarrassed that _ he _ hadn't thought of that.

Of course, this _ had _ just been the most intense, most _ intimate _ moment in his entire life. If he thought that time when Red had crawled over him had been a lot to take in, that was absolutely _ nothing _ compared to being _ kissed _ (even if only on his fingertips) and held in someone’s lap in a way that was physically so close to them that it couldn't have been described as _ polite. _

He looked down at his fingers. He could _ still _ feel Red’s lips on them. He raised his gaze to Red. “Why… why didn't you kiss me on the lips before?”

“Did you want me to?”

“Yes-_ no!” _ Purple gasped before he could catch himself. “No! - I mean, I don't… No!” Throughout the whole thing, Red just smiled patiently at him. “M-maybe?” he finally dared, then shook his head. “Oh, I don't even _ know!” _

Red reached out and placed his fingers lightly to Purple’s lips and Purple froze as though Red had zapped him with electricity. Red ran his thumb over them, applying the slightest pressure where they were closed and, as though they were completely out of his control and instead commanded by Red, Purple parted them.

“Mmm, you seem like you’ll be very kissable,” Red purred.

Purple’s heart was _ pounding _ in his chest and his ears, and he’d forgotten how to breathe or that you were even _ supposed _ to breathe.

“Kiss me…” he half-breathed, half-squeaked against Red's fingers. _ Damnit -- _ “K-k-kiss me.” -- _ Now! _

Red leaned in, bringing their faces close, though he continued to caress Purple’s lip with his finger. The entire time, his eyes were on Purple’s. He leaned closer and Purple waited, anticipating, curious, _ excited… _ and definitely ready to be kissed. Red caressed to the corner of Purple’s slightly parted mouth, then his eyes closed and his thumb moved to be replaced by his lips.

Purple felt Red’s hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes too, as Red’s lips brushed, soft and light, then with more pressure. He parted them slightly and Purple could _ taste _ Red’s breath!

Then all too soon, Red drew back, ending it with a soft peck, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed at Purple. He licked his lips as though he expected to taste leftovers of Purple on them. 

“Mm-hm, you _ are very _ kissable,” Red concluded.

Purple looked back at him questioningly. “That-that was it?” he asked before he could stop himself, then made a face. “No! Nevermind! Sorry! That-that was… _ good!” _ Very, very good! Just _ short… _

Red, now smiling and eyes twinkling with amusement, chuckled. “Well, if you mean you aren't satisfied yet… --” Purple waited with bated breath, clinging to every word. “-- I think _ more _ can be arranged.”

“It-it can?” Dumb question, of course, but-

Red cupped Purple’s cheeks and pressed his lips full against Purple’s, effectively wiping away whatever Purple had been thinking.

It started tender like before, with soft brushing, then Red increased the pressure and, with his lips, guided Purple to part his. When Purple had complied, this time he received not only Red’s breath, but also the pointed tip of his tongue.

He froze and waited to find out what Red would do with it, his breath catching, then felt it touch _ his. _ It slid boldly inside his mouth and along his, then down and under and around, until it had coiled around his.

At first he passively experienced it, but then he curled his too and began tentatively winding it back around Red’s, because it felt like the correct thing to do and it was what he _ wanted. _

“Mmm….” Red hummed into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Purple, pulling him close until their chests were pressed together. Purple placed his hand on Red’s shoulders for support as well as to touch him.

Red took the initiative and guided Purple to settle back into his lap without ending the kiss, and cradled him against his chest.

***


	6. Big Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pic of the two in their Maa Ri attire:  
https://www.deviantart.com/zadr-nir/art/Cover-for-Rite-not-Right-AU-811979763

Purple spent the rest of the night thinking about the kisses. After that loooooong and surprisingly delicious one with tongue, he had not been able to handle any more and had settled into his current position feeling both dreamy and confused… and more than a little self-conscious. Red had, thankfully, let him withdraw without question and was now beside him on the bed doing something on his PAD while Purple lay curled up in the fetal position beside him.

He hadn't been crying, just thinking. His very first kiss. Ever. And that with his Champion, just the way it was supposed to be. The way he’d been brought up to expect. Just as the tradition dictated. 

Except that it _ hadn't _at all been how his upbringing and the tradition intended -- he corrected himself -- for, along with the kiss, he was supposed to be subsequently mated and marked by his Champion too, which he wasn't.

He opened an eye and peaked up at Red. His gaze went straight to his lips, which were currently pursed into a thin line as the Champion concentrated hard on whatever it was he was doing. The expression did nothing to prevent Purple from thinking about how they’d felt on his own and it made his squeedlyspooch flutter.

“Red?” he spoke up from his spot as another thought occurred to him. Red didn't respond, however, obviously too focused on what he was doing, so Purple uncurled and pushed himself up to a sitting position. “Red?” he tried again.

“Hmm?” Red hummed without looking away from the PAD.

“I suppose you're too busy…”

“One moment,” Red answered sounding distracted. He typed a few more lines, then looked it over, then closed it and set the PAD aside. “Did you want something?”

“Only if you… have time,” Purple replied. Red nodded, so Purple scooted closer to him and looked down at their bare feet. “I guess I’ve been thinking… and wondering something.”

“And that is?”

“About earlier… I, uh, I liked the kiss,” he finished in a whisper.

“I got the impression you did,” Red replied, a warmth to his tone.

Purple blushed, but forced himself to focus. “Have you ever… kissed anyone before?” He peared curiously at Red.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Purple said and nodded. “I haven't.”

“I know.”

His antennae fell. “I-I’ve never done _ anything _ before,” he admitted.

“That’s okay, no one’s perfect.”

His antennae sprung up and he looked at Red questioningly. “Are… are you making fun of me?”

Red snorted and smirked. “Up until you _ asked _ me, I didn't think it was funny, but _ now…” _ he giggled.

Without saying anything, Purple turned away.

“Pur, what?” Red’s voice was suddenly concerned. “Pur?” He placed his hand on Purple’s shoulder. “Are you upset now because you think I think you're silly?”

Purple frowned and his cheeks heated up for that was _ exactly _ what he was thinking. With a sigh, he nodded, but didn't turn to Red. Then Red wrapped his arms around Purple’s shoulders and rubbed his cheek against his. This increased Purple’s blush. He _ liked _ being in Red’s arms, he just… didn't want to like it _ right now. _

“Well, don't be. I think you're cute,” Red purred against his ear sending chills running up Purple’s spine. “And I liked the kiss too.”

Purple felt some of his embarrassment dwindle. “You did?”

“Mm-hmm,” Red hummed against his cheek.

His feelings now fully disarmed, Purple leaned back against Red. “It’s not stupid for you that I don't… have any experience with this?”

Red shrugged, still holding him. “Nope.”

Purple relaxed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment and the closeness. He really liked being in Red’s arms and smelling his scent; but another question came to his mind and wouldn't leave him alone to enjoy it in peace.

“Red, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course. We’re getting to know each other, so you can ask me _ anything _ you want.”

“Ok…” Purple took a deep breath. “What about, uh… m-mating? Have you ever mated with anyone before_ ?” _

“Wow, you really _ do _ have big questions this morning,” Red commented.

“Sorry, you don't have to answer. It’s none of my business. I just… I-I’m so-”

“Yes, Pur, I have had sex. Are you disappointed?”

Purple’s antennae sprung up. “No.” ‘Disappointed’ was _ not _ the word to describe what he was feeling right then. In fact, he was imagining what his Champion might look like when he was mating, and his cheeks promptly heated up over what Red would do or say _ or think _ if he knew just what was on Purple’s mind…

“Ok, good.”

“What is it like?” That was the problem with his little fantasy. Was it fun for Champions or did it hurt them too? He certainly hoped it didn't cause Red pain.

“Sex?”

“Yeah.” Theoretically he knew the Champions enjoyed it, but only in theory.

“Hmm…” Red hummed thoughtfully. “Well, honestly, it’s really good.” He squeezed Purple warmly for a moment. “Have to admit I don't know what sex will be like for you, though.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve never bottomed.”

“You’ve never… ‘bottomed’?”

“Yeah. You know, never received it.”

“Oh.” That made sense to Purple. Red was a Champion, so why should he be a receptive? “Could you tell me about it? What it’s like for you?”

“Well, it feels really good and is satisfying and even a relief,” Red began explaining. “It’s also a good way to get rid of tension and stress.”

“It feels good to you?”

“Uh-huh. And if I had to _hazard_ _a guess,_ I’d say it’ll be pretty nice for you too. At least, none of my other partners ever complained.”

Purple considered that for a moment, then sighed. “I wish I would have been allowed to… try it too. I mean… --” he paused and thought for a moment. Yeah, he definitely wished he’d have been able to choose for himself about that too. “-- Being untouched wasn't _ my _ choice. I was never _ given _ a choice. I was never allowed around anyone I could have mated with… They-they wouldn't even let me-” he froze as he realised what he’d almost admitted and his cheeks heated up terribly. Red did _ not _ need to know that he’d tried playing with himself. “N-nevermind. Just… no one ever asked me what _ I _ wanted, you… know what I mean?”

Red squeezed him tenderly. “I know, and it’s really unfair.” He kissed Purple’s cheek then moved to speak softly in his earhole. “What if you were given the choice right now?”

Purple didn't understand. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well, don't take this the wrong way, but… I’d offer you that choice. To decide if _ you _ want to be untouched or not.”

Purple furrowed his brow. “But, Red, the choice was made for me already: I _ am _ untouched.” He waved the ends of the sash pointedly.

“I’m saying we could change that, if you want.”

“You mean _ we _ could mate?”

“Yeah.”

Now Purple found himself getting frustrated. “But that’s exactly what we're _ supposed _ to do! That won't change _ anything!” _ And he _ really _ shouldn't have snapped at Red, he _ knew _ that, but he couldn't help it. Lem would be so disappointed if he could see him now. Still he kept his jaw set firm.

“No, I’m _ supposed _ to mark you as mine for life while we have sex: A _ commitment, _ a _ relationship, _ a _ promise. _ \- Not having sex just for the _ fun _ of it.”

Purple blinked and cocked his head. “I’m not sure I’m following you.”

“Purple, I’m offering you the chance to try it out with me. _Sex._ _No_ marking. _No_ relationship. _No_ commitment. You don't have to choose to keep me. You can just try it out, see if you like it.” Then he gently caressed Purple’s other cheek. ”You can have the choice you _should_ have had.”

“Oh,” Purple whispered, finally starting to understand. He turned around so he could see Red. “You… you’d really do that for me?”

Red sighed softly and shook his head while regarding Purple with a bemused expression. “Now don’t look at me like that. I mean, it won't be a sacrifice for _ me, _I can assure you that.” He smirked at Purple, but his eyes twinkled with warmth.

Purple lowered his head. “But… if I do and then I choose you after all… would _ you _ still… want _ me _ then?”

With almost fully lidded eyes, Red purred warmly, “If anything, I bet I’ll want you even more.”

“Oh,” Purple breathed. “I-I need some time to think about this, okay?”

Red nodded. “Take all the time you need. It’s _your choice_ now, Pur, so make sure you pick the one _you_ _want._ \- In the meantime, c’mere, you, before you start crying!” He wrapped his arms around Purple and laid down on the bed with him.

Saying nothing, Purple let himself be pulled into the embrace as he contemplated the choice he had unexpectedly been given. It was a huge decision and Purple could hardly believe his fortune.

His head in the crook of Red’s shoulder, he raised it and looked at his Champion as a worrisome thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Red?”

“Hmm?”

“If I had been given the choice earlier and had mated with someone else… would you have rejected me with the white sash?”

Red looked right at him and he furrowed his brow. “No, why?”

Relief washed over Purple and he released the breath he discovered he’d been holding. He laid his head back down on Red’s shoulder. “Nothing, just… I-I’m glad.”

“Why, Purple!” Red exclaimed suddenly, startling the Trophy. “Does that mean you actually like me _ a lot?” _

Purple looked at him and felt his cheeks grow hot as he realised what he’d said. “No!” he snapped irritably. “Of course not!” Then he faltered and lowered his gaze shyly. “Maybe… _ just a little?” _

Chuckling, Red squeezed him. “Well, guess what? I like you _ ‘just a little’ _ too.” When Purple looked up, Red winked at him.

Purple looked away, to hide the smile he couldn't hold back, as he decided he liked Red _more_ than ‘just a little’. In fact, he decided he actually liked Red _a lot, _but somehow he didn't want _Red_ to know that just yet. It was exciting having a little secret for himself, to know something Red _didn't_ know, that _no one else_ knew, and he wanted to enjoy that for a while longer. It made him feel a little rebellious in a very _good_ _way._

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


As day broke and moved on, Purple kept sneaking peeks at Red or even just straight out observing him: The way he moved; the way he smiled or frowned; how his brow knitted in concentration; the way he held the PAD; the way he _ chewed… _ It seemed to Purple as though everything Red did was somehow fancier, more elegant, than anyone else he’d ever seen.

“Pur?” Red asked suddenly as he looked over at Purple from where he was leaning casually against the table, PAD in hand, and sipping a coffee. “Pur, what's up?”

“Nothing!” Purple quickly looked away, his cheeks hot, for he’d been staring at the way Red’s antennae twitched just a little as he concentrated.

“Oh, ok,” Red said dismissively and when Purple looked back, he had returned his attention to his PAD and Purple resumed his ‘sight-seeing’.

Any time Red looked up, he made sure to look somewhere else, and was pretty confident he was doing a good job of it when Red suddenly started giggling shortly after he had looked away again.

“What?” he asked.

Red simply smiled at him. _ “Nothing,” _ he purred sweetly.

Feeling somehow teased, Purple’s antennae twitched, while Red merely returned to his PAD without another word and shifted his position so his chest stuck out just a little further.

It definitely caught Purple’s eye for, even with the robes, he could tell the Champion was more muscular than himself. He liked the angle and caught himself wondering what it might look like _ bare. _

At that, his cheeks heated up and he lowered his eyes to his hands. That did nothing for the images in his head, so he picked up a snack from the plate he’d brought over to the sofa earlier.

As he chewed, his eyes roamed back over to Red to find that his Champion was smiling at the PAD. The smile made Red look quite dashing; the kind that made Purple feel warm and he realised he wanted to be the reason for someday.

It was then, with one final sweeping look over the Champion, that Purple finally made up his mind. Smiling secretly to himself, he turned to his food and picked up his coffee. Yes, he was sure. He took a sip. He would tell Red _ later, _ though. Again, he liked the idea of knowing something no one else knew yet.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a note: I deviate from my own general headcanon about these two with this as well. NORMALLY, I like to think that Red and Purple have never been with anyone else, only each other, and are both very possessive of each other and even jealous. Basically, they do NOT share.
> 
> For this, though, I've chosen to make Red experiencied for reasons. So, yeah, in this, Red has had other lovers prior, while Purple has not - and Purple seems to not be particularly jealous of them as I'd otherwise have him.


	7. But a Small Choice to One, World-Shaking to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can post this frequently because, first I have written many chapters already; and second I'm basically on vacation right now (and house sitting for someone) so have plenty of free time at the moment. That won't always be the case, though, so it's possibel eventually the updates will be as much as months apart.
> 
> But for now, enjoy frequent updates.
> 
> So, this chapter is one of the reasons I set this as 'mature', and that's all I'm going to say about it. Proceed at your own risk.
> 
> ~Thanks to my dear friend for helping me come up with the chapter title!~

_ ‘Red, I want to try it,” he had announced to his Champion companion. _

Purple laid back on the bed on Red’s claimed side, it was how he’d been told to display himself for his Champion - submissive, but worked well since he certainly didn't know what he was doing otherwise, - while Red started untying his sash. Purple’s heart was pounding, but he was certain of his decision.

_ ‘Try what now?’ _

_ “Mating, like you said.’ _

_ “Ohhh. Are you sure?” _

Red opened the sash, then knelt on the bed and crawled over Purple, straddling him much as he’d done when they’d switched sleeping places the first night and Purple’s breath caught as he looked up at Red and that strange feeling hit him again.

_ ‘Just remember what you said, Red: NO marking. NO relationship. NO commitment.’ _

_ ‘Of course. But are you sure this is what you truly want, Pur? Because there’s no going back once it’s done.’ _

_ ‘Yes, Red, I’m sure I want this. I want to know what mating feels like and… what it feels like to _ choose it _ for myself for once instead of having others choose it _ for _ me.’ _

_ ‘Wow! Since you're THAT sure, it will be my pleasure.’ _

“Mmm, I love seeing you like this,” Red purred, then bent down and captured his lips, though kept the kiss light and ended it shortly - just a taste and promise of things to come - then raised back up. He reached for the opening to Purple’s robes and began slowly working his way down Purple's body, undoing the closures with a practiced hand; then he reached back up and took hold of the hems while he looked at Purple.

_ 'I’ll still make it special,' Red had promised and scooped Purple up in his arms. He carried him to, and laid him down upon, the bed where Purple had then stretched out, his PAK sinking into the mattress to afford him comfort as he displayed his willingness to mate to his lover-to-be. _

“May I see you now?” Red asked as he held the hem of Purple’s Maa Ri robe between his thumbs and forefingers.

Purple swallowed hard and nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Red lowered his gaze again and drew the robes apart, revealing lots of bare, green skin. His eyes roamed openly from Purple’s chest to his abdomen and down to bare hips as each was uncovered, then back up and he smiled. As per Maa Ri dress code for Trophies, Purple wore no undergarments of any sort.

“Even more attractive than I’d fantasized,” Red purred in approval.

Purple looked at him. “R-really? You think I’m attractive?” _ And you fantasised about me too? _ He surprised himself for, though he felt profoundly exposed and certainly shy, he didn't feel _ vulnerable _ the way he had expected. When he looked into Red’s eyes, saw the way the Champion was looking at him (like he was the most delicious snack Red had ever seen), he didn't feel the need to be _ scared _ of what Red was going to do to him now.

“Mm-hmm…” Red affirmed. “May I touch too?”

Purple blinked at the question, for his Champion didn't need to ask. It made his heart swell with warmth for Red. _ Respect. _ He knew that’s what Red was showing him and he liked the feeling.

He nodded. “You may,” he whispered. Where had his voice gotten off to?

Red placed his hands on Purple’s shoulders and slid them slowly down to his chest. “Very nice,” he purred. “Since you don't know what you like? --” He gave Purple a questioning look and the Trophy shook his head. “-- Then I’ll just try some things and if you like ‘em, tell me - and especially _ if not, _tell me, okay?”

Purple nodded. “Okay,” he whispered, his voice long since lost now.

With that, Red bent down and kissed Purple’s chin, then his jaw and made his way slowly to his neck. When he lingered there and kissed, Purple raised his shoulder, pushing Red away.

“Red, y-you said you wouldn't mark me!” There was his voice: Embarassingly squeaky and even higher-pitched than usual though.

Red raised his head so he could look down at Purple. “But I couldn't mark you like this if I _ wanted _ to, Pur.”

“You couldn't?”

“They don't tell you how marking works?”

Purple shrugged. “You bite my neck and mate with me.” Of course he knew that.

“Well, close. I have to be having sex with you and just before I’m about to finish, I bite you and use my venom. So, I _ can't _ do it before we’ve even started.”

The explanation made sense, Purple decided. “Ok. Just promise me you won't?”

“I promise, Pur. I wouldn't have offered you the choice if I didn't mean it.”

“Ok.”

“Pur, before we go any further, you have to _ trust me. _ Do you trust me, Pur?”

Purple gulped, then nodded. “That’s the only reason I agreed to this.” Well, not the _only,_ just the only one that_ mattered_ at the moment.

Red smiled. “Good. Now relax and enjoy; and feel free to stop me if anything makes you feel uncomfortable.” With that, Red lowered his head again and resumed kissing and tasting Purple’s neck.

His hands explored Purple in caresses and strokes of varying pressure. Starting at his chest, up his shoulders, down his arms all the way to his hands. He entwined their fingers and squeezed, then released Purple’s hands again and trailed his slowly back up Purple’s long, slender arms.

Once at his shoulders again, he explored the other direction, back over his chest and down his sides. He slid down to Purple’s hips and stopped, cupping them and caressing with only his thumbs. He extended them inward towards Purple’s abdomen, then moved lower so his fingers were on Purple’s thigh and his thumbs had come to rest in the juncture of Purple’s legs just above his pelvic bone.

Red kissed, slightly sucking at Pur’s neck, and drew his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He ended it and slowly raised his head, brushing his lips along Purple's cheek as he did so, then in towards his mouth where he tenderly kissed the corner. A moment's hesitation, of _ lingering there, _ then he kissed Purple fully on the mouth. His hands never moved or wandered as he did so.

He tenderly ended the kiss and looked into Purple’s eyes. “Pur… may I touch?” He moved his thumbs to draw attention there and moved his hands inward, stopping before he came to Purple’s most intimate part.

Purple’s eyes fluttered open as he dragged himself up from where he’d been simply enjoying all the delightful and intoxicating sensations Red had been causing him.

“Huh?”

Red smiled warmly. “May I touch you there too?” he repeated, his voice as warm as his eyes, as his thumbs again grazed Purple’s pelvic bone.

As Purple realised what he meant, he swallowed hard, then nodded slowly. “Uh-huh.” Yes, Red could touch him _ there _ too.

Red moved his hands slowly inward until one of his thumbs ran over the sensitive flesh at Purple’s genital slit and Purple gave a surprised start, mouth open.

“Is this ok?” Red gently caressed over it again.

Purple nodded, not sure he could find his voice anymore. Then Red continued, this time stroking vertically, from top to bottom and back up. He repeated this with slowly increasing pressure until his thumb had sunk in between the lips and Purple gasped at the new sensation.

Red moved his mouth to Purple’s ear and, while teasing in tiny rubs with the pad of his thumb, softly sang, “Come out, come out, wherever you are…!”

Purple blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

Looking down into his eyes, Red teased the intimate part again. “Let it come out and plaaaaay.”

Purple felt even more confused. Red wanted _ that _ part? That made absolutely no sense at all. “But you only need-”

Red kissed him, then drew back and sat up, looking down at Purple. “Bring it out for me.” He rubbed again. “I want to meet it.”

Purple gulped. “Oo-k-kaaay…” he breathed with a shuddering breath. When Red removed his thumb, Purple nervously extended his penis.

“That’s it, yessss,” Red purred as he watched. “Aaaaaall the way now.”

Purple obeyed the request and extended it until even his testicles slipped out. “It’s purple,” he mumbled self-consciously.

Red smiled approvingly. “Yes, it is,” he agreed.

He cleared his throat and took in the sight of all of Purple again - sans the part he was sitting on - and then reached for his own collar.

“This is unfair: Here _ you _ get to be admired by me in all your irken beauty, but _ I _don’t. - You don't mind if I even the odds now, do you?”

Speechless, Purple simply shook his head. He _ wanted _ to see Red finally.

With that, Red unfixed the cape and, with a dramatic sweeping motion, threw it aside where it landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor, then got to his feet, so he stood over Purple, and made short work of the rest of the robes. He threw them aside too, and knelt back down on the bed before Purple, straddling his thighs, and smiled as he struck a pose.

“Wow,” Purple breathed, for Red was even more beautiful than in his fantasies (having never seen another irken like that before, he’d mainly imposed his own body onto Red’s head in his little imaginings).

Red beamed at him, then indicated his own genital slit -- “Guess what?” -- and shamelessly extended his own penis._ “I’m _purple too.”

Purple blushed, now realising how dumb he must've sounded earlier. He _knew_ all irkens had purple genitals, only the _shade_ varied, he just… hadn't remembered in _that moment._ “Sorry…”

Red bent forward and placed his hands on either side of Purple’s shoulders, then up to cup his cheeks, and he kissed him. “No sorries,” he said against Purple’s lips.

Then he drew back, trailing his hands from Purple’s cheeks down his neck, collar, chest, and slowly down his stomach to his hips. His gaze fell to Purple’s penis.

“Mm, mind if I touch?”

Purple shook his head. He did not think he’d mind that at all, if Red _ really _ wanted to. “G-go ahead.” Though, again, he couldn't fathom _ why, _ on Irk, his Champion would keep bothering with _ that part. _

Smiling and oblivious to Purple’s inner questionings, Red caressed inwards and wrapped his hand around the base and Purple gasped. He slowly stroked to the tip, then rubbed the underside with his thumb.

“Ohhhh,” Purple moaned at the feeling and laid his head back against the pillow, all his confusion over the interest in his penis forgotten as Red’s fingers delighted his flesh.

“Mmm… so you like this, huh?” Red asked in a voice of silk.

“Uh-huh,” Purple breathed, closing his eyes. He actually liked it _ a lot. _

“Good,” Red whispered and continued, applying more pressure which Purple found increased the pleasurable sensations.

Red bent down and Purple felt hot breath upon the glistening flesh, creating quite a contrast to the otherwise pleasantly cool air of the room, then he received another stroke of his full length which brought an embarrassing sound from his chest. Red breathed against the tip again.

“I want to taste you.”

Purple’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Red uncomprehending. The sight that met him gave him a jolt and his throat went dry, for Red’s face was _so very close_ to his penis and Red looked _anything_ _but disgusted _by the male organ.

“I want to lick and suck and see how you like that. - Can I?” Red asked, looking straight past the penis at him.

Purple shivered and gulped. “If-if you _ want _ to…”

“I do,” Red affirmed in a purr and, again holding the end, he brushed the tip against his lips and Purple froze, unable to take his eyes off his Champion.

_ What would it feel like? _ He wondered to himself as he watched his Champion closely. Red’s tongue flicked out and the tip slid over the sensitive head.

“Oh!” Purple gasped. The tongue was so hot against the air-chilled flesh! It felt _ so good. _ Especially when it touched the part where the pointed tip was sticking out of its covering.

Then Red coiled his tongue around his shaft, slid down half way, and pulled Purple right into his mouth.

“Ah!”

It was so _ hot, _ and _ wet, _ and… it felt _ amazing; _ especially when Red sucked and moved his tongue, stroking Purple’s length with it - just so very good! - How the insides of Red’s mouth felt against his tip? It was positively _breathtaking _ for the inexperienced Trophy.

“Oh, Red!” he cried when Red focused his attention on the head and tip by squeezing and rubbing it. Needing something to do with his hands, Purple dug them into the sheets.

After a few motions, in which Purple thought he’d explode or burn (and he could feel the flaired-covering beginning to open), Red drew his head back until only the end of Purple was still in his mouth; he sucked as he slowly pulled back until it fully slipped out of his mouth. Red slowly withdrew his tongue, lingering on the head for a moment before he released it. The rush of air that followed was _ positively icy _ in contrast, and startled Purple.

He smiled at Purple. “You taste amazing, you know that?”

Purple simply gasped, too overwhelmed by the intensely pleasurable feelings Red had given him to even try and find his voice or a half-coherent thought.

“And I love how you squirm,” Red continued, placing his hands on Purple’s hips and caressed lightly with his thumbs.

“I-I… s--” Purple croaked; his voice hoarse and his mouth dry, he swallowed and tried to find his voice again. “-- Squirm?” It came out as more of a squeak than anything else, but it _ was _ an actually-intelligible _ word _ this time.

“Mm-hmm…” Red purred. “You arch and wiggle your hips when it’s good, didn't you notice?”

Purple shook his head, his cheeks heating up, for he had truly _ not _ been aware of doing any such thing. “No,” he admitted in a meek voice.

“And this --” he felt Red take hold of one of his hands, detache his fingers from the sheets, and then he held it up for Purple to see. The Trophy’s mouth fell open when he saw the bits of what looked like _ mattress_ stuffing in his claws! “-- _ This _ is just… --”

“Oh, Irk, d-did I do that?!” Purple interrupted with a cry as Red began picking the bits from his claws. “I-I-”

“-- It’s basically _ the hottest thing _ I’ve ever seen,” Red finished, ignoring Purple’s distress.

Purple looked at him in confusion. “H… _ Hot?” _ ‘Mortifying’, was the word _ he’d _ have used. ‘Humiliating’, perhaps, even ‘shameful’; but most definitely not _ ‘hot’. _

“And I cannot _ wait _ to see what _ else _ you’ll do with them.” Red picked the last bit from Purple's little finger and flicked it away. “You're amazing, Pur.”

Purple blushed furiously and decided he didn't even want to _ look _ at the state of the mattress itself now.

Red released his hand and bent down to kiss Purple’s stomach, drawing Purple’s attention away from his unwitting mattress-destruction as he moved upwards to Purple’s chest, and further up his collar and neck --

Purple closed his eyes, for he _ really _ liked how it felt when Red kissed his neck.

\-- Then Red continued to his chin and stopped at his mouth; he kissed him tenderly and drew back, licking his lips.

“Do you want more of my mouth and tongue _down_ _there_ again, or… --”

He breathed against Purple’s lips and placed another light kiss on them while a wide-eyed Purple waited for him to finish - it seemed to the Trophy as though the Champion’s fiery eyes had actually _ darkened. _

“-- Do you want me to --”

Red was continuing as he kissed Purple’s lips again and Purple kissed him back. The Champion’s voice had turned husky as well and the expression in Red’s _now-crimson_ _eyes_ was one Purple had never seen before in his life and it made him feel _strange. _It seemed like _his_ _body_ was actually reacting to it! He felt _drawn_ to Red, _wanting_ him, to get _even_ _closer to_ him, and to… _open right up_ for him; and, absolutely none of it, did the Trophy understand; nor did he have even the foggiest idea of how to _act_ upon the almost-overpowering desire.

“-- Take you now?” Red finished.

“‘Take me’ now?” an uncomprehending Purple inquired in a breathy squeak.

“Uh-huh,” Red breathed and kissed him again. “I _want you,_ Pur.” -- Kiss. -- “To be _inside you.”_ \-- Kiss. -- “ To feel you _around_ _me.”_ \-- Kiss, kiss. -- “To find out if you wiggle _then_ like you did when _you_ were inside _my_ _mouth.”_ \-- Longer kiss. -- “I wonder what kind of noises you’ll make?” -- His lips brushed like feathers against Purple’s. -- “How you’ll tell or _show me_ when it feels good to you?” Red kissed Purple again, lingering, then drew back and licked his lips. “See the faces you’ll make.” Then he inhaled deeply. “Smell _the mating scent _you’ll give off.”

Red exhaled slowly and lightly against Purple’s lips - and Purple could smell the pheromones Red was emitting _ in waves _ now. The Trophy swallowed, blushing furiously at Red’s far from polite - indeed, downright _ shameless _ \- words.

“But only if _ you _ actually want that now _ too,” _Red concluded softly.

Purple thought about it, then nodded. “Y-yeah.” That was the whole point of this experiment anyway, wasn't it? _ Yes, it most certainly was: _He didn't want to be a virgin _ anymore. _ Instead, he wanted to finally make _ his own choice _ about his body for once in his life. “Yes,” he said more firmly, with more _ conviction, _ as he forced his voice to obey him this time. “I want that. Now. _ Too.” _

“Ok,” a seemingly sufficiently-convinced Red breathed, then kissed him again.

When Red ended the kiss, he raised a leg and slipped his knee between Purple’s, watching him carefully while spreading them until he could place the other between them too. He kissed Purple again, then raised up so he was sitting on his knees and slid his hands slowly down along Purple’s body, to his hips and inward. First to the base of his penis and he caressed along the sensitive and stretched skin of the now-parted slit all the way down to where it ended. Then he moved passed it and stopped when he reached the opening in which Purple would receive him. Red licked his fingers, then returned to it and touched with the now-wet pad of his index finger; first lightly, then he applied more pressure, opening Purple ever-so-slightly.

“Mmm,” Red hummed in awe and smiled at Purple. “You are already so wet, you know that?” Red asked, his voice now thick and husky.

“Oh,” Purple said, unable to think of anything more intelligent. His senses were entirely focused on Red’s touch. His fingers were rubbing _ right there _ where Purple knew he would mate with him. And it felt _ good. _ The skin tingled and even _ ached _ under the touch; he wanted _ more _ \- and, as Red massaged the opening, he could tell Red was right: His own natural mating lubricant was indeed working as it should and making everything deliciously slidy.

Red raised his hand and rubbed his finger and thumb together, looking at the glistening lubricant thoughtfully. “Your body certainly appears to be ready for me.” Then he licked his fingers and closed his eyes. “Mmm… and you are so tasty, Pur, and soooo heavily basing like me,” he whispered, then opened his eyes again and met his eyes. “But are _you_ _actually_ _ready_ for me?”

Purple swallowed and shrugged. “I-I think so. I mean, I’ve never done this before or-or felt this way, so I…” He paused and worried his lip for a moment, then nodded. “Y-yes, Red. I-I’m ready.” It lacked the same firm conviction he’d managed before, but his resolve had definitely not faltered. He added a firm nod to take over where his voice was failing him.

“Ok,” Red whispered and bent over Purple. He reached down to Purple’s hips and took hold of them, sliding one hand under Purple’s bottom, then raising him. “Relax. It’s very important that you relax at first. You don't need to do anything else. - Okay?”

Purple nodded. “Okay. I’ll… I’ll relax.” Or _ try, _ at least. As Red adjusted him, his knees spread farther and bent, and his lower back curved until his hole was facing him.

He felt Red shift so his hips were between Purple’s, then he drew his finger over the hole again, spreading Purple’s lubricant. Shortly he removed his finger and Purple felt the pointy tip of Red’s penis against it instead. He forced himself to relax, despite his mounting anticipation and, honestly, barely-controlled _ excitement _ too. 

_ Finally! _

Finally he would take over control from those who had forced theirs upon him. He would be _ rid _ of that silver sash when his Champion, _ whomever _ it ultimately turned out to be, finally took him; and no one could _ ever _ change that. Never could anyone take that back away from him.

_ It was _ ** _his_**_, his _ ** _ choice_**_, and would _ ** _always belong_ ** _ to him no matter what anyone took from him in the future. _

Eyes closed, he felt Red’s warm, tender lips upon his, and opened them again to look up, to _ see _his almost-lover. Dark red eyes were gazing intently back at him, observing and watching for any sign of how Purple felt.

“Are you ready, Pur?” his nearly-lover asked, tone matching his expectant, but patient, expression.

Red _ cared. _ He _ cared _ how Purple felt. Cared about _ Purple’s _ feelings and wishes instead of just his own. The realisation struck Purple so profoundly.

“Yes, I’m ready, Red.” Very ready. More than ready. _ Beyond ready. _

Then Red’s hips moved forward and Purple gasped. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Red slowly entering him. He held his breath, trying to stay relaxed, as he watched Red intensely. Red gave him _ more, _ and he opened up further to accommodate the thickest part of Red’s head. It wasn't _ painful, _ but the sensation was new and _ alien. _

Red continued until his head slid fully inside and Purple closed around the thinner part of the shaft, then he stopped. “How are you doing?”

Purple gulped and tried to find his voice. “It-it’s… strange. Very strange.” Very strange, indeed.

“Do you want me to stop?”

_ Stop?? _ Purple blinked at him, then quickly shook his head. “N-no.” They couldn't stop now, they had hardly even _ begun! _

“Ok, but if you do want me to continue, you’re going to have to relax,” Red said softly and kissed him, then raised his head again to watch Purple as he resumed explaining. “If I force myself in any deeper now, it will hurt you and that’s not how I want this to be.”

‘Oh!,’ he mouthed. He hadn't realised he’d been tensing up again. “I-I-”

Red touched a finger gently to his lips, quieting him. “Same as if I tried to pull out right now too: It’d hurt you too because, either way, you’ll have to open up for me again. - Now, just take a few slow breaths.”

Purple did as he was instructed, receiving an approving look from Red.

“That’s the way. And a few more. No rush; no pressure. Just take your time.” 

Again Purple obeyed. Red’s voice was soothing, _ relaxing, _ and after a few breaths…

“Mmm, yes, that’s better,” Red purred and smiled down at Purple.

With that, the Champion resumed sliding inside and, when he reached a certain point, it felt to Purple as though his body suddenly opened up inside and _ invited _ Red in. The Champion slid right in.

“Ah!” Purple gasped at the unexpected influss of good feelings as Red’s hips became flush with his own. “Ohhh…!”

Then Red began easing out, causing more stimulation and Purple grit his teeth.

“Ahhh!” he gasped again as Red stopped and entered him again.

Red eased out again, and back in, then repeated.

“Ahh-ahh-ahh!” Purple moaned before he could bite back the humiliating and _ ridiculous _ sound.

“Should I stop?” Red whispered near his earhole.

“No-no-no-don’t stop!” Absolutely not, he wanted _ more _ of these tingly, _ hot _ feelings. When Red held still, as he was now, Purple positively _ ached _ for more! “Do… _ not… _stop.”

Without a word, Red obliged his wishes and another terribly undignified moan left Purple’s lips.

“Mmmmm!” he heard Red hum as he thrust in and rested for a moment before drawing himself back out, then in again. After which, he picked up a slow, but thankfully _ steady _ rhythm that didn't leave Purple in frustrated desperation for the more he wasn't getting.

The Trophy closed his eyes and let the feelings take over his thoughts. He even soon forgot to be embarrassed by the sounds he was making. Especially when Red increased the pace.

“Ohhh!” That felt _ good! _ And he moaned again. 

He enjoyed this new pace for a few minutes, until it, too, didn't seem to be able to satisfy his desire anymore.

“R-Red… Ahh! - I-I want- I _ need- _ I-”

“Should I stop?” Red asked.

“No!” Purple gasped in horror. “Do _ not _ stop!” That would be absolutely the _ wrong _ thing for Red to do to him right then.

“Ooh,” Red purred, his voice slightly gruff. “Does that mean you want me to go _ faster?” _

Purple nodded quickly. Yeah, _ faster _ sounded good. Red obliged his desire and Purple moaned in pleasure as those yummy feelings resumed building.

He felt Red’s lips on his neck again and while a part of him thought ‘no, don't mark me!’, the part that was in control just didn't care. The lips, the kisses, felt nice! Unwittingly, he tilted his head for Red, then he felt a warm, wet _ tongue _ against his skin! Strange and very, very nice, he decided he really didn't care if Red was marking him or not, just so long as Red continued.

***

When Red crawled off him with a last kiss, then pulled him into his arms and cuddled him close, a now-trembling Purple broke down into tears.

“Pur, what’s wrong??” Red asked alarmed. “Did-did I hurt you??”

Purple spoke in a stricken voice. “I-” Sniffle. “I-I-I don't understand why they never told us that mating can be… be _ so good.” _ His voice broke and a sob came out. “If-if we knew it felt _ that _ good, the--” his voice broke again. “-- then we wouldn't be so scared of it.” He turned to Red, looking at him with pleading eyes through his tears. “Why wouldn't they tell us, Red??”

Red slid his hand up to Purple’s cheek and gently wiped at the tears, though more replaced them. “I… Well, it seems like they've been trying to keep you under control and submissive your whole life, so… keeping you afraid will keep you from experimenting, maybe?”

“It’s not fair!” Purple cried and more sobs took him. “It’s just not fair! They said mating would hurt! But-but we _ have _ to endure for our Champions!” He raised his head suddenly as a thought occurred to him. “Or-or did it only not hurt because you didn't _ mark _ me??”

Red shrugged. “I’ve never marked anyone, Pur, so I don't know, but I don't see how marking could make it hurt you. I mean, except that it’s a _ bite. _That will probably hurt.”

“Down there too?”

Red shrugged. “I really don't see _ how _ it could hurt you there when I’m biting your neck. I mean, it’s not like I’m going to ram it in so hard it comes out your mouth… --” Purple looked at him in horror. “-- No, no, I-I don't think I could do that even if I tried.” He chuckled nervously. “I mean, I _ am _ carrying an _ impressive _ piece of equipment, but… it’s not _ quite _ that long.”

Purple pursed his brow and sniffed. “Now I-I’m not sure whether to scoff or run hide in the closet…”

Red giggled, his eyes twinkling and he made a helpless gesture. “Please don't go run hide in the closet? I mean, because _ no one _ is that big, no matter how much they boast that they are. - And… I mean, even if I was, I wouldn't.”

Purple laid his head back down in the crook Red’s shoulder and sniffled, then wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. “I want to do it again,” he said softly.

“You… you do?” Red asked and Purple nodded. “...Right now?”

Purple shrugged. “Whenever, just… whenever you're ready… can… whatever…”

Red rolled onto his side and looked at Purple, he touched Purple’s chin. “I can be ready whenever you want.” Then he wiped the tears from his eyes. “Perhaps after you've finished crying?” He gave a little smile. “I mean, it’s cute, but… as said, I don't get off on rape.”

Purple sniffled again and swallowed, then he scooted closer so their bodies were fully touching and he draped his leg over Red’s. “Now,” he whispered. “I-I want to do it again _ now.” _

“Mmm, how can I ever say ‘no’ to you?” Red purred and rolled them over so he was on top of Purple once again. He reached down between them and touched Purple’s entrance, rubbing the moisture around with the pad of his finger. He lowered his head and kissed Purple’s jaw, then made his way back to his neck where he flicked out his tongue.

Purple closed his eyes when he felt Red line up and he relaxed his body as Red had instructed him the first time. As the tip entered, he inhaled sharply. Not from pain, but because it brought the good feelings he _ craved. _

Red, for his part, grunted from deep within his chest as he slid inside, eased by Purple’s abundant natural lubricant and his own naturally slick penis. He started a slow, easy rhythm, not going in all the way, and Purple closed his eyes, letting the feelings take over his thoughts, while Red’s scent filled his nose.

Now that he knew what to expect, however, Purple decided he wanted it _ right now! _ and wrapped his strong legs around Red’s waist, forcing him in all the way until they were flush.

“Ah!” Red gasped. “Oh, Pur!”

Purple wrapped his arms around Red and clung tighter, pressing Red as tightly to him as he could. As Red attempted to draw back, Purple curled his fingers, driving his sharp claws into Red’s back, above and below his PAK.

“Oh, Pur! Pur, I-I can't- I can't move-”

Purple arched his hips, grinding against Red and Red gasped. He stopped fighting against Purple and instead moved with him, rocking at the hips to create friction despite not being able to pull back.

The deep, intense stimulation this brought Purple caused gasps and moans and, unable to help himself, he ground harder as he clung to Red and urged him on. 

He rocked harder and faster, trying to get the stimulation he needed, then tightened his grip again to urge Red to move harder and faster as well, he was vaguely aware of wetness under his fingers, but gave it no thought, instead tried to grip even harder still lest he slip away.

He felt Red rocking against him, deep inside him, and he arched, trying to get more of the feeling he wanted. Suddenly, everything seemed to line up and Purple clenched up, his body froze, his hands froze, his legs froze; only Red didn't freeze and the orgasm hit him.

When he collapsed, he had to gasp for breath. His grip on Red loosened and it was too hard to keep his legs up around him, so he lowered them to the bed, finally freeing Red of his grip.

He felt Red collapse as well, all his bodyweight coming to rest upon Purple, and he heard his red-eyed lover gasping next to his ear. Through his own panting, Purple became aware that _ tears _ were dripping down the side of his cheek again!

“Oh, Pur… oh, Pur… oh, Pur…” Red murmured and rubbed his cheek against Purple's. He drew back and looked down. “You’re crying again?”

The sniffle Purple had been fighting broke free and he nodded. “I’m sorry! I-I don't know why, I-”

Red kissed him, silencing him, then drew back. “Shh, it’s okay,” he purred soothingly as he gently wiped them away.

  
  


***

  
  


“I’m sorry?” Purple offered, his cheeks hot.

“Wow, you are just…” Red commented as they inspected his back. “I mean, it’s like someone put me through a _grinder.”_

“I-I swear, I didn't mean to…” He ran his fingers over the gashes he’d left all over the beautiful green skin. They were healing already, but Purple still felt bad about them.

Red turned around and cupped Purple’s cheeks. “You have got to be the sexiest and wildest irken alive,” he purred, looking anything but upset about the turn of events.

“Y-you _ like _ this?”

Red nodded. “For sex that good, you can do _ anything _ to me.”

Purple blushed and looked away, then looked up. “It… it was good?”

Red nodded. “When you took over and went for what you wanted from me? Ooooh, Pur! I was all yours!”

“I-I should have been demure…”

“No, Pur, you should be _ yourself. _ Always. I like how you were. Most people submit to me, because I’m tall, but you? You showed me exactly what _you_ wanted and it was _exciting!”_

Purple smiled a little. “I’m still so sorry about your back, I didn't know I was doing that…” he looked down in embarrassment, his gaze landing on his hands and claws - which were in need of cleaning now and it certainly _ wasn't _ bits of mattress this time.

“Don't be. I’m irken, it’s already healing,” Red said in a dismissive tone. He took one of Purple’s hands and began wiping at the claws. “Besides, I’ve had worse.”

Purple looked up. “Really?”

Red chuckled. “Well, okay, that was a lie. Most people don't dare with me.” Then he grinned appreciatively. “Naw, you've definitely done the worst to me _ by far,” _ he concluded with a wink.

Purple, however, frowned. “Well, _that_ doesn't make me feel better.”

“Well, it _ should.” _

Purple looked back with his brow furrowed. “...How?”

Red grinned wickedly. “Because you're also the best lover I've ever had by far.” He raised Purple’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers, then took his other hand and began his attempts at cleaning those claws too.

“Really?”

“Would I lie?”

Purple frowned. “You just _ did. _ You said so _ yourself.” _

Red giggled. “Well, if you don't believe _ me, _ lemme test you out again.”

“You… you want me _again?”_

“Uh-huh.” He kissed the fingers of that hand too.

“I want you again too,” Purple admitted.

Red slipped his arms around Purple and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. “You know, if you do decide to keep me, you’ll make me the luckiest Champion alive.”

“Oh, quit. Now you're just trying to butter me up so I’ll say ’yes’.”

Red shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s still true.”

  
  


***

  
  


When they’d finished yet another passionate round, Red crawled off of Purple and flopped onto his back. “Wow!” He rolled onto his side to face Purple, his smile bright. “That was even more amazing than before!”

“Wow! _ Three times.” _ Purple wasn't positive, but he thought that was probably a lot. Now, also feeling happy as well as satisfied, all snuggled up close to his _ lover, _ he smiled back at him. “I think I like mating a lot,” he announced in wonderment.

“Do you now?” Red asked warmly as he idly caressed Purple’s hip. “I _ maybe, kinda _ got that impression.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Purple said thoughtfully, having missed Red’s gentle teasing. “It keeps getting better every time we do.”

Red caressed his cheek. “I’m glad.” Then he detangled himself from Purple and sat up; he looked longingly at the table with food, then back to Purple, his expression apologetic. “Look, I… I’d love absolutely nothing more than to spend hours here with after-sex cuddling, but after all this heavy working out, I am so hungry!” He gave Purple a downright adorably pleading expression.

Purple sat up as well. “No, you're right, let's eat,” he said, now realising he had worked up a hunger too.

Once a clearly-relieved Red had slid off the bed and stood up, Purple followed suit. The Trophy picked his robe up from the chair and pulled it on, then picked up the sash and started to pull it around his waist as well before he realised what he was doing and halted. “Huh,” he said and turned to Red.

“Do you want me to tie that for you again?” Red asked.

Purple held it up and looked at it critically, then shook his head. “I don't think so, I mean --” He looked up at Red. “-- Well, it _ is _ yours now.” He held it out. Red blinked, so Purple continued. “I mean, you… you’ve touched me and you were the first one, so…” He smiled a little. “You should take it.”

Red reached out and, instead of taking the sash, laid his hand over Purple’s. “Yeah, but no one _ else _ has to know about that. I didn't mark you, after all. No commitment, no relationship, remember? Just fun. I mean, had you had sex with someone before the Maa Ri, you wouldn't have given _ them _ the sash either.”

“I wouldn't have _ had _ a sash _ to _ give to them yet.” Purple looked down at their hands, then back to Red, and once again back to their hands. “No, I don't need this anymore. I _ did it: _ I _ chose _ to not be untouched anymore,” he said and looked up to Red, his expression determined. “And just as I _ chose _ to give you my virginity, I _ choose _ to give you the sash too. I… I _ want _ you to have it, Red.”

“Well, in that case… --” Red squeezed his hand, then slid it down and took hold of the silvery material. He held it to his chest. “-- I’m deeply honoured to accept it. Not for what it means to _ them, _ but for what it means to _ you. _”

Purple blushed, he felt so touched by Red’s words. They made him feel like Red _ valued _ his gift even though it _ was, _ legally and traditionally seen, his _ right; _ but even moreso, and more meaningful still, the words made him feel like Red valued _ him. _

“Let’s… let’s go eat now…” Purple mumbled for lack of anything better to say, since he wasn't sure how to deal with all the strange and intense emotions he was feeling.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, looooong chapter, no? Hope you enjoyed all these sexy times... Me? Purple kept making me ugly cry while writing and editing it. Can't recall that ever happening to me during a smutty scene before.
> 
> Anyway, as you can see, I have a bit of a headcanon for Red and Pur's junk and it's different from what most people do with irkens (sans that it's prehensile and pointy - but it also has a feature I've never seen in IZ fanfic of any kind so far).
> 
> Also, yeah, Pur probably needs a scratching post. ;-D


	8. Through a Florpus Hole in Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the first part being a lot more 'telling' instead of 'showing', but my charas simply were not cooperating with my attempts to SHOW it. Pur insisted the information had to be revealed in thoughts like this.
> 
> (Also, yeah, no, this has nothing to do with 'Enter the Florpus' or Florpuses in general.)

After they had mated and become lovers, Purple felt happier about himself than he could ever remember feeling; he even allowed himself to observe Red more openly and the Champion appeared to delight in the attention. Red even indulged Purple by giving him plenty to watch and admire by giving him dashing and admiring smiles, and striking poses when he caught Purple looking.

They had continued mating too. Truly lovers now. And along with the pleasurable act itself, it also felt good to lay there naked and just bask in the warm aftermath with Red for hours. 

Furthermore, Red was attentive. Once, when Purple had detangled himself from Red and gotten up for a snack too soon for the Champion’s tastes, Red had started bringing him snacks in bed -  _ ‘Don't get up. I got this,’ he had said _ \- and feeding them to Purple too. Now Red always made sure Purple had snacks after.

They’d even started to share them, like taking bites of the same muffin; something the Trophy had found to be incredibly fun. Red had even discovered that Purple’s fave snack was donuts and now he saved them  _ all _ for Purple.

As for the Champion, Purple now knew that, aside from sweet, but strong, Vortian coffee in the morning, Red particularly loved cold, sweet drinks, like irken soda and slushies. (He also enjoyed donuts too, but he insisted those were Purple’s.)

Red never brought up the choice Purple would have to make, never pressured him for an answer, never even asked or offered to mark Purple when they mated. 

No… not  _ mating, _ Purple corrected himself. ‘Mating’ was the word for what they were  _ supposed _ to do. Red’s word of choice,  _ ‘sex’, _ that was the term for what they actually  _ did,  _ Purple decided. Sex was for  _ fun, _ not for ancient rites. Sex was Purple’s  _ choice, _ not the mating that was being forced on him (and Red, to some extent, as well).

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


A couple days had gone by now since they became lovers and they were enjoying each moment of their newfound closeness. And Purple had to admit he was indeed feeling pretty buttered up by Red.

He enjoyed Red. Felt safe in his arms. The sex (his new favourite word) was fun. He felt valued. The kisses were intoxicating. He felt respected. He  _ liked _ Red. In fact, Red caused feelings he’d never had before. Plus he didn't feel  _ trapped or controlled _ by Red.  _ He _ was in control. Every step had been his choice and Red let him do whatever he wanted instead of dictating how he was to spend his time.

From Red, there was no pressure to move faster. Even though they now were lovers, Red wasn't pushing him for sex. Not that Red  _ needed _ to, but even if Red was actually the initiator, he didn't pressure Purple and the choice was  _ always _ Purple’s. It was always sex (the choice), never mating (the obligation).

Yes, Purple was definitely feeling buttered up. 

And, just perhaps, the strange feeling was  _ love. _

Regardless of what it was actually called, Purple felt like he could spend the rest of his  _ life _ with Red. Not only could he imagine doing so, he  _ wanted _ to. He felt good about himself when he was with Red.

So, as he sat at the table after a delicious round of sex, admiring the sight of his lover lounging on the bed in all his irken glory (and covered only by the blanket he had bunched about his waist with one foot peeking out), Purple made up his mind and, getting up from his spot, went over to him.

“Red?” He patted his shoulder to get his attention.

Red turned and looked at him. “Yeah?”

Purple swallowed. “I’ve… I’ve decided.”

“Decided what?”

“I’ve decided that I… I want to be  _ yours.” _

Now he had Red’s full attention and he set the PAD aside, then looked up at Purple, his eyes wide. “Mine?”

Purple nodded. “You gave me the option to choose you or not and… I-I do. I want you to mark me as your Trophy for life. - That is, if you… still want  _ me.” _

Red scooted to the edge of the bed so he was facing Purple, wearing a huge grin. “Really??”

Purple met it, feeling as excited as Red looked. “Uh-huh!”

Red stood up in front of Purple. “Really??”

Purple didn't back away or flinch. “Uh-huh!”

Red grabbed his hands. “Really, really??”

Purple squeezed them. “Uh-huh, uh-huh!”

Red squeezed them again. “Really, really, really??”

Purple squeezed back. “Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!”

Red raised their hands and held them against his chest. “Re-”

“Uh-” Purple cut in, then giggled. “You know, I can keep doing this just as long as  _ you _ can, but… I’d really rather you were mating and marking me already.”

“Purple!” Red said, still beaming. “Oh, Purple!” He leaned in and kissed the Trophy on the lips.

“I want you to mark me  _ now, _ Red.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh. Right now.”

“It will be my pleasure!”

Red wasted no time in kissing Purple soundly, then picked him up and laid him down on the bed in his spot. He mounted him and, kissing him again, began opening the closures of Purple’s robes. He parted the fabrik to reveal Purple’s, as always, entirely naked body and drew back to give Purple an appreciative look.

Purple, however, was having issues staying patient. He was basing  _ hard,  _ his entire body was geared for the next step. Already he could tell his natural lubrication was in full effect for he could feel the wetness between his legs. He  _ wanted _ Red and he wanted him  _ now! _

The sight of Red in absolutely nothing made Purple ache even more and he knew Red could smell it. At least he had the satisfaction of both physical proof  _ and _ the scent-signal that Red was as ready and aching as he was.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Pur gasped and moaned as Red thrust against him, the pace having reached the level where it was serious. Purple rocked his hips against Red, matching the rhythm, and knew it wouldn't be long now. Then he would be mated and marked, the Maa Ri complete at last.

“I-I…” Red was panting heavily, for Purple was making him  _ work _ for stimulation again, his legs wrapped around Red and holding him tight. Red stopped, swallowed, then resumed speaking. “Pur, I’m ready to… to mark you now…”

“Then mark me! Just-just don't  _ stop!” _

With that, Red resumed, this time notably harder and faster, he bared his teeth and a low, primal growl rumbled up from his chest. He lowered his head to Purple’s neck, grazed it with his lips to find the spot. Purple helped out by tilting his head to make his neck more accessible.

Red nipped at the flesh a few times, then growled again, this time louder and, if Purple wasn't mistaken, he sounded frustrated. Purple tried to think of some way to help Red and get what he wanted (his orgasm finally, damnit!), when another growl escaped from Red and, all at once, he bit down into Purple’s flesh.

Purple felt his skin give way to Red’s sharp teeth and the bite  _ stung! _ Then he felt a strange  _ burning _ sensation as though hot Vortian coffee was being poured into the wounds. He suddenly lost all command of his own body as it went limp and succumbed completely to Red. Then he climaxed _ hard. _ Red held the bite even after his own body stopped shuddering and he’d injected all his sperma into Purple.

When he finally released Purple, he collapsed entirely and gasped for breath even harder than Purple was. They stayed like that for a long time, recovering and being close. Soon, Purple felt Red’s tongue lick over his now extremely tender, and  _ angrily smarting, _ neck.

Red moved his mouth from his neck to near his earhole. “You’re bleeding, Pur, I’m sorry.”

Purple groaned and turned his head to fix Red with as much of a glare as he could manage (he couldn't, for a yawn took over instead). “No… sorries…” he mumbled, feeling weakened and even somewhat woozy. Not exactly  _ sick,  _ but… not exactly in top-condition either. He felt  _ tired. _

After that, Red seemed to find his strength again and carefully dismounted Purple, then pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Now you are my Life Mate, Pur,” he whispered.

Purple smiled as best he could, then lightly kissed Red’s lips. “Life Mate,” he repeated in wonder.

“And I’m  _ your _ Life Mate.”

Pur closed his eyes, now too worn out and spent to point out the inaccuracy of Red’s claim. He succumbed to sleep.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


“Did it work?” Purple asked as Red inspected his neck after they had both awakened.

Red sniffed it, then gently drew his tongue over the still-angry flesh. “Yes, it seems to have. I’m sorry it’s so bad, though.”

Purple shrugged. “Hey, I’m irken, it’s already healing,” he quipped Red’s line back at him as he examined his claws which had bits of Red’s dried, pink blood under them. “Besides, I think I got  _ you _ pretty good again.” It did still hurt and there was a mild burning sensation as well, but somehow he didn't mind. Something else bothered him instead. “But, anyway, Red, you said you were mine earlier.”

“Well, my mark won't heal so fast. I used my venom, remember?” Red rubbed his cheek against Purple’s, then drew back and smiled. “And, yeah, I’m all yours.”

Purple frowned at him. “But it’s not true. I’m just a Trophy, I can't own anything. You own  _ me, _ but I  _ can't _ own  _ you.” _

Now Red frowned. “Pur… what do you mean you don't own me? I belong to  _ you _ now just as much as you belong to  _ me.” _

Purple felt his irritation rising and he fixed Red with a glare. “Don't they teach you Champions  _ anything _ about this?? A Champion possesses their Trophy, but a Trophy  _ cannot _ possess their Champion!”

“Yeah, but it’s stupid. I  _ am _ yours now. We’re both committed to this for the rest of our lives. As far as I’m concerned, I'm as much  _ yours _ as you are  _ mine. _ My happiness is in  _ your _ hands, along with my body and my PAK.”

Purple gave a frustrated huff. How  _ badly _ he wished Red was right and that Red could belong to him as much as he belonged to Red, but it wasn't so regardless of how much either of them wanted it to be. “It’s not the  _ same, _ Red.” And it  _ hurt! _ He’d rather just not think about it at all. He was only required to accept it, not  _ like _ it.

“Why isn't it the same?!” Red cried.

“Because the law doesn't support it!” Purple cried back.

Instead of snapping back, however, Red pursed his brow and appeared to be thinking about something. “Hmm…” he hummed, then turned his focus back to Purple and shrugged. “You have a point. Well, then  _ that’s _ certainly gotta go.”

Purple rolled his eyes and snorted. While he generally liked Red’s determination and disregard for rules when he wanted something (like connecting the PAD to the database despite the blocker), this time it was just frustrating.

Suddenly Red stepped in front of him and took Purple’s hands. “Let’s not fight about this right now, okay? I’ll figure something out as soon as I can, but for now will you be okay with only owning my heart?”

Purple blinked at the words. “Your…  _ heart?” _ he repeated, not sure he could follow Red. “How do I own your  _ heart?” _

Red nodded. “Because I love you, Purple.”

Purple’s mouth fell open. “You… _love_ _me?”_ That was even crazier than the first claim.

“Uh-huh. From the moment I first saw you. I’ve never felt that way before and I… I was so silly, I could hardly look at you or speak without sounding like a moron.”

Purple cocked his head as something finally clicked in his mind. “That’s why you…? I-I just thought you… didn't care to pay a Trophy much attention.” Then he frowned and fixed Red with an accusing glare. “Wait, but you could speak to me  _ perfectly fine  _ when you first came in here!” He indicated the suite.

“Of course. I mean, because by that time I was all cleaned up and able to look my best for you and not look like I’d just come from Planet Dirt.”

“Wait, I don't understand. Why would that make a difference? Didn't you know I knew you were battling for the right to take a Trophy?” Really, were Champions not told  _ anything _ about their Trophies??

“Yes, I knew that, but… Pur, I wanted to make a _good_ _impression_ on you! Being covered in mud and blood and who knows what body parts and sweat and looking like some primitive, slobbering beast is not the way I like to present myself to a potential lover, let alone to my potential _Life Mate!”_

Purple blinked again, he was at quite a loss with Red’s revelation. “Oh…” was all he could manage, so he turned away and sunk into his chair at the table. He needed a moment to think, to  _ grasp _ what Red had just told him.

“You…  _ love me?” _ he repeated dumbly, looking down at his claws, but not really seeing them.

Red came over and pulled out his own chair; he positioned it sideways so it was facing Purple, then sat down and reached out to Purple’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Yes,” he said softly with a smile. “When I first saw you, when you were offered to me, I… I didn't even give the other Trophy a second thought, because I just… well, I knew from that very moment on that I wanted to win _your_ _heart_ too. - Did I?”

Purple looked right at him. “I chose you, didn't I?”

Red smiled. “Yes, you did,” he agreed. “So is that a yes?”

Purple looked away, down at his hands again which he had resting on the table. He began picking at the pink bits of dried blood. “I don't think I know what love  _ is,  _ Red…” he admitted. “The people who raised me cared for my needs and training, and, especially when I was just a little smeet, they were even kind to me.” He sighed. “But I don't think I was ever  _ loved _ by anyone before.” He raised his eyes and looked over at Red. “How would I even know it if I felt it?”

Red scooted closer. “Well, how do you feel around me? What do you feel?”

“I…” Purple looked at him again. “Warm, I guess. You make my face heat up all the time.” Just like now.

“Warm’s a good start. And happy? Do you feel happy?”

Purple nodded. “When you're not pissing me off and saying I  _ drool!  _ \- Which I  _ do not _ do!” Just to get that straight at last!

Red chuckled and cupped his cheek. “That’s fair. So, now, why did you choose me? You must've had a reason, what was it?”

“I want to be yours for life.”

“Why?”

Purple felt his blush getting hotter and he lowered his gaze. “I like you and I feel safe and valued with you. You want me to be _me_ even if I’m being mouthy. You say you like that and I even _believe_ _you_ that you do!” Purple looked back to him, brows pursed. “I-I… I’ve never felt this way around anyone before. You make me feel like I’m something really special. Like having me want you is important and actually means something.”

Red was smiling, then it disappeared. “And how would you feel if I were to reject you right now? Change my mind and choose another Trophy instead?”

The question came so unexpectedly, and caught Purple so off guard, that his mouth fell open and he looked at Red fearfully. “A-are you going to…?”

“What are you feeling in exactly this moment with the possibility that I might do that?”

Purple turned away and covered his eyes. “I-I-” a sob broke through and he gave up trying to speak as he gave in to the crushing feeling.

“Wha-? Oh, no… No, I…” He felt Red embrace him. “Oh, Pur, I’m so sorry, I didn't want to make you  _ cry, _ I just wanted to help you understand what you feel for me…”

Then Red pulled Purple to his feet and held him close. Purple rested his chin on Red’s shoulder.

“I’m not going to reject you, Pur, I promise. I’m so sorry.”

“You… want to know how I f-feel, right?” Purple asked, his voice tight.

“Well, yeah…”

“Like I could just curl up and die,” he said direly.

“Really?”

_ “Yes, _ really. Like I’d  _ drown _ or  _ suffocate!” _ he cried, his temper getting the better of him again.

“Me too.”

Purple drew back to look at him, he searched the red eyes. “You…  _ too?” _

Red nodded solemnly. “If I had to leave  _ you _ now, I… I don't know what I’d do. I want to be with  _ you _ forever. To wake up next to you. To share my snacks with you. To touch you and hold you and kiss you. To have sex with you. To tease you. To laugh and cry and everything else with you!” He squeezed Purple tightly against him, then relaxed. “And I want to belong  _ to you  _ too. I mean, and I feel like I already  _ do, _ but it needs to be  _ legal _ and I’m  _ going _ to do something about that, I promise! Just as soon as I can.”

_ That again. _ Purple laid his head on Red’s shoulder and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't believe Red, in fact he had a strong feeling his new Life Mate  _ would try his best, _ he just knew there was no way Red could change things. Trophies couldn't  _ own anything,  _ not even their mates. In death, if the Champion wished, then their Trophy would  _ inherite and own _ whatever had been willed to them even their job, but  _ only _ then, because they became, legally seen, the Champion’s trustee.

As he wrapped his arms around Red, eyes closed while he inhaled Red’s scent, he thought about the way he felt around Red. He  _ liked _ that about Red, that he had his own view on everything and wasn't afraid to express it; admired his determination to get what he wanted and the fact that he  _ had,  _ indeed,  _ done so _ on at least two prior notable occasions by that point: He could get computers to give him what he wanted even when it was against the rules. (Maybe even three, since he said he’d wanted Purple to choose him too.) It was crazy and wild and rebellious and Purple absolutely adored it!

No, Purple wasn't sure he knew what ‘love’ was, but what Red made him feel had to be  _ something, _ and if Red said he felt the same and he called it that, then Purple decided to try out the word.

“I love you too, Red,” he said softly near Red’s ear. Yeah, that felt  _ right _ somehow.

Red squeezed him and kissed near his earhole, then spoke softly. “It feels so amazing to hear you say that.”

“It feels so amazing to  _ say _ it,” Purple whispered, then he turned his face towards Red and lightly kissed his neck which rewarded him with a happy sigh from Red.

“And I believe you that you love me, Pur,” Red added.

Purple smiled a little, and decided he was okay with only owning Red’s heart.

  
  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so many problems, you wouldn't believe it. This is after being edited, rewritten, given more edits, and reworks, etc... Hopefully it still works out well enough.


	9. Act 2: Rite vs. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins act 2.
> 
> And, yeah, two chapters right off the bat this time. Yay!

It was time to go now that Purple had been marked the day before and neither wanted to stay trapped inside like caged beasts any longer. Red stood before the door with Purple beside him, the Trophy holding his breath in anticipation of what was still to come. Worn over the Champion’s shoulder and breast like a banner (which it was) was Purple’s silver sash, so all could see that he had claimed his Trophy’s virginity.

“I’ll be so glad to get out of here finally. Though I will miss  _ some _ things about it…” Red commented to Purple while his hand hovered over the door panel in hesitation. “Like all those moments getting to know you and convincing you to choose me.” Red smiled wistfully at Purple. “Anyway, uh, what was my line again?”

Purple sighed. “‘The Maa Ri has been consummated’.” He was far too anxious to quip at Red for his troublesome memory.

“Thanks.” Then Red touched the panel and signaled for the door to be opened. He softly repeated the phrase to himself a few times while they waited. Purple knew someone would be monitoring all the occupied Maa Ri suites so that someone could be sent to check for and document the mark, but it could take some time before they arrived.

After a while, the door unlocked and slid open to reveal a purple-eyed irken Purple had never before met, but instantly recognised from the adornments on his robes. The Maa Ri Official. The one who would check him for Red’s mating mark.

“Champion Red,” was his very formal and proper greeting. “And Trophy,” he finished without so much as a  _ glance _ in Purple’s direction and Purple knew he was under no circumstances to speak to him unless he was asked something directly. To the Official, Purple was merely Red’s newly acquired property and nothing more, certainly not his own irken who deserves proper acknowledgement and address.

“The Maa Ri has been consummated,” Red announced formally, reciting the lines with surprising ease after his work to remember it.

“You have successfully left your mark on the Trophy?”

“Affirmative.” (Purple almost shook his head at Red’s soldierly confirmation.)

The Official finally gave Purple the first acknowledgement of his presence. “Then the Trophy will bend forward and present the mark for inspec-”

“You _will_ _not_ lay a finger on him,” Red growled dangerously before Purple could make a move to obey.

The Official straightened up and boldly faced Red despite being more than a head shorter than the Champion, clearly annoyed.

“It is  _ law,  _ Champion Red, and not even  _ you _ can change that, as you should already  _ know.” _ His voice was firm, his gaze hard and unrelenting. He turned back to Purple. “So, I will see the mark now.” 

As he reached to open Purple’s collar, Red’s hands lashed out and grasped his wrists, causing both the Official and Purple to give a start. When he met Red’s eyes, Red hissed.

“Red, I  _ told you, _ I must  _ see the mark,” _ he repeated, his tone now decidedly cranky.

“And  _ I  _ told  _ you _ that you will  _ not lay a finger on him,” _ Red growled through bared and gritted teeth, his voice full of warning and authority, and he tightened his grip. “Have I made myself sufficiently clear yet?”

“I  _ still _ have to  _ see _ it and document it,” the Official insisted. He must have been in pain, but he kept an impressive poker face regardless.

“My word is  _ enough,  _ for I will tolerate no further humiliation of my Life Mate.”

“It is  _ not enough,  _ not even yours,” the Official continued his unrelenting insistence.

“Sir,” one of the Officials accompaniments spoke up, wielding a spear and pointing its charged tip at Red. “I have to ask you to release him.”

“No, it’s alright,” the Official said as he waved them down with one hand, then returned his attention to Red. “Champion Red, would it make you feel better if YOU revealed the mark to me? All I have to do is  _ see _ it, I don't have to  _ touch _ the Trophy.”

Jaw still tense, Red slowly seemed to calm down, then released him. The official rubbed his wrists, the only physical display that Red’s assault had affected him at all.

Red looked to Purple questioningly and Purple gave a small nod, for if he spoke, things would get unpleasant.

However, as Red reached out for Purple’s collar, a group of highly decorated irkens came marching up the path towards the suite.

“Sir! Sir!” called one who was adorned in the robes of a royal officiary. He was out of breath when he reached them, then he stopped before the Official, holding a PAD. “I must order you to retrieve Champion Red from his Maa Ri isolation immediately! It is very, very urgent!”

“As you can see for yourself, --” the Official stepped aside and indicated Red. “-- He has already emerged with his Trophy.”

“Oh?” The officiary looked up, then recognition dawned on him and he came alive all at once. “Oh! Oh, good! Red, I have some very urgent news - Sorry, Sir! I-I mean, my-”

Swiftly and so suddenly it startled everyone present, Red grabbed the shorter newcomer by the arm - “Do not lay a finger on Purple!” he hissed at the Official - and marched away from the group with him, while the other stumbled over his feet in order to neither fall and be dragged nor drop his PAD.

Left behind with a number of large, royal guards as well as the Maa Ri Official Official and his own group, Purple watched curiously, antennae raised in curiosity, as his Champion and the officiary stopped out of earshot. The royal officiary handed Red the PAD he’d brought with him, which the Champion looked at, then the two resumed speaking.

The Official cleared his throat pointedly, catching Purple’s attention. At the castigating glare he received, Purple’s antennae fell and he bowed his head. Yes, he remembered that: His Champion’s affairs were not necessarily any business of his own. He made himself as small and submissive-looking as possible (quite a feat when you were probably one of the three tallest irkens known).

The one who had threatened Red then turned to the Official and, in a hushed tone, spoke. “He’s extremely volatile, that Champion.” He nodded to Red. “The way he attacked you when you were just trying to check for his mark.”

“It’s nothing,” the Official said dismissively. “Nearly all Champions are aggressively possessive of their Trophies after applying the mating bite. That’s why this job is so unpopular.”

“So, you think he  _ did _ mark his Trophy after all?”

The Official merely waved him silent and turned to see Red and the officiary marching back to the group. The officiary handed the PAD to the Official, while Red, now looking extremely smug, stepped up beside Purple and took his hand with a wink. When the Official looked up to him from the PAD, a mixture of surprise and irritation painted his features.

“So, we  _ will _ be leaving now,” Red announced in a sugary tone before the Official could speak and, without further explanation, lead Purple away from the Maa Ri suite.

Not daring to speak after having slipped up once already, Purple silently stopped after a few steps and turned back to look at the place one last time. When he first saw it, he had been so terrified, certain he would leave either on a stretcher or…  _ worse. _ Now? - He turned back to Red, to look at his Champion, who was waiting patiently. - Now things were looking up for him, for he had a truly kind Champion. A last look, then he turned and let Red lead him away.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


It had been hard to wait, but only when they had retreated to Red’s quarters (on the surface!) and Red had started changing out of his Maa Ri robes, including Purple’s sash which he reverently folded up and put away, did Purple finally manage to find his voice and dare to ask the burning question.

“Red… what happened back there? Why did the Official let us go without seeing my mark?” he asked as he finished changing out of his own Maa Ri robes and into civilian clothing.

Red waved a dismissive hand. “There isn't time for that right now. I need to get ready and --” he turned to Purple, bearing a PAD, and typed something on it quickly, then held it out. “-- I need you to help me rewrite this speech I gotta give.” Purple took it, but Red didn't let it go. “Pur, it’s very urgent. Please begin right now.” Purple nodded and Red let it go. “Thanks.”

Purple went over and took a seat at Red’s table and began reading. Instantly, he rolled his eyes, for it was, as always, terrible. “Red… were you dropped on your  _ head _ as a smeet?”

Red giggled sheepishly. “That bad?”

Purple began reciting it. “'Hey, I got married' - you used the Vortian word? Really?”  \-- Red shrugged. --  “‘And due to Spork’s passing I am now telling you all about and I will be assuming the throne too. A complimentary round of nachos for all!'? What is WRONG with y-" He halted and his antennae sprung up. "Wait,  _ what??”  _ He reread it, all the way to the end, including the notes, then looked back up and gaped at Red. "Y-you-you-” he sputtered, then shook his head sharply before finding his voice again. “YOU'RE SAYING MY CHAMPION IS  _ THE TALLEST?!?” _ he screeched.

Red grinned proudly. "Surprise, you lucky Trophy you!”

Purple shot him the nastiest glare he could. “You mean this whole time you were not only the top Champion but also  _ Ascending Tallest and you didn't tell me??” _

Red glanced upward, appearing to think about it for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, that’s accurate.”

“Ooh, I could just break this PAD right over your head!” Purple grumbled through tightly grit teeth.

Infuriatingly, Red giggled. “Ooh, I  _ love _ this side of you! Anyway, that’s why they let us go without seeing your mark: I have to pick up Tallest duties now and not only is my word good enough, it  _ is _ also pretty much law. Either way, they can't tell  _ me _ what to do anymore, not even  _ him.” _

“Oh!” Purple blinked as realisation occurred to him.

Of  _ course _ his new responsibilities as the Almighty Tallest ruler of the Empire would come before something as trivial as a mating mark in this ritual, for Red could have  _ any _ irken he wished, mark or not, Purple knew that much.

Another realisation dawned on Purple and his mouth fell even farther open as he turned to his Champion. “Wait… you-you  _ were already _ Ascending Tallest  _ before _ Wor Hol, right?”

“Yes, why?”

Purple tried not to smile from fuzzy feeling that had just wrapped around and warmed his heart and caused his ‘spooch to do pirouettes.

“Red, you…” He could hardly speak and his voice was more breathy whisper than a voice. “You… you  _ chose me?” _

Red blinked, looking him over carefully. “Uhhh…?”

“I-I mean, you… you knew you would be Tallest, so… then you would have your pick of mates, Trophies or not.”

“Oh,  _ that!” _ Red looked decidedly relieved and his easy smile returned. “Yeah, I knew that.”

“So, you _chose_ _me.”_ Because Red could even _still_ reject him despite the mating mark.

“Uh-huh! Well, I mean, I let  _ you _ choose  _ me, _ but yeah! - Can I keep ya, even though I’m Tallest?”

“You’re Tallest, you can do anything you  _ want.” _

“Hehe, yes, I can,” Red said with a smug grin. “But do  _ you  _ still want  _ me? _ If not, I will release you. - I hope you’ll keep me.”

Purple shook his head firmly. “No! I-I still want you too.”

Red threw his arms around him, smiling as he gazed adoringly into his eyes. “I’m going to have so much fun showing you all the things you’ve never seen!”

“I want to see space,” Purple replied quietly. “You know, where it’s…  _ free.” _ To get a small taste of freedom.

“Then, prepare yourself, Pur, because I’m taking you with me aboard the Massive! - Well, I was going to anyway, but… I just wanted to say it!” Red suddenly squeezed Purple again. “It’s  _ my ship, _ Pur! Can you believe it?? The best and most powerful and most  _ deadly _ ship in the entire universe and it’s  _ mine!” _

"'Deadliest'," Pur said with a wink, copying Red’s habit.

“Most  _ deadliest _ ship and it’s  _ mine!” _

“What? No. No, that’s not --”

Red hugged him tight.

“-- ...Oh, never mind…” He returned Red’s embrace, smiling, for Red’s enthusiasm was both adorable and positively endearing. And contagious.

The Massive! Purple had heard about the impressive flagship Miyuki had ordered during her reign as Tallest, but he’d never actually  _ seen _ it. Nor had he ever believed he’d get the chance to  _ board it.  _ He could hardly wait! However, he forced himself to stay in control and, when Red released him and resumed dressing, turned dutifully back to the PAD and the new Tallest’s royal announcement.

  
  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's a devil.
> 
> Little headcanon that, in cases were it's clear an irken is getting tall enough to be the next Tallest, but the current Tallest is still active, they have like a 'Tallest-in-training' time which I call 'Ascending Tallest'.  
(Being Ascending Tallest neither exempted Red from participating in Wor Hol, nor did it give him much actual power - hence the Official's initial resistence.)
> 
> We know from 'the Trial' that canon Red and Purple became Tallest because of Spork's untimely passing as opposed to them actually being TALLER than him (same with him after MIyuki's untimely passing), - so I go with that idea here too; that Red isn't actually TALLER than Spork.
> 
> As for Pur's lot now, you'll have to keep reading the story.


	10. Space: The Next Frontier

The speech was too complicated and delicate for Purple to finish planetside (or rather, freshly ascended Tallest Red was in too big of a hurry to board the impressive and imposing flagship that was now  _ his _ to wait for Purple to finish his speech planetside), but Red had told him that he would have some time to work on it in peace once they got to the Massive.

At the prospect of finally seeing space for the first time, Purple was a mixed bundle of excitement and nerves by the time they set foot on the transporter.

“Ever been on one of these?” Red asked, signalling for the drone to wait a second before transporting them.

Purple shook his head. “No.”

Red took his hand and squeezed it. “Then this is gonna be weird for you, but don't worry: I’ll catch you on the other end.”

“Huh?” Purple began, but Red released his hand and signaled to start the transport.

“Brace yourse…” Red said as both he and the room faded out of existence.

Purple felt numb, as though he’d fallen asleep, then he felt as though he came to again amid strange surroundings. Before he could grasp where he was, his knees suddenly buckled and he fell --

“...Lf.”

“AH-”

\-- Right into strong arms that circled his waist and picked him up, cuddling him to his chest. He looked up to see Red smiling down at him.

“Oopsie?” Red chuckled warmly and kissed his forehead. “Anyway, see? Told you I’d catch you.”

“I-I-I feel diz-dizzy…” Purple gulped, trying to ground himself, but his entire body felt foreign and he was woozy.

“Don't worry, it gets easier.”

Purple groaned as Red stepped off the transporters.

“So, I had  _ wanted _ to see the bridge first, but… I think I’ll take you to our quarters instead.”

“Red, you don't have to-”

“No. I’m taking you to our new quarters and that’s final.”

Purple nodded and held back any further protests, for he was mainly just grateful that Red had been there when he needed him. He was also glad to be in his arms, for walking out of the room under his own power was  _ not _ happening.

“Computer, delay the ship’s start until further notice,” Red commanded towards the ceiling. “Notify all stations.”

_ “Yes, my Tallest. Informing all stations that start-up has been delayed until further notice, by order of the Tallest,” _ it replied in its feminine voice.  _ “All stations now notified. Awaiting affirmations.” _

“Force delay start, if needed,” Red commanded. “The Massive isn't moving a millimeter from this planet until I order it.”

_ “Understood, my Tallest. Current orbit of Mafitia locked until further notice.” _

“Good,” Red said firmly.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Once in the new quarters, which were actually the Ascending Tallest quarters (“sorry, but they’re still renovating the Tallest chambers after Spork.”), Red brought Purple to the couch and laid him down on it. After that, he fetched a soda and brought it over to him.

“I’m so sorry about this, Red…” he said as he accepted the soda.

“Don't be, it’s normal.”

He took a sip. “You… you should be on the bridge.”

“Nope. I’m already exactly where I’m needed most.”

At that, Purple smiled a little and took the time to simply recover from the very disorienting feeling of being teleported. The sweet irken soda helped.

A few minutes later, when he was feeling well enough again and could stand up under his own power, Red led him to the nearest window.

“Look.”

Purple’s mouth fell open when he looked out and saw the planet. “Is… is that Irk?” It looked  _ different _ than he had expected.

Red shook his head. “No… That’s the planet Mafitia, and --” He pointed to the smaller planet-like bodies orbiting it. “-- That’s one of its moons. The one where we just had our Maa Ri.” He smiled at Purple.

However, instead of smiling back, Purple gave him a confused look. “Mafitia? But… but I was on  _ Irk. _ I-I’ve been on Irk  _ my whole life _ and I  _ know  _ I wasn't teleported or shipped away for the Maa Ri.”

_ “What?” _ Red frowned as he looked back at him, equally confused. “Pur, this… this  _ isn't _ Irk.”

“But… it  _ has _ to be!” Purple cried as he looked out the window at the planet again. “It  _ has _ to be!”

“Pur, Irk is where we’re  _ headed.” _ Red then gestured to the planet.  _ “That _ is the planet Mafitia, where the Maa Fi battles take place; and on its moons is where the Maa Ri ceremonies take place.”

“But…” Purple bit his lip. “I-I’ve been here all my…” Now that he looked at it more carefully, it did  _ not _ look like images he’d seen of Irk from space. _ “...Life.” _ He looked to Red, his expression pleading with him to explain. “The same planet we spent our Maa Ri on. -  _ Irk.” _

Frowning, Red touched his shoulder. “Pur, if you've always been there where we met, and you're sure of that? --” Purple nodded firmly. “-- Then that means you've spent your whole life on one of Mafitia’s _moons, _not _Irk.”_

“I-I don't understand…” Purple worried his bottom lip fretfully as he observed the innocent-looking planet and unassuming moons. “Red!” he gasped suddenly as he thought of something and gave his mate a desperate look. “Show me a picture of Irk! --  _ Please! _ And I’ll prove it!”

“Okay,” Red replied calmly, though the sigh was apparent in his voice.

The Almighty Tallest turned to a panel on the wall and tapped, shortly bringing up a holographic image of a ringed planet. Purple looked at it, then out of the window, then back, and out again. The planet just outside was most certainly  _ not _ Irk.

“No…  _ rings…” _ Purple whispered, then, his head bowed, he dejectedly slinked away from the window and back over to the couch. He sunk down onto it and rubbed his upper arms as though freezing. Red joined him after a moment and put his arm around Purple.

“Pur, you… you really  _ believed _ this was Irk  _ all this time?” _

Purple sniffled and nodded. “That’s what they  _ told _ us. That smeets with Trophy eye colours would be collected from the smeeterie right after hatching and be brought to this part of --” His throat constricted and he swallowed, trying to free it up again. “-- Of  _ planet Irk!” _

Red fell silent as the tears fell from Purple’s eyes. He sat down put his arms around him, trying his best to comfort his mate.

“I-I’ve been living a  _ lie _ this whole time!” Purple cried. He didn't even bother to try and wipe away the tears, instead he wrung his hands together. “Was… Was  _ everything _ I’ve  _ ever _ been told a  _ lie?  _ How-how could they --” His voice broke and a sob won out. “-- How could they  _ say  _ that to us?? I mean, after the Maa Ri, we-we don’t  _ stay there _ anymore, we  _ leave _ with our Champions!” The tears dripped from his chin onto his lap and hands. “Did… did they think we wouldn't  _ notice _ when we left?? What about those of us who GO to… to Irk like…  _ me!  _ \-- Like… _ us!” _ He sniffled. “Did they think we wouldn't  _ realise _ it??”

Red shrugged and held him close, gently rubbing his upper arm. “I don't know, Pur… Hmm…” he hummed thoughtfully. “Ok, if I were to stash someone on a planet somewhere, why would I lie to them about which planet it is…” he thought aloud.

“W-would you?”

“Ah! Of  _ course!” _ Red snapped his fingers. “From a tactical standpoint, there is only  _ one reason _ to do that!”

Purple sniffed and raised his head to look at Red curiously.

“Pur,” Red began in a solemn tone. “They’ve gone out of their way to  _ control you  _ all your life.” He gently wiped Purple’s wet face with the soft sleeve of his formal Ascending Tallest robes. “Do you know why  _ I  _ would stash someone somewhere and then lie to them about where they are?”

Purple shook his head. “It makes no sense.”

“Oh, but it makes  _ perfect _ sense,” he paused for dramatic effect before continuing. “If I wanted to make sure any escape attempts leave the person confused.” At Purple’s blank expression, he added, “I mean, so…  _ you _ thought you were on Irk; so say you tried to sneak out and run to the surface. If, from there, you tried to, oh, I dunno… seek help in the best place to look for it: The capital, you’d be pretty confused.” He paused and looked at Purple assessingly. “Because, I can tell you that the moon’s surface looks nothing like the cities on Irk. I mean, everything is Irken design, but the layout of the cities are different. Before you could even find a ship off, I’d have caught you. -  _ And so would they,”  _ he finished pointedly.

Purple listened and it did make sense, but it certainly didn't make him feel better. He curled up against Red and buried his face against his chest. Red wrapped both his arms around him.

“Pur, look, I… I’m sorry about all that. I assure you, that’s behind you now and I will show you  _ galaxies.” _

Purple smiled a sad smile. “Th-thanks…”

“So, I want to show you something I think you’ll love, and it’s about to start. - Come.” He stood up with Purple and lead him over to the window again.

Purple sniffed. “Huh?”

Red gently patted his cheek and pointed to the window. “Look, we’re about to take off.” He moved behind Purple, wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin on his shoulder as they watched. “We’ll take off and leave it all behind for good. - Computer, proceed with start. It’s time to go to Irk.”

_ “All stations notified and ready. Lock removed. Helm reports the new course is laid in. Commencing start.” _

As the engines powered up and propelled the gigantic flagship forward, the moons and planet began rapidly shrinking, and Purple stared awestruck.

“Mmm, amazing, isn't it?” Red purred.

“Y-yeah, it’s…” Purple’s whisper trailed off, for he was simply speechless.

The two watched in silence as they made their way out of the galaxy and, the smaller and smaller the planet and its moons shrunk, the better Purple felt. He touched the window, placing his finger over Mafitia and rubbed as though to smudge it out. When he took it away, it was only a tiny speck, then even that diminished. Gone. The only home he’d ever known. - He hoped he  _ never saw it again. _

He turned around in Red’s arms, putting his back to it as a final statement, and embraced his Champion and Life Mate.

“Later, I’ll take you on a tour of the Massive, if you like,” Red said softly and Purple nodded. “First, though, we’ll have to see the tailor drone. Hopefully they have my Tallest armor ready finally and you’ll need to be fitted for your new clothing as well… - But could you please finish my speech before we do anything else though?” He nodded to the PAD laying on the coffee table. “I need to have it ready by the time we get to Conventia after a quick stop to Irk. - But you can watch this for a while first.” He indicated the window. “Enjoy your first time seeing space!”

Purple nodded. “Of course, R- my Tallest.” He was going to have to get used to referring to his Champion by his true title. Even ‘Champion’ didn't apply anymore, for being Tallest took precedence over all of Red’s other achievements and ranks.

“Mmm, I like how that sounds. I want you to call me that the next time we have sex, okay?”

Purple blinked and looked up, blushing. It was then that it occurred to him that, the next time they did, he would be having sex with  _ the Tallest. _ That was a jolting and, quite seriously, overwhelming thought.

“You don't have to ask me if it’s okay, you’re Tallest.”

“Pur, I may  _ be _ Tallest now, but I’m still  _ Red _ to you. Especially when we’re in private. Do you understand what I’m saying? I don't want you to do anything you don't  _ want _ to do just because I rule entire galaxies now.”

“Well… but-”

“And you can take  _ that _ as a royal order.” He winked.

Purple closed his mouth and nodded. “Of course.” Not that it was going to be easy… but he’d  _ try. _

  
  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how the prologue says Trophies aren't told they're removed from Irk? Yeah, they aren't.


	11. The Dark Side of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punny chapter titles, FTW... Anyway, let's take a dive down the rabbit hole, shall we?

Sitting near the window, adorned in a long, casual house-gown coloured a few tones lighter than his eyes, Purple finally finished Red’s speech and silently read it to himself one last time to make sure it sounded right, then he stood up and turned to his companion.

“Red?” He brought it over to the sofa where Red was bent over his own PAD, and held it out to him. “Here, Red, it’s done.”

“Just put it on the table there,” Red said without looking up, so Purple did as he was told.

Unable to stop himself, he glanced over at the screen to peak at what was occupying his Champion so and instantly recognised it as something about Wor Hol. Not wishing to distract Red despite his curiosity (nor risk getting caught snooping!), he went into the dining chamber and ordered a coffee from the computer, then took it over to the window and sipped as he gazed out, again taken by the view. Space.

Space was vast. Large and unending. Agoraphobic almost in that stretching maw of mixed colors and bright lights of stars, of nebulas, of  _ space. _ As he looked out the window, Purple decided he finally understood what freedom was: Freedom  _ was _ space.

“Hey, Pur,” Red suddenly spoke up, pulling Purple’s attention away from his musings. “Come over here and look at this.”

“Hmm?” He joined Red on the sofa and snuggled up to him. If freedom was  _ space,  _ then love was  _ Red, _ he decided as he inhaled his partner’s scent.

“I’ve been reading about Wor Hol and, since I’m Tallest now, I have access to restricted information.”

Now Purple was interested. “Oh?”

“And there’s a  _ lot,” _ Red said as scrolled on the PAD. “Look at this. These are medical reports of incidents where…” He paused and his tone turned dark. “Trophies have been put in the medbay after consummation of Maa Ri --” He raised his head and looked direly at Purple. “-- By their  _ Champions.” _ He paused for effect before continuing. “Put in the medbay by them  _ or worse, _ Pur.”

Purple’s blood turned as cold as Red’s voice. “So…” he croaked, unable to find his own.

“So, since  _ I’ve _ never heard about any of this before, I looked further into the Champions’ files and found  _ this _ little surprise,” he hissed and pointed to a word on the screen. “This is part of the Maa Fi preparations all Champions go through.”

“Oh.”

“Do you know what this is?”

Purple looked at the word again and shook his head. “No.”

“It’s a drug. Vortians mix it with drinks to enter a heightened state of consciousness.” When Purple gave him a questioning look, he shrugged and added, ”They say it helps their creativity. Mostly it just turns them into giggly idiots who stare at lights for hours.”

“Oh.” That was even more baffling to Purple than the first claim.

“But when given to an Irken, and it is the only known drug our PAK’s can't - or  _ don't, _ most likely - filter out, it heightens our endurance and --” he paused dramatically. 

_ “And?” _ Purple squeaked impatiently.

_ “-- and aggression,” _ Red finished in a deadly growl that sent a chill up Purple’s spine, then the Tallest turned back to the PAD. “Especially at these doses,” he said, his voice back to normal.

“I guess that makes sense for battles…” And Purple could see where this was going, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Red pulled up another file. “Anyway, this is  _ my _ Wor Hol file: Ascending Tallest RED: Baseling, male, sixteen years old, red eyes, top health,  _ dead sexy _ \--” Purple rolled his eyes at Red’s shameless little addition, not that he didn't agree though. “-- And fit for Maa Fi as per psychological and physiological evaluations. Status: Champion; upgraded to Top Champion after successful completion of the Maa Fi.”

“Ok…”

Red scrolled down and pointed to another field. “And that’s the dose they gave  _ me.” _

Purple met his eyes, then gave a start at the sheer anger smouldering in the fiery depths.

“I didn't even know they  _ gave me _ this!” Red snapped, then lowered his voice to a contemplating tone. “Although, I  _ was _ wondering why it was  _ so damn satisfying  _ to hear bones crunching from my own hands and boots and be splattered with blood…”

Purple’s antennae twitched as Red painted the mental image. When he’d first seen Red in that state, it had been a nightmare come true, but now that he knew  _ his blood and bones _ weren't going to be added to the mix, the image wasn't… as unappealing as it should've been. He was going to have to rewatch Red’s Maa Fi battles sometime.

Red returned to the PAD and pulled up another Champion’s file. “It was when I actually when found this that I started looking into it more. I mean, I grew up with Bob and he was one of the least violent irkens I’ve ever met! But look.” He swiped and pulled up another file. “This  _ was _ his Trophy.”

Purple looked and his blood froze as he saw the photo and name next to his status as deactivated. “J-Jim??”

“I guess you knew him?” Red asked and Purple nodded.

“Kinda. He hoped to be a Champion, but turned out to be a Sweetling. He was always very upset about it.”

“Heh. We all bet Bob would be a Trophy, but then he was a Tartling.”

Suddenly worried, Purple turned to Red. “What about Tak??”

Red thought for a moment. “That was the other top Trophy I could've chosen from, right?” Purple nodded and Red swiped through, then stopped and opened a file. “Oh, here, TAK (LEMON): Baseling, female, sixteen years old, purple eyes, top health-” he paused and looked up blinking. “ _ \- extremely temperamental?” _ Purple shrugged. “How did she manage to be a Trophy then??”

“Duh, purple eyes and not a Tartling? But that’s certainly a wild understatement of her temperament,” Purple concluded.

“Oh, oh, yeah.” Red cleared his throat and looked back at her file. “Status: Trophy, active. But…” Red trailed off and Purple watched as he looked further into her file. “Ok, she  _ had _ Champion Zim - he was the second top Champion - but he rejected her because, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah… and she got Champion… Skoodge!” His antennae twitched and he looked at Purple, eyebrows pursed. “Wait,  _ Skoodge?” _

“Skoodge?” Purple repeated.

Red nodded and looked at him with a baffled expression on his face. “Weird, huh?”

Purple shrugged. “I don't know who that is.”

Red made a face. “An ugly,  _ tiny, _ fat Tartling.” He then fixed Purple with an irritated look. “Why are all the ugly, short guys Tartlings??”

Purple shrugged. “Jim was short… and ugly… but not a Tartling.”

“Oh. But still. I mean, Bob, Zim, Skoodge?” Red made a face and shook his head.  _ “Eughh!” _ Then he turned back to the file and read on. “Oh, but it looks like we don't have to worry about Skoodge anymore!”

“Why’s that?”

Grinning, Red pointed to the file and giggled. When Purple looked, his mouth fell open.

“Oh, no…” Purple murmured, not at all sharing in his Champion’s amusement.

Red frowned at him. “What ‘oh, no’?” he demanded in an irritated tone. “This is good news! I mean, I  _ hated _ him! I don't even know how he made it out of Maa Fi  _ alive, _ let alone in  _ third place. _ I mean, the only thing that makes even less sense is how  _ Zim _ got  _ second place. _ So what on Irk is  _ bad _ about this??”

Purple glared back. “Do you know what happens to Trophies who  _ kill their Champions??” _

Red’s expression fell as realisation came over his features. “Oh!” He quickly scrolled. “I-I forgot about that. -  _ Shit! _ \- Hmm… Ah! ‘Trophy Tak to be deactivated following evaluation.’”

Purple slumped back against the sofa with a miserable groan.

“Oh, quit being such a drama queen!” Red scolded and, with a start, Purple gaped at him.

“This is serious, Red! I-I grew up with her!”

“Oh,  _ relax. _ I’m Tallest, aren't I?” Red tapped on the screen. “There! Happy now??” He shoved the PAD into Purple’s hands.

“‘Pardoned by Almighty Tallest Red, effective… immediately’?” Purple read the order - signed and sealed with Red’s official insignia. He read it over and over again, hardly able to believe it while Red continued to hold it to keep it from falling.

_ “Well??” _ Red prodded impatiently.

As though in a daze, Purple let go of the PAD and looked at his Champion with wide eyes. “Y-yeah… But… but  _ why?” _ Why would someone like Red, the  _ Tallest, _ care about a mere Trophy? Why wouldn't he just leave her to her fate?  _ “Why?”  _ He asked again.

“She killed Skoodge. She should be  _ rewarded _ for that, not  _ punished. _ \- Hmm…” Red tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Wonder what it would take to convince her to put Zim out of my misery too…”

Purple blinked, but said nothing, for he felt more jolted and dazed than anything else. He got up and walked back over to the window to think while Red returned to his research in silence, unknowingly affording Purple a moment to fall into melancholy.

Purple looked out of the window, a  _ real _ window through which he could observe  _ real _ space and  _ real _ planets and  _ real _ stars and  _ real _ asteroids and  _ real _ nebulas as they whizzed by, a sight he didn't he’d ever get his fill of.  _ Freedom.  _ And it was so unlike his underground dwellings on what he now knew was one of Mafitia’s moons instead of the irken homeworld like he had always been lead to believe.

“Red,” he said dejectedly, then continued on without looking to make sure his Life Mate was paying attention. “When I told you about that and you said you hadn't ever heard of any Champions actually harming their Trophies, I… --” he sniffled. “-- I had hoped it meant it wasn't actually  _ true.” _

“I hoped that too, Pur.” Red’s tone was serious and sympathetic. “I really  _ believed _ it was just another lie they told you. Like maybe it had happened in the past once or twice, but… not in modern times.”

“I don't understand why --” Purple swallowed against the lump that was forming in his throat. “-- Why would they give you drugs to make you so violent?”

“For the battles. So we can get through them, of course.”

Purple turned, his head bowed and his gaze cast down. “But why would they want you to be violent with…  _ us??” _ He looked at Red pleadingly.

“You know, I’ve only found that it’s given to us before and, in some rare cases during, the battles. - One moment, though.”

Purple watched from his spot by the window as Red tipped on the PAD. He turned back to the window for the moment. He really never  _ would _ get enough of that view of freedom.

“Ok, so I’ve just been looking up the top secret reports from earlier Wor Hols too,” Red spoke up and Purple turned to hear what he had to say. “And they reveal that nearly all Champions are still rushing hard from the drug when we begin the Maa Ri.” He paused and frowned. “Hmm, but… you know, I just don't see why we’d turn against our Trophies…”

Purple decided to rejoin Red and returned to the couch, settling in place beside him once again.

“Oh, here, this isn't an official report, but something someone wrote that was discounted as not valid: ‘The addition of pheromones and flood of hormones from both the cycling Champion and the cycling Trophy combined with the drug appears to cause an even stronger reaction than otherwise. It is observable that many Champions who’ve heavily assaulted their Trophies cannot, themselves, later explain why they acted this way. 

“‘My recommendation is that more research be put into it and, until then, Champions be given sufficient time for the effects to fully wear off before being allowed to commence with the Maa Ri part of Wor Hol.’” When Red finished, he lowered the PAD to his lap and gave a heavy sigh as though he’d just run a marathon. “Next time, I’m gonna let  _ you _ read the report out loud.”

Purple looked at him questioningly. 

“Too many complicated words at one time.” He stuck his tongue out.

Purple rolled his eyes. “You are a disaster, Red; you know that, don't you?”

“Seriously! Do you realise how much I could've gotten  _ done _ in the time it takes to  _ say _ all those?!”

Purple shook his head.

“Lots! And besides, there are much  _ better _ things I could be doing with my mouth.” He smirked and, when Purple said nothing, elbowed him. “Like  _ you.” _ He licked his lips suggestively and Purple blushed. “And I bet I could've gotten  _ you _ done in that time.”

Gulping, Purple silently snatched the PAD from him and turned away so he didn't have to see the way his Champion was looking at him, and especially not his  _ mouth and tongue _ after the images he had conjured up. Purple touched the screen to scroll through the rest of the reports, but it gave a tone and went black, then the Tallest insignia popped up.

“What the…?” He showed it to Red, who giggled and took it back.

_ “You, _ my Trophy, aren't Tallest.” He tapped the screen and it displayed the reports again. “No access to top secret stuff for yooooouu!” he sang teasingly. “And I  _ tried,  _ but unlike with my personal speeches and things, it just won't let me allow you access to this.”

Purple groaned. “Then how am  _ I _ supposed to read anything out loud?”

Red shrugged. “You could sit in my lap while I hold it?”

Purple cocked his head in question.

“Hey, if you sit in my lap, I’ll even read them myself without complaining.”

Purple blinked, then smirked. “Alright, you lazy calamity of illiteracy.” He took the PAD and crawled into Red’s lap and settled down. “Let’s just see how well this works for you,” he purred sweetly as he got comfortable.

“Why do I feel like I just walked into a dirty trap?”

“Shhhh… just make it work.” He held up the PAD that was again displaying the Irken insignia.

Red took it, touched his finger to the screen, and it switched back to displaying the reports and files once again. Purple, taking hold of Red’s wrist lest he piss off the touchy piece of technology again, raised the PAD so he could read it.

“Hmm, if you’d scoot down a bit, I could see too,” Red said.

“Why? I’ll be reading them out loud.”

Red set the PAD aside on the couch and bent forward (forcing Purple to as well) until he could reach under Purple’s knees, then he lifted them up and turned Purple in his lap. He cradled him with one arm and picked the PAD back up with the other.

Purple looked up at him and he grinned smugly down at his Trophy. “I’m Tallest, so I get what I want.”

Purple said nothing and instead made himself comfortable. Besides, he didn't mind this position anyway. It let him rub his head against Red’s cheek if he wanted. And he wanted, so he did before turning his attention back to the PAD.

“It says he had no conclusive evidence that this is what happened and instead they write it off to Champions simply  _ being _ violent and aggressive,” Purple said after he’d read through. He sighed, then thought of something. “Red, what’s in my file?”

“How should I know?”

“Didn't you look at it too?”

“No.”

Purple frowned. “Why not?”

Red shrugged. “I guess because it just felt wrong to do it without asking. But your file is there.” Looking over Purple’s shoulder, Red tapped and scrolled with his left hand.

Purple blinked at Red’s words. He was Purple’s Champion  _ and _ Tallest, he certainly didn't need permission from  _ anyone, _ let alone Purple. That he wanted it, though, made Purple feel good and he rubbed his head affectionately against Red’s cheek again.

“Then… you have my permission now,” he said softly as Red rubbed his cheek back against Purple.

“Alright.” Red opened it and read over his shoulder. “PURPLE (LEMON): Baseling, male, sixteen years old, purple eyes, top health, headstrong and cheeky.” Red paused and squeezed Purple. “Well, I’m certainly sold right there!” Then he gave Purple’s cheek a quick peck, before resuming reading. “Ok… Unfit for Maa Fi as per psychological and physiological evaluations. Status: Trophy, upgraded to Top Trophy due to height and eye colour.”

Purple nodded. Thus far, none of it was news to him, of course. That they called him headstrong and cheeky  _ in his file,  _ however, was just a little embarrassing. Really, if he was honest with himself and his feelings, it was  _ humiliating. _ He was glad his Champion, his  _ Life Mate, _ treated it like it was a  _ virtue _ instead of a disgrace.

“Hmm…” Red read on. “‘Champion: RED, but… Status: Trophy, active, unmated, unmarked’? - Well,  _ that’s _ wrong.” Red adjusted the tablet in his hands and began quickly typing. “Status: Trophy, mated and marked by Champion ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED,” he said aloud as he typed, then secured the new info and sealed the file.

Purple blinked and gaped at his file which now read ‘HIGHEST PURPLE’. “Highest? Why Highest?”

“As my Life Mate, you're the Tallest Consort. ‘Highest’ is your title.”

Purple blinked. They had never told him that, but nor had anyone expected him to ever  _ be _ a Tallest’s consort either. After all, Spork could have ruled much longer and he hadn't needed a new Trophy (and it was unlikely he’d take a first-time Trophy if he  _ had _ needed a new one). The odds had been slim at best, but here he was: Mated to the  _ new _ Tallest.

“Highest Purple,” Purple repeated aloud, testing the sound of it out.

“This  _ should _ give you a higher access level, actually,” Red explained. “You don't have  _ Tallest _ access, of course, but I  _ think _ now I can make it so the PAD doesn't shut you out just because I’m not actually  _ holding _ it.” Red cleared his throat and adjusted Purple so he could comfortably use both hands, then changed the screen and began typing swiftly.

After a few minutes, he stopped and held it up. “There!” He handed it to Purple. “Try it.”

Purple took it and the files stayed open. “Cool!”

“You can't access it without me, though. So, if you want to read them at another time, I’ll have to give my permission for the session.”

Purple nodded and scrolled through, then he sniffed. “It really  _ does _ have records of incidents where I got in trouble while I was growing up. - I.. I always hoped they were just making that up to scare me into obedience…”

“And there are _lots,_ I see,” Red observed and rubbed his cheek against Purple's head. “A troublemaker, huh?” Purple just nodded. “And what were your crimes?” Before Purple could respond, Red reached out and opened one. “‘Trophy-in-Training PURPLE has, yet again, disregarded the rules set in place for _his own_ _safety_ and I caught him and another Trophy-in-Training sneaking about at night. I have attempted to take corrective measures, but I’m not optimistic that it’ll do much good. - LEMON’.” Red giggled and looked at Purple. “Mmm, sneaking around with someone at night, huh?” Purple again nodded without saying a word, then Red nipped playfully at one of his antennae, catching it between his lips for a moment, then released it. “Why, you naughty boy, you! - I wanna go sneaking around with you in the middle of the night.”

“The point of sneaking is to  _ not _ get caught,” Purple said quietly.

“I wouldn't get caught!” Red cried, causing Purple to jump. “What makes you think I’d get caught??”

“I don't mean  _ you,  _ I mean  _ by _ you.”

“Huh?”

“You're my Champion. You're the only one who can order me about. If I’d sneak around, it would be to not get caught doing something I wasn't supposed to _by_ _you.”_

“Ohhh,” Red said, then took Purple’s chin and turned him to face him. “I  _ want _ to catch you then. I have some great ideas for punishments I’d just love to try out on you!”

Purple blinked at him in horror. “You… you want to  _ punish me?” _

Now Red blinked as well. “Um…  _ yeeeaaahhh,  _ but… why are you looking at me like that now?”

Purple looked away and whispered, “I thought you were  _ different.” _

“Different? Wha- Pur? Ok, now what’s wrong? You  _ do _ realise I mean the fun kind of punishment, right? Not like Lemon, whoever  _ that _ is, did to you.”

Purple turned back to him and cocked his head. “The  _ ’fun’ _ kind of punishment?”

Red smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Purple sat up so he was at eye-level with Red. “How can… punishments be  _ fun?” _

“Oh, Pur, Pur, Pur… They really did keep you in a box all your life.” He  _ tsk’d _ , then pressed his forehead against Purple's. “Yeah, they can be. If  _ I’m _ the one punishing you, anyway.” Then his gaze fell to Purple’s lips. “Of course, that would require you to be more submissive in bed…” He reached up and drew a finger lightly over Purple’s lips. “Which I’m just not sure you can do,” he finished and lowered his hand, though his eyes were still focused on Purple’s mouth.

Purple furrowed his brow in confusion. “You want to punish me  _ in bed?” _

Red met his gaze and grinned wickedly. “Yep. That is  _ exactly _ where I want to punish you when I catch you sneaking around.”

Purple swallowed, feeling his cheeks grow hot, and he looked away to hide the blush.

Red cleared his throat and raised the PAD again. “By the way, who’s this ‘Lemon’ that keeps coming up in your file?”

Purple’s antennae raised, then lowered again. “My guardian. Trophies are assigned to Maa Ri guardians and Lem, as we generally called him, was Tak’s and mine. He chose our caregivers, for those of us who were Trophies as newly-hatched smeets; chose who educated us; he taught us about our roles and how we were to behave for our Champions; he tied our sashes; and he delivered us to our Maa Ri suits.”

“Oh,” Red said. “That makes sense. So he’s the guy I can  _ thank _ for trying to turn you into a boring slave, huh?”

Purple blinked and looked away, not sure he liked how Red said ‘thank’. “I suppose so,” he admitted.

Red snorted. “Moron.”

“Can we just… forget about Lem now?”

“But he’s the one responsible for putting you through all that. Isn't he?”

“He  _ is, _ but…” Purple shook his head. “I just don't… I don't want you to do anything to him, ok?” Red was  _ Tallest _ now, Purple didn't want to even think about all the things his Life Mate was capable of doing to someone. “Please.”

“Why not? I mean, he deser-”

“I just don't want it, alright?!” Purple snapped before he could catch himself. “Sorry…” His eyes had begun to sting.

“Alright, alright,” he said in surrender. “If it’s that important to you.”

Purple turned his gaze to Red, meeting his eyes. “It is,” he said softly. He  _ hated _ himself for defending Lem, but  _ couldn't _ bring himself to want anything done to him. Regardless of what he’d been put through at Lem’s orders and by Lem himself, his guardian had been the most important irken in his life for…  _ all his life  _ before Red had taken his place. He looked away again. “I know you think I’m stupid now.”

“Pur, I… I  _ don't _ understand why you don't want him to pay for what he’s done, but -”

“He was just doing his job,” Purple whispered, then he laid his head against Red, seeking the comfort he felt from contact with him. “If you punish him, then you have to punish  _ every _ guardian. - Er, well, you don't  _ have _ to, you're Tallest, but… it wouldn't be fair to all the other Trophies who’ve suffered for Wor Hol.”

“Pur,” Red began thoughtfully. “You know, you're right!”

Purple blinked, having not expected to hear  _ that. _ “I am?”

“Yes! 100% right! Lem isn't the problem, just  _ part _ of it! Hmm…”

Purple sunk back down to curl up in Red’s lap and lay his head against his chest, deciding it was best to let Red think in peace.

  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really isn't pretty down here on the dark side of the moon.
> 
> FINALLY Zim and Skoodge, etc... get their tagged mentions. (Also, yes, I DO have a reason as to why Zim rejected Tak as his Trophy - sorry, ZaTR's - but Red doesn't give a crap about it, hence the 'blah blah blah' bit about it.)
> 
> BTW, 'Bob' is the guy from the episode 'Hobo 13', the table-headed service drone. As for Jim, well... either read the comics or watch 'Enter the Florpus' (that's all I'm going to say, for fear of spoiling anything).
> 
> Also, regardless of the AU and OOC, I haven't forgotten WHO I am writing. Nothing against those who write Red and Purple being on good terms with Zim (I know the ship exists), that hasn't happened /here/.


	12. Cleanzing and Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really thank you all for the comments and that you like and are actually following this story. I'm constantly amazed that people actually LIKE it. So, I gotta say, I really, really appreciate the all comments.
> 
> I do tend to doubt that any of my stuff is any good at all, so your feedback is just wonderful and amazing!
> 
> Anyway, so, here's the next chapter.

“Come.” Red had both of Purple’s hands and led him to the Tallest cleansing chambers. The rooms were otherwise still being renovated and Purple could see open parts of walls and the exposed guts of the computer (Red didn't like the sultry feminine Vortian voice Spork had used and an entirely new AI had to be installed) in the main living area. “I ordered the drones to take the rest of the day and night off until tomorrow, so we could use it in privacy.”

Inside the chambers, Purple saw that Red already had the tub - a  _ large,  _ sunken tub, and Purple’s eyes widened at the sight - filled with liquid  _ cleanzor. _ It was softly scented with a smell Purple had never smelled before. He wrinkled his upper lip and tilted his antennae forward as he tried to identify it.

“Normally, it would be scented with essence of Tallest Flower, but…” Red made a face. “I got my fill of it when I was training with Spork…”

“Oh.” Being that he was neither Tallest nor Ascending, Purple had never even smelled Tallest Flower. “And what is this scent?”

“Oh, just a little something I kept as my bounty during one of my earlier planet-side missions.” He winked, then shrugged. “Anyway, now we have to replicate it, because Spork ordered the planet turned into a dump.”

Purple looked at him and frowned. “A dump? You mean it was from Planet Dirt?”

Red nodded. “It was one of my first missions and I and my crew of elites-in-training got sent in to help the conquering invader with the planet’s miserable inhabitants. These plants were  _ everywhere,  _ let me tell you; but I liked their scent.” As Red spoke, Purple listened intently, for this was the first time Red had talked about any of his missions. “Anyway, I still have some bags of seeds that - now that  _ I’m _ Tallest - I’ll see if they can be planted and grown in the gardens. - But this is from one of my last bags of the real thing.”

With that, he began undressing Purple, who simply closed his eyes and inhaled the scent deeply, then decided it was a pleasant scent. He aided Red by lifting each foot so Red could take off his shoes and socks, and he stepped out of his pants for Red as well. Once Red finished with him, he undressed himself and stood before Purple proudly bearing all, then hee took Purple’s hands.

“Come,” Red urged. “This is a special bath, because we’re going to wash away all the icky stuff and when we’re finished, you won't be  _ Trophy Purple _ anymore, you'll be  _ Highest Purple.” _

Purple cocked his head and gave his Life Mate a perplexed look. “I don't understand.”

Red simply smiled and shrugged. “Just come.” He led to the edge and stepped down into it. “Come on in,” he said again and Purple followed him in. “There you go.”

The cleanzor was nice and warm and the tub was large. Once he was all the way in, Purple found it was deep as well, with the cleaning fluid coming all the way up over his hips.

Red settled down against the side and nodded for Purple to join him and the Trophy discovered there was a seat. Once he sat down beside Red, the cleanzor came up to his chest. The best thing, though, was that he could  _ stretch his legs all the way out _ and lean back. It was much more comfortable than any bath he’d had in a long time. He leaned against Red and sighed in contentment.

Red wrapped an arm around him. “Nice to be royalty, isn't it?”

Purple simply nodded and sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying it, and not in the mood to argue with Red over whether a Trophy could be counted as royalty or not (especially when he wasn't even sure himself). Under the water, he felt Red’s foot brush against his and he brushed back affectionately.

He felt Red turn to him and begin rubbing over his body with a loofah Purple hadn't known he had. He opened his eyes again to find Red smiling at him, then the Champion wiped Purple’s shoulders, collarbone, and down over his chest in slow circles.

Now, Purple  _ had _ been washed before, in fact he had been ceremonially bathed just before his Maa Ri, but the way Red was doing it was  _ different. _ \- Purple couldn't say  _ what _ Red did differently, or  _ how, _ but the difference was most certainly there. Almost tangible.

Red went slow and watched him carefully, the same way he did when they ma-  _ had sex, _ he sharply corrected himself and frustrated that his PAK kept offering up  _ that _ word first still even though he’d kept  _ firmly telling it _ that it was called ‘having sex’, not ‘mating’, when he and Red did it. As for Red’s bath, though, the washing wasn't something he was doing  _ to _ Purple, it was something he was doing  _ for  _ him. Somehow. He wasn't sure how, but Purple  _ knew _ the difference was there _ . _

“Are you ok?” Red asked suddenly and Purple blinked, dragging himself back from his thoughts to find the Champion had moved and was now standing in front of him; he gave Red a confused look. “You looked sad just now,” Red explained.

“I-I did?” Purple stammered. He’d been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't been aware of the faces he’d made. Furthermore, he only now just realised Red had also stopped washing him.

“Yeah. I thought you were going to cry.”

“Oh.” He looked away. “Sorry… I-I guess I was remembering things…”

Red sighed in relief. “Ok. I was afraid I had hurt you somehow or did something you weren't comfortable with.” He kissed Purple’s forehead.

Purple’s gaze turned back to Red’s and he shook his head. “No, it wasn't you. I was thinking about the last time I was cleaned by someone.”

“Oh?”

Purple worried his lip nervously, for was getting tired of dumping all his emotional baggage on his Life Mte - and he was sure his Life Mate was feeling the same by now too. “It’s not important,” he said and lowered his gaze again. “Don't worry about it; just… let’s continue with our…” He looked at the cleanzor and shrugged.  _ “This.” _

Instead of resuming, Red took his chin and turned Purple’s head to face him. “Pur, you do realise that’s what ‘this’ is  _ for, _ right?”

“Huh?”

“You're  _ supposed _ to talk about it.”

“I am?”

Red nodded. “Yep.”

“Why?”

Red smiled at him. “Because, this was  _ my _ idea and  _ I _ said so.” He winked.

Purple couldn't argue with that logic; not from  _ Red, _ anyway. “Ok, I guess…”

Red resumed washing Purple’s shoulders, then slowly down his arm and to his hand and even his fingers.

“You do it differently,” Purple finally said. “When you do this.” He nodded to the cleanzor. “When you clean me.”

“Do I?” Red asked, still wiping Purple’s fingers, then took the hand and squeezed it. “Good different or bad different?”

“Good,” Purple said. “Oh, I mean, I  _ was _ bathed by them, but.. this is the first time I’ve ever bathed  _ with _ anyone before.”

“Is it now?” Red kissed his fingers.

Purple nodded. “Yeah. All the other times, I was the only one… naked.” He looked away as he said the word, then back to Red and shrugged.

Red smiled. “And? How do you like bathing  _ together?” _

“It’s fine.” Then he felt his cheeks grow hot and he lowered his gaze. “I-I wouldn't want to bathe together with anyone else, though.”

“No?” Red asked, his voice soft as he started on Purple’s other arm.

Purple blinked, then shot him a glare that made Red giggle sheepishly, and he shook his head.  _ “No,” _ he said firmly.

“Sorry,” Red apologised. “I guess I got a little carried away with my teasing.”

Purple looked up at him, brow pursed. “You mean you’re making fun of me?”

Red blinked, then shook his head. “No, no! That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, what  _ did _ you mean then?”

“I mean that I’m trying to flirt with you, but you're too distracting.” He winked.

“Oh… sorry, I’m new to all this… I’ll shut up then.”

“No!” Red cried. “That’s not what I meant either. I like listening to you talk, but I meant that I love touching you and looking at you.” He smiled and looked pointedly down into the cleanzor where Purple’s naked, green form was in full view, only the details were somewhat blurred by the liquid. “You're so attractive.”

Purple blushed as he looked down, then back to Red and gave his Champion a small smile. Red reached out with the hand that wasn't holding the loofah and cupped his cheek.

“Sometimes, I still can't believe you're mine.”

Purple’s blush grew hotter under Red’s positively  _ adoring _ gaze. “I’m glad I got you too.” He just didn't understand  _ why _ Red thought he was so great.

Red smiled and raised the loofah to Purple’s neck. He dragged it very gently over the mating mark, but when Purple still flinched, he leaned forward and drew his tongue over it, then kissed it.

“I’m really sorry about that. I’ve never used my venom on an irken before… well… combat training aside, anyway. In those cases, you're supposed to do as much damage as possible.”

“I don't mind,” Purple said softly. Red’s face was so close to his and he wanted to kiss him. Instead… “Everytime it hurts, it reminds me of you and the choice I made to be with you, so it’s ok.”

Red smiled at him and touched his forehead to Purple’s. “Ok. Thank you.” Then he kissed Purple tenderly.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“The Massive, Pur…”

Red was redressing Purple after what had turned into an extremely erotic (but satisfying) bath; but it wasn't his civilian clothes. Red had disposed of those and presented Purple with fine royal robes instead.

“I want to show it all to you,'' he finished as he straightened Purple’s collar.

Then Red stepped back and gave Purple a good looking-over, while the Trophy did his best not to blush under the scrutiny.

“My Consort: Highest Purple,” Red said finally, smiling in approval. “Of course, this isn't your proper Tallest Consort uniform, but until they finish my armor to my liking, they can't work on your clothes.”

Purple self-consciously ran his hands over his bare arms. He’d never gone without long sleeves before and it was new and strange, but the fabric felt like a sheer glaze on his skin and he loved it. He then looked up to Red. “Why’s that?”

“It has to match the design of mine,” Red answered as he took Purple’s hand and pulled an elbow-length glove onto it, then repeated with Purple’s other hand.

After that, Red dressed himself, then held his arm out for Purple. Purple stepped up and took the offered arm.

“I want to show you the ship deck and docking bay.”

With that, Red lead him from the Tallest quarters and into the corridor.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Like the flagship itself, the hangar was model of the superlative, and Purple felt positively  _ tiny. _ Through open bay doors, ships came in and other ships left. There were so  _ many _ ships, and of varying sizes too, and outside Purple could see part of the vast fleet escorting the royal colossus.

Purple looked about in awe. Ships had always fascinated him, but as a Trophy, they hadn't been part of his required education. He’d never even been  _ near _ one, sans the smaller ones that had made up the traffic on the surface of Mafitia’s moon.

He felt Red nudge him and he turned to his Life Mate, antennae raised in curiosity. Red nodded towards some of the nearest parked ships and they approached the nearest ones.

“These are Spittle Runners. Quite impressive little things,” Red explained as they stopped before one and Red ran his hand along the side. “This is the newest generation of Spittle Runners. The weapons and propulsion systems have been upgraded from the last.”

Since the Champion had done so, Purple reached out and touched it too. “A Spittle Runner,” he repeated.

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Oh, Pur, come on!” Red was pleading.

Sadly, it was during their outing in the docking bay that Red was informed his presence was required on the bridge, so he brought Purple back to their quarters and dressed in his formal attire - still his Ascending Tallest robes, since his proper Tallest attire wasn't finished yet.

“No,” Purple insisted.

As it turned out, the Tallest Consort was to submit to a full checkup in the medical bay for reasons Red was having trouble explaining convincingly; and Purple, who had literally just had a checkup right before Wor Hol, was not having any part in it.

“Really not? Even if I agree to go with you?” Red tried to sweeten the deal --

“Really not.” 

\--- to absolutely no avail.

“Absolutely, positively not even then," Purple continued; his arms were folded and his antennae positioned in defiance while he glared at his partner.

“Fine!” Red said, throwing his hands up in frustrated surrender.  _ “Because _ you've literally just had one and it reported a clean bill of health, I’ll let it slide  _ this time.” _ Then he marched right up to Purple, and the Trophy lowered his antennae in nervousness. “Besides, I don't want to fight with you about it anymore,” Red said in a softer tone as he cupped his cheek, then he finished his statement with a tender kiss.

Purple relaxed and returned the kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered in total sincerity as he leaned into his Life Mate’s hand.

“I’ve got to go now,” Red said and his tone turned regretful. “It’s gonna be a few hours, so…” He looked at the door, then back to Purple. “Well, feel free to come and go and explore my ship as you please.”

“You don't want me to wait for you here?”

Red shook his head. “Nah. That’d be boring.” He winked and kissed Purple again, then turned and left.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


As it turned out, Red would be gone for more than just a couple hours, for he was performing a full-length active-duty shift. So, alone in their quarters, Purple had first tried to keep himself busy working on rewriting another report for Red (this one for the Control Brains), but despite the textual disaster, even that was finished quickly and Purple was bored again.

He was seriously going to have to figure out some way of passing the time  _ without _ Red, for the new Tallest was certain to be spending much more time on the bridge during his reign. This was only a first taste of that.

He looked out the window, but it was a notably boring part of space with… absolutely nothing to see except for the occasional asteroid or piece of space junk (both of which had ceased to be interesting after a few hours) amid otherwise empty space.

Free, he thought to himself, remembering what Red had said about space back in their Maa Ri suite. But what did it mean if he was just trapped in these chambers?

Then he remembered he  _ wasn't _ trapped in the quarters and he looked over at the door. He felt happy, for Red had  _ said _ he was free to come and go as he pleased, so… grinning, he decided to take advantage of Red’s offer: He’d go out.  _ All by himself. _ That would be a first too, for he had never gone  _ anywhere _ without some form of chaperone or guard. The Trophy was both excited and nervous as he walked to the door.

When it opened, he froze, for there were numerous armed guards  _ just outside!  _ He worried at his lip. Would they stop him? Maybe Red had changed his mind about letting Purple wander around freely; but then… why wouldn't Red have  _ said _ anything to him about it? Would his Champion, his  _ kind _ Champion, change his mind  _ without _ telling Purple?

_ ‘No,’ _ Purple told himself firmly.  _ ‘Red  _ would _ have said something, so I’m  _ going _ to go.’ _ With that, he took a step, then another, and another. He walked right on through the doors and, holding his breath because of nerves, walked on by the guards.

Aside from respectful saluting, not a single one said anything, let alone made a move to stop him and soon, he was past them. He smiled to himself for his little victory and turned to the corner, then walked down that corridor.

The smile disappeared as he stepped onto an elevator pad, however, as a new problem was presented.

“Computer? Can you take me to…” He paused as he wasn't sure  _ where _ to go. Where  _ did _ people go when they were wondering about on their own?

_ “Where shall I take you, Highest Purple?” _ the computer prompted after a minute or two without further instruction.

“I don't suppose I can visit the bridge, can I?” Not that he wanted to drop in on Red unbidden, but the knowledge could be useful and it was the first thing that came to mind.

_ “Not without express permission from Tallest Red,” _ the computer answered.

Purple sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I didn't think so.”

_ “With all due respect, Highest Purple,” _ it continued unbidden.  _ “Tallest Consort or not, you are still a civilian. The bridge is  _ no place _ for you.” _

“Yeah, I  _ know,” _ Purple grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Well, is there somewhere I  _ can _ go?”

_ “The cafeteria?” _ it offered.

Purple’s antennae flicked. “Food?” he said aloud. “No. I don't wanna go eat without Red,” he told it. Besides, he wasn't especially hungry to begin with and the idea of eating amongst a bunch of strange irkens wasn't at all appetising.

_ “There are also the science labs.” _

_ “Science _ labs? Boring. Anything else?”

_ “The docking bay and hangar deck?” _

“I was just there with Red yesterday. No.”

_ “The onboard gardens?” _

“Do I  _ look _ like a gardening drone to you? Somewhere else.”

_ “The flight simulator?” _

Purple blinked. “There’s a flight simulator on this thing?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Then take me  _ there.” _

_ “Finally.” _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Apparently even flight simulators required prior training, for Purple had crashed his little Spittle Runner over twenty times already. He’d had fun, though.

_ “Highest Purple?”  _ the computer said suddenly, causing yet another crash.

“What?” he snapped irritably when the simulated cockpit finally stopped shaking and throwing him about.

_ “Tallest Red seeks your presence.” _

“Oh, I am to go to the bridge?” he asked as he crawled out of it, then straightened out his gown.

_ “You can find Tallest Red in the Tallest chambers.” _

“Already? Or is he just taking a break?” He smoothed down the wrinkles.

_ “You've been in here for  _ six hours, _ Highest Purple.” _

“Oh!” Twenty crashes in six hours wasn't as bad as he’d thought. “Ok, tell him I’m on my way.”

He left the room, the flight simulator powering down behind him, and headed down the corridor. It was when he came to a split-off that he realised he wasn't… exactly…  _ sure _ which way he’d come anymore.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


A panel on the wall flickered and the screen turned on.

“Purple! Where  _ are _ you??” Red’s irritated voice spoke and Purple looked up to see his countenance on the screen.

“I don't  _ know!” _ he cried, stepping up to the panel. “The Massive is…  _ massive _ , and the computer won't tell me the way!”

_ “Don't bring  _ me _ into this,” _ the computer grumbled.

Red was glaring at the ceiling, then turned back to Purple and pointed a claw at him. “You just wait there! - Don't  _ move _ from that spot, understand?” Purple nodded and Red reached off screen. “I’m on my way.” Then he cut the call.

Purple sighed and, seeing nothing else to do, sunk down the wall to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

“And you were  _ no help, _ Computer,” he grumbled.

_ “I  _ offered  _ you directions. You didn't follow them.” _

He glared at the ceiling. “Because your directions were stupid. I don't know which way to the front or back of the ship. How should I even  _ know _ that?? I just got here!”

_ “I  _ showed _ you.” _

“You ‘showed me’ how to run  _ in circles!”  _ he cried, flabbergasted.

_ “Those were all different corridors.” _

“Well, they all look the same.” With a huff, he rested his chin on his knees.

_ “By the way, twenty crashes in six hours  _ is _ a poor performance.” _

Purple shot the ceiling the most withering glare he could manage. “Oh, who asked  _ you?? _ It sure wasn't  _ me.” _

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Pur? Oh, thank the Tall-”

Purple looked up to see his Life Mate enter the corridor with an ensemble of guards, then he sprung up from his spot and threw his arms around Red with a cry. “Oh, Red!”

“Pur!” Red gasped as he stumbled back a step to keep from being knocked off his feet. Then he relaxed and embraced Purple. “Oh, my Pur…” he said, amusement in his voice. “Was it  _ so traumatic _ here on the lessers’ deck?”

Purple drew back and looked at him. “Lessers’ deck?” That's where he was? How had he managed to end up  _ there? _

Red hugged him tight and purred soothingly, “Shhh, of course it was…” He rubbed Purple’s back too. “But now Red’s here to deliver you back into civilization.”

Purple drew back again and looked at him in confusion.

“I’m taking you back to our chambers.”

With that, Red did exactly as he said and escorted Purple back through the ship. He shooed the guards away when they had returned to the Tallest deck.

It was only once they were alone and safely in the living area that Purple spoke again.

“I am  _ never _ leaving these quarters by myself  _ again!” _ he cried as he sunk onto the couch in relief.

“Huh?” Red asked as he shed his formal dress in favour of less-restrictive casual robes. “Nonsense! You’re royalty, you can go  _ anywhere.” _

Purple shook his head. “No, this ship is too big and everything looks the same!” He fixed Red with a desperate look. “What if I get lost again and… and land somewhere  _ really _ bad!?”

Red halted what he was doing and blinked.  _ “Worse _ than the lessers’ deck?” He gave a scoff. “Impossible!”

“I’m serious, Red!” Purple cried, then folded his arms and glared at the table. “I’m never going out again!”

“Oh, don't be ridiculous,” Red said and walked up to him. “Come here.”

Purple looked up. “Oh, now what?” he grumbled and made absolutely no move to obey. “Can't I just -”

Red grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Nope. Come.” He led him over to a panel on the wall. “Computer, prepare a schematic of the Massive for download to Highest Purple’s PAK.”

_ “Yes, my Tallest. Schematics ready.” _

“Just plug into the computer,” Red instructed as a port opened.

Purple bit his lip, but a cable snaked out of his PAK and connected to the computer.

_ “Highest Purple’s PAK recognised. Transferring data.” _ It took only a few seconds, then,  _ “Transfer complete.” _

Purple disconnected and assessed his newly-acquired information, then looked at Red, who was smiling smugly.

“And?” Red prompted.

“Yeah, ok, this’ll help…” he admitted in a mixture of grudging surrender and awe. “Thanks.”

Red smiled and wrapped his arm around Purple.

“I still don't want to go anywhere alone again.”

Red, however, giggled at him. “Not even to get back to your Spittle Runner?”

Purple blinked and Red grinned.

“You  _ almost _ got it successfully off the Massive before the computer interrupted you.” He winked at Purple. “I was pretty impressed.”

Purple felt his cheeks grow hot. “You were  _ watching me?” _

“Well, when you weren't here where I’d left you, I had the computer to locate you for me. When it reported back that you were in the simulator, I have to admit I got curious. Hope it was ok that I just watched you for a bit.”

“I’ve never had any pilot training,” Purple said by way of justification.

“I know.”

“I didn't know the controls and they were very tricky,” Purple added.

“I know.”

“And flying inside the Massive’s atmosphere was much different than outside, even when I did start to kinda figure them out,” Purple went on.

“I know.”

Purple sighed and looked at him sadly. “I guess you… you've been  _ trained _ to pilot a Spittle Runner, of course…”

Red touched his shoulder and squeezed. “Yep. But I don't really like Spittle Runners. They’re too cramped for  _ our _ superior height.”

“That explains why it kept making the cockpit so small…”

“Yep. It tries to simulate actual piloting conditions.” He wrapped his arm around Purple and squeezed. “I could make a better ship recommendation, if you like.”

Purple raised his antennae. “Sure.”

Red grinned and, releasing him, turned back to the computer. He tapped the controls and brought up a ship.

“This is a Shuvver. It’s still small, but it’s more manageable.”

Purple looked at the ship. It had been an option, but it didn't seem to have a viewport and he didn't want to be flying blind, so he hadn't chosen it; while he’d actually recognised the Spittle Runner. “Ok.”

Red turned it off and turned to Purple. “Anyway, so… I  _ caught you sneaking out fair and square!” _ he sang, grinning triumphantly at Purple.

Purple frowned. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I caught you sneaking about my ship! Now I get to  _ puuuunish yoooouuu.” _

Purple’s frown increased. “But I thought you said I  _ could _ go outside the chambers.”

Red’s smile never wavered. “I did say that, but you didn't tell me you wanted to go snooping around the lessers’ deck! But  _ where _ did I  _ find you _ just now?”

Purple gasped. “But I  _ didn't want to-” _

“Ah-ah-ah!” Red cut in, putting his arm around his waist then pulled Purple against him. “I caught you fair and square!”

Purple stared at him and his face fell.

“Oh,  _ pleeeeaaaase,” _ he begged. “Just let me have my fun? It’ll be fun for you too, I promise.”

Purple folded his arms. “I still don't see how being punished is supposed to be  _ fun.” _

“Come to the bedroom and let me show you?”

Purple sighed. “I…  _ guess,  _ just…” He looked away and his voice quieted. “Please don't hurt me, okay?”

Red cupped his cheek. “I won't, I promise. In fact, Pur, if  _ anything _ bothers you, you can tell me and I’ll stop. It’s not actually  _ supposed _ to be a true punishment, just a game.”

Purple’s antennae raised. “A game?”

Red smiled. “Yeah. So, will you play my game with me?”

“Well… okay.”

Red positively beamed and kissed him.

  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cleanzor". Every IZ author has SOMETHING for Irkens to clean themselves with, and this is mine. Now, I KNOW it's not actually WATER that is the issue, but rather the polutants in Earth water that causes Zim his acidic reaction to it, but so I was looking for some kind of alternative and talking to a friend (who is NOT an IY fan, has never seen the show yet, but knows his stuff) and I don't recall HOW we came up with the idea, but we did. Basically, 'Cleanzor' is based on propanyl. So, there's some trivia for you. 'Cleanzor' as a name is something I worked out with another friend (because while I can write stuff, I am terrible at coming up with good names and this friend has the best ideas).
> 
> As for 'Tallest Flower', that'd be the common name for 'Celsus Illustris' (also made up) -as said, I suck at names), which is a plant with a flower that is used both for it's scent and as an herb or spice in things reserved only for Tallests (and in my headcanon, neither Red nor Pur like the scent. The taste is fine, but they don't like the scent).


	13. Intermezzo Erotico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut.

“I do not think I like this…” Purple remarked as Red bound his wrists and anchored them to rings the wall’s computer had obediently created at the Tallest’s wishes. Once finished with his wrists, Red moved to his ankles while Purple tested the binds. “I mean… how am I supposed to  _ touch _ you?”

Red looked up and smirked. “That’s just it: You're  _ not _ supposed to touch me.”

Purple frowned at him. “Well, that doesn't sound like any  _ fun.” _

“Tough, you naughty boy. I caught you sneaking fair and square, so now I get to punish you.” Red secured his ankles spread-eagle with rings the floor had provided in the same fashion as the wall, then stood up to his full height and looked down at his work and Purple, who was testing the newest bonds as well. Red licked his lips in satisfaction when it was clear Purple was secured.

“And now I can't wrap my legs around you  _ either?” _

Red shook his head, his smirk even more wicked than before. “And if you don't quit complaining, I’m going to show you what a ball gag is.”

Purple tested all four again, then looked back to Red in displeasure. “Red, this is  _ stupid. _ I’m not even naked. How are you going to get my clothes off like this?”

“Why, you’re right, Pur!” Red gasped in mock surprise, then bent over, placing his hands on either side of Purple’s head, and grinned sweetly down at him. “How am I  _ ever _ going to unwrap you now? Hmmm…” He extended his tongue and licked Purple's lips. “And the anticipation builds!”

He stood back up and walked to the door, then looked back to Purple. “Don't go anywhere now!” Red winked and Purple rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Red left the room.

Purple laid his head down on the pillow with a sigh and considered the current turn of events. It wasn't that he really  _ minded _ being tied up for Red’s amusement, he also wasn't  _ afraid _ of what Red was going to do to him, he just didn't see the  _ point. _ Being tied up and unable to touch or hold his lover seemed more  _ contra-productive _ than anything else to him.

He  _ was _ still only just learning how to please Red and doubted he was much good at it, but he still wanted to be able to try. Restrained like this, however… He sighed and shook his head. Pointless.

When Red returned, he had an armful of snacks among other things Purple didn't recognise, though the Trophy did notice his favourite donuts. “Food?” he inquired, his curiosity piqued.

Red set his goodies down on the bed next to Purple’s hip, then looked at his captive and placed his hands on his hips as he considered something, then frowned and shook his head. He looked at Purple apologetically.

“Sorry, it’s been a long time since I’ve done this kind of stuff with anyone and I might be a little rusty.” He sat down on the bed next to Purple. “So, before we go any further, we need a safety word.”

“A ‘safety word’?”

Red nodded. “Yes. I mean, I’m not planning on doing anything  _ extreme _ this time, but I want you to start getting used to the idea.” He winked, then bent down and brushed his lips against Purple’s, he softly kissed them before raising back up.

“What is a ‘safety word’?”

“It’s a word you can use to signal to me that you want to stop, if things get too intense.”

Purple frowned. “And why would I need  _ that? _ I can just say ‘stop’.”

“You really are cute,” Red chuckled as he looked at his bound audience adoringly. “Just trust me. Pick another word that you’ll think of. It can't be anything like ‘stop’ or ‘no’ or ‘don’t’, do you understand? It’s best if you choose a word you aren't likely to say otherwise during sex.”

Purple thought about it for a moment. “Well, why don't  _ you _ pick it? I have no idea what a good ‘safety word’ is if I can't use any of those. Or do you mean you want me to say it in Vortian?”

Red shook his head. “No… don't use those words in  _ any _ language; and I want  _ you _ to pick it because it’s  _ your _ safety word.”

Purple frowned and thought again. He looked back to Red and, shrugging, shook his head. “I have nothing, Red. Really. You took away all the words I can think of.”

Red sighed, but still smiled at Purple. “Alright. Only since this is your first time.” He winked, then bent down until his lips were near Purple’s earhole and whispered.

_“‘Gumball?”_ Purple repeated incredulously. _“Why,_ on Irk, would I say _that_ if I want you to stop? …And I don't even understand why I should want you to stop in the first place.”

“You’ll say that if you want me to stop because then  _ I’ll stop,” _ he said softly into Purple’s ear and raised back up until he could look Purple in the eyes. “And I hope you  _ won't _ ever want me to stop, but just in case you  _ do.” _

Purple considered it and shrugged. “Ok.” It was Red's game anyway, so if those were the rules he wanted, Purple didn't see anything that spoke against playing along.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“You are  _ cutting my clothes off??” _ Purple screeched in disbelief as Red used one of the sharp PAK legs to do the job. It had slithered up Purple’s gown and was now slicing downwards from his neck through the delicate fabric. “You're  _ ruining _ them!”

Red grinned down at him. “Yep. You’ll never be able to wear this eeeevvveeeerr again.” He took hold of the now-open ends and pulled them apart. “Mmm, peeling Purple.” He licked his lips and his gaze followed the parting fabric down as he opened it, then paused at Purple’s underwear and frowned; he fingered the waistband as he raised his gaze back up to Purple. “I will take care of this later.” He hooked his finger into the waistband and gave it a sharp snap.

“OW!” Purple cried and glared at him. “What was  _ that _ for?!”

Red gave him a toothy grin. “To rile you up a little.”

Purple snorted in disgust. “Well, it worked. Don't do it again.” He looked away in defiance. Without a word, Red reached down and hooked the index finger of both hands in them. Purple’s head snapped back up and he shot Red a horrified glare. “Red, don't you  _ dare!” _

Red giggled, then smiled at Purple. “Oh, don't be so uptight. I have much better things in mind than that.” He eased them down just a little, but not so much he revealed his genital slit, and lightly kissed the smooth flesh just above Purple’s pelvic bone. “Is this okay?” he asked, his lips brushing against Purple as he spoke, then kissed again.

Purple blinked. “Oh, yeah, that’s okay,” he said and he relaxed again.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Purple gave a cry as Red slapped the side of his bare buttcheek. “Nope, I do not like  _ that _ at all.” He glared at Red for emphasis.

Red bent down and kissed it softly, then raised up and met Purple’s eyes. “Alright. I don't want to do things you  _ don't _ like, so I won't do that again.”

Purple nodded and relaxed again. “I just don't think I want anything that actually  _ hurts.” _

“Well, it’s supposed to be a  _ good _ kind of hurt --”

Purple snorted in disbelief. “You have the brainworms.”

“-- Yeah, I won't do that again.”

Purple then pouted. “So far, I don't see what’s supposed to be so great about  _ any _ of this.” He yanked against his bindings with his left hand. “I can't touch you, I’m just stuck  _ laying _ here like this unable to do  _ anything.” _

“Well, since you've been so cooperative so far, I think you deserve a reward.”

Purple cocked his head and looked at Red curiously. “A reward?”

Red nodded and picked up one of the snacks. “A little treat.” He held it up and, as Purple watched, he popped it into his own mouth.

Purple frowned. “My reward is watching  _ you _ eat snacks?” He huffed.  _ “That _ isn't very -”

Red bent down and kissed him, then parted his lips and teased Purple’s with his tongue. At first Purple refused, but at further gentle prodding, he gave in, deciding that if he wasn't going to get snacks, at least he could snack on Red. But it seemed Red had another surprise, for as soon as Purple opened his mouth to allow Red’s tongue entry, the snack fell into his mouth instead, then Red drew back up, smiling, while a confused Purple blinked.

“Told you you deserved a little treat.”

“Well, that was weird,” Purple said, his voice slightly muffled as he slowly began chewing. “But thank you.” He finished chewing and swallowed. “That was interesting. I’m glad you didn't chew it to mush though, because that would've been disgusting.”

Red laughed. “Pur?”

“Hm?”

“You're cute, but… shut up.”

Purple frowned. “If I can't even  _ talk to you anymore, _ then I don't want to play this game anymore.”

“Oh, don't be silly.” Red clicked his tongue and shook his head, then tapped Purple’s chin. “I wouldn't have given you chewed-up snack mush. - And you _are_ allowed to talk to me still.”

“Ok. Good.”

_ “For now.” _

“Huh? What do you mean ‘for now’? I don't like your tone.”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Red shook his finger at Purple and smirked. “No spoiling the surprise.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“You’re going to put  _ what _ in my mouth?!” Purple snapped as Red held up the strange ball-shaped thing after he’d fed Purple a few more small snacks.

“That  _ was _ the idea,” Red said.

“No. Absolutely  _ not,” _ he said and turned his head away from Red.

“Come on, just try it.”

“No. If I can't even talk to you, then this game is stupid and I won't play it.”

He felt Red kneel on the bed beside him.

“Really not? Not even for just a moment?”

Purple turned his head back to Red and he glared in challenge. “Don't make me use the ‘safety word’.”

Red blinked, he looked at the gag, then back to Purple. “Ah, I see you understood the concept of the safety word,” he purred. He bent down close to Purple’s face and kissed him gently, then rose back up. “Ok, no ball gags then.” He tossed it over his shoulder.

“No gags  _ at all.” _

Red smirked wickedly. “No? None? Not at  _ all?” _

Purple snorted. “That’s what I said.”

Red picked up one of the donuts instead and offered it to Purple. As his captive took a bite and chewed, Red let his eyes wander over his prone body, starting at his toes and roving very slowly up. “Anything for you. - You're beautiful, you know that?”

Purple looked up at him. “Huh?”

He offered Purple another bite, which Purple accepted.

“Mm-hmm. I could just look at you forever. I don't even need to touch, just take you in with my eyes, to be happy.”

Purple blinked and swallowed. When he opened his mouth to speak, Red offered him another bite. “But I  _ want _ you to touch-mmph!” He received a mouthful of donut.

“You are attractive,” Red went on, purring. “Tall, fit, a perfect model of irken beauty.” He admired the view for a few moments, offering Purple more of the donut each time he’d finished his current bite.

Then he reached out and rested his hand on Purple’s chest. “You’re an amazing irken, Pur. But not only are you amazing to look at, you have the cutest voice.” He slid the backs of his fingers up along Purple’s throat, his jaw, and his cheek.

Purple swallowed his mouthful and looked at Red questioningly, but didn't say anything this time.

“And you're smart. You make my speeches sound impressive and clever.” Red looked his captive audience up and down again. “Such an amazing irken, Pur. And if I enjoy teasing you and getting you all worked up, it’s only because I love it when your eyes flash with purple fire. You're passionate, strong-willed, mouthy in all the best ways, and I just can't get enough of it! Of  _ you!” _

Now that Purple finally had his mouth free for the moment, he found he was  _ speechless.  _ His cheeks were heating up too.

Red went on, still gazing at him as though he were the finest thing ever to be hatched in all universes. “The best part of it all is that  _ you _ want _ me _ too. You're all  _ mine _ and  _ only mine,  _ because you  _ chose _ to be and that’s the greatest gift I could ever receive.”

“Well, I…” Purple faltered, his blush now intense.

“You have the most amazing eyes. I could stare into those purple depths for hours and hours and never quench my thirst. Perfectly purple.” Then Red leaned down and purred near his earhole. “And you're  _ my _ perfect Purple.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“OW!” Red cried as his feathery ’weapon’ suddenly disintegrated in his hand. Shaking his hand of the pain, he looked up in surprise to see a heavily panting Purple now glaring at him and one PAK leg poised with the tip still charged and glowing. “What was that for??”

“I didn't like  _ that thing _ at all,” Purple hissed.

“You could've used the safety word! That’s what it’s for!”

Purple did not miss a beat. “If I could've  _ breathed!” _ he shot back. “Anyway, --” three more PAK legs came out and their lasers made short work of Purple’s bonds.

“Pur!” Red cried in protest. “This was  _ my _ game and now you're  _ cheating!” _

“-- While I enjoyed some things, such as being fed and given affection, and even the teasing,” Purple continued, ignoring Red’s complaints. “Being  _ TICKLED _ is absolutely out of the question!” Purple sat up and rubbed his wrists. “Besides, I’m tired of this game.” He pointed the legs at Red. “You had  _ your _ fun, now it’s  _ my _ turn.”

“Your tur-”

Purple’s PAK legs shot out and swept him off his feet, laying him right out on the bed, feet to the pillows, head at the foot, and gasping in surprise. Purple crawled over him, straddling him, then secured the now not-quite-so-mighty ruler’s ankles and wrists with his PAK legs.

“I want to see how _you_ like being helpless,” he purred in a voice that was a mixture of terrifying and playful. “Unable to touch… --” Purple continued silkily. “-- …unable to move your legs… --” He tightened his hold on Red’s ankles. “-- …unable to do _anything_ but be at _my_ _mercy… --”_ He leaned closer to Red’s face until they were centimetres apart and Red gulped, not taking his eyes off Purple's. “-- …unable to do anything but be _my_ captive audience… _my Tallest,”_ Purple breathed the last two words so that his hot breath explicitly flowed over Red’s lips.

“I… am going to explode. By the Tallest, Pur, you are just-”

Still holding him securely, Purple leaned over the edge of the bed and felt around until he found what he was looking for. He raised back up and dangled the item for Red to see.

“And what do you think you are doing with  _ that?” _ the captivated captive gasped.

Purple looked at the item critically. “So, how exactly  _ does _ this thing work?” He turned his gaze on Red and grinned evilly.

“But you wouldn't let me use it on you!”

Purple smiled sweetly at him. “Aren't you just cute,” he teased, then his expression turned serious. “Anyway, you can either tell me how to use this, or… I’ll just have to figure it out myself.” He took hold of the ball and pulled, stretching the band and testing its elasticity as he examined it.

“Pur, I-I just- …you- …I mean,  _ wow!” _

“I suppose  _ this _ keeps the ball in place, right? So you can't just spit it back out, right?”

Red nodded. “I mean, this wasn't the game I wanted to play, but-”

“Sorry, my Tallest, but --” Purple shoved the ball in his mouth.  _ “-- Shut up.” _ He slipped the band around Red’s head and made sure it was secure. Then he sat back and observed his work. “I don't know where you got the bands, and… --” he glanced to the wall. “-- Those rings are gone. Bet I can't tell the computer to put them back, right?” Red shrugged. “Yeah, I don't have Tallest authority like you do,” Purple concluded. “So, I’ll just make do with my PAK legs. Hope they don't hurt too much?”

Red shrugged, then shook his head.

“Yeah, you're tough, aren't you? An elite soldier and top Champion of Maa Fi, so you can surely handle a  _ little discomfort, _ can't you?”

Red shrugged again and nodded.

Purple fingered the collar of Red’s robes. “Now, if I cut them off, I’ll be ruining _Tallest_ _clothes,”_ he considered out loud. “On the other hand… --” he glared at Red. “-- _you_ didn't have any problem ruining _my_ _clothes!”._ Then he sniffed in irritation. “All my PAK legs are busy - I don't have _six_ of them like _you_ do.”

Red shook his head as he looked up at him sympathetically, then one of his own PAK legs extended, its point the same he’d used to expose Purple earlier, and held it out before him like an offering.

Purple frowned for a second, then took hold of it near the tip. He tested the control Red was allowing him to have by pointing it menacingly to Red’s chest, then trailing it up to his neck. Red was allowing him full control of it and he smiled.

“Ok, thank you,” he said and slipped it into Red’s collar. He slowly drew it down, splitting the fabric in two just as Red had done to his before. He scooted down Red’s body and legs so he could cut open the entire length, all the while taking care so as not to cut Red himself.

He wasted no time in parting the fabric and exposing his lover. Furthermore, since Red had done so with him, he made sure to look openly at Red. He even tried his best to do so without blushing. Red hadn't been embarrassed or shy about looking at him,  _ feasting upon him with his eyes, _ so why should Purple? His cheeks still heated up and he could hardly believe what he was daring with his Champion and almighty ruler.

Then he cleared his throat and looked up to Red, shooting him a nasty glare. “The downside to being second up is that I’m already so wound up that there’s only  _ one thing _ I really want now.”

He made sure to look  _ pointedly _ at the slit between Red’s legs. Then, just to make  _ sure _ his innuendo was clear beyond all doubt, he reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers against it. Red shuddered and gave a nasally moan.

Purple’s gaze flitted up to Red. “Liked that, hm?”

When Red nodded, he rubbed again and received another pleasured sound, then he straightened up and folded his arms as he considered his next move as he met Red’s eyes.

“Ok, I don't have the experience with this that you do…” He paused and worried his bottom lip between his teeth while Red simply watched him. “And I don't want to tickle you, or feed you, and I’m too stuffed to eat or lick foodstuffs off of you… I really just… --” He lowered his gaze back down to Red’s slit, then brushed his fingers against it again, this time more teasingly. “-- I just want you to come out and… play?”

His gaze flitted back to Red’s and his cheeks were nearly burning. Red, however, appeared to be smiling around the gag, his fiery eyes twinkled, and Purple felt a movement against his hand. He looked down to see the skin at the slit part and Red’s erect penis slide out. He moved his hand aside as Red unsheathed himself fully, then he looked back to Red’s wonderful eyes.

“Thank you,” Purple said softly, then returned his attention to Red’s goods. A moment later, he crawled up along his lover until he was straddling his hips and the prehensile organ brushed against the soft skin of Purple’s thighs.

He met Red’s eyes again. “As I said, I’m too wound up, thanks to you. And… --” he sighed. “-- I  _ know _ you probably won't mind if I just… B-but… I want…” He glanced down between them. It would be so easy to just take hold of Red, position him, and slide right down, finally ease that ache inside. He looked back to Red. “You’ve  _ always _ given me _ a choice _ , so… can I take you now?”

“Mm-hm, mm-hm, mm-hm!” Red hummed around the ball while nodding enthusiastically.

“Ok, and can I leave that in for a little longer?” He softly tapped the tip of his claw against the ball.

Red shrugged and nodded.

“Ok.” He managed to smirk a little. “I’m kinda enjoying that you can't speak.” 

With that, he braced himself with one hand on Red’s chest and reached between them with the other. He took hold of Red near the tip and closed his eyes to concentrate as he lined up. He opened them again when he felt the pointed tip at his hole and looked at Red, wanting to have eye contact with him.

He lowered himself slowly, Red’s erect member sliding in easily, and his own soft moan escaped. Once Red was halfway in, he placed his other hand next to its partner on Red’s chest and lowered the rest of the way until he was sitting on Red’s hips. For his efforts, he received a moan from his submissive ruler.

“Mmph,” Purple murmured, his eyes almost fully lidded. “I can't  _ believe _ you made me wait for this until  _ I _ took control.”

He held completely still to just enjoy the feel of Red inside him for a moment, then began raising himself again. He stopped halfway, then down again and Red moaned through his nose as Purple sat flush again.

“I-I told you I was… w-wound up…” Purple said, his breath already hitching, then he moved, seeking out a rhythm and motion that brought the best feelings, and dug his claws into Red’s chest. “All your fault…!”

He adjusted and placed his hands on Red’s shoulders for better leverage in this position and sped up. Red moaned through his nose and Purple joined the song of pleasure.

  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Softcore bondate FTW. Now you know what prompted that tag despite their otherwise vanilla sex.
> 
> Also... headcanon cheesy irken pickup line:
> 
> Red': "I'm gonna fly my massive almighty tallest right into your florpus hole."
> 
> Purple facepalms: "I'm gonna punch you in your 'florpus hole'."


	14. Oopsie?

Amid the comfort of a soft bed and wrapped in his partner’s warm arms, Purple’s consciousness sailed along on a series of strangely-pleasant dreams - the first he’d had in a long time. Dreams of space and of passion, of smouldering eyes. Warm and safe and free.

“Pur?” he heard the soft whisper. “My purple sunshine…”

Before his eyes, he saw a purple sun that replaced whatever had been there before, then felt a familiar sensation on his neck. Soft, warm lips.

“Pur…”

The soft voice called from beyond the sun, which began to fade in favour of more sensations.

“Pur, you adorable, drooling sleepy-head, wake up.”

“Mmm…” Purple murmured as the dream faded and cool air licked at his sleep-warmed skin. He felt the warm lips place more tender kisses upon his neck. “Mmm…”

“Pur, I have to get up now and attend to my duties,” the voice whispered near his earhole.

“Don't… want…” he protested groggily and tried to snuggle closer to the source of heat and the pleasant scent of the body beside him.

The voice chuckled, the slightly-nasal sound he’d come to love and it made him feel happy. 

“You don't have to get up, I just don't want you to wake up without me and freak out,” the voice, which his sleep-fogged mind finally attached the name ‘Red’ to, said softly.

“Okay…” he yawned and felt Red’s cheek rub against his.

“Good.” One last kiss, this time an annoyingly loud smooch to his cheek, then the blankets moved and let in unwanted cold air and, surely just to make it all the worse, his heat-source moved away too.

He reached out, fumbling blindly for it, then a hand closed on his and pushed it back against him, then the covers were pulled back up and tucked around him, cutting off all drafts. He relaxed and felt the room slowly fade as his mind slipped back into sleep.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Pur?” Red’s voice again broke into his dreams, then he felt a nudge. “Pur, wake up, we need to talk.” This time, the voice had a much more serious tone to it than it had before.

Lying comfortably on his tummy and all stretched out in the large, plush bed, Purple gave a protesting grunt and pulled the covers over his head. His pleasant dream already fading from his mind.

“Pur? Pur, come on.” Red nudged him again and pulled the covers down, letting in cool air that assaulted Purple’s warm skin. 

“No. Tired. Sleep,” Purple mumbled in protest, his voice muffled by the pillow he had his face partially buried in (and was drooling on, that is _if_ he actually _drooled_ which he most certainly _did_ _not ever _do).

“This is important,” Red persisted and nudged him again.

Purple raised his head to discover his mate had a PAD in his hands. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. “Don’t care, cold,” he grumbled. “Get in here.”

Red took a seat and nudged him yet again. “I pulled up your medical report,” he began, ignoring Purple’s protests. “And I found-  _ Oh, will you just pay attention?!” _ he snapped as Purple tried to pull the covers back over his head again.

“Fine! Fine!” Purple grumbled as he flipped over onto his back and threw the covers down. He pushed himself up on the pillows so he was sitting up enough to see the PAD, though everything was still too fuzzy. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a few times until things started coming into focus.

“So, what’s soooo important that it has to be discussed at… whatever hour this is?” His PAK would tell him the time, but he was too irritated to care.

“Late morning,” Red stated in a grumble.  _ “Anyway, _ if I have your attention  _ now?” _

_ “Yes, _ you have my attention  _ now,” _ he grouched back, mocking Red’s tone.

Red turned back to the PAD. “I looked up your full medical file - hope that was okay?”

Purple nodded, he couldn't have cared less what Red had looked up at that moment. Now if only Red hadn't decided to  _ bother him _ with it… then everything would be just peachy.

“I looked up both of ours actually and I found something,” Red continued, now completely focused on whatever business he had that was so terribly urgent that it required annoying Purple with. “I guess you're probably not aware of this since I wasn't about mine, but…” He scrolled through and stopped. “Pur, they’ve kept a very, very detailed profile of your health all your life.”

Purple  _ hadn't _ known that, but figured as much. “Yeah, I had checkups like twice every year or so… it was a nightmare.”

“Yeah. Anyway, here is the report from your first base cycle and… --” Red brought up a picture, then a second. “-- Here’s your current one.”

Purple looked and recognised them as scans of his internal reproductive system.

“It says the quality and quantity of your sperma is poor and that you’d probably have trouble siring smeets.”

Purple yawned. That was hardly worth losing sleep over in a species which didn't even bother with natural reproduction anymore in the first place.

Then Red zoomed in and pointed to a spot on the first. “But look at this: These are ova.” Then did the same on his second. “And so are these.”

Purple looked at the telltale circular cells and shrugged. “So?”

“Pur, you’ve been  _ ovulating _ during both of your base cycles.”

Purple looked up at Red and shrugged again. “So?” he said more impatiently.

Red laid the PAD aside and regarded him calculatingly. “In  _ my _ report, it says the quality and quantity of my sperma is very good -- the other stuff, not so much,” he finished with a shrug. At Purple’s continued expectant look, he sighed and gave Purple a meaningful look. “Pur, that means we’re both  _ compatibly fertile.” _

_ Now _ it all clicked into place and Purple’s eyes widened. “We… are?  _ Both _ of us?”

“Exactly.” Red affirmed pointedly. “And we’ve been having a  _ lot _ of sex.”

Purple looked away, blushing, for it was true he’d  _ wanted _ it a lot. Up to multiple times a day since that first time. Orgasms were  _ amazing. _ So was the intimate closeness to Red, too. And last night? Well, that had been quite a ride, if exhausting and messy.

“Don't get me wrong,” Red said in a warm voice and touched Purple’s chin tenderly. “I’ve enjoyed every sexy moment of it.” He bent down and kissed Purple’s cheek. “But you should visit the medbay today.”

Purple’s eyes snapped back to Red and his antennae sprung up. “What?! Why??” he demanded.

“Because… well, it… it’s  _ possible _ you're already carrying our smeets.”

“Carrying our smeets?” he repeated as though speaking an unfamiliar language and Red nodded. He repeated the phrase in his mind, then furrowed his brow as his PAK offered him some info. “But I’m still basing. Shouldn't that stop if I am?” He tried to remember what they’d told him, then his PAK offered that info as well. “Yeah, it should, because when smeets are made, the mating cycle will end,” he repeated aloud to Red.

“Well, we will go and talk to the medic about it today.”

Purple flopped back against his pillow with a groan. “But I don't  _ want _ to go to the medic!” - He became aware of the sensation of something hard poking his back.

“Oh, Pur,” Red said, rolling his eyes though clearly  _ trying _ to sound sympathetic. “I let you put off your otherwise obligatory checkup as my consort, but now that you could be carrying our smeets, I’m afraid there’s just no way around it anymore.”

Purple grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his chin defiantly. “I don't wanna. Can't we just wait until we’re  _ sure?” _ \- Something was  _ definitely _ poking him.

Red rolled his eyes. “And exactly how are we going to be ‘sure’ without the medic?”

“If I’m carrying smeets, then I’ll stop basing.” - What  _ was _ that?

“Oh, Pur, Pur, Pur…” Red shook his head and reached out to cup his cheek. “Why are you making such a big deal out of getting a checkup?”

“Because I don't  _ want _ it.” He folded his arms to show he wasn't going to give in without a fight. - He also stubbornly ignored the hard thing, that’d show it who was boss too.

“Purrrrr…” Red groaned.

“No.”

Red rubbed his head and sighed in frustration. “Pur, I wish you wouldn't… - Can't you just  _ agree _ to go?”

_ “No.” _

Red grit his teeth. “Fine! Have it your way!” he growled, then put on a firm expression. “Highest Purple, you  _ will _ report to the medbay for your full checkup today and that is an  _ order.” _

Purple blinked. “What??” - Now the thing was long-forgotten.

“From your  _ Tallest,” _ Red added in a low and warning tone.

“That isn't fair!”

“I didn't  _ want _ to, but you are leaving me with no other choice! We  _ have _ to know if you're carrying smeets or not.”

“But-”

“Pur, it’s for your  _ own good. _ If you are and then something goes  _ wrong…!” _ He halted and took hold of Purple’s hand, giving him a pleading look. “Pur, I don't even want to  _ think _ about something happening to you!”

Purple grit his teeth and hissed. “Fine! May I get dressed and have breakfast  _ first,  _ my Tallest? Or should I just go there  _ hungry and naked?” _ He couldn't keep the snarky tone out of his voice despite knowing better. - And that thing also hadn't learned its place, for it was still there annoying him too.

“Yes, I’m sure  _ that much _ can be permitted,” Red said without missing a beat. “So, you’ll go today then? No more putting up a fight about it?”

“Duh, you ordered me to, _my_ _Tallest.”_ \- Fed up with being poked, he sat up and reached behind himself, feeling around for the other annoyance of the morning. He’d win at least _one battle_ before he got out of bed!

His claws hit something hard and he grabbed it, then held it up and scowled at the little jerk.

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ what happened to that,” Red said, amusement in his voice.

Purple looked up in disbelief, then chucked the ball gag at him.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Years of being forced to endure checkups enabled Purple to participate in this one with an apathetic air.

All the motions were basically the same as every other one he’d had: Change clothes, so the scanners don't report mixed readings; provide a urine sample (at least he could do  _ that _ in privacy); step into the chamber for the one scan; lay down on the table and don't move for another; bare your arm so they can take your blood. All the same.

Well, all the same except for one very big difference: This time Red was there with him throughout it. This came with two interesting side-effects, one: it afforded him a sense of security he had never had before (Red wouldn't let anyone hurt or bully him); and two: the medics were ill-at-ease and _very_ polite. Not a _single thing_ was just _done_ _to_ him. No, instead he was _asked_ with the utmost of _respectful _(fearful) tones before each step.

Along with asking, they also carefully explained the  _ purpose _ for each test; and for once, no one had  _ dared _ to ask the Tallest Consort for a nude physical exam! The only time he was touched at all was when one examined the mating mark on his neck, to make sure it wasn't showing signs of infection (it wasn't). 

It was all quite a new experience.

Still, when the last of it was over and the medics left the room to analyse the results, Purple felt exhausted and over-hassled and all he wanted to do was leave. He didn't even care about the results. Not even to find out if he was carrying smeets or not.

He felt Red squeeze his shoulder, though he didn't look up or acknowledge it in any way.

“It’s over, Pur. You can get dressed now.”

“Oh.”

As though on auto-pilot, he proceeded to go through the motions of shrugging out of the examination gown and back into his own clothes, all without hardly noticing what he was doing. Then he sat back down on the table, his head bowed and his antennae limp, while stared at the floor beneath his long legs without seeing it.

“Pur?”

It was the green hand suddenly waving in front of his face that pulled his attention back from wherever it had been hiding and onto his mate. He looked up wearily.

“Pur, it couldn't possibly have been  _ that bad, _ could it?”

If he’d had it in him, he’d have shot Red a glare, or…  _ something, _ to express his displeasure, but he didn't. “I just want to go now,” he whispered.

“But we haven't gotten the results yet…?”

Already getting up, Purple managed a shrug and turned toward the exit, muttering a “Don't care”.

He heard Red sigh behind him. “Actually, you're right; that was way more thorough than I had expected and it’ll probably take a while,” Red said and joined him, slipping an arm around him as he guided him from the room. “We can have the results sent to us later.”

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


“Pur? Here.” Red returned from the dining chamber with a drink in hand and walked over to the sofa where Purple was curled up in a blanket.

Purple accepted it. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “Did… the results come yet?”

“Not yet,” Red said with a shake of his head. “It’ll be a full report and I’m starting to get the impression they’re afraid to mess up  _ any _ detail, so they’ll probably rewrite it like forty shmillion times before actually sending it through.” Red gave an impatient roll of the eyes, then fussed a little over the blanket around Purple’s shoulders, ensuring it was secure. “Need anything else?”

Purple shook his head and sipped the strange, warm, sweet liquid. “This is good.”

Red smiled. “Good. It made me feel better when I was a smeet and since I don't know what you like, I thought I’d try it.”

Purple started to nod, then blinked and looked at Red. “So… you did all this to make me feel better?”

Red shrugged. “Yeah.”

Purple furrowed his brow. “Just because of the checkup?”

Red nodded. “Yeah… Is it stupid?”

Purple’s eyes fell to his drink. “No, I’ve just… never had anyone do that before. Not to this length and not over a checkup…”

Red settled down beside him on the couch. “Oh. Well… you seemed pretty shaken, and… I mean, what kind of Champion would I be if I didn't take care of you?” He squeezed Purple’s shoulder. “Even if I don't understand  _ why _ it bothers you so much.”

Purple almost smiled, then took another sip and sighed. “I don't know, Red, it’s just… I don't like it. I-I never have. Medics always… I… I’ve had to have so many medical checks, I guess. You know?” He glanced helplessly at Red.

“I’ve had a lot too, especially in preparations for Wor Hol.”

Purple took another sip. He decided he liked the drink: Sweet, exotic, and… strangely comforting. Even if it was a smeet drink.

“Yeah, for the Maa Ri…” Purple began. “They always wanted to make sure my health was up to the mating…” He took another sip. “If I was sick or something, it would have been postponed until I was better.” And another, partially for the warm liquid, partially just for something to  _ do. _ “I secretly always hoped there would be something wrong with me by the last one.”

“Oh, Pur,” Red said softly, then sighed sadly. “After what I’ve learned about Trophies and the Maa Ri, I can't blame you.”

Purple leaned against him. “But I’m glad that wasn't the case, after all.”

“You are?”

Purple nodded once. “Had I not been able to participate, Tak would be your Trophy now and… your  _ Life Mate.” _

“Oh.” Red sighed again and slipped his arm around Purple. “Well, I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't have taken  _ her.” _

Purple’s antennae raised and he turned to Red. “You wouldn't have?”

“Nope.”

“Why not? You like being mouthed off to, she’s even better at it than I am.”

Red snorted in amusement. “Oh, Pur, don't underestimate yourself: You're a professional at mouthing off.” He gave Purple a playful squeeze and Purple’s antennae twitched at the ‘compliment’. “Anyway, I… I’m just not actually attracted to females,” Red finished, holding his hands up helplessly.

“You aren't?”

The Champion shook his head. “Nope. I mean, there’s nothing  _ wrong _ with them, I’m just not attracted to them  _ that way.” _ He rubbed his cheek against Purple’s. “Anyway, I’m glad you were fit to participate in the Maa Ri this Wor Hol too.”

Purple rubbed his cheek against Red’s, then held up the cup. “Can I have another?”

Red took it and nodded. “Certainly.”

He left the room for a minute, then returned and rejoined Purple on the couch, this time with Purple’s drink and one of his own.

When Purple took a sip, he noticed Red was looking at his midsection in concern and he looked too. “What, did I spill?”

Red shook his head. “No. You're perfectly prim.” Then he shook his head again and sighed. “No, I was just thinking… I might have sired smeets on you and I don't know if you even  _ want _ any.”

“Oh.” Purple looked down, then took another sip. He didn't know if he wanted any either. Though he knew that’s what the original purpose of Wor Hol and the Maa Fi and Maa Ri were: To make a match that was ideal for creating offspring, but it just wasn't a thing nowadays and he’d never even thought much about having smeets of his own.

“I should have used the preservative,” Red continued, his tone regretful. “I was forbidden to take it into the Maa Ri suite, of course, but that's no excuse for not using it  _ afterwards… _ I have no excuse for my blatant irresponsibility and… I’m sorry, Pur.”

Purple shrugged. “Well, we don't know if I am even carrying any, anyway.”

“No,” Red agreed. “But it’s probably a safe bet.”

“Well, if I am, then maybe having smeets won't be so bad.” He could certainly think of worse things.

“Yeah, but, Pur… if you're carrying smeets, you do realise that’ll mean  _ more _ checkups in the medbay?”

Purple stiffened at the reminder, then forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took a slow, long drink, feeling the sweet liquid warm his tongue and throat, then finally he spoke in a quiet tone. “I know, but… that’s different.”

“How is it different? It’ll probably be invasive, since they’ll need to check on the  _ smeets,” _ Red pointed out.

“Yeah, but… then it’ll be for  _ them,  _ you know? Not  _ me.” _

“Well, they’ll do it  _ for you too, _ so I don't know about that…”

Purple shrugged. “Either way, it won't matter then.” He looked at the cup. He didn't _like_ the idea at all, just… it _was_ _different… somehow._ He finished the drink in one long go and set the cup down on the coffee table.

“I’m tired, Red.”

Red nodded. “And I have to get back to running my Empire - you know, I’ve always wanted to say that!” he giggled, then sobered up. “I pretty much just dropped my duties earlier because this was more important. - Should I bring you to bed?”

When Purple nodded, Red stood up and took his hand, helping him up, then picked him up in his arms bride-style and carried his precious cargo to the bed chambers. A PAK leg carefully drew the covers back and he lowered Purple onto it.

“Mm, I wish I could just stay here with you,” he said with a longing look at Purple. “Just rip my clothes off and crawl in and…” He licked his lips suggestively. “Make you into a late lunch and dessert.”

“What?” Purple asked with an amused blush. “You want to  _ eat _ me?”

Red grinned wickedly and nodded. “I want to taste  _ every bit _ of you.”

“Well… y-you  _ could-” _

Red cut him off with a kiss, hungry and penetrating, then he ended it all too soon and looked at Purple with regret.

“I wish I could, but I have responsibilities.” He kissed Purple again, this time soft and tenderly. Then he withdrew once more. “And you're tired.”

As though on cue, Purple yawned.

“See?” Red said, grinning with amusement.

Purple nodded. He  _ was _ tired, regardless of how much he’d have liked Red to taste him all over and make him into lunch and dessert.

“The exam just… it was exhausting…” Purple murmured by way of explanation.

Red cupped his cheek tenderly and nodded. “Get some rest.” He kissed Purple once again, then smirked. “I can have you for dinner instead.”

Purple blushed, then nodded, smiling up at Red. “Ok, dinner.”

“Then it’s a date.”

  
  
  
  


***


	15. Fit for a Tallest

Now that Purple had finally had his mandatory Tallest Consort checkup, he was allowed to be fitted into his according garments. Thus, the freshly ascending Tallest Red and his consort, Highest Purple, found themselves in the company of tailor drones.

Red was trying his just-finished Tallest armor on to see if any adjustments needed to be made (due to him trashing the last design of the gauntlets and ordering new ones of his  _ own _ design), while Purple was measured and fitted for his uniform.

The attire befitting the Tallest Consort consisted of hard, three-fingered gauntlets; hard shoulder plates; and a full-length gown that, again, was sleeveless (all of which were matched carefully to Red’s). Along with that, standard black irken pants; gloves; and boots completed it. Simple enough that the computer was able to replicate the pieces unlike Red’s special armor.

Once fully clad, Purple looked himself over with a frown. “You  _ had _ to choose pink, Red? Really?” He fingered the gauntlets critically.

“Wha… what’s wrong with… pink?” Red wheezed as he strained to even breathe in his constrictive corset. “It’s like… like…” He gave up on the sentence in order to catch a breath.

“Duh. Everything?” Purple grumbled. “And it’s not my colour.”

“I… l-like you in… blood…”

Purple looked over at him, his brow pursed, but seeing the state his partner was in, leaning heavily on a table while clearly struggling for each short breath he could manage, Purple decided to hold his tongue and just smirk.

Though Red saw it, he didn't seem to consider a retort worth the trouble, nor did he manage to even glare as Purple approached him,  _ Schadenfreude _ plainly written on the Trophy’s face. Then he apparently changed his mind.

“Sh-shut… up… --” Red paused and gasped before finishing. “--  _ you…!” _

Purple feigned surprised innocence. “I haven't said a  _ word, _ my Tallest,” he said as he slipped an arm around Red’s tightly bound waist.

“You w… were th-thinking… it!”

Purple snickered.

“Sir?” one of the tailor drones began nervously and, only when Red looked at him, did he continue. “It’s always difficult at first, but your squeedlyspooch will adjust and you will have no further problems.”

Red said nothing and looked away, but Purple could tell by the twitch of his antennae that he’d sooner throttle the ruby-eyed smaller for his attempt at consolation than be reassured by it.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Once back in their private chambers and alone, and Red had a few minutes’ peace to catch his breath on his own terms, the finely-clad and armored Tallest sighed and looked at his gauntlets.

“At least I could avoid having my thumbs chopped off so far and no one asked questions about my ’roomier’ design…” His voice was weak, attesting to him still having trouble with the new corset.

All previous amusement gone, Purple shuddered and nodded. He certainly wouldn't want to lose his thumbs either.

“I just can't let  _ anyone else _ know,” Red added, giving Purple a meaningful look.

The Trophy-turned-Tallest Consort nodded again. He would never betray his Life Mate, for he  _ loved _ Red -  _ and _ his thumbs.

“The ceremonial chopping won't happen until after the Control Brains have upgraded my PAK, so there’s that at least,” Red continued, then looked out the window. “Will you escort me when I go to them?”

Purple joined his side. “Of course.”

Then Red turned, took a step back, and looked Purple over again, his roving eyes boldly wandering over his mate from the hooked tips of his antennae to the pointed toes of his boots. Calculating and critical, the suddenly intense scrutiny caused Purple to blush, and it only increased when approval lit up the (oddly) now-cotton candy-pink eyes.

“You really do look  _ amazing _ in your Tallest Consort clothing,” Red said and, as Purple self-consciously lowered his gaze to the floor, he stepped back up and took hold of Purple’s chin. “Come on, you're truly an attractive irken, Pur, don't be shy about it.”

Purple turned away and cast his head down. He rubbed his bare arms as though cold, though he knew the goosebumps had nothing to do with the temperature in the room.

“Pur?” Red asked, his tone concerned.

“I-I’m not used to… this much…” He shrugged, not sure what he wanted to say. “Attention, I guess.”

“Ok, so… does that mean you’re mad at me again?”

Purple shook his head. “No… it’s not that. I’m not mad at you, I just…” He worried his lip. “It was only… It was because of my height. Compliments.” He faltered and shook his head in frustration with himself. “I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense. Nevermind…” He was supposed to be  _ eloquent, _ but now? Right now he just felt stupid.

He felt his Life Mate approach and stand just behind him. He could feel Red’s heat at this proximity; then he felt a soft cheek brush against his. “Please continue, Pur; I want to understand what’s bothering you.”

“Oh, Red,” Purple sighed and the smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth. He loved this about his Life Mate and Champion, that Red somehow always made him feel important and special. And he did so unwaveringly. “You're the first person to think there was anything particularly valuable about me other than my height and… my rare eye-colour.”

“Well, I’d certainly be lying if I said I wasn't pretty impressed by  _ those _ too,” Red chuckled and rubbed his cheek affectionately against Purple’s. “But there’re lots of amazing things about you: You're tall; your rare eye-colour is beautiful; you're clever and amazing with words; you're mouthy and demanding; I like that you go after what you want, and I like that what you want in bed is me. You are just… so  _ exciting and wild! _ You’re a perfect package, Pur.”

If Purple had not already been blushing before, he certainly was now, and he gulped against the lump that had risen in his throat.

_ “My _ perfect package,” Red added and drew his finger along the edge of Purple’s shoulder plate. “Mmm, and I just love seeing you in  _ my colours.” _

Purple swallowed again. “Pink isn't my colour though…”

“Well, I… It’s tradition for the consort to wear their Tallest’s colours…”

“I know,” Purple said quietly.

“Do you… really, really not want to wear them?”

Purple turned to Red, then shook his head.

“Yeah, ok… you don't have to.”

“Huh?”

“I’m Tallest, so if I decide my consort can wear whatever colours  _ he _ wants, then that’s how it’ll be.”

Purple blinked. “Oh! No, that’s not what I meant. I meant that, no, I don't need different colours. I just need to get used to them…” He paused and bit his lip nervously. “I-I  _ like _ wearing your colours. I’m honoured to.” Defying all traditions and, the worst part, risking being seen as though he  _ didn't _ respect his Tallest, was just too much for him.

Red relaxed and smiled. “So, you do want to keep them?”

Purple nodded. “Yeah.”

A computer panel beeped and Red turned to it.  _ ‘Incoming Call’, _ flashed on the screen and Red walked up.

He glanced back to Purple. “Shh,” he breathed, then turned back and touched the panel to accept the call. A ruby-eyed irken dressed in the high-collared uniform of the bridge crew came on screen.

_ “My Tallest,” _ he said in his deep voice.  _ “We are approaching planet Irk.” _

“I’m on my way,” Red answered, then cut the connection. He turned back to Purple, then activated his hoverbelt.

The Trophy watched as Red hovered over to him. When Red held his hand out, Purple laid his against the gauntlet and twined his fingers with Red’s. “Guess you… better get back to ruling, my Tallest.”

Red smiled at him adoringly. “I love being called that.” Then he shook his head. “But I’m taking you with me. We’re approaching Irk and I want you to see this from the best spot on my ship: The bridge!”

Purple smiled. “Really?”

Red nodded quickly. “Yep! So, come along, Highest Purple.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


When Red, followed by Purple, entered the bridge, not a drone nor even the computer complained about the presence of the  _ ‘civilian  _ Tallest Consort’. In fact, he even received saluts despite not being military like Red was. 

Once the two had reached the circular platform at the center of the bridge and stopped, a table-headed service drone approached with drinks and offered them first to Red, then to Purple.

Taking a sip, Red grinned smugly at Purple, then nudged him and pointed to the main viewscreen. Purple turned, took a sip of his drink and decided he could definitely get used to being royalty, then watched with wide-eyes as the ringed planet finally came into view.

Unlike the last time he thought he had seen Irk,  _ this _ planet actually  _ looked _ like the pictures he’d seen of their homeworld. With that observation, the indisputable  _ proof _ that he’d been lied to about his whereabouts for as long as he could remember brought a pang of hurt like a slap in the face, and his eyes began to sting while his ‘spooch began to twist and churn.

“Pur!” Red’s voice called from somewhere distant. “Pur, are you alright?”

Purple looked up uncomprehendingly at his hovering Life Mate. “Huh?” Red nodded toward the floor and, looking down and seeing the mess at his feet, it was only then that he realised he had dropped his drink. “Oh,” he whispered, feeling his face heat up. He raised his empty hands and looked helplessly at Red.

“Cleanup on the bridge,” Red turned and ordered one of the nearest drones. “Now!” he barked, then turned back to Purple. “Pur?”

“I’m sorry,” Purple whispered. “I-I didn't mean to make a mess-”

“Nonsense,” he snorted dismissively and gestured towards the bridge crew. “That’s what we have  _ them _ for.”

Purple nodded, though he had only vaguely listened to his words, then he looked back at the screen, at Irk. Even more beautiful than he’d imagined, yet… he turned away.

“My Tallest,” he addressed Red formally, though his tone was hushed so no one else would hear anyway. “May I… return to our quarters now?”

“Of course,” Red said, though Purple could hear the uncertainty in his tone. “Permission granted.”

He looked up at Red, meeting his eyes in the hopes of conveying an apology and promise of explanation later, then lowered his gaze again and left the bridge silently, avoiding all eyes as he did so.

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Pur?”

When Red returned to collect him, Purple was curled up under piles of blankets and pillows (and anything else he’d been able to find) on their bed, weeping.

“Sorry I couldn't come sooner…” Red said, his voice suddenly closer. “What’s wrong?”

Purple said nothing, he just clung tighter to the cloth he had clutched in his fists.

“Purple? Sunshine?” Red tried again tentatively. “Hey, I know you're in the- is that my pants? You have _my_ _pants_ in there - wait - _and my underwear?”_

He heard Red remove something from the pile.

“Well, at least it’s a  _ clean _ pair,” Red concluded and the Trophy felt him sit down on the bed. “Pur, I don't understand… why did you leave the bridge?”

Still, Purple didn't respond, instead he just held the cloth to his face. Shortly, there was an audible sigh, then the weight lifted from the bed as the Champion stood back up. Purple heard a series of  _ ‘thunks’  _ (two louder ones and two softer ones) then his cocoon raised and all of a sudden there was Red, dressed only in the black under-armor clothing, slipping inside and scooting up close to him.

“I’m not sure  _ what _ is wrong, but…” He took hold of the fabric Purple was holding, the part that was spread about the mattress and that he’d end up laying on if he moved any closer, and pushed it towards the Trophy. “If you need my sleeping gown that much, it’s all yours.”

Purple sniffled and buried his face completely. He hung onto Red’s scent as though for dear life. He swallowed hard once, then hissed. “I am_ the stupidest_ _irken_ in the world,” he said in a broken and self-depreciating snarl. “And I humiliated not only _me,_ but _both of us _on the bridge just now.”

“Well, it  _ was _ a little weird having my Consort run out on me all of a sudden, but…” He reached out and tentatively touched Pur’s head. “Hey, no harm, no foul.”

“I  _ spilled _ my drink. I made a  _ mess!” _ Purple cried. “In front of  _ everyone.” _

“It happens,” Red said softly. “Pur, come on. Does dropping your drink really bother you  _ that much?” _

“Noooo!” Purple wailed and went back to sobbing into Red’s gown. “I-I’m the  _ only one on this ship _ who has n… never actually  _ seen Irk before!” _

“Oh…” Red sighed and scootched closer. “Ok,  _ now _ I think I’m beginning to understand what happened back there and… I guess I kinda owe you an apology.” He caressed Purple’s head, gently smoothing the delicate antennae back in the process.

The hand was warm and familiar -  _ comforting _ \- so Purple didn't pull away.

“I shouldn't have taken you on the bridge for your first view of Irk,” Red continued. “I should have thought of how it’d be for you, for your very first time, after everything you've been through.”

Purple opened his eyes and looked at his Life Mate for the first time. “Why should you have thought of that?”

Red shrugged. “I remember how upset you were when you learned you  _ haven't _ been living on Irk all this time. I don't have to  _ be _ your all-knowing, almighty Tallest to guess that seeing the real thing for the first time is going to be weird.”

Purple lowered the gown from his face and gaped at Red, speechless. “So, you… you  _ don't _ think I’m stupid?”

Red snorted. “Stupid? Why would I think that?”

“Red, I-I’m going to be the  _ only one _ who has never been on the planet before.”

“Yeah, but, Pur, it’s not your fault. You couldn't help it if you were basically abducted and shipped off to another planet to be raised on.”

“You think that’s what happened? You think I…  _ was _ hatched on Irk, but shipped there?” Red nodded and Purple frowned. “But I don't remember anything. I don't remember  _ being _ shipped anywhere.”

“I’ll have to look into it… see if I can get to the bottom of this…” Red sighed and frowned as he considered something. “You know, I… I don't think I like the sound of this at all. I mean, the more I put it all into words, the more it sounds like you Trophies were just brought up to be  _ playthings _ for us.”

Purple said nothing, nor did his expression betray him as he listened to Red.

“I mean,” Red went on, frustration colouring his voice and increasing the nasally tone. “You're basically everything I’ve ever _wanted_ in a partner, yet the stuff that _makes_ _you_ so amazing and special, is the same stuff they tried to _stamp out of you.”_

Purple blinked as he listened, but still said nothing.

“I’m betting Tak and the other Trophies would all agree they tried to do it to them too, right?”

Purple shrugged and nodded. “Red, we are supposed to be ideal mates by being obedient servants, there to fulfill your needs, your desires.”

“Pur, that’s called a  _ ‘sex slave’,  _ not a  _ ‘partner’;  _ and it’s sick.  _ \-  _ I mean, out here, irkens are raised to be tough and efficient. We’re the most superior species in the universe, and we’re a powerful force! Our invaders? Our soldiers? Our pilots? We’re  _ all _ ruthless, dangerous, strong; every last  _ one of us _ is a force to be reckoned with.” Then he frowned at Purple, brows pursed. “But  _ you _ guys… it-it’s like they tried to make you all into, I dunno,  _ gasquiggasplorches!” _

Purple lowered his head. “That’s what it felt like too,” he admitted. “My skills, my interests, none of it mattered. I never got to learn to fly a ship or…  _ anything _ except what they wanted and decided for me. Probably the only reason I even knew what  _ sex _ is at all, was so I could…” Purple hugged his knees to his chest. “Be your playtoy. So I… would know not to try and fight when you took me.”

Red tenderly squeezed Purple’s shoulder. “Well, you… you weren't fighting back when I took you.” Then he sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, nevermind… that was dumb. - I just don't see what the purpose of it all is. I don't  _ want _ a dim-witted beast to lick my toes, I want an  _ irken! _ A  _ strong _ Life Mate by my side! - Er, but you  _ are _ welcome to suck my penis, though.” He winked and Purple blinked, then blushed.

“I’m sure I am…” Then the Trophy sniffled and wiped his eyes on Red’s gown. “Anyway, I… I want to  _ be _ all that… everything you want me to be… but I’m not and I never will be.”

“But you  _ are,  _ Pur. You're  _ all _ that!” He smiled and rubbed the Trophy’s head. “And more. Remember about eleven minutes ago when I said you're everything I’ve ever wished for in someone? I meant it.”

“But I’m  _ not _ a powerful force to be reckoned with!”

“Huh. You certainly were when I started tickling you the other day.”

Purple rolled his eyes. “That’s different.”

The Champion Tallest scoffed. “Oh, really?”

“I didn't  _ like _ being tickled.”

“Yeah. And then you took over. You threw _me - your Champion _**_and_**_ Tallest -_ on my back. And, wow, _what_ an incredible force you were!”

“Red, that was just  _ sex. _ I… I didn't think you’d  _ mind, _ you know?”

“Yeah, that was just sex, so I can't  _ wait _ to see what you’ll do when you're  _ really _ pissed off at someone!” He cupped Purple’s cheek and gazed adoringly at him. “I’ll bet you're  _ deadly.” _

Purple blinked, then wiped his eyes again.  _ Deadly, _ he wondered to himself.  _ Am I deadly? _ He looked back to Red. “I don't know.”

“I’ll bet if  _ you _ were Tallest, you'd have the universe  _ quaking _ at your feet!”

Purple blushed at the compliment. “Really?”

“Uh-huh.” Red nodded. “Speaking of Tallest, do you... think just maaaaayyybe I could coax you to come out with me now? I mean, it sure is comfy here in your nest of… my stuff and things, but…” He caressed Purple’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m due for a visit with the Control Brains to get my PAK upgraded. - And you said you’d escort me,” he reminded Purple.

The trophy sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry, that was selfish of me. Of course we can…”

“No, Pur. It was selfish of _me_ to think the bridge was the right place for you. I mean, it _is_ simply _the best_ _place_ to watch planetary approaches, but… this is all new to you. No one _else_ should have been there to watch you seeing the real planet Irk for the first time.”

For the first time, Purple let go of Red’s gown; then he and Red crawled out of the nest.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ Planet Irk.  _ The ringed irken homeworld was an impressive ball with immense and towering cities that covered every last inch of its surface (as well as a huge sub-terre portion). The first thing Purple noticed when they stepped off the transporter (and he could look out the large window), was that it was  _ familiar. _ It looked exactly like the pictures and descriptions he’d grown up with. Yet it was even more impressive than he’d ever dreamed.

Red let him look out for a minute before he gently nudged him and nodded towards the door. He met Red’s eyes in silent acknowledgement and understanding, for the Control Brains were not ones to be kept waiting, then followed as his Tallest hovered out of the room.

They wandered through corridors of the main building of Irk’s capital, their destination: The Control Brains’ chambers. Purple would not have known the way, but Red seemed to know exactly where he was going.

“Here,” Red said as he stopped before a room with large, impressive doors.

For once, Red’s usually confident and assured demeanor wavered and he looked worriedly at Purple.

“It’s time,” he said, then took a deep breath, then he paused and looked back at Purple. “Maybe I could get a ‘good luck’ kiss first?” He gave a cute, hopeful grin.

Purple smiled a little and nodded, then Red closed his eyes, so Purple leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to his Champion’s. Too nervous and unsure of what was appropriate, Purple ended it the kiss shortly after and Red opened his eyes.

“Thanks, Sunshine.” Then he nodded towards the door and straightened up. He touched the panel and the two entered.

Both irkens stopped just inside and Purple gaped up at the immense and imposing super-computers. The sight of them, their huge metallic forms and the pulsing lights, the way the entire room seemed to be  _ alive,  _ froze his blood and stilled his heart.

After a moment, he felt Red nudge him, and he gulped as he tried to gather the courage to move. Another nudge, more urgent this time, and he did manage it - one foot in front of the other, until both were completely in the room and no longer activating the doors’ automated opening system. When the doors closed, Purple heard the distinctive ‘ _ click’ _ of the locking mechanism.

_ “ASCENDING TALLEST RED,” _ the middle-most brain greeted him.

_ “AND ASCENDING TALLEST CONSORT PURPLE,” _ the left one added.

_ “STEP FORWARD AND RECEIVE YOUR UPGRADES,” _ the right one finished.

_ “BOTH OF YOU,” _ all three said in unison.

With no further hesitation, the two fresh new royals did as they were told and cables snaked down from the ceiling, then plugged straight into the ports on their PAK’s. Purple gasped as did Red beside him.

The sensation was strange. He felt himself lose control, _paralysed,_ his mind swam, his vision darkened (though he was aware that his eyes were still open), his PAK’s security dropped. The Brains had _full, unhindered, and unlimited_ _access_ to his very being!

He was still fully aware of the room and position he was in, yet at the same time not. He could feel the floor beneath his boots. Could feel the boots on his feet. Their shafts upon his calves. He could feel the fine fabric of his royal gown against his skin. Could feel the weight of the armored plates upon his shoulders. He could smell Red’s scent with each breath. He could still  _ draw _ a breath. But it was all superficial.  _ Artificial. _ It could've been happening to someone else. Except it was happening to him. At least, he  _ thought _ it was him. His certainty of the fact was fading away along with his sense of self.

Then he felt his memories being drawn and read and placed back - all far faster than he could follow. After that, the sensation of his PAK being reencoded and, somewhere in the distance, a ding that rang throughout and echoed within his mind. Information streamed into his PAK then and he felt the structure  _ itself _ changing.

Then all at once, it was done and he was released, his consciousness rushed back along with his sense of self, and he blinked as the room came into focus again. His muscles weren't quick enough - no, his  _ mind _ wasn't quick enough to command his muscles and he sunk right to the floor where he crumpled into a pile. His PAK - his  _ mind  _ \-  _ burned _ and  _ ached _ as though it had been seared through and through, and then shock-frozen on top of that.

Beside him, his companion fell to all fours with a cry as the cables retreated, then crumpled into a pile and gasped for breath.

_ “IT IS COMPLETE: LET BEGIN THE REIGN OF TALLEST RED AND HIGHEST PURPLE,” _ the middle brain announced.

_ “IT IS NOW UPON YOU TO EXPAND THE EMPIRE AND STRENGTHEN ITS HOLD,” _ the right one added.

_ “GO AND DO NOT DISAPPOINT YOUR SUBJECTS,” _ the left one commanded.

_ “ACTIVATING STANDBY MODE,” _ all three announced.

With that, the room, which had seemed  _ alive _ before, seemed to still ominously. Purple closed his eyes and, unable to fight anymore, passed out.

  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually working on some art as to how the two look in their new duds. I kinda have some headcanon as to the Tallest armor.
> 
> So, we know for a FACT ( that was affirmed in Florpus) that Red and Purple don't have their thumbs chopped off - which is actually canon Tallest tradition, even before Florpus revealed/affirmed it, it was canon that Red and Purple DID NOT have that done, and just hide their thumbs.
> 
> The headcanon, however, deals with the discrepancy between their armor in the first episode ('The nightmare begins') and their armor after the redesign. I had to notice their armor in the original design has a less-tight-fighting corset than their armor in their later design (they also aren't AS hunchbacked in the first episode). 
> 
> So, I kinda do this little thing wherein they actually build UP to the super spine-tight corsets. (Nothing against those who give other explanations to it! This is is just MINE.) Like, it's a process, and they first start out with the armor they have in the first episode, and build up to the super spine-tight corsetes in the second one.
> 
> Also, their organs, the squeedlyspooch, can actually handle that wasp-waist like shape, it baslically only needs a moment to adjust. But the individual themselves also have to adjust to IT, to things working differently. Once they have, then it's all good.


	16. Lorem Ipsum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what 'lorem ipsum' is, it's a block of text used to test formatting on website layouts prior to having the format ( to make sure all the stuff works like it should). My choosing it for the title was lit about as inspired as it sounds.

Purple awakened to find himself in his lover’s arms. The now fully-ascended Tallest looked pale and Purple could see beads of sweat on his face. 

“R-Red?” he said weakly. 

Red’s breathing was slightly laboured too. “You okay? Your PAK overloaded.” 

“No… just my fleshy brain…” A look around, and Purple realised they were no longer in the Control Brains’ chambers. “How… long was I out? Where are we?” With Red’s help, he sat up.

“It took  _ me _ ten minutes to recover and another ten minutes for my PAK to finish actualising the new upgrades after I brought you here. - But it’s  _ so cool, _ Pur!” Red beamed at him and released him, then stood up. “It literally  _ grew! _ And now I have  _ six _ spider-legs! -  _ Check this out!” _ From his PAK, just as he’d said, shot out not four, but  _ six _ mechanical legs - two from the bottom ports, and four from the large central port - and they lifted the Tallest off his feet while he beamed down at Purple.

Purple smiled up at him, for Red’s excitement was contagious. “Congratulations, my Tallest. But I thought you already had six?”

“Nope, only with the actual upgrade.” Red lowered himself back to the floor and the legs retreated. “And you? My new knowledge says yours have been upgraded from your civilian Trophy ones.” He helped Purple to his feet.

Purple shrugged and consulted his own new info. “My PAK ID has been updated from Trophy to Tallest Consort,” he said aloud, then blinked. Did that mean he was no longer a Trophy? He pushed the thought aside and forced himself to focus on the question at hand. “Uh… I have a few new attachments and functions… I have much stronger lasers instead of just the cutting ones.” He brought out his PAK legs and charged the tips, then tried to power them up to full. He strained, but they simply wouldn't go past 50%. He checked his information again. “Oh… my PAK won't let me use them at full power until I’ve taken a course.” He got to his feet and gave it another try, this time half-hearted since he knew it wouldn't work.

Red nodded and brought his back out. “There’s a reason for that.” He charged all six of the tips and looked around the room. “Hmm…” The tips glowed even brighter than Purple’s did, proof that they were powerful. “Oh! Watch that wall over there.” Red pointed a claw along with his PAK legs, then fired all of them. The barrage of firepower seared and melted the wall all the way through and a huge chunk of it collapsed into the next room, followed by startled shrieks and coughing.

Once the dust and smoke cleared, a number of smaller irkens gaped wide-eyed at them over the rubble and murmurs of  _ ‘what happened?’, ‘is the Tallest okay?’, ‘was that an attack?’ _ ensued.

_ “What have you done?!” _ Red cried and Purple looked to see him, PAK legs still out and charged, his hands on his hips as he scowled at them. “Are you trying to assassinate us!?”

They looked at each other, then back to him, blinking and gulping. “N-no, my T-Tallest-!”

“You're supposed to be  _ renovating _ \- or whatever it is you're actually doing here - not tearing the place apart!” Red continued.

They all gulped again and one, clearly the head of the construction team, peered around the scorched wall.

“I’m so very sorry, Sir!” He turned to the others. “You incompetent fools!” Then back to the Tallest. “Are you ok?”

“No thanks to  _ you,” _ Red hissed, his PAK legs retreated. “Now clean this mess up before I come back and have you all punished!” He hovered up to Purple, took his hand, and bent down. “Quick! Let's get out of here before I lose it,” he whispered under his breath, then urged him toward the door.  _ “And fix that wall!”  _ he barked over his shoulder.

As soon as the doors closed, the Tallest promptly released Purple’s hand and doubled over, clutching his sides and shaking.

Purple cocked his head and blinked at him. “Red?”

TTat was all it took for the last of Red's shoddy composure to crumble entirely and he busted up with laughter.

“Oh, that was fun, but I couldn't have kept a straight face any longer!” he said after a few moments and wiped his eyes, still shaking. “I mean, did--” he spit with giggles. “--did you see their  _ faces?”  _ He busted up laughing again. “Oh, I’m so funny!”

An antenna twitching, Purple stared at his Life Mate in stunned silence.

Once Red got ahold of himself, he cleared his throat and grinned at Purple. “Anyway, th-” he cleared his throat.  _ “That’s _ why you can't use the full power of your PAK without training.”

Purple blinked. “Oh…” He folded his arms and frowned. “Well, I… I don't think I’d be _that_ _bad…”_

“Pur, I  _ cut a hole _ in the wall,” Red said seriously. “And I could shoot through the hole of a donut on top of your head and still make sure not to destroy something important --” Then he reached up and took hold of Purple’s antennae. “-- or hurt your dewicate-widdle-feewers,” he teased and earned himself an insulted glare, though Purple didn't dare pull away -- “But could  _ you?” _ \-- or  _ want _ to, Purple realised with a start.

Red’s grip on them was firm, but not painful, and sent tingles through the inexperienced Trophy. He felt Red stroke one of the stalks with the pad of his finger, and the tingles caused by  _ that _ sent  _ chills _ running up and down his spine.

“Oooh, a little hidden weakness of yours, hmm?” Red purred and Purple’s eyes fluttered open. The new Tallest gently wiped Purple’s mouth with his free hand and that was when Purple realised he’d been  _ drooling. _

His cheeks heated up in a furious blush and he yanked his head back so swiftly and suddenly, that it caused Red to inadvertently yank the sensitive appendages.

“OH!” Purple cried out, wincing from the sharp pain, and Red immediately released them.

“Oh, careful there, my sunshine,” came the concerned voice of his Life Mate.

Purple gulped and knew he’d never be able to look Red in the eyes again. “I-I’ve never been touched like that before,” he breathed, almost too quietly to be heard.

“That doesn't surprise me. Was it good?”

Purple’s blush grew even hotter, if that was possible, but he managed to make himself nod.

“Are they hurt?”

Purple said nothing, so Red gently took hold of one and the inexperienced irken froze. All the Tallest did, though, was to examine first one, then the other before he released them again.

“They seem to be okay,” Red concluded and sounded satisfied.

Finally Purple made himself look at Red. He decided his Life Mate and Tallest deserved that much for his concern with Purple’s well-being (and the warmth it caused in his heart).

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Here, Pur,” Red said softly as he and Purple made their way through the smeeterie, far beneath the surface of planet Irk.

Purple stayed close to his Life Mate as he took it all in. They had just entered the incubation station and were making their way past rows upon rows of incubators; some actively growing smeets and some empty - likely just hatched, Red had explained, and he’d even had to pick Purple up and carry him over a puddle of amniotic fluid that was still waiting to be cleaned up.

Red stopped and lowered Purple to the floor. “This is it. This is where I was grown and hatched,” Red said, grinning. “In fact, I’ll bet we can access my records from that terminal there.” He pointed to a dark screen. He shared a look with Purple, then waved his hand towards it.

Obediently, it flickered on and descended until it was at eye-level with the mighty ruler.  _ “Hello, my Tallest, and welcome to the smeeterie. How may I serve you?” _ it said in an emotionless masculine voice.

“I want to see all information about my hatching.”

_ “Of course, my Tallest. Retrieving files for smeet 4218-39PR-ZTSK-RED. Displaying now.” _

With that, irken text showed up on the screen with various pictures of Red on the side. Red tapped them and they displayed full screen; he elbowed Purple and grinned smugly. “Pretty handsome little guy, wasn't I?”

Purple rolled his eyes, but, yeah, as smeets went, he had to admit that little Red  _ was _ quite a cute fellow. He already had that easy, smug smile. As Red scrolled through his smeet pictures, Purple wondered what, should he ever carry any, his and Red’s smeets might look like. He had no idea, for he had never seen any natural-born offspring of any sort, not even Vortian children.

Red stopped on a picture. This one showed a newly-hatched him with a nearly identical-looking smeet of the same age. The new one had his (or her? It was always hard to tell with hatchlings) eyes closed as though in laughter, while smeet-Red was grinning at him.

Red reached out and touched the face of the new smeet. “I’ve always wondered what happened to them,” he said softly. “I don't have many memories since we were separated shortly, but I remember I felt drawn to them.”

“What  _ do _ you remember?” Purple asked as he watched Red.

Red shrugged. “Only that they were the first thing I saw when I was activated and somehow I just  _ knew… _ ” He shook his head. “Well, I just liked them. I remember laughing with them here, but I don't remember why we were laughing.” He shrugged and smiled wistfully. “I don't think we even  _ had _ a reason. We just laughed.”

Purple cocked his head. “I don't remember anything from my own hatching, really… I mean… my earliest memory is waking up in my bed in my room on… on not-Irk.”

_ “My Tallest,” _ the computer spoke up.  _ “Do you wish to see Highest Purple’s smeet file?” _

Purple blinked and looked up. “I-I have a file here? Even though I was hatched on… on Mafitia’s moon?”

_ “You were hatched  _ here, _ Highest Purple. All irkens are grown and hatched in this smeeterie.” _

Now Purple looked to Red and his Life Mate met his eyes, then Red turned to the screen.

“Yes, display Purple’s smeet file,” he commanded.

_ “Retrieving files for smeet 4218-39PR-ZTSK-PURPLE. Displaying now.” _

Red’s file disappeared and Purple’s came up instead. There were only two pictures, one where he was awake, but sopping wet, and sitting next to a lifeless smeet who had clearly just received his PAK; and one where he was standing up with another smeet that had its back to the camera.

Purple furrowed his brow. “I don't remember  _ any _ of this. Why can't I remember? I was obviously awake. Why wouldn't my PAK record?”

_ “You were identified as a Trophy and your PAK was re-encoded as such. In the process, your memories were blocked due to the Trophy Protocols.” _

Red was frowning too, but his eyes were fixed on the picture. “Computer,” he said, his tone suspicious. “Who is this other smeet with Purple?”

_ “That other smeet is you, my Tallest.” _

Purple’s mouth fell open and Red’s matched. Then Red narrowed his eyes to slits.

“And who is that other smeet in  _ my _ pictures?” He turned his burning glare to the ceiling. “Is that  _ Purple?”  _ he asked in a near-growl.

_ “Yes, my Tallest.” _

Red scowled. “How is it he and I knew each other at that age?”

_ “You two were grown in adjacent incubation capsules and you hatched just 0.5 seconds after Highest Purple did.” _

“And why was he taken from- oh, nevermind.” Red rolled his eyes. “Duh, Trophy.” Suddenly Red’s antennae sprung up. “Wait, is he my  _ brother?” _

_ “My Tallest, irkens do not apply to such Vortian terms.--” _

_ “I _ could have told him that,” Purple grumbled before he thought to bite his tongue.

_ “-- You and Highest Purple are littermates, but you do not have common parents.” _

Purple glared at Red, his arms folded. “What  _ is it _ with you and Vortian familial terms?”

“I spent a lot of time on Vort,” Red chuckled cutely and shrugged.

Then Red took Purple’s chin and looked into his eyes, but not seeming to really look at Purple.  _ Studying them, _ the Trophy realised with a start.

“Hmm,” Red hummed thoughtfully, then recognition came over him. “Yes! You have  _ exactly _ the same shade of purple eyes as that smeet did!”

Purple lowered his gaze and his antennae dropped. He  _ wished _ he could remember Red. That he could remember  _ anything _ before his ‘home’ on the moon, really. Alas, it just wasn't there.

“Computer,” he began in a dejected tone. “Were my memories erased? Is that why I don't remember him or… any of this?”

_ “Yes, Highest Purple, as per Trophy Protocols.” _

Purple shut his eyes and bit back against the hurt. Erased.  _ Gone. _ Taken from him.  _ Stolen _ from him. A piece of himself he could never get back. Everything about his life had been about controlling him and stripping him of his…  _ self. _ Even from the very day he was hatched.

“T-Tak’s too?” he asked in a strained whisper. But no answer was given, so he repeated his question. “Computer, were Tak’s memories erased too? Just like mine?” Tak had always said she only remembered waking up in here bed at ‘home’ too, but Purple needed to  _ hear _ it. As though, without undeniable affirmation, it meant that he was the  _ only one. _

_ “That information is not within your access level, Highest Purple.” _

“Answer his question, Computer,” Red said, his tone nasal and threatening.

_ “Yes, my Tallest. Tak’s memories prior to, and including, her transport were also erased as per Trophy Protocols.” _

“And what about Trophies who became Trophies later? Like Sweetlings. Are their memories erased too?” Red asked.

_ “Only as far as their transport to Mafitia.” _

“Explain the discrepancy,” Red commanded.

_ “My Tallest, there  _ is no _ discrepancy. When a newly-hatched smeet opens its eyes for the first time and reveals it has a Trophy eye-colour, transport is organised as soon as possible. When an irken becomes a Sweetling, transport is organised as soon as possible.” _

“Explain,” Red said. “What  _ exactly _ happens to a Trophy smeet once their eye-colour has been revealed. I want to know the  _ exact _ procedure.”

The computer audibly sighed.  _ “Once a trophy eye-colour is discovered, it is reported to local Maa Ri officials; once they affirm they've received the report, the smeet is placed in a holding cell and sedated. Once the officials have arrived, the smeet’s eye-colour is evaluated by them, as the automated systems have misidentified Trophy eye-colours in the past.” _

“Uh-huh…” Red said disapprovingly. “And then what happens?”

_ “If the eye-colour is determined to indeed be a valid Trophy eye-colour, they are transported to Mafitia where their memories are erased and their PAK’s are re-encoded. After completion, they begin their education and training as Trophies.” _

Red snorted. “Brainwashing, you mean.”

_ “A Trophy smeet’s PAK is already a clean slate. Aside from re-encoding and erasing memories, no ‘brainwashing’ is required or done.” _

“Well,  _ that’s _ up for debate.” Red deactivated his hoverbelt, then put his arm around Purple and pulled him close. “Computer, what happens to the smeets that are determined not to be Trophies after all?”

_ “Don't you remember, my Tallest?” _

_ “Me?” _ Red repeated, incredulous. “I’m obviously not a Trophy. Why should  _ I _ ‘remember’?”

_ “Only true ruby-coloured eyes are automatically marked as non-trophies. Yours, my Tallest, have been identified with different shades of blood, and also a shade known as vermillion. Only later was ruby also identified. The automated system was not sure, so you and Highest Purple were both marked and reported. Ergo, after the evaluation,  _ he _ was sent to Mafitia and  _ you _ were marked as a non-Trophy and sent on to begin your education and training as per the norm.” _

As though driven by instinct or some other force, Purple leaned against Red for comfort and support. Throughout the reveal, he said nothing, for he only felt stunned into a sick numbness.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Purple followed nothing more of Red’s discussion with the computer. He wanted to, but it was too much. Instead, he had withdrawn and tried and tried and  _ tried _ to find  _ any _ bit of memory, even just a single byte of data, that might not have been erased. So far, to no avail.

He kept looking at the shots his PAK had recorded of the smeet photos, both his and Red’s, but it was like looking at someone else. Yes, he did recognise himself as the smeet in his photos, but for all he could ‘remember’, he may as well have had his likeness superimposed into someone else’s pictures for shits and giggles.

He was still mulling the whole thing over as Red, carrying him, entered their chambers above Irk’s surface and Red set him down on the sofa. As the Tallest removed his gauntlets, Purple finally pulled himself back into the present and looked up at his Life Mate.

“Red… I can't remember anything,” he said sadly. “I’ve tried and I just  _ can't.” _

Red looked at him sympathetically and joined him on the couch. He put his arm around Purple.

“I wish I had  _ something, anything _ from then,” Purple continued. “Like you do. But there is just  _ nothing. _ Not even a piece. Not a sound. Not a smell. I don't even remember the floor of the smeeterie. At least you have more than a still picture you don't recognise.”

“I could give you my memories.”

Purple blinked and looked up at Red. “Your memories? What do you mean?”

“It’s not the  _ same, _ because they’re mine, but I would share my memories of you with you, if you’d like that. I could link our PAK’s and copy them over.”

Purple met his eyes, blood-pink and soft. Memories of himself from Red’s point of view?  _ Real _ memories?  _ Living _ memories? Dynamic memories with smells and sounds and feelings? He pursed his brow in plea and nodded. “Oh, would you, please?”

Red smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

A coil snaked out of Red’s PAK and paused before Purple’s. “Ready?” Red asked and Purple nodded, then the coil connected to one of Purple’s ports.

_ ‘Hi, Sunshine,’ _ said Red’s voice in his mind.

A beat passed, then all at once Purple felt his PAK’s security system open to Red, giving him  _ full access _ and, in that moment, Purple realised he was utterly vulnerable to the other irken. The almighty ruler had free reins to read  _ all _ of his memories; every last one, as he so desired. He could copy all of them to his own PAK if he wished. Purple would not be able to block him from any of them.

Red did not, however, touch any of Purple's. Instead, the transfer was initiated and Purple began receiving data. The connection was quick and efficient and finished in almost no time at all.

_ ‘There you go. I hope they help.’ _

Then he felt Red withdraw and the connection closed. Red unplugged the coil and control flooded back through Purple while his security system sprung back into place.

“You okay?” Red asked, squeezing his shoulder.

Purple blinked. “I-I think so. That was just…” He shook his head to clear it. “Disturbing. My PAK just… It’s like you’re a Control Brain, you know?”

Red nodded. “Yeah, I get Life Mate  _ and _ Tallest access.”

“You could've seen  _ everything,” _ Purple went on. “But… you  _ didn't. _ You didn't even read a single one.”

“Of course not. The agreement was only for me to give you mine.”

“You  _ could _ have, though.”

“Yes, I could have.”

“I couldn't have stopped you.”

“Nope, you couldn't have.”

“But you  _ didn't.” _

“Nope.”

“Why not? Aren't you curious? I mean, to know  _ everything _ about me?”

Red smiled. “Of course I am, but not like that. I want you to tell me what you  _ want _ to tell me.”

“But then you'd know and you wouldn't have to ask or wonder if I’m telling you the truth or not. Or if I’ve been hiding anything.”

Red shrugged. “I like asking.”

Purple blinked, not sure what to say to that argument. “Oh.”

“And I like hearing your voice.”

“Oh.” Purple blushed and lowered his gaze.

“So, now you have all my memories of smeet-you. What do you think?”

“Oh!” Purple pulled them up.

“Take your time.”

Purple watched them. He could  _ hear _ himself laughing through smeet Red’s ears. Red  _ liked _ his laugh. Red was happy. Purple could feel the draw Red had described. 

He accessed the one where Red awakened after being activated. Two large, purple eyes were staring into his, watching him closely as Red blinked and his vision came into focus. Red didn't know the smeet’s name, but he felt  _ happy _ to see the smeet.

_ ‘Hi!’ _ the purple-eyed smeet said.  _ ‘I was just activated too.’ _

_ ‘Welcome to life, irken child. Report for duty,’ _ a robotic voice said as Red pushed himself up to a sitting position, all the while never taking his eyes off of the other smeet.

The memory ended and was followed by the laughing one. Did Red have missing data, Purple wondered. He turned his focus back to the present and looked at his companion.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“I wish I had more to give you, but after those, I just begin my boring smeet training.”

“It’s ok.”

Purple watched them again, pausing on himself and looping the parts where he’d spoken and laughed. He could hear (and feel) Red’s laughter too. Like a song. A strange emotion bubbled up from his own ‘spooch and he focused on the sound, filtering his own smeet-laughter out. As he listened to Red’s giggles, the emotion grew stronger.

_ Familiarity! _ He realised with a start. It sounded  _ familiar! _ Yet, his PAK supplied  _ nothing. _ He searched it for any incidence of Red’s laughter, of the sound, the tone, the rhythm, the cadence…  _ Nothing. _ According to his PAK, it simply did not exist.

“They can erase my PAK data… but they can't erase my fleshy mind…” he murmured as though reciting something.

“Huh?” Red asked and Purple looked at him.

Purple played Red’s laughter over and over again, the emotion remained, and he beamed. “Red! Y-your laughter! I-I think I remember it!”

Red’s eyes widened and he leaned forward. “You do?”

“I-I think so. When I play your memory back and focus on your laughter, I…  _ feel _ something. I feel like I’ve heard it before!” He leaned towards Red. “Red, the computer said they erased my PAK memories, but… my fleshy brain can't be erased like that, right? Memories can be suppressed and our PAK’s generally take that part over anyway, but…”

Red was nodding. “Yeah. Our fleshy brains are far less efficient and forget the vast majority of things, but they do still function biologically.”

Purple turned away and smiled to himself. He  _ remembered _ something! He played the sound of smeet-Red’s laughter again, just so he could feel that recognition again.

Then he turned off the filter and replayed all of the scenes Red had sent to him in full. Again and again. Trying to see if anything else in Red’s memories sparked anything. Instead, he was only overwhelmed by Red’s emotions in each moment.

Red fluttered, blinking, into existence, smells and sounds and physical feelings assaulted him. Everything a sensory chaos. Until blurry green and purple became his focus, and a touch, warmth amidst the cold -- cold air on wet skin… Why did he know that feeling? That wasn't from Red, that was him translating into words in a knowing way -- and then the warmth of a sound. A sound different from all others. One that caressed his ears. -  _ ‘Hi. I was just activated too.’ _ \- and smeet Red hung on to that. He focused on the other smeet and sat up. He’d have been able to jump to his feet already, his body was capable, but he only sat up so he could be closer to the other smeet.

The memories showed an unspoken greeting, because Red couldn't phrase it. All he had managed to do was stammer out “I’m Red too,” and then felt like an idiot and began berating himself mentally for it.

Smeet Purple had said something, but smeet Red didn't catch it.

Purple dug deeper into the file of memories and found the one he’d avoided because Red didn't like it. It was labelled as painful and sad.

Again, it was filled with the emotion of ‘I like this smeet’, plus a determination. Smeet Red wanted to use his words, but as he focussed on the other smeet, ready to say whatever it was, his purple-eyed companion was snatched up and taken from him. ‘Wait! No, I need to-” he had cried, (Purple could feel Red’s vocal chords working - important because that was the only way Red knew for sure he’d actually  _ said anything); _ but they didn't stop and Purple was gone. A moment later, everything else disappeared too.

Purple blinked as the memory ended and he felt Red’s hand on his face, wiping his eyes.

“Was I…  _ crying?” _ he gasped dumbly. “I was not aware.”

“Yeah. One moment you were smiling, then the next moment, you looked like someone snatched away your favourite toy.”

Purple blinked, but met Red’s eyes. “They snatched away  _ your _ favourite irken.”

“Oh…” Now Red lowered his gaze. “Yeah… that sucked.”

Purple put on a teasing smile and elbowed him. “Hey, so you were always illiterate, huh? A solecistic scourge.”

Red blinked and looked up at him blankly, then his features transformed into a wicked smirk. “Are you making fun of me?” He leaned in, his smirk turned into a toothy grin and his blood-pink eyes twinkled with playfulness. “Because, if so, I enjoy a good requital.”

Purple blushed as he recognised Red’s game, but the way his ‘spooch fluttered with excitement made him want to play too. To tease Red more. He met Red’s eyes, setting his antennae in a provocative position. ‘ _ Challenge offered.’ _

Red’s eyes flitted up, then mirrored Purple’s display. ‘ _ Challenge accepted.’ _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Purple yawned groggily from amid a tangle of both sheets and Red. Strewn about them was a mess of snack-rests, for their game had quickly turned into what he could only describe as an epically erotic food fight. The result of which was: Both of the lovers were incredibly sticky; the bed was a soiled disaster; he and Red seemed to be  _ glued _ to each other; and he had no idea who had  _ actually won.  _ He was both well-fed and well-satisfied, though.

Red’s head was resting upon his midsection and his hand was lovingly stuck to Red’s cheek. He peeled it off as carefully as he could, but it was like velcro and his Champion-turned-ruler groaned.

“Ooooowwww…” came the sleepy protest.

“Sorry,” Purple murmured.

Red yawned and raised his head, growling where his cheek had to be literally peeled away from Purple; then, mumbling something Purple couldn't make out, he kissed Purple’s abdomen. He yawned again and scooted up until he was eye-level with Purple, then promptly collapsed and buried his face in the crook of Purple’s neck.

Purple felt so happy in that moment. Red was  _ fun! _ And just had a way of making him feel valued,  _ wanted, _ desired,  _ important. _ Despite all the things that had been taken from him or he’d been deprived of. The things that made him less educated, less trained, than Red. Things that made him feel stupid and inferior to even those technically below him in rank and status. Red didn't seem to  _ mind _ any of that at all. Didn't treat him like he was stupid. Didn't make him feel inferior.

He felt Red kiss his neck, then again and again. Light kisses that expressed adoration and love, not hungry kisses that expressed sexual passion and desire. Then Red kissed his way up to his earhole.

“Perhaps next time we should draw a limit at the Vortian ones with gooey honey-filled centers…” he whispered.

Purple opened his eye and attempted to look at him. “Hm?”

Red placed his hand on Purple’s tummy, pressed lightly, then raised it and, again, it was as though their flesh had been glued together. “When this stuff dries, it’s worse than emergency glue for ships.”

“Well, whose idea was it to  _ smear _ it all over me instead of just feeding himself like a civilised irken, hmm? Not mine, I can assure you.”

Red raised his head and smirked at Purple. “Who  _ wasn't _ complaining at the time? Especially when I  _ smeared _ it all over every last inch of his penis, then  _ licked it  _ and  _ sucked it _ until it was  _ all _ clean, hm? Not you, I can assure you.”

Purple gulped, his cheeks burning. He had most definitely  _ not been _ complaining about any of it before. It had  _ not _ been  _ his idea, _ though.  _ Red _ was the one with all the wild and crazy ideas to make sex into an adventure.

Red frowned all of a sudden and sniffed at him pointedly. “You're not basing anymore?”

Purple blinked and did a quick check-in with his PAK. No, he had indeed stopped. Sometime during his sleep cycle, it seemed. “Yeah, I guess I’m done,” he said, looking up at Red.

“But  _ I’m _ not done, so how can  _ you _ be?”

Purple shrugged again. “We’ve known each other barely three weeks and this was our first cycle  _ together. _ It isn't surprising if our bodies haven't synced up yet.”

It was Red’s turn to shrug. “Yeah, you're probably right.” He laid his head down on Purple’s shoulder and rested his hand on the Trophy’s chest, caressing it gently. “Hmm, so… can we still have sex, at least until I’ve finished too, or would you rather just be left alone now?”

Purple turned his head to Red’s. He  _ had to ask.  _ The question burned like lasers. “And  _ if _ I said I wanted to be left alone now? Then what?”

Red shrugged. “Then I’d leave you alone.”

“Even though you're still basing?”

“Even though I’m still basing.”

“You wouldn't even  _ try _ and convince me?”

Red blinked, then frowned. “I… Er… Do you  _ want _ me to try and convince you? Or… where are you actually trying to go with this?”

Purple sighed. “I’m sorry, I just… You know I can't legally tell you ‘no’.”

Red rolled his eyes and groaned. “Ohhhh! So _that’s_ what this is about,” he grumbled, burying his face against Purple. Then he raised his head again and looked Purple right in the eyes. “Pur, I don't want to rape you! If you _don't_ _want_ sex, then I don't want to _have_ sex. And me still cycling doesn't _change_ that.”

Purple smiled, then opened his mouth to speak, but Red beat him to it.

“You know what?” Red raised his head up and looked at Purple. “I’ve just decided I’m going to  _ prove it _ to you, Pur, once and for all.”

Purple blinked. “Huh? Prove it to me?”

“Yes. I’m sick of this. I mean, I understand _where_ it’s coming from and that it’s _not_ _your_ fault, but it still needs to stop. So, since it seems the only way to convince you is to _show_ you, I’ve decided I’m _not_ going to have sex with you anymore while I’m basing.”

Purple’s mouth fell open. “Wha-?”

“Oh, if you like, I’ll still help  _ you _ get relief, if and when you might want it, but we’re going to fully ignore  _ me. _ Understood?”

“I-I don't-”

“I want you to _see_ that _neither of us_ are a slave to my body’s desires. So, as long as I’m basing, I will not _initiate_ sex or _have_ _sex_ with you.” He looked at Purple thoughtfully for a moment. “But since you seemed to enjoy sexual intimacy with me and especially orgasms, I will help _you._ We just won't do anything_ to me.”_

“But if it gets too much?”

“In that unlikely case where I  _ have _ to have relief, I’ll touch  _ myself.” _

Purple blinked, then his mouth fell open. “You’ll t-touch  _ yourself?” _

“Yep. So, you see, I got this covered.” Then he snuggled up tight to Purple and kissed his cheek.

“Having to…  _ t-touch yourself…? _ But won't that bother you? I mean, that’s what you have a Trophy for, you know?”

“Mm, I have a  _ Life Mate _ and  _ Royal Consort  _ now. I know for a fact your PAK no longer has you coded as a Trophy, but as a ‘former Trophy’ - passive side effect of our PAK meld.”

Purple blinked at the revelation, but recalled how he’d wondered the same thing after the visit to the Control Brains. “Yeah, I guess I have been curious about that. It just says Tallest Consort instead.”

“Huh. I suppose they didn't tell you much about what happens when your Champion is Tallest, did they?”

Purple shook his head. “Spork could have ruled for a long time and he didn't need a first-time Trophy.”

“Well, Pur, as your  _ all-knowing _ and  _ all-powerful _ Life Mate, let me tell you that you now carry the only other rank and title in the entire Empire that completely nullifies your Trophy status.”

“Ok, but what does  _ that _ mean?”

“It means that, no matter what happens to me now, you will never be a Trophy again. You cannot be assigned a new Champion.”

Purple blinked. Then blinked again. And again. “I-I-I  _ can't _ be?”

“Nope. It’s considered a blatant disrespect to the former Tallest to pass his Consort on to someone else.” At Purple’s questioning look, Red shrugged. “Some former Tallest got  _ so jealous _ over the idea of sharing his Trophy that he made it law.” Then Red shrugged. “And I don't see a good reason to change that,” he added with a wink.

“Thank you,” Purple whispered, touched beyond words.

Red grinned smugly. “Aww, well, it’s the  _ least _ I can do, since you put up with me,” he purred in a patronising tone. His expression softened and he kissed Purple. “Besides, I got my favourite smeet back.” He touched Purple’s cheek, then kissed him again.

Purple smiled and closed his eyes. It was hard to believe he could be Red’s favourite  _ anything, _ smeet or not.

  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may remember in an earlier scene that Red had six PAK legs. Aaaaactually, he hadn't yet. (Pur said 'I don't have six like you do', but Red was unable to correct him). Yeah, Red only got his six now.
> 
> I have a headcanon that the Tallest have six, and Pur knows that, just didn't know Red didn't already get them.
> 
> As for the PAK's themselves, originally I had thought the PAK's maybe just grew with the irken, but there are irkens with smaller PAK's or bigger ones, regardless of their own sizes. So I... just tested this one idea here. Still think they do grow with the Irken, but yeah... did that idea here.


	17. Tangibly Intangible and Intangibly Tangible

Red was sound asleep when Purple got up and went over to the window. It opened up completely, and he could rest his elbows on the sil and gaze out over Irk. At least, over the city. Fresh, real air blew softly against his face. It smelled strange. It was different from that of the moon of Mafitia he’d lived on. Even different from the real, non-recycled air on the surface of the moon. He had no idea why it smelled different, he just noticed that it did.

He wondered if any other irkens noticed that, or if he was the only one. Did Red notice? He had no idea. He was probably the only one. He bet no other irken lost sleep to just gaze out of an open window here, to take in everything - the little planetside transport ships, the sounds they made, the smells carried by the wind, the lights. Did any other irken do that? He doubted it.

It was all new to him, though. This was supposed to be his homeworld, and it matched everything he’d been told about it (sans that he was seeing it from a royal perspective - from the Tallest suite - that was different), yet it was still _so_ _alien_ to him. Everything that hadn't been captured in his educational material was new. And it was far different _being there_ than just watching videos and reading texts.

He was tired too, and he wanted to go back and curl up against his sleeping mate, inhale his scent and bask in the warmth, but he wanted to experience Irk as best he could. It was his first chance since they’d arrived and, regardless of how weary he felt, this had captured him.

He laid his chin on his hands on the sil and watched, smelled, listened, felt.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“You and windows,” the slightly-nasal and amused voice broke into his thoughts.

“Wha…? Huh? Where…?” Blinking, Purple peeled his cheek from his bare, drool-covered arm and raised his head.

“And when?” the voice chided.

“I-I fell asleep?” And he couldn't deny the humiliating presence of drool…

Red rubbed his cheek against Purple’s. “Mm-hmm, fast and sound; and I got cold and lonesome having the biiiiig luxurious bed aaaaalll to myself.”

Purple sighed, missing his mate’s gentle teasing entirely. “Stupid Trophy…” he berated himself. “I’m sorry, I-I’ll come to bed now…” That is, if Red would let him up. Instead, the Tallest slipped his arms around Purple’s waist and cuddled up against his back.

“You know, some of us are so used to it that we never take the time to just sit and  _ look _ at it,” Red said softly, settling against Purple and resting his head between the ex-Trophy’s antennae. “It’s kinda pretty, actually; and, unlike on some planets, at night when the only sunshine still up is my purple one, you can see out into space.”

Purple relaxed, his antennae brushed against Red’s cheeks (the touch caused nice tingles that he’d have liked to explore more, but the moment itself took more precedence), and gazed out again, this time with the added factors of his Life Mate’s presence; of Red’s scent, Red’s warmth, and especially Red’s validation. Not to mention, that pro-tip. He raised his eyes to the sky. Even with the lights of the city and traffic, from up here, it was clear and he could see stars, lots and lots of stars.

“Vortian mythology gives stars meanings,” Red said all of a sudden. “Like a specific set of stars, if connected in a certain manner and order, will tell the story of… I dunno, a Sylvestrian Snarlbeast or something.”

“I read that one was about a little girl who went on to revolutionise her people.”

“Oh, yeah,” Red said, then recited the title in Vortian. “‘The girl who wanted to catch the stars’ - which has absolutely nothing to do with the story itself, but… whatever, I guess!”

“I think the stars are meant as a metaphor,” Purple said quietly. “In Vortian, the word ‘star’ has two meanings. Well, actually, it doesn't even mean  _ stars _ like the bodies of burning gas we see, but rather something more intangible and out of reach.” He thought about it, then shrugged. “Well, it’s an ancient story anyway. They probably didn't have space travel back then.”

“Huh. I suppose if you’ve never been to space, stars could fit that description.”

Purple’s antennae lowered. “...They do.”

“Oh, Pur,” Red said and squeezed him warmly. He slid his hand down to Purple’s and squeezed it. “I can't help you  _ touch _ a star, but I can take you to  _ see _ them.”

Purple smiled. “I love you, Red,” he said softly and rubbed his cheek against Red’s.

“I love you too, Purple.”

“Call me ‘Pur’.”

“Pur?”

“Yeah. I-I like it when you call me that.”

“Purrr?”

“Yes. You're the first one and… it’s like…” He gave a shrug, unsure of how to express it.

“Purrrr,” Red breathed teasingly against his cheek.

“Uh-huh. Like a love word.”

“Pur.”

Purple smiled and rubbed his cheek against Red’s again. “It’s different than ‘Purple’, you know?l I wish I had one for you though.”

Red rubbed his cheek back against Purple’s. “I like ‘Red’.”

“Really? But it’s just your name. The same thing everyone calls you. It’s nothing special.”

“It is when  _ you _ say it.”

“I don't know…”

_ “I _ do, though. I love hearing you say my name.”

Again Purple smiled. “Ok… Red,” he purred the name.

“Yeah, like that.”

“Rrred?” Purple couldn't help a little playfulness.

“Yes, juuuust like that.” Red joined the game.

“Rrrred,” he breathed against Red’s cheek.

“Uh-huh. Like a love word,” Red purred back.

“Red.”

Red laughed, a warm sound that filled Purple up as it filled his ears and heart. “Yep: I  _ love _ the way ‘Red’ sounds when you say it.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


A couple hours later and Purple was back in bed with Red. Not sleeping, though. Instead Red was showing him a new form of intimacy, one as erotic and intense as coitus, but without penetration.

This form included lots of touches and kisses. Lots of cheek-rubbing. And massages. It was as though Red was giving him a full-body massage. As though Red was bestowing love and adoration upon every inch of Purple. Slow and tender, the mighty ruler took his time.

Purple liked it. It made him feel even more aware of his dearest partner than sex did. It made him feel close to Red. Loved. Wanted. Adored. And like he was a special snack Red wanted to savour. To enjoy to the fullest.

Red placed soft kisses on strange places, like his eyelids, or his fingertips - even his claws. Red drew his lips over Purple’s skin. Yes, his trail of adoring kisses and caresses did go to and include Purple’s genitalia, but it received no more focus than even his toes.

On top of all that, he was allowed to touch Red too. Red even took his hand and ran it over his cheek, mouth, down his neck, shoulders, an arm. He entwined their fingers for a moment in what felt like an embrace, then touched palms together.

Slow, all of it, so Purple could feel the texture of his mate’s body, the muscles beneath the smooth skin.

Every time it started to get sexual, Red turned it down a notch. It was all new and thrilling to the inexperienced ex-Trophy, and he liked the feelings it brought. It was like getting to know each other in a different way.

Finally, however --

“R-Red,” he half-breathed, half-moaned. 

\-- he had had enough.

“I want to have sex,” he concluded.

Red looked up from where he’d been kissing just above Purple’s pelvic bone. “Do you?”

“Y-yeah.” Purple squirmed, attempting to display himself invitingly.

“Well,” Red purred in a seductive tone. “If you come out and play, I’ll… give it all the attention it needs.” Then he drew the tip of his tongue along the length of Purple’s genital slit. Purple squirmed at the sensation, but then obliged and, to his surprise and delight, Red’s tongue coiled around it and guided him straight into his warm mouth.

Red was so good with his mouth and tongue, and he had Purple reduced to a helpless, moaning mess within no time. 

“M-more!” Purple demanded in a cry. “I w-want more! I-I need to-” His words cut off as he grit his teeth, but Red did not grant him release. “R-Red, n- _ now!” _

Then Red obliged by increasing the stimulation, and especially on Purple’s head. He felt the flair unfurl and open in Red’s mouth to create a barrier for his sperma. A moment later, the so-desired orgasm took him over and he dug his claws deep into the poor mattress.

Once his penis had quit pulsing, he felt Red open his mouth and break the barrier, then the tongue slipped between the flared skin and head to clean up any ejaculate caught there. Red released him after that and crawled up and laid beside him. He put his arms around Purple and cuddled him close.

“Satisfied now, my needy one?”

Purple nodded. “Yeah, that… that was really good,” he breathed. “I-I should help you now, or do you want to-”

“Nah, I’m tired. Besides, I told you we aren't going to give  _ me _ any of that kind attention.” He kissed Purple’s cheek and pulled the covers up over them. 

“But I  _ want _ to pleasure you too,” Purple protested.

“But  _ I’ve _ decided to show you that you don't have to and I’m sticking to that. - Now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow’s a big day too, for we need to prepare to head on to Conventia so I can officially announce my Ascension.” He kissed Purple again. “And my Consort.”

Too tired to argue with the ruler, Purple nodded and cuddled up to Red, already feeling his consciousness slipping towards sleep. In no time, he was out.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“I ruined  _ another _ mattress?” Purple cried as Red cleaned bits of stuffing from his claws. 

“Yep.” Red sounded as far from distressed as could be.

“I don't even  _ realise _ I’m doing it!”

“Yeah-ha-ha! It’s about the sexiest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Purple blinked, then frowned at his mighty ruler, free hand on his hip. “Are you serious? Red, this is a disaster!”

Once he was satisfied that all six claws were sufficiently clean, Red raised Purple’s hand to his mouth and kissed his fingertips.

“Well, if this is a  _ disaster,  _ then, please… bring on the  _ apocalypse,”  _ the ruler purred and smirked at his mate.

“Red,” Purple whined in protest, though he was rapidly losing his conviction. “If this keeps up like this, then we’re going to have to replace our mattress every time we do anything… _ sexy. _ Which would be  _ bad.” _

“Bad?”

_ “Terrible!” _

“Terrible?”

Purple nodded firmly. “Uh-huh!”

Red’s grin never wavered. “Bring it on.” Wasting not another minute, he led Purple into the cleansing chamber and straight into the shower.

“But, Reeeed,” Purple tried one last time.

Sensing their presence, warm liquid cleanzor immediately began to fall from the ceiling.

“Purple,” Red wrapped an arm around his waist with one hand and pulled him close, then cupped his cheek with the other hand. “We have a whole  _ planet _ dedicated to making mattresses.”

Purple gave an unconvinced whimper and looked away from Red. He didn't otherwise pull away or protest the touch though.

“Now, that’s enough of that.” Red kissed him on the lips. “I don't want to hear another word about it.” Another kiss. “There are far worse things than the destruction of bedding during sex.” Another kiss. “We’re a violent species.” And again. “Mattresses are just another of the many inferior things we’re going to conquer together.”

Purple enjoyed every single kiss and every purr of Red’s voice as he spoke. His royal Life Mate really knew just how to make him feel weak in the knees. How to turn him into irken pudding.

Purple let the subject go as Red began to wash him, running a soapy pouf slowly and sensually over every bit of skin Red could reach (and he made sure to reach!) until the Tallest had to order the wall to provide Purple with a seat and grips lest he crumple right to the floor. It became especially hard to control his body when Red began cleaning between his thighs.

He had to lean back against the wall and, with a command from his lover, expressed his penis to be washed too, which Red did first with his mouth and tongue until Purple cried out his name and his body thanked Red with Purple’s creamy filling. After that, while Purple caught his breath, Red soaped it up and rinsed it off.

Once Purple was finished - in  _ both _ ways - and it was Red’s turn to be cleaned, he let Purple take over (but without his mouth and tongue because the ruler  _ still _ refused any and every sort of sexual favours).

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“But, Red,” Purple whined while they dressed. “What will the people from Futonia think if they’re sending new Tallest mattresses every week?”

Red clipped his tight corset in place, then turned to Purple and glared while he waited for his squeedlyspooch to adjust. When it did, he took a deep breath which filled his chest and caused it to bulge.

“Probably ‘I’m so glad I have a job!’, otherwise I don't care.” Red shrugged, then the ruler turned back to his armor and pulled the chestplate on. “As for  _ you,”  _ he said, his tone firm. “I’m the only one whose opinion matters, and  _ I _ \--” He turned to Purple again and touched his cheek. “-- am perfectly fine with ordering a new shipment every week. - Now, get dressed,” he ordered as he patted Purple’s cheek. “Your almighty and fearsome leader - that’s  _ me _ \- has a little surprise for his adorable and whiny Consort - that’s  _ you _ \- and, at this rate, he’s going to be finished with his armor while his loyal and royal subject just stands there half-naked.” Red made a point of raking the shirtless and pantless ex-Trophy from head-to-toe with his eyes. “Not that I don't love the view, but I do not want anyone  _ else _ to see it.” He stepped up to Purple and pressed the purple-eyed irken to him. “Every bit of you is mine alone. Well…” He gave a shrug and his tone softened. “And  _ yours, _ of course. But you're the only other being, living or soon-to-be-dead, that I’m willing to share you with.”

Whether Red knew it or not, his words touched Purple deeply. To want your partner all to yourself, to feel  _ jealous, _ was a profession of just how very much he was valued. An un-toppable profession of Red’s  _ love. _ Purple swallowed and bit back the sting of tears.

“I don't want to be shared with anyone but you either,” he whispered, not trusting his voice. “Or share  _ you _ with anyone else…” he confessed for the first time and hoped it wouldn't upset Red.

Red smiled - a real, beautiful smile - and his eyes twinkled. “Then we’re in  _ perfect _ agreement.” He kissed Purple. “No one else gets to enjoy either of us.” Then turned back and received the armored skirt.

“We should probably be careful about using our names in front of others,” Purple said.  _ “Red,” _ he added to make his point.

“Yeah, _ Pur,” _ Red agreed. “We should.”

Touched and feeling so light like he could walk on air, Purple resumed getting dressed as well. First the black uniform pants, then his long, sleeveless gown, followed by his boots and gloves, and finished off with his own armored shoulder plates.

  
  


***

  
  
  


“Alright, now focus on the targets,” Red instructed.

Purple sighed, but did as he was told and aimed all four of his PAK legs at the target.

“Now!” Red shouted and Purple fired them off.

By now, the area had been almost fully vacated, though whether that was because of Purple’s training --

“Excellent!” Red cheered as each target was hit right in the center.

\-- or because Red was dressed in full Tallest armor and no one wanted to risk bothering him in any way, was anyone’s guess.

Purple wiped his brow and turned to his beaming instructor. “Red, I’ve been doing this for hours, I think I’ve got it down.”

“Me too,” Red said, his cotton-candy eyes twinkling.

Red’s little ‘surprise’ had been to take his consort to the smeet training grounds below the surface and, in particular, one of the halls set up for PAK-laser target practice.

“I’m confident enough in your control that we can continue your training on the Massive.”

“Red, I  _ wouldn't _ blow a hole in-”

Red cut Purple off by touching a finger to his lips. “Once the full power of your PAK is unlocked, you  _ could.” _

Purple sighed and closed his mouth, then Red removed his finger.

“It’s almost time to board the Massive, but there’s still one more thing I want to show you while we’re on Irk.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


The newest thing Red wanted to show Purple turned out to be his living quarters when he was a smeet. It was simple, only the basics, and currently unoccupied.

“You grew up here?” Purple asked as he looked around.

“Yeah.”

Along with a door that clearly lead to the cleansing chambers, there was a small kitchen and a dining table with chairs, as well as two beds that were situated on opposite sides of the room - one was a bunk bed and the other a normal single bed. Purple stopped and stood between them as he looked back and forth from them thoughtfully.

“Which one was yours?”

Red joined him and indicated the top bunk. “I was  _ never _ bottom,” he said with a smirk.

Ignoring the joke and more interested in this piece of his Life Mate’s life than even noticing there  _ was _ a joke, Purple walked over to the bunk bed and looked up. He inhaled deeply, but any scent of Red had long since been cleaned away. 

Red hovered up to the top bunk and sat down, then beckoned to Purple. Purple crawled up the ladder and joined his mate, sitting with his legs dangling down as Red was. It was nowhere near as comfortable as their royal bed, he noticed; in fact, it was just like his bed on the moon.

Purple looked over at the single bed. “Did you have three beds to yourself?”

“No. I had two roommates to put up with.”

“Oh.” Purple considered that for a moment. “It looks a lot like my room.” He pointed to the lower bunk. “That’s where my bed was.”

“Always ba mouthy bottom.” Red squeezed him. “Wow. So, you had roommates?”

“Until our first puberty, Tak and I shared a room with another Trophy smeet. After that, they separated us to our own rooms.” He looked to the side at the bed they were sitting on. “Did you also… have lovers here?” He patted the pillow.

“Yeah,” Red said simply and honestly.

“If… if they hadn't taken me away, do you think I’d have been one of your roommates?”

“I hope so,” Red said with a smile.

“And, if I had, would I also have been one of your lovers you had up here?”

“If you wanted to be,” Red said softly and kissed his cheek. “It would have been my pleasure to have you here.”

Purple smiled a little. “Although, I don't think I’d want to… do it in front of other people.”

“Huh?”

“Your roommates. There isn't much privacy here for  _ that.” _

“Yeah, well… some of our lovers didn't mind, and if we had one that  _ did _ \--” Red removed something from his PAK and tossed it into the air. “-- we’d flip a coin over who gets to have the room to themselves and their lovers for a couple hours.” He held the coin, which had landed on his gauntlet with its primary side up, out to Purple.

The ex-Trophy took it and examined it, but it was just a normal coin with Red’s face on one side (literally the most bizarre thing about it since he hadn't seen the new print yet) and the number of its worth on the other. “And what does flipping it do?”

Red blinked at him. “You… you've never heard of flipping a coin?”

Purple shook his head, feeling embarrassment rising to his cheeks as he realised he’d asked a question  _ normal _ irkens already knew. “No,” he admitted with a sigh. “I haven't.”

Red took the coin back from him and tossed it up in the air again, and did the same motion to catch it as before, but this time he carefully covered it so neither could see which side was up.

“So, here we go: Tallest side up, we delay our departure to Conventia and I take you out to the nicest place on Irk for lunch,” Red announced to Purple. “Value side up, we depart as planned and eat on board the Massive instead. - Sound good?”

Purple looked at him and cocked his head. “Oo… kay?” So, it was a way of deciding things, he concluded.

“Do you agree to those options?”

Purple shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, ok.”

Red peaked and gasped, but kept it hidden from Purple. He covered it back up and grinned wickedly. “What do you think it’s gonna be?”

Purple thought about it. “I don't know. I can't decide if your reaction is genuine or if you're just bluffing.”

“Well, what would it mean if my reactions genuine?”

“Probably that we’re going to eat on the Massive.”

However, as Purple watched, Red frowned. “Why would I be so excited about that?”

“Because you’re probably planning to use  _ me _ as your plate and I really don't see why you’d be  _ happy _ about delaying our departure.”

Red shut his eyes tight and groaned. “Oh, now I wish we  _ had _ gotten that one!”

“Huh?”

Red looked back to the coin and, Purple’s gaze joined his, he solemnly uncovered it:  _ Tallest-side up! _

“I’m taking you to the finest restaurant Irk has to offer,” Red said warmly while Purple blinked.

“But-but-but… we have to get to Conventia,” he sputtered.

Red shrugged. “I’m Tallest and if I want to take my Consort out, I will. Besides, have you even ever been out on a romantic date with a special someone?” Purple shook his head and Red took his hand. “That’s what I thought. So, I want to take you out.”

“It-it’s normal out here, huh?”

Red nodded. “I mean, not  _ everyone _ does it, but a lot of us like to treat their lovers in style before taking them to their beds.”

Purple exhaled slowly as he considered the idea of having grown up like a normal smeet. Of being with Red all his life. Of being one of Red’s lovers. Maybe his first one? Maybe his  _ only _ one then? He sighed again and looked down at his hands. He fidgeted with the fabric of his gown.

“I wish I could know what it was like. To grow up normal.”

Red laid his hand over Purple’s and squeezed gently. “That’s why I wanted to bring you here, so you could see. It’s not the same, but it’s the best I can do.”

Purple leaned against him. “Thanks.”

“Here, this is for you.” Red placed the coin in Purple’s hand. “Your first coin-flip coin  _ and _ it just so happens to have the picture of your first date on it too!” The Tallest flashed his dashing grin.

Purple closed his hand around it and smiled. “Thanks.” He held it up to the light and looked at Red’s likeness. He smiled and put it carefully away in his PAK, deciding he’d never spend it.

  
  
  
  


***


	18. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back to make some updates again.

Before they could proceed with their lunch date, it was back to their quarters for some freshening up in a shower together (“Usually taking sexy showers together comes  _ after _ the romantic dinner date, but… I thought you’d prefer this,” Red had explained).

After the shower, it was dressing. Red had them eschew their royal clothing for the black boots, pants, gloves, and pink and magenta shirt of an invader.

“But I’m not an invader,” Purple protested, though he obediently put it on anyway.

“And I don't care,” Red said firmly as he pulled on his gloves and now his eyes looked  _ ruby. _ “These are stylish and the uniform is accepted  _ everywhere.” _

Purple decided to let it go as Red took his arm and kissed his cheek.

“So, now, we’re just two  _ normal _ irkens out on a hot date,” Red said with a grin, then he sobered up and looked at Purple worriedly. “Hopefully not too many people know I’m Tallest yet. - Except the restaurant, of course.”

Purple blinked at Red’s concern over being recognised, but said nothing. Instead, he was more interested by another part of his date’s line: “Normal,” he said out loud.

“Yep. Well, except that we’re  _ better _ than everyone else, of course.”

Purple smiled anyway. _Going_ _out_ with someone just because you wanted to? Someone who wasn't a chaperone or guard? Never would Lem have let him do something so _unthinkable_ (not that be’d ever had anyone to offer, but still)_._ Furthermore, he was willing to bet that Red wasn't going to tell him what he was allowed to eat either.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Purple was right: Red told him he could order  _ anything _ he wanted, which he determined to be true when they ordered drinks and he picked one he’d  _ never _ been allowed before. His mate hadn't even batted an eye at Purple’s selection.

And Red was right too: Very few people recognised him and even those who  _ did _ only recognised him as their Ascending Tallest (some even wondered why Spork wasn't with him, but none actually asked).

Purple, with his Trophy eyes, drew more attention to the tall couple and, to his dismay, they accurately guessed he was Red’s Trophy. It meant that instead of being normal, he had to  _ behave _ as he’d been brought up so as not to risk making Red look bad.

“This isn't very normal…” he finally complained when they’d been seated - the restaurant had not recognized Red as their new Tallest, but still brought their Ascending Tallest and his consort to the Tallest table without question. “Everyone knows what I am.”

Red looked up and examined him with a critical eye, then frowned. “Was this a bad idea after all?”

Purple sighed and shrugged. “I just wish people wouldn't…  _ know.” _

“Are you ashamed?”

Purple nodded. “Yeah…”

“Why?”

“Everyone knows you won me… that I’m not a…” He stopped, he didn't want to say it out loud.

“Not a what?” Red asked. Purple said nothing, so Red leaned forward. “Pur? What aren't you?”

Purple swallowed as he tried to figure out what to say. He ran a gloved finger along the soft pink sleeve of his invader’s uniform shirt. “They’ll know I have no right to wear this and… that we’re not really out on a date.”

“Huh?” Red’s frown only increased. “How are we not really out on a date?”

“Everyone knows we’re not just a couple of irkens having fun, but that we’re a mated pair of Trophy and Champion.”

“Oh. Pur, we’re Life Mates  _ out on a date. _ Life Mates  _ do _ that.”

Purple blinked. “R-really?”

“Yeah. Look around here.” Red pointed to the other tables that were set at a lower level from theirs. “Any couple you see could be Life Mates out on a date. - And I see a number of Trophies too.”

Purple looked around and, for the first time, he noticed that not only were there a lot of tables occupied only by a couple, but a number of them had a couple that consisted of a Champion and their Trophy just as Red said. Some Champions wore an invader uniform, while the Trophies wore civilian clothes. Those couples seemed relaxed and enjoying each other. Just like he had hoped to do with Red.

“You mean we’re…  _ normal?” _ Purple asked, his voice full of awe.

_ “We  _ are  _ superior, _ but yes, this is a superiorly _ normal _ date.” 

Then the Tallest turned his ruby gaze to the center of the table and waved his hand, a holographic menu popped up. 

“Computer,” he said quietly. “Highest Purple better be given access to the Tallest menu too, by order of the Tallest. - And don't answer me, just  _ do _ it!” he whispered in a sharp hiss. “I don't want the whole place to know I’ve Ascended. - And raise this damn platform already,” he added in a grumble. 

There was a quiet  _ ’chime’ _ of compliance and the side facing Purple changed, offering him a new list of options, then the floor began to elevate until they were high above all the others. Purple looked around, watching as they rose, but said nothing, for he knew about this with royalty.

“It should've given you access right away,” Red said after it stopped. “But I noticed it hadn't given  _ me _ the full list either, so I guess it hadn't actually ID’d us yet. Not that any lesser can order exclusive, high priority Tallest dishes.”

Purple nodded and began looking at the options. There was a number of things he’d never even heard of. Touching them brought up a short info pop-up and, as he read, his finger remained hovering over one. He frowned when he wasn't sure what to make of the dish, then he felt Red’s finger touch his and he blinked in surprise. He looked up to find the incognito Tallest smiling at him.

“Problem, Sunshine?”

Blushing, Purple withdrew his hand and nodded. “There are a lot of dishes I’ve never heard of before.”

“Yeah, that was hard for me too when I first became Ascending Tallest. Miyuki had to explain a lot of them to me.”

“Miyuki? Don't you mean Spork?”

“No. I started Ascending under Miyuki as a backup in case something happened to then-Ascending Tallest Spork.”

Purple blinked. “Then how come Spork Ascended instead of you?”

Red shrugged. “He was older and already had more experience than me… and he was  _ taller _ than me, so Miyuki chose him as her direct successor. At least, that’s the  _ official story.” _

At Purple’s questioning look, he beckoned the ex-Trophy close and, as Purple complied by leaning across the table, Red moved until his mouth was close to Purple’s ear.

“She chose  _ him _ because she wanted to make a statement by letting her Trophy rule in her place,” he whispered and Purple gasped.

“Spork was her  _ Tr-” _

Red clamped hand over Purple’s mouth. “Shhh, no one’s supposed to know.” He drew back and removed his hand, then kissed Purple instead. “He was supposed to reveal it later, after he’d proven himself as a capable Tallest.”

“Spork was a Tro…?” This time Purple stopped himself.

“He was a green-eyed Sweetling.”

Purple’s mouth fell open. “I-I thought he was a Tartling.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone was  _ supposed _ to think. I only learned when I began Ascending.”

“Couldn't people smell it?”

“He always wore perfume to disguise himself as a Tartling.”

Purple blinked and sat back to consider it while Red returned to the menu. Spork was a Trophy? A  _ Trophy _ could be  _ Tallest? _ And even  _ before _ an available Champion? Purple couldn't help but smile. He hadn't known anything about Miyuki and Spork’s personal lives except that both had Trophy eye-colours and he’d always assumed they were Tartlings.

Red reached out and touched his cheek. “So, what would you like to order? Or do you need me to explain what’s in the dishes?”

Purple’s gaze turned back to the menu he’d forgotten about. He glanced at the other Trophies to see what they were eating, then felt Red take his hand and squeeze.

“Shall I make a recommendation?”

Purple turned back to him. “Sure, go ahe-”

_ “Or,” _ Red cut in while holding up a finger. “We could order a dish for couples.”

Purple’s antennae pricked up. “A dish for couples?”

Red nodded and tapped the menu, bringing up a smaller window. With a flick of his finger, it flipped around and displayed on Purple’s side. The ex-Trophy read it. It seemed to be a small buffet of various items, some he recognised, others he didn't.

The ones he did recognise sounded good, so he nodded. “Let’s do that. A dish for couples.”

Red smiled. “Ok. It’s also a good way to try out a number of Tallest dishes.” He tapped the hologram again, then swiped downwards, sending the order to the kitchen.

  
  


When the meal came a few minutes later, various items arranged on a number of plates, including a large one with mixed items, Red took his fork and picked something up from one of the smaller plates.

He gave it a quick sniff, then offered it to Purple. “Here, I think you’ll like this one.”

Purple opened his mouth and took it, then chewed tentatively. It was  _ good! _ Whatever it was. As his focus returned to Red, he saw his mate was grinning at him.

“Go ahead and try a little bit of everything,” Red said, then picked through some of the items. He paused at one of the plates and looked at Purple. “Well, you may not like this one much. The main ingredient is the same one you always refused during our Maa Ri.”

Purple looked at it, then took a piece and sampled it. He made a face as he swallowed, then took a drink to get the taste out of his mouth. “Yeah… they always made us Trophies eat it ‘because it’s healthy’,” he said in a mocking tone. “I didn't like it as a smeet and I don't like it as an adult.”

Smiling, Red pulled the plate closer to himself. “Don't worry, I’ll eat it.” He winked and helped himself to it.

Purple smiled and resumed sampling a few of the items he didn't recognise. Most of them were  _ delicious, _ but his favourite was definitely the one Red had first recommended.

Before the main course was even finished, Red pulled up the menu again. “Time for a treat,” he announced as he scrolled, then he grinned across the table at Purple. “Do you trust me?”

Purple blinked at the odd question and looked up, frowning. “Of course I do.”

“Goooood.” Red’s grin turned into a pleased smile and his eyes twinkled. Without another word, he made a selection and sent it off, then waved the holomenu away.

Purple gave his mate a questioning look, but Red took his hand and squeezed as he shook his head.

“It’s a surprise.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Red and Purple stood near the ledge of their, now raised even higher so that it extended above the restaurant building, platform enjoying the surprise treat: extremely fancy glazed donuts with a filling Purple had never had before.

From where they stood, Red’s arm around him, they had an amazing view of the city. Not as great as from their suite, but this was open and Purple could look in every direction. He leaned happily against his partner enjoying what seemed a perfect moment as Red pointed out the various buildings and told him what they were. He also explained the various different ships flying about. Purple knew all of this theoretically, for he’d read about it, but seeing it all in person was different.

Red was right, he concluded, for the surface of Irk definitely didn't look anything the moon he’d been on when they had left it. He chose not to let it bother him this time, for he just wanted to focus on the  _ good things _ about his lunch date with Red and listen to his voice as he spoke. Besides, he really  _ was _ happy and - with a glance at his Life Mate - he knew his old life was behind him for good.

He affectionately rubbed his cheek against Red’s and the Tallest smiled, then turned and gave him a tender kiss before he drew back and gave Purple an appraising look. “You’d make a gorgeous invader, you know that?”

Purple looked down at his shirt, then back to Red. “Really?”

“Yes. But it’d be a waste, because you're too good for such a job.”

Purple blinked and gave him a questioning look. “But an invader is…”

“...The most prestige rank and title, yes,” Red finished for him. “For those who could never hope to be anything better. It’s also a miserable job, blending in with the horrible inhabitants while gathering information and crippling alien planets for the Armada.” Red stepped in front of Purple to face him and cupped his cheek. “Nah, I’d rather have you by my side.”

When Red put it _that_ _way, _Purple didn't think being an invader sounded so luxurious after all. Besides, it was a lonely job, he knew.

“I’d rather be by your side too,” he said as he cuddled up to his almighty partner and took another donut.

Red turned to him and smiled, but there was something in the ruby depths that Purple couldn't quite pin. A solemness, almost sad, and so profoundly different from the laid back, easy grins that Purple had come to know the fresh new ruler for.

“Red? What’s wrong?”

A small smile tugged at the Tallest’s lips and his expression turned apologetic. “It’s just that… Pur,  _ I  _ want you with me, but… I just realised maybe that’s not really what  _ you _ want.”

“But I just said it  _ was.” _

Red cupped his cheek and caressed with a gloved thumb. “Maybe you  _ would _ like to be an invader.”

Purple blinked. “Huh?”

Red leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I want my Consort to be free, so, if your desire is to be an invader, you have my permission to train. You’ll have a lot to catch up on, but that can be arranged.” Then he rubbed his cheek against Purple’s before withdrawing.

Purple, however, could hardly believe his ears. “You-you’d let me… train to be an invader?”

Red nodded. “Or anything else. I mean, _I_ don't see why you’d want to be anything but Tallest Consort, but… then I have to remind myself that you _never_ _had a choice_ and… that isn't fair. So, since I can enable you to have that choice, I _will.”_

“I could be  _ anything  _ I wanted?”

“Well, you can  _ train _ for anything. Whether you’re able to pass the final tests and be allowed to do the job, depends on you.”

Purple smiled and his heart danced, but he knew he didn't  _ want _ to be an invader. Whatever he chose, he wanted it to be something he could do by Red’s side. So, he leaned forward to whisper in his mate’s ear. “I want something where I can stay with you. Always.” He felt Red rub cheeks, then give him a soft kiss near his ear.

“Computer,” Red began as he drew back and smiled at Purple. “Bring us back inside.”

_ “Yes, my T-” _

“Don't  _ say it!” _ Red snapped. “Just  _ do  _ it!”

Obediently, it did so in silence and Red turned his focus back to Purple.

“You know, I might have just the job for you,” Red said, and now his easy smile was back in place as he gazed at Purple. “What do you think about being a my personal service drone-” Red halted and made a face. “Yuck, no, you're not a mere drone! We really need a better word for that. My… Hmmm…” He began snapping his fingers as he thought about it. “My-my-my, is this hard. Of course, there's a word for it in  _ Vortian.”  _ Red switched to that language. “Would you like to be my Royal Secretary?”

“Your ‘Royal Secretary’?” Purple asked in fluent Vortian as well and Red nodded. “What does a ‘secretary’ do?”

Red switched back to Irken. “It’s like… my personal assistant. You know, you help me write speeches and reports, bring me a coffee…” His expression turned wicked. “Bend over my desk? - Ooh, I’d better order a desk first.”

Purple blinked and giggled nervously.  _ “What _ do you want me to do to your desk?”

Red led him back to their table and, with one quick sweep of his arm, both cleared it of dishes and leftovers and made a mess of the floor. Guided Purple to stand before it and wrapped his arms around the ex-Trophy from behind.

“Imagine if we were all alone, just you and me and no one else,” Red whispered in his ear. “And you were to bend over the table until your chest rested on it, then I came up behind you. Your bottom would be at just the right height for me too…” Instead of finishing, he ground his pelvis suggestively against Purple.

The ex-Trophy gasped has he felt a tell tale bulge. Even in his inexperience, he realised what Red was implying. In response, he pressed his bottimg back against Red.

“Oooh, Pur,” Red positively moaned against his earhole. “You are truly the sexiest irken alive.”

Before Purple could tease Red some more, though, the bulge disappeared and he realised the ruler must've retracted it inside. He exhaled and turned around in Red’s arms, then leaned in towards his ear. “I’d be delighted to do that for you when you get a desk.” In fact, it was too bad they  _ weren't _ all alone right now. The table was the right height, if uncomfortable looking.

“Mmmm…” Again, Red’s voice was more like a moan than anything else. “You are truly a wild and sexy irken. My hot, sexy, purple sunshine,” the ruler whispered.

“And you’re my red hot inamorato,” Purple purred, feeling completely tickled over sharing secrets with his lover.

“I have no idea what you just called me,” Red began, rubbing his cheek against Purple’s. “But with the way you  _ said _ it, I don't even care if you called me  _ short.” _

Purple giggled and rubbed his cheek back against Red’s. “I called you my love…. But it’s kind of an old word.”

“But not  _ short, _ right?”

“No, not short.” Purple moved so his mouth was right next to Red’s earhole and breathed, _ “My Tallest.” _

Red swallowed, then groaned. “Oh, Purrrr, you're not supposed to be this sexy when I’ve promised  _ not _ to take you.”

Purple drew back so he could see his love. “Well, that was your own dumb fault,” he said with a smirk.

Red shook his head and shrugged with a heavy sigh. “Yeah, it  _ waaaaas. _ And, don't worry, it still sticks. You just weren't supposed to make it so  _ hard. _ ”

Purple decided to take that as a compliment. It felt  _ good  _ knowing his Champion-turned-Tallest desired him that much. That he could  _ do _ that to Red. Entice him so much that his voice came out obviously strained. It even made Purple feel…  _ powerful. _ He could do this to  _ the almighty Tallest! _ How many other irkens could say that? Even though Red had other lovers before him, Purple was the one Red wanted  _ now _ and that made all the difference.

He smiled and kissed Red on the lips. “I love you, Red.”

Red smiled and returned the kiss. “I love you, Pur.”

“Red? Thank you for taking me out.” He didn't even mind the invader uniform after all.

“So, it was a good idea?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Good enough to get me a kiss?” He tapped his cheek and flashed his dashing grin.

In answer, Purple leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then drew back and gave him a kiss on the lips as well.

“Oooh, it was  _ that _ good?” Red asked afterwards, to which Purple nodded. “Then I will definitely take you out again.

  
  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise.
> 
> This is presuming Spork had green eyes and Miyuki had blue eyes, just BTW. I know that isn't necessarily canon (or is it?), but I like those ideas, so that's what I'm using here. (Also presuming MIyuki was a Tartling and Spork was a Sweetling.)


	19. "Welcome to Conventia, the convention hall planet!"

As the days went by, Red did  _ exactly _ as he’d said and initiated absolutely no sex. Affection and pleasure were still forthcoming, but even when Purple offered or requested it, sex was not had.

Still, Purple had begun to understand the sentiment behind Red’s self-imposed concupiscent ban, and he came to appreciate it. Even though he really liked sex, it felt good to know that there truly was  _ no pressure _ from Red. His Champion-turned-ruler really didn't turn into a mindless, sex-crazed beast. Not even when things did get hot and heavy. Yes, Purple was starting to understand. Also… --

“Ew…” he lamented over a bucket into which he’d just expelled the entire contents in the digestive portion of his ‘spooch. “Yuck! That’s the  _ third _ time this week,” he grumbled as he reached for a towel to wipe his mouth on.

\-- …He didn't seem to be feeling well since sometime after they had boarded the Massive and started on their way to Conventia. He figured it was probably just adjusting to his new PAK upgrades. Or perhaps an odd reaction to their newly renovated Tallest chambers (it did have a new computer voice and entirely new furniture). Or, most likely, he’d just picked up something while back on Irk.

Whatever it was, it was no fun and a worried Red had Tallest ordered yet another visit to the medbay. Purple had hated it too, but in light of not feeling well, he’d consented with more ease than he normally would have.

Back to the present… Once his mouth was wiped and he’d had a drink to wash the nasty and bitter taste of bile out of his mouth, he curled back up under the covers. He would have liked Red to be here with him right then - his ground, his security - but currently, the powerful ruler was on active duty on the bridge. Originally, Purple had  _ hoped _ to get back to the flight simulator and try out a Shuvver while his mate was out, but here he was moping miserably about in bed. All. Day.  _ Long.  _

Purple spent the rest of the day in bed too and when his partner’s active duty shift finally ended that evening, the Tallest walked into the bed chambers, removing his gauntlets first, then his armor.

“So. Still sick.”

The curt tone Red used caught Purple’s attention and his antennae sprung up. “Yes… and I threw up again,” he said honestly, yet warily.

“Oh.” Red removed his chestplate and a robotic hand took it and stored it away.

“Red? Is… something wrong?” he dared.

“I just received the results of your latest medical checkup. - I had to  _ demand _ it, since they didn't want to send me the whole thing.” His tone, however, was returning to normal instead of that clipped, short one Purple didn't think he liked much.

“Oh. And?”

Red yawned. “One moment…” He finished undressing and changed into his casual gown, then he joined Purple on their bed. “I had to literally  _ demand _ the full report, like  _ Tallest _ demand it. - I said that already, didn't I?” Purple nodded and Red sighed. “Sorry. It’s been a looooong and boring day. Being able to return here to you is literally the highlight. Anyway, I’m still trying to figure out what the reports mean.”

With that, he took out a PAD and pulled up said reports on it. Purple had no idea what to think except that Red’s confession made him feel warm and happy about himself despite everything, so he closed his eyes and cuddled up to his mate while Red read through them. Shortly, the Tallest gave a snort followed by a soft growl that rumbled up from his chest.

“Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah,” the Tallest grumbled. “Idiots.”

“What does that mean, ‘blah-blah-blah?” Purple chided softly, both amused by his partner’s typical grumbling over big words and feeling in love despite his nausea because it was just so typically Red.

Red rubbed his cheek tenderly against Purple’s, though when he spoke, his tone was oozing frustration. “It means I’m not as well-versed in irken hormones and hormonal balances as I thought. At least, not the way  _ they’ve _ described them.” Red scrolled back and forth a bit, then shook his head. “Frankly, the fact that they’ve given me the raw lab results is almost enough for me to think this means you're carrying smeets and they’re just afraid to come out and  _ say _ it. However, it’s more likely  _ they _ just don't understand what this means any better than I do.”

Purple sighed and rested his chin on Red’s shoulder, enjoying the nice scent of his beloved partner. Red closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Purple’s head again, while letting out a long sigh.

“I give up. I’m going to… order in a doctor from Vort,” Red finally said and began typing. “Well… guess what I’ll do is ask a Vortian I’m on good terms with and see who he’d recommend. He and his wife just had a litter, so he should know someone who knows about pregnancy.”

Purple simply nodded. “Besides, I probably just picked up something back on Irk. There were way more people there than I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Red blinked, then shook his head. “You really just  _ can't _ accept the possibility that you might be smeeting, can you?”

Purple shook his head. “Nope. We don't reproduce naturally anymore and have not done so for hundreds and hundreds of years. It’s far more likely I’ve caught an infection on Irk than smeets from you.” He affectionately caressed Red’s upper arm with the pads of his fingers.

Red sighed and turned his head to regard his mate. “Well, the idea of you ‘just’ being sick doesn't make me feel less worried. I mean, irkens don't  _ get _ sick.”

“It could have been an invader that brought something from another planet. Red, I’ve been kept on _a_ _moon_ and isolated my whole life; I doubt my immune system is as robust as yours.”

“Hmm… well, I guess you have a good point. A lot of us do get at least a little sick during our first planetside missions.”

“There, see?”

“Still sending for a Vortian, though.”

Purple sighed, but nodded, for he understood that Red was just worried and wanted to rule out everything he could. And he knew it was because Red  _ loved him. _ Red wasn't just taking responsibility for his Trophy, Red genuinely cared about Purple.

Purple decided he’d try and be a little more cooperative with his mate about the whole thing.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


With the speech Purple had rewritten about a hundred times (ok, three, but it FELT like a hundred since he’d originally called it ‘done’ and presented it to Red, and he’d wished he’d given it a hundred more), Red entered the main hall to the accompaniment of music and strobe lights, and hovered out to the front of the platform, leaving Purple in the back and out of sight.

Had Purple ever had doubts, the surprised reaction from the huge antennae-wiggling audience assuaged them: Red was  _ not _ the Tallest they had expected to see and gasps filled the hall as antennae froze. Purple cringed inwardly and Red looked calmly out over them.

“Bet you're surprised to see  _ me, _ huh?” Red began, sounding like his usual confident self. “Some of you may recognise me as Spork’s protégé and Ascending Tallest. It is my pleasu- er, my  _ sorrow _ to inform you that, due to an unfortunate accident on Vort, Tallest Spork has unexpectedly Descended.”

Purple shook his head, for his mate just  _ wouldn't _ be talked out of that lame joke. The Tallest's announcement, meanwhile, was met with more gasps and worried murmurings, followed by questions that turned it all into one big chaos of voices.

_ “QUIET!” _ Conventia’s announcer barked over his loudspeakers and the audience obediently silenced.

“Irken citizens,” Red addressed them. “Spork was deleted under equally unclear and baffling circumstances as Descended Tallest Miyuki was. Regretfully, just as with Miyuki, Spork’s PAK also appears to be lost to the Empire.”

That was met with sorrowful murmuring.

“In the meantime, as you all have surely guessed by now…” Red paused for dramatic effect while he cast a sweeping gaze out over the audience. “The Control Brains have found their next Tallest: For those of you who don't know me, I’m Red and I have just Ascended to take Spork’s place as your new and improved Almighty Tallest!” He held his hands up and everyone cheered.

Purple smiled, for Red was amazing and the whole audience seemed to agree, antennae wiggling was back at full throttle and punctuated by enthusiastic cheering.

“Now, along with your new Tallest --!”

Red paused and signalled Purple to come. Scared to death, Purple forced himself forward, one booted foot after the other -  _ ‘click, click, click’ _ \- until he stood by Red.

“-- Allow me to introduce you to my Life Mate, Highest Purple. - So, give him a biiiiiiiig cheer!”

The audience cheered.

“C’mon, let me hear ya!” Red yelled, raising his arms and beckoning them by waving his hands.

The audience roared even louder.

“Yeeeeahhh!” he shouted approvingly. "That's more like it!!"

Purple, however, just tried not to look petrified during the entire thing.

“That’s right!” Red continued, pleased. “But just remember: He’s mine! - Now, go and enjoy some free food courtesy of Foodcourtia while  _ we, _ your supreme rulers, take our leave.”

Red waved to the audience one last time, then took Purple’s hand and led him from the platform into the back.

“Red, I’m not a ruler, supreme or otherwise, why’d you say that?” Purple asked when the door had whooshed shut after them.

“Yes, you are.”

Purple glared. “Red, we've been over this: I’m  _ not.” _

Red leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “You rule supreme over my heart.  _ They _ just don't need to know the specifics.”

“Ok,” Purple sighed and nodded nearly as he decided he didn't actually feel up to pursuing it. “Can we go back to the Massive now?” Instead, he was feeling mighty nauseas, especially after Red mentioned food.

“Still not feeling good?”

Purple shook his head. “And I keep having pains,” he said and placed his hand over his abdomen where it hurt.

Red pursed his brow, then nodded. “Alright, let’s get you back to our quarters.” With that, he led a grateful Purple back to the transporter with which they’d arrived.

  
  


***

  
  


Once Purple had changed out of his royal uniform, he curled up in their bed. “You can go back. I just don't feel good.”

In an action just like Purple’s, Red began worrying his bottom lip. “I dunno… I mean, I shoooouuld, but… don't you need me here?”

Purple pulled the covers tighter around himself. “I’ll be fine without you. I’ll probably just sleep and it’s best if the new Tallest makes a proper appearance with his subjects at his own Ascension party.”

“Are you sure?”

Purple nodded firmly. “I’m positive.”

“Only fools are positive.”

“Huh?”

Red giggled and shrugged. “Nothing, just rest then. I’ll try not to be too long, okay?”

“Take your time.”

“Hey,” Red whispered as he leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you,” he said and rubbed cheeks with Purple, then helped the ex-Trophy lay down.

“I love you too,” Purple said as Red tucked him in, the. withdrew.

With a smile and a finger-wave, the Tallest turned and went to the door, then with a last longing look at Purple, he left the room.

Purple waited for a moment, then pushed the covers down and got up. He went over to the wall and waved his hand over the panel, instantly the wardrobe doors opened and he began gathering Red’s clothing. With his arms full, he brought them over to the bed and dumped them on it, then grabbed all the blankets and pillows he could find and brought them over as well.

He went to work arranging every piece carefully until he’d built the perfect nest for himself. After that, he searched around until he located Red’s sleeping gown and, holding it to his chest like a precious treasure, he returned to his freshly made nest and crawled inside. Still clutching the gown tight, he curled up with both it and Red’s pillow, then buried his face in them and took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the brim with Red’s scent. 

Now feeling safe and sound, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


***


	20. Act 3: "I'm a midwife, not a mechanic!"

After their short stop at Conventia, Red wasted no time in sending for a Vortian medic to see to Purple. Within only a few days, they arrived and, as per agreement, the two irkens met them in the medbay.

A complete bundle of nerves, Purple sat fully dressed on a low exam table with his long legs stretched out and his feet resting, ankles crossed, on the floor, while Red hovered at his side and three medical drones huddled off to the side (having just been thoroughly chastised by Red for causing him to necessitate Vortian assistance in the first place).

Finally the doors opened, and… 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, this ship is huge and it took a bit for me to find my way here. - Anyway! I am Lea-Nard,” the small, horned alien with a notably feminine voice announced in accented irken when she entered; with lavender skin and shockingly bright blue eyes, she regarded the two much taller irkens critically. “So, who is the maybe-pregnant irken I’m supposed to see to?” she asked as she looked around the room, meeting each irken’s eyes expectantly.

Sharing a quick look with Purple, Red cleared his throat hovered forward. “I’m Tallest Red and this is my consort, Highest Purple,” he introduced them formally, indicating the purple-eyed irken with his gauntlet-covered hand. “He hasn't been feeling well and those incompetant morons who laughingly call themselves ‘medical drones’ can't figure out why.” He shot a nasty glare at the three of his subjects who gulped and shrunk even farther back.

Arms folded and looking most nonplussed, Lea-Nard’s gaze swept over the irkens again, then landed on Red. “Because you irkens know nothing about the beauty and wonder that is the  _ natural _ creation and development of life,” she grumbled, then turned her focus to Purple and approached him. “Alrighty then; you just lay down on the table, please.”

“You-you don't want me to undress first?” Purple asked and fingered his royal gown.

Lea-Nard shook her head. “Just lay down.”

Purple did as he was told and stretched out on the table. “I can't really be pregnant, can I?”

Lea-Nard stepped onto a platform that raised the Vortian up to the table’s height. “A male, huh? Weird.” she observed as her blue eyes flitted quickly over him, then stopped to meet his purple ones. “Well, let’s find that out right now. Pull your gown up, please, so I can see your tummy.”

“Ok,” Purple said, reaching for the skirt of his uniform then, scooching and shifting about because he was  _ laying _ on it, pulled it all the way up until it bunched just around his chest.

“Now, don't be scared, I’m just going to touch and see if I can feel anything, ok?”

Purple blinked at the gentleness in her voice, but nodded. “Ok.”

She placed her hands upon his bare abdomen and pressed with the tips. First gently, then more pressure, which caused her fingertips to slip just under the hem of his pants.

As she pressed it wasn't painful, but Purple could tell she was feeling his organs and that was not his idea of pleasant. After a moment, she was met with something that gave resistance and, as she focused on it, the action caused Purple to wince in discomfort. Before he could find his voice to complain, however, she withdrew her hands back completely.

“Computer, do an internal scan of Highest Purple’s lower abdomen - focusing on his uterus - if he actually _has_ one,” she commanded to the ceiling while Purple puzzled over what had just happened. When the expected compliant response never came, she repeated herself, this time in a much firmer and more authoritative tone than before.

_ “No,” _ it answered in an unimpressed and flat tone.

All six pairs of eyes snapped up to the ceiling.

“Why not?” Lea-Nard demanded.

When there was no response, Red gave a hiss. “Computer, answer the question.”

_ “Yes, my Tallest. Ordering an internal scan of Highest Purple’s reproductive system is outside the Vortian’s non-existent authority level.” _

“You heartless irken hunk of junk!” Lea-Nard cursed it. “It’s for his health and well-being!”

“Do it anyway, Computer. That’s an order,” Red said more calmly than Lea-Nard, though his growing irritation was apparent in the set of his antennae.

_ “Yes, my Tallest,”  _ it said, full of humble obedience once again. _ “Commencing scan of Highest Purple’s lower abdominal section: Focus placed on his internal reproductive system: Uterus… Fallopian tubes… Ovaries…” _

An arm with a scanner lowered from the many cables that made up the ceiling and Purple sighed, trying to relax as much as possible for it. After only a moment, the scanning arm retreated back into the ceiling and disappeared.

_ “Scanning complete,” _ the computer announced.

“Then display it,” Lea-Nard said.

_ “Do _ it, Computer,” Red said through grit teeth before the computer could complain again.

A screen on the wall near the ceiling lowered and extended toward them. All three looked as it flickered on and displayed the results, but Purple couldn't make much sense out of it. Lea-Nard studied it, moving the dynamic image around with the swipe of her finger, then stopped and tapped, freezing the image. 

“Well, it’s official: Irkens are  _ weird,” _ the Vortian announced after a few moments.

“And what does  _ that _ mean?” Red demanded.

“Weird: Strange, odd, unusual, bizarre? …No? It means your species is fucking crazy!”

“The word you're looking for is ‘superior’,” Red grumbled, arms folded and his antennae posed in irritation. “But what’s  _ wrong _ with him?!”

Lea-Nard didn't miss a beat. “He had sex with  _ you.” _

“I’m warning you,” Red hissed.

  
  


She, however, ignored him and turned to Purple. As his focus settled on her, he was met by an unexpectedly warm and tender smile that left him blinking.

Purple raised his head. “Er, so… do you know what’s wrong with me?”

“Congratulations, my dear, you’re carrying baby… irks?” she said, her tone as gentle as her expression. “Irklings? What was the word?”

“I’m  _ what?” _

“Smeets,” Red answered with an eye roll.

The Vortian looked up at him. “Hm?”

“Baby irkens are called ‘smeets’,” the ruler clarified.

“Oh, yes, now I remember. Smeets,” Lea-Nard said as she turned back to the still-frowning Purple. “You're carrying smeets, my dear.”

Purple gasped. “You mean I’m actually  _ pregnant?!” _ he screeched and Lea-Nard calmly nodded; his gaze snapped to the image on the screen and his frown returned, deeper than before, because those things that were supposedly inside him looked absolutely nothing like any smeet he'd ever seen. In fact, the vaguely ball-shaped blobs didn't look to him like anything _ at all. _ Certainly nothing living and definitely not irkens.

Folding his arms in defiance, Purple glared indignantly up at the ceiling. “Well, I don't  _ see _ any smeets.”

“Well, they're not  _ quite _ smeets yet, they’re embryos. They’re still forming,” she said as she pulled Purple’s gown back down over his stomach, then she looked back at the screen as well. “Hmm… I don't suppose you know when you conceived?”

Purple met Red’s eyes, but the ruler looked just as unsure as he was.

“Well, he stopped basing all of a sudden about three weeks ago,” Red offered helpfully. “And he started feeling sick…” He paused and Purple could tell he was consulting his PAK memories. “Just about two weeks ago,” he finished.

“Basing?” Lea-Nard repeated with a frown, then snapped her fingers. “Oh, yes! That’s what you irkens call it when you're fertile. - Then implantation must have occured around three weeks ago. Perhaps earlier. Hm…”

“Great, so I  _ am _ smeeting?” With a frustrated groan, Purple flopped back against the exam table and covered his face with his hands. “I don't believe this!” Then he raised his head again and looked up at her and Red helplessly. “So, now what’s going to happen to me? What do I do?”

Lea-Nard looked back and forth between the two expecting parents. “Well, that depends on you two. Do you want to keep them or not?” She hopped down from the platform, which then retreated back into the floor and the two irkens shared a look, then turned to her expectantly.

She held her hands up. “If you  _ don't _ want them, then an abortion can be arranged.”

“An abortion?” Purple asked.

“We terminate the pregnancy via a medically induced miscarriage,” the Vortian answered.

“And if we do want to keep them?” Red asked as he took Lea-Nard’s place beside Purple.

“Then I’ll stay and guide you through the pregnancy and delivery,” she said, sounding oddly satisfied with herself. “I expect you’ll need it, since you  _ superior irkens _ clearly don't know shit about one of the most basic facts of life.”

As both gaped at her in surprise, she turned and walked up to the medics who had been watching the whole thing in complete silence lest they risk aggravating Red further.

“Alright, everyone out of here. The two need some privacy.” She began shooing them towards the door. The three medical drones, however, looked to their Tallest questioningly. “Well, Scoot-scoot, you incompitent walking computers!”

“You heard her: Get out of here,” Red snarled and gestured towards the door, causing them each to give a start. “You've done nothing but annoy me anyway!”

They were already hurrying towards the door before he’d finished and Lea-Nard followed after them, then she stopped at the door and looked at the two irkens. “Let me know when you’ve decided,” she said and turned back to the medical drones. “And you three can show me to my quarters.”

Once the doors closed, leaving the two irkens to themselves, Red turned to Purple and deactivated his hoverbelt, then took his hands and helped Purple sit up.

“So… smeeting, huh?”

“I can't  _ believe _ this happened,” Purple grumbled as began fussing with his gown, trying to straighten it out as best he could without standing up.

“Told ya so,” Red said, elbowing him.

Purple’s eyes snapped up to see the smug grin on his partner’s face. He laid his antennae flat and glared. “Just shut up.”

Instead, Red nudged him playfully. “You were wrong and I was riiiiight!”

He shoved the ruler back. “Shut up!”

Red was not deterred in the least and wrapped his arm around Purple. “So who’s the almighty and  _ all-knowing _ irken, hmmm? Say it!”

Purple shoved against him again, but gave up without putting any effort into it. “No.”

“Say it!”

“No!”

“Say it!”

“No!”

“C’mon, I wanna hear you say it!”

“Well, I  _ don't _ want to --”

“Say it!”

“-- and I’m not going to either," Purple finished and turned his chin to the ceiling to display how much he wasn't going to.

“Well, I’ll tell ya who: Me!” Red exclaimed merrily, then kissed his cheek. “I’m the all-powerful and  _ all-knowing _ irken!” Then he kissed Purple’s cheek again and sighed, his expression and tone grew solemn, all traces of his prior amusement vanished. “Anyway… so…” He gave a heavy sigh. “Smeets.”

Purple glanced back at him, then sighed too, as his hackles fell. “Yeah… What… what are we going to do with them?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

He turned fully to his partner and gripped the edge of the table with both hands. “Like she said: Keep them or not?”

“Oh.” Red sighed again and ran his hand over his antennae, pushing them back. “Well, I guess we’ll… I dunno.” He tugged at one of his stalks.

“Well, you’re Tallest, so… it’s up to you.”

Red turned and looked at him. “Me? No, I… I actually think it’s up to  _ you.” _

“Why?”

“Because you're the one carrying them,” Red said matter-of-factly.

“But they're  _ your _ smeets.”

_ “Our _ smeets,” Red corrected gently but firmly. “And they’re in  _ your body.” _

“Yeah, but do you  _ want _ to have smeets or want to  _ not _ have smeets?”

“No. Pur, this is your decision,” the ruler said, steadfast. “I’ll support whatever  _ you _ decide.”

Purple blew out a huff of air, then looked at his partner questioningly. “Even if I choose to… get rid of them?”

Red didn't waiver as he took Purple’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Of course.” 

“But  _ why?” _

Red brought the hand he’d just taken possession of to his lips and kissed the fingertips. “I just want my  _ Pur _ to be happy and safe.” He kissed them again.  _ “You.” _ He let go to cup Purple’s cheek instead. “You're the most important to me. If you don't want to go through it, then I don't want you to either.”

Purple smiled a little, then sighed yet again. “And if I decide I  _ do _ want to keep them?”

Red didn't miss a beat. “Then we’ll  _ keep _ them.” He gave Purple an encouraging smile.

“And what if I don't know  _ what _ I want?”

To that, Red shrugged. “Well, then just let me know when you  _ have _ decided.” He leaned forward and kissed Purple on the lips.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


As per usual, Red was on duty and Purple was left to his own devices for most of the day. Since he still wasn't feeling well, he stayed in their quarters and had a PAD with which he was currently busying himself. He had been putting his skills to use working on reports and things that Red had given him at his request, while studying what he could about basic smeet training to see what he’d missed. 

As it turned out, while his official designation had been ‘Trophy’, he was at civilian level. Worse, he was equivalent to a  _ service drone. _ Service drone! He couldn't believe it.

“Computer, I know you don't like me any more than I like you, but can you tell me why I only have the education level of a service drone?”

_ “Because you were a Trophy smeet, Highest Purple,” _ it replied in monotone.

“Don't make me dismantle you!” he growled. “I  _ know _ that! Why are Trophies equated to service drones!?”

_ “Because that is what they are: Service Drones.” _

“Explain.”

_ “A Trophy’s duty is to serve their Champions. What is so hard to understand about that? Or is smeeting having an adverse effect on your brainmeats?” _

Purple shot the ceiling a nasty glare. “My brainmeats are perfectly fine.”

_ “Then perhaps you need to run a diagnostic of your PAK. Your medical file indicates a hormonal imbalance which it doesn't seem to be correcting as it should.” _

“Oh, shut up, you stupid pile of rubbish and wires.”

_ “As you wish, Sir,” _ it replied in a tone that sounded far too happy to do exactly that.

“‘Is smeeting having an adverse effect on your brainmeats, Highest Purple?’” he mocked the computer. “I’ll  _ show you _ an ‘adverse effect’ on someth-” A beep from his PAD interrupted his lament and he looked down. “Hm?”

A message had come in for him. Curious, he tapped to change over to his private messages, then blinked when he saw who it was from.

His ‘spooch knotted right up. “What does  _ he _ want?” he wondered aloud as he tried to decide whether to open it or not.

The familiar face and name brought up a mixture of emotions he didn't like; and worse, he felt insecure. No longer did he feel like Red’s beloved, mouthy royal consort; instead he was just a trouble-making Trophy-smeet. He didn't like the feeling at all.

“Y-you’re  _ not _ my… guardian anymore,” he said to the PAD (and himself) in a weak voice that lacked any commitment. “I-I have  _ Red _ now…”

Finally, he forced himself to open it, his antennae hanging in an air of guilty obedience.

  
  
_____________________

_ ‘HIGHEST PURPLE, _

_ Firstly, don't worry, I have sent this to your Champion as well. _

_ I’ve been wondering how you are  _ _ doing since you left us.  _

_ It has,  _ _ of course,  _ _ reached my attention _ _ that you are now _

_ the  _ _ Tallest’s Consort.  _ _ This news pleases me to no end. _

_ Congratulations. _

_ Hopefully you haven't forgotten everything I tried to _

_ teach you,  _ _ for it is now more important than ever that _

_ you carry yourself  _ _ with the utmost of discipline and  _

_ orderliness.  _ _ You are an example of and for all Trophies. _

_ I look forward to hearing from you if  _ _ your  _ _ Champion, _

_ TALLEST RED, deems it permissible. _

_ My regards, LEMON’ _

_____________________

Purple felt no better in the least and a state of weary apathy came over him. Without truly being aware of what he was doing, he turned off the PAD, discarded it on the coffee table and, pulling the blanket over his head, curled up on the couch. He didn't even feel like he would be capable of making himself a proper nest to hide in.

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Uh-oh… --”

From under his single-blanket couch nest, Purple heard the telltale sound of Red’s hoverbelt as his partner entered the living chambers.

“-- And I bet this has to do with a certain message I received today,” Red said as he began removing his armor.

A couple moments later -- “Come here, my bundle of Purple.” -- Purple was hoisted up by strong arms and, as Red settled down on the couch, was cuddled in his partner’s lap as well. “My purple Sunshine?”

It was then that the ex-Trophy finally uncurled and cuddled against Red - no,  _ cling _ to him for dear life - and tucked his head under his Life Mate’s chin.

“Ahhh, okay, good,” Red purred warmly as he wrapped his arms securely around him. “I was wondering if maybe you’d prefer to be left alone.”

Purple wished he could curl up even tighter, to disappear completely in Red’s arms. A downside to being so tall that made him long to be a tiny hatchling again - though such a thought was ludicrous, even traitorous, to ever mention - but still, he  _ wished _ it. Wished he could make himself as small and insignificant as he felt.

Red adjusted the blanket, tucking it tighter around his torn down irken, then Purple felt a warm hand lay gently upon his cheek, the thumb tenderly caressing, and Purple focused alone on that, as though he could absorb some of Red’s confidence and strength just through the touch. He couldn't. But he could pretend it did, that it at least took away some of the hurt and inadequacy he felt as he inhaled the scent of his mate. He wished he could just envelope himself in Red’s warmth.

“Hmm…” Red hummed thoughtfully. “Wanna talk about it?”

Purple forced himself part way out of his shell, enough to make his mouth obey, though he only managed a whisper. “What did you say to him?”

“Huh?”

“He said he sent you a copy, what did you say to him?”

“Lemon?” Red asked and Purple managed a nod. “He said he sent me a copy of…  _ your _ message?” Again a nod. Red sighed. “Heh. He sent  _ me _ a message with packets. One of which I could send on to you if I chose to permit it, and apparently everything in your Trophy file, including private notes of his about your upbringing and education.”

Purple’s mouth fell open. “Wh-what?” His heart sank as his mind grasped what Red had just told him.

“I haven't had the time to look through it,” Red said with a shrug.

“What… did you think about what he said to me?”

“I didn't read your message, just sent it on to you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s  _ your _ message, not mine.”

“What… did he say to  _ you _ then?”

Red sighed. “I think he wanted to both prove to me that he tried his best to raise you properly and… well… he basically apologised for the headaches you must certainly have given me…” Then he took Purple’s chin with one hand and tilted his head up. “He also plead with me to tell him how you're doing.”

Purple blinked and looked up at his partner. “I don't understand.”

“He didn't say it right out, but after all the stuff you've told me, he’s obviously inquiring as to how I’ve been treating you. How bad my punishments have been.”

That did it. “What does  _ he _ even care?!” Purple snapped, the revelation bringing about a surge of righteous anger from the deepest pit of his being. “He  _ left me _ in the suite to await my fate! All my life he’s told me about it, that I have to endure! That I have  _ no choice! _ That I-I’m…” He had to take a breath, then continued. “I  _ cannot _ fight back! That I-I have to submit to you and take your scolding… and every medical checkup, every test… every… every _ thing _ the medics wanted to do to me! That I-” that sob finally took him over and he buried his face in the black material covering Red’s chest.

“Oh, Pur,” Red said softly and squeezed him.

“Why-” a sniffle, before his eruption resumed. “He never cared about  _ me! _ Why did he have to bother me?! Why couldn't he just stay out of my life now?! He gave me over to you as a prize, not a  _ person!” _

Red remained quiet as Purple emoted.

“I’m  _ your _ problem now, not  _ his!” _ Purple went on, his grip on his partner tightening. “Why couldn't he just let me move on!? I-I thought I was starting to be ok; I mean, it’s  _ hard _ trying to fit in and adapt to what’s ‘normal’ when I haven't had anything  _ normal in my entire life! _ And then-” another sob shook his shoulders. “And then he sends me that message and the second I see his name and face, everything I’ve achieved crumbles and I’m just a stupid Trophy again, that messed up again, and I feel guilty for  _ everything I’ve been doing! _ Like, like I’ve been  _ naughty _ this whole time!

“Everything you've told me - that you like  _ me, _ my mouth, my… everything  _ he _ didn't want me to be - just shatters! If he knew the way I’ve behaved ever since we first met, he’d be so disappointed, so angry with me and  _ that's all I could think about when I read it! _ I forgot everything about  _ us! _ It wasn't having sex anymore, it was  _ mating!” _ Purple sniffled hard and drew back to look at his Life Mate as a steady flow of angry and desperate tears streamed down his cheeks. “That’s stupid, isn't it?” he asked in a much weaker voice, his eyes begged Red for the answers he couldn't seem to find on his own.

“I… I’m not quite sure what you mean about sex and mating…”

Purple sniffled and swallowed; he gripped Red’s shirt. “Oh, I… I was raised knowing it as mating, what I was to do with my Champion, but… when you let me just… do it - no mark, no relationship, no commitment, just fun - I… I… kinda called it by your words: ‘having sex’. I mean, mating was something I  _ had _ to do, but having sex was  _ my choice, _ you know?”

Red was looking at him in awe. “Oh, you beautiful thing, you,” he purred as he wiped Purple’s cheeks. “I noticed you didn't seem to use the term anymore, but I had no idea why.”

Purple lowered his gaze. “It’s stupid, I know…”

Red took his chin and tilted his head back up. “It’s not stupid, it’s amazing.”

“Huh?”

“You were already drawing borders between  _ that life _ and  _ this one _ back then. What you were taught vs. what you wanted for yourself.” He leaned forward until his forehead touched Purple’s. “I’m glad I was able to help you in ways I didn't even know about.”

Purple lowered his head again, for he needed a moment to think about that. “Even after we did it with the mark, I still…” He paused and looked at Red again. “I still wanted to call it ‘having sex’. I wanted to leave the other word in the suite… So, I did. You know…? I mean, you never  _ mated _ me like I was told my Champion would. Not even when you marked me. You always  _ asked _ me. Even then. You didn't have to tell me when you were ready, you could've just bit me.”

Not once did the ruler’s awestruck expression fall as he listened. Then Red shrugged. “Yeah, well… I was going to use my venom and I didn't want to startle you. I mean, and I knew it was going to hurt, so if I just bit you suddenly, you might've jerked away. You're a powerful irken physically, Pur, and I didn't want to risk you tearing out of my bite.”

Purple blinked a few times, then leaned forward until he could rest his chin on Red’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and felt Red against him, inhaled his scent, for a few moments. “You think I’m strong?”

“Not strong,  _ very _ strong, Pur.”

He clung tighter to his red-eyed Life Mate.

“Mm, yes,” Red hummed, sounding happy, as though Purple was giving him a wonderful massage. “Very, very strong and I love it.”

“I love you,” Purple said and clung a little tighter, before loosening his grip again. “Anyway, what… what did you say to Lem?”

“Lem?”

“Yeah. He messaged you, you said. What did you say to him?”

“Oh. Nothing.”

“Oh?”

“Pur, I was busy. Spork’s left a lot of work behind for me, and this didn't seem to be anything urgent. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I mean, well, it’s _about_ _you,_ so… you know.” He shrugged.

“Huh. And what are you going to tell him now that you have talked to me?”

“Anything you want me to and nothing you don't,” Red replied softly.

Purple raised his head and drew back to look at his partner. “Huh?”

“I’m not going to tell him anything you don't want him to know or anything you don't consider his business. In fact, I don't even have to answer him _at_ _all,_ if you don't want me to.”

“Oh. I don't even know what to say to him… What he should or shouldn't know, I…” Purple sighed and looked at his partner helplessly. “I just don't know.”

“It’s not urgent.”

“He knows I’m the Tallest Consort,” he said out of nowhere as his brain grasped at straws.

Red nodded. “I know. But to him, you're still just my Trophy.”

Purple nodded and felt the pressure of tears return. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Red’s neck as he broke down all over again.

“To Lem, I’ve only changed ownership,” he broken-heartedly agreed.

This time his crying was quiet instead of wracking sobs, for he didn't have the strength anymore.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Uncomfortable with his neck seeming to be in a cramped position, Purple uncurled from… Huh. Red’s lap, apparently, and blinked a few times as a yawn took him.

“Did you sleep well, Sunshine?” the voice with the telltale nasal lilt he’d come to love so much asked softly.

“Sleep?” He yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah. You cried yourself to sleep.”

“Oh…” The memories of the messages came back to him and he sighed. At least he seemed to be all cried out, for he felt only a wisp of distant resentment towards his former guardian.

“Now, don't take this the wrong way, because it was my pleasure to hold you for the last three hours, but… you picked a… er,  _ odd _ position from which you would  _ not _ be adjusted and… my legs are numb. - Can you get up now?”

Purple looked at him blankly, then blinked as his sleepy mind began to comprehend. “Oh! Y-yeah, sorry…” He slowly, carefully vacated Red’s lap in favour of the couch beside his almighty-but-momentarily-handycapped partner.

He looked at the PAD laying on the couch, then picked it up and turned it on. His message from Lem, which he’d left open, was displayed on the screen. He turned to Red and waited while the Tallest stretched and groaned, then rubbed out his thighs.

Red stretched again and collapsed back against the couch with a dramatic sigh of relief. Purple waited silently and, shortly, the Tallest opened an eye and looked at him, the corner of his mouth pulled into a somewhat apologetic smile. “How are you feeling now?”

Purple shrugged. “Not much, I guess. Um… here…” He held the PAD out to his partner.

“Hm?” Red opened his other eye and looked at it, then took it and sat up straight while he read the message; a moment later, he growled and tossed it onto the table. Purple flinched and looked at his partner questioningly.

“Once again, what _your_ _Champion_ actually wants isn't taken into account,” the ruler said.

Purple sighed. “Yeah…”

Red turned to him, his expression one of pure seriousness. “Look, I expect you to just be you, do you understand? Because I can't think of a better example of a good Trophy than you, my perfect Pur.”

“You can't?”

“A Trophy is supposed to please their Champion, right?” Purple nodded, so Red took his hand. “Well, you've done that with flying colours.” Then he released the hand and slipped his arm around Purple instead. “Anyway, he’s wrong: You're not a Trophy anymore. You certainly don't have to ‘behave’ like one.”

Purple only sighed and cuddled up to Red.

“So, have you decided about the smeets yet?”

Purple shook his head.

“Ok. Let’s get something to eat.”

Purple nodded and, as Red got up, followed suit though he doubted he would actually be able to keep anything down.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for absolutely none of this.


	21. Five Little Smeets Jumping on the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, Everybody! (Or whatever you Celebrate around this time of the year sans xmas.)

Purple was awakened from his nap by an uncomfortable cramping in his abdomen. The pain was so strong that it made his back hurt too. He also felt nauseous, but it was when he groggily stumbled to the bathroom and realised there was an unusual wetness between his legs that he decided he had to seek help. ‘Help’, of course, meant the medbay for his prefered ‘help’, in the form of Red, was busy being Tallest.

“Come on, Purple. You're not a little smeet anymore,” he began in a firm tone as he stepped up to the mirror and regarded the purple-eyed irken looking back at him. It looked a fright: Too pale to be healthy and the antennae were hanging limp on either side of his head, plus the sheen of sweat that glistened upon his clammy brow. He wiped it away with cleanzor and a towel, feeling glad that at least Red wasn't there to see him like this, then resumed his pep-speech. “You're not even a Trophy, Purple. You're the Tallest Consort. Be strong.” At least ‘help’ also came in the form of a Vortian, whom he, oddly, felt kind of comfortable with.

With his reflection now well-told, he turned away and wiped himself again for good measure, then hobbled back into the bedchamber where he began dressing himself.

“Computer, alert Lea-Nard that I require her presence in the medbay.”

_ “As you wish, Highest Purple.” _

“And that I’m on my way now.”

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

With that, he finished dressing and took a deep breath to steel his nerves, then left the quarters.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“How long have you been having pains?” Lea-Nard asked (now she wore a long, blue lab coat, the collar high, but loose unlike the typical irken variant, and he could see a black collar inside it much like the shirt he and Red wore under their royal uniforms; that and black pants that covered her long, pointed feet in typical Vortian style) while she did an internal scan of Purple’s abdomen.

Laying on an examination table before her, Purple shrugged. “A while. Since Conventia, but this morning was different. The pain was worse,” he explained.

“And the bleeding?” the Vortian asked in a solemn voice.

“Also this morning.”

“I’m going to have to run some tests, but blood during pregnancy is never a good thing.”

Purple sighed and laid back with a sigh. “Am I going to die?”

“You? It’s not  _ you _ I’m worried about.”

Purple blinked and raised his head again. “I don't like how you said that. If not me, then who? I don't see how this could hurt Red… Other than making him worry about me, of course.”

“Not him either, my dear,” she said in a tone even Purple could tell was forced patience. “Your smeets.”

Purple’s mouth fell open. “My  _ smeets?”  _ he repeated incredulously. “But  _ I’m _ the one who’s in pain and bleeding, not them!”

“Regardless,” Lea-Nard said dismissively as she focused again on the screen. “I’m ordering some tests.” With that, she ended the scan and turned to Purple. “Now let's see if we can get that royal pain in the ass you call a husband to raise my authority level here, otherwise I’ll have to rely on your so-called medics and this will be an even greater emergency than it already is.”

“Emergency?!” Purple cried in alarm.

“Calm down,” she said in a much kinder tone. “Yes, we have an emergency: I can't find any signs of life from your litter.”

Purple blinked. “And that means?!”

Lea-Nard shrugged. “I can't say yet. Not until I have some results to evaluate. Now,  _ you _ need to stay calm while --” she hopped down and grabbed a PAD from the nearest surface. “-- I send him my official request.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


The medbay doors opened and Red rushed in. “Pur! I hurried as fast as I could!.”

Purple, laying on the medbay bed recovering after the major checkups and various tests Lea-Nard had ordered, was waiting to break the latest news to his partner. Meanwhile, Lea-Nard held the medics hostage so none could spill to the Almighty Tallest before Purple got to.

“Pur? What… what’s wrong?”

Still, when the all-powerful Tallest looked him over, worry plainly written on his features as his keen mind tried to assess the situation, Purple’s heart quaked and he couldn't meet his Life Mate’s eyes.

“S-six,” Purple sniffled, downtrodden; he sat up so he could face his partner while he continued with his revelation. “I was carrying six smeets and I… I-I  _ lost them all!” _

Red’s mouth fell open. “Six??”

Purple nodded.

“We had  _ six smeets??” _

Again Purple nodded.

“And-and you  _ lost _ them?”

A solemn nod followed by a sniffle as Red’s gaze flitted to Purple’s tummy and back.

“But… how could you  _ lose _ them? Where-where are they?”

Purple blinked at the question, then frowned as he realised what his mate was thinking; at that moment, the door suddenly opened again and in came Lea-Nard, PAD in hands, and she shot the ruler such a withering glare that Purple thought he could hear the walls cracking.

“He means they died, you royal moron!” she snapped as she strode up to the table. She turned her attention to Purple, completely ignoring Red’s surprised gasp, and her expression and tone softened considerably. “I’m sorry to burst in on you right now, but this is important and extremely urgent.” She looked to Red, then back to Purple. “Do you want  _ his _ useless ass here for the news or shall I take out the trash first?”

“If you weren't the only person here who knows  _ anything _ about natural pregnancies,” Red began in a warning growl, his tone as foreboding as his expression was deadly. “I’d-”

“You’d throw me in the brig, yeah, yeah, yeah,” the Vortian said dismissively and returned her attention to Purple. “So, what shall it be, my dear? He goes or he stays?”

“He stays,” Purple said as he glanced to Red, then back to the Vortian. Whatever Lea-Nard intended to inform him of, he wanted his Life Mate there too. Learning stuff with Red was much better than learning stuff alone. As he’d learned. With Red. Just coincidentally.

“Alright.” Lea-Nard raised her PAD and cleared her throat. “The tests have shown that you're in no danger and your body is simply absorbing the five you lost. No emergency surgery to remove them is necessary.”

Purple sighed in relief, then blinked. “Wait,  _ five? _ I thought I had six?”

“That’s the other thing: The scan revealed this,“ Lea-Nard turned the PAD around so Purple could see. “But I wanted to have the test results first to be sure this one wasn't about to die too before telling you the news.” Then her expression turned very solemn and serious. “My dear, one smeet is still alive and looks to be in excellent health.”

Displayed on the PAD was a closeup of what looked more like weird-looking worm than an irken. Whatever Purple had expected a smeet to look like in vitro, that most certainly wasn't it and expecting irken gawked at it in horror. “That…  _ thing _ is…  _ inside me!?” _

Red moved closer so be could see it too. “Ew. That doesn't look  _ anything _ like an irken.” He turned to Lea-Nard. “Are you sure that thing is  _ a smeet _ and not some kind of horrible new  _ parasite?” _ He looked back at it worriedly and traced a claw along the line that appeared to be connecting it to Purple.

Lea-Nard rolled her eyes while muttering something in Vortian that none of the irkens could make out. “That ‘thing’ is still developing. It’ll look more like an irken later - hopefully more like  _ him _ instead of  _ you,”  _ she nettled at Red, then turned back to Purple and squeezed his hand sympathetically. “I’m so sorry about the other five, my dear. Sometimes it just happens.”

Purple looked away from the screen and laid his hand on his tummy. “What am I… going to do?”

“Well, that depends if you want to keep it or not.”

Purple’s antennae sprung up and he looked to Lea-Nard, then to Red, his expression pleading. The midwife stepped aside to make room for the ruler, who hovered up to Purple.

“You remember what I told you? I’ll support whatever you decide,” Red said as he cupped Purple’s cheek. “That still stands.”

The expecting irken looked into his partner’s eyes. “I… I want to keep it, Red.”

“Are you sure?” Red asked.

Purple nodded. “I mean, I-I just lost  _ five! _ And that news just… well, now that they’re  _ gone,  _ I realise I… wish I  _ could've _ had them. All of them. I know it’s stupid, but… that’s how I feel.” He looked up at Red, silently begging his partner to understand. “I don't want to lose this one too, if I don't have to.”

Red turned to the Vortian. “What do you say?  _ Can _ this one be saved?”

Lea-Nard nodded and it seemed that for once she didn't have something to throw at him. “Yes, I believe so. It’s not unusual that in larger litters, some or even all are lost early on. It’s especially common with first-time mothers.”

Red and Purple exchanged a look, then the father-to-be turned a narrowed gaze back on the Vortian. “But he’s not a mother.”

She sighed a sigh of long-suffering. “First-time chil- er,  _ smeet _ -bearer then, is that better?”

Red looked to Purple again, then narrowed his eyes at Lea-Nard.  _ “‘Dami’,” _ he said firmly with a grumble in his tone.

Lea-Nard frowned for a moment. “Whatty?”

Purple nodded this time. “A male irken who bears smeets is a ‘Dami’.”

“Oh. - And what is  _ he? _ ” Lea-Nard gestured to Red. “I mean, I can think of some fitting words in both of our languages, but what’s  _ your _ term for him?”

“He’s my Life Mate, but to our smeets- er,  _ smeet _ ,” Purple corrected himself. “He will be its ‘Dadi’.”

“Definitely not one of the words I had in mind.”

“I’m  _ warning you, _ Vortian,” Red hissed.

“Brig. Yes. Duly noted, your Tallness, but it looks like we’ll have to postpone our date with the prison guards for a while, unless you want to try your luck bringing a healthy smeet into the world all by yourself.” Then she nodded to the medical drones. “Or place your bets on  _ them, _ whichever seems the better option to your artificial brain.”

Red growled. “Just save our smeet and guide Highest Purple through this safely, understood?”

“Clear as Sylvestrian crystal, your royal heinous,” she answered without missing a beat. “So, now that we’ve got  _ that _ settled, I’m going to need an upgrade to my authority level here.”

Red groaned.  _ “Again?  _ I just upgraded you to medical drone so you could order the tests for Pur!”

“Oh, don't get me wrong, I simply  _ love _ having the level of a normal ‘medical drone’, but if I'm going to give your family the level of care they’ll require, I’ll need the highest medical access.” Then she glared up at the ceiling and gestured at it. “This smart-ass heap of bolts you call a computer needs to listen and obey me at all times without question!”

Red looked to Purple and sighed in frustration. “So be it.” He took on a formal air and addressed the computer. “Raise Lea-Nard’s authority level to the highest medical rank. She is, as of this moment on, top medical drone specially assigned to the care and health of Highest Purple and smeet. Got that, Computer?”

_ “Yes, my Tallest. The Vortian, Lea-Nard, has been raised to maximum medical authority level.” _

“That means  _ anything _ she requires for their care is to be granted instantly, without question or complaint, and you will treat that as a Tallest Order,” Red added. “Highest Purple and his smeet are to be counted as the very highest of priorities.”

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

“If you don't and something happens to them, so help me, I will dismantle you myself and scatter the shreds all over Planet Dirt! Do you understand?”

_ “Yes, my Tallest.” _

Red turned his nonplussed gaze back to the Vortian. “Satisfied?”

“Yes,” she answered, sparing him of any verbal jabs, then turned to the medical drones. “Now, you idiots best get out of my sight and go make yourselves useful setting up a room worthy of our Highest Priority.  _ Pronto!” _

_ “Good,” _ the ruler grumbled. “Is there anything  _ else _ you need?”

Lea-Nard turned back to him and her long, plated horn-like antennae swished as she thought about it. After a moment, she shook her head and turned to Purple. “Alright, Sweetie, I want to keep you here for a few days.”

Purple pulled his thoughts away from his mate’s tirade at the computer and back to Lea-Nard with a frown. “What?! Why?” Then he looked up at Red, pleading.

Red turned to Lea-Nard as well. “Does he  _ have _ to stay here?”

“‘Fraid so, Darlin’,” Lea-Nard began in a sympathetic tone as she looked at Purple. “Listen, I need to keep you under observation, to make sure you don't lose the last one as well, and I can only do that here.”

Purple looked to Red again, but his mate only looked back at him questioningly. His decision, that’s what the mighty ruler was telling him. He gave a sigh, wishing Red would be more help, but he knew better and turned back to Lea-Nard. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Both the expecting Dadi and the midwife gave matching sighs of obvious relief, and Lea-Nard squeezed Purple’s hand.

“I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you,” she told Purple, then hopped down to the floor. “Now, the first thing we need to do is get some sugar in your system. You need to feed that smeet! Be right back.”

Looking curiously at her as she left the room, Red took her place in front of Purple and cupped the smeeting irken’s cheek. “Pur, you're amazing. So incredibly strong and brave,” he said after the doors closed. “You put the rest of us to shame.”

Purple blinked at his unexpectedly dreamy-looking partner. “Huh?”

“You fill me with awe and wonder, staying here like this.”

“Oh…” Purple frowned. “Well, I don't _feel_ brave or strong or amazing, and certainly not something for _my_ _Tallest_ to be awestruck over,” he grumbled, not even trying to hide his displeasure. He figured that, given the circumstances, even Lem would have to understand if he couldn't make himself behave like a good Trophy. Or a humble and obedient subordinate. “I’m scared, Red,” he admitted. “And I don't _want_ to stay here in the medbay. That’s the opposite of brave and strong.”

“Then why are you staying here?”

Purple furrowed his brow. “You heard what she said,” he grumbled in irritation. “She needs to keep an eye on me and the smeet, so I have to stay here.”

“But you  _ don't _ have to. You can leave any time.” Red looked to the door, then took Purple’s hand and gestured to the exit with his free one. “We can just walk out of here right now. No one would dare stop us.”

Purple yanked his hand out of Red’s two-fingered hold. “But the smeet!”

Red remained calm as he continued his point. “So? It’s just a blob of cells. You couldn't even call it an  _ irken _ yet. We can always make another blob of cells later if you want.”

Purple blinked and looked down at his tummy. Red was right. He didn't  _ have _ to have this one,  _ but… _ He looked up to Red again. “But I want  _ this _ one.  _ This _ blob of cells.  _ Now.” _ He  _ did! _

Red smiled at him and, cupping his cheek again, spoke warmly. “Yes. And because of that, despite your own fears and wishes, you’ve chosen to stay. For an insignificant blob of cells that may not even survive to become anything worthy of being called irken.” He caressed Purple’s cheek with the backs of his long fingers, then touched his fingertips to Purple’s lips. “And that’s why I think you're brave and strong. Who  _ else _ would do that? I can't think of anyone.”

Purple blinked at Red’s explanation, then kissed the fingertips and sighed. “I… guess… It’s still nothing compared to being part of the Armada, or invading some alien planet… it’s just _not_ acting like a little smeet and leaving the medbay. - As any _normal_ _irken_ would do.”

Red withdrew his hand and touched his fingers to his own lips as though transferring Purple’s kiss to them, then he reached down and took Purple’s hand again, which he gently, but securely held between his two fingers and the gauntlet. “But  _ they _ wouldn't be facing their fears. That’s what I mean. Regardless of whether you think it’s valid or not, you're facing your fear. That is  _ brave.  _ That shows your strong will to get what you want and your determination to stick with it.” Red leaned forward so he was at eye-level with Purple and his expression was one of complete and utter sincerity. “Those are the qualities of a good and successful invader. Those are the qualities that  _ everyone _ should have.” He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and look at him adoringly at him before continuing. “Pur, Trophy-smeet or not, you are the picture of an ideal irken.” Then he leaned in and kissed Purple’s lips. “And an ideal Life Mate.”

Purple blinked, struck speechless by Red’s words. An ideal irken and life mate? And he had the qualities to be a good and successful invader? He hoped Red was being honest. “But… but I haven't learned anything… I mean, my education level is only that of a service drone. The computer even said I  _ am _ just a service drone.”

Red wrinkled his brow. “ _ You, _ a service drone? Where, on Irk, would you get such a ridiculous idea like that?”

“The computer _said_ so: Trophies _are_ _service drones.”_

Now it was Red's turn to blink. “Probably because that’s one of the most common civilian ranks.” Then the ruler shook his head. “Nah. Listen, I’m going to send you some programs with the information and lessons needed for you to begin raising your rank. You’re probably gonna need  _ something to do _ while you're stuck here.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I doubt Lea-Nard is going to let you go to the flight simulator.”

Purple blinked, then nodded enthusiastically. “Please, I would like that.”

Red smiled and kissed him again. “Anything that pleases you, my sunshine, is my pleasure.”

“Could I really have a military rank?” Purple said after returning the kiss.

Red nodded. “I’m willing to bet that you could have  _ any rank _ you wanted.”

Purple laid his other hand over Red’s fingers. “Thank you, Red. This means a lot to me.” Red smiled and Purple went on. “I mean, you don't have to let me do this. A Trophy doesn't need a higher education or rank to serve their Champion… and I don't  _ need _ one to serve  _ you.” _

Red shrugged. “But you do need one to serve  _ you.” _

“Huh?”

“Pur, I can see you wouldn't be content without it. I want you to be  _ happy. _ Furthermore, I also think the sense of accomplishment you’ll receive when you pass each test will do you a lot of good.”

Purple said nothing, just considered Red’s words for a moment, then nodded. He wouldn't be happy being a service drone all his life, Tallest Consort notwithstanding for it didn't increase his education level any. But if something should happen to Red, he would be acting Tallest until someone else was found and for that he was going to need to know how things worked.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Shortly after Red left, Lea-Nard returned and brought Purple to his new accommodations: The Tallest recovery suite. It had a proper bed, cleaning chambers, a comfy two-person couch with a screen on the wall in front, and a small dining table with chairs. It was less luxurious than the quarters he shared with Red, but still gave him the feeling of being extremely privileged. It was  _ clearly _ a medical room, though, as told by the monitors around and above the bed; and it  _ smelled _ like the medbay. No amount of niceties could hide that.

With a sigh, he changed out of his uniform, sans underclothes, and into a more comfortable medical gown made available to him compliments the computer.

Then Lea-Nard instructed him to get into bed and  _ stay there  _ for at least a few hours so he and his smeet could calm and get some rest, which he did obediently.

On the table beside the bed was a tray filled with an ample supply of food and Purple stuck out his tongue, the scent was simply  _ repulsive _ to him.

“I know it’s hard, but you need to try and eat something,” Lea-Nard said once Purple had settled in and pulled the covers up over his lap.

Purple looked at the food and nearly gagged. “Everything makes me feel like throwing up,” he whined in protest. “I don't understand why it all smells  _ so bad _ to me. Even donuts. They were my favourite!”

“Morning sickness and food revulsions, my dear, they’re perfectly normal and they will pass.” Lea-Nard went to the panel on the wall and tapped in an order. A smaller panel slid open and she removed a drink, which she brought over and offered him. “Look, at least try and drink this. If you can manage all of it, then I won't insist you eat any of this other stuff,” she said as she indicated the plate of food Purple was trying to avoid.

Purple took the tall glass and sniffed at it. It didn't make his ‘spooch twist and stage a mutiny, but he didn't recognise it either, nor could he even said if it smelled fruity or not. Sweet was the only thing he recognised for sure. The liquid itself was thick, almost like one of Red’s beloved slushies, but it definitely was not a slushy, it was more like a milkshake. The colour was a typical Vortian blue - a favoured colouring for food on Vort, Purple knew - but that was all he could gather. “What is it?”

Lea-Nard smiled. “A drink enjoyed by many expecting mothers on Vort. It’s rich in nutrients. I’ve worked this one out specifically to meet your needs, though. Irken dietary requirements are a little different from Vortian, though we are generally compatible.”

With that, she removed the smelly foodstuffs and stored them away. Purple sighed, relieved the source of the smell was gone, and tilted the cup to his lips while hoping for the best.

It tasted good and the flavour was as exotic as it smelled, very sweet and he was almost certain he could taste Vortian honey in it along with the strangest spice he’d ever tasted. Most importantly, it even seemed to settle his ‘spooch rather than upset it and only then did he realise he was actually  _ starving. _ He desperately hoped he could keep it down and took a long, slow drink of it while Lea-Nard returned to him and watched, a satisfied smile on her face, as he savoured it. 

After a couple more such drinks, he decided it just felt good to have something in his ‘spooch again and not immediately feel like it was all going to come right back out. Still, he drank slowly and cautiously and took note of the small garbage bin to his right (and within reach of his long arms), just in case.

After watching him drink a quarter of it, the Vortian picked up her PAD and began making notes with a stylus she retrieved from… thin air as far as Purple could tell, for she didn't have any visible pockets on her coat. Now with the scrutiny off him, Purple was able to relax a little and he lay back against the pillows with his drink.

Soon Lea-Nard rejoined him and settled into a chair beside the bed. “That’s better,” she said approvingly when Purple nearly had it finished. “It’s very important to make sure you can provide your child with nutrients and energy, especially in a species that has litters.”

Purple nodded. “It’s just that the other stuff makes me sick. I’ve thrown it up a lot.”

“I know, my dear. It's one of the more unpleasant parts of pregnancy,” the Vortian said warmly. “Anyway, if you don't mind my asking, how did you and your husband meet?”

Purple blinked, then sighed and began. As he told her his story, Lea-Nard’s blue eyes grew larger and larger until they were the size of Purple’s own.

“Y-you mean you were raised as a-a… _a_ _sex slave?!”_ she sputtered.

Purple’s antennae fell and he shrugged. “I… I guess…”

“Irkens are even worse than I thought!” Then Lea-Nard took his hand in one hand, and placed her other on his shoulder and squeezed. “I’m so sorry, my dear.”

“Red’s agreed to let me increase my education level.”

“He had better!” Again she squeezed him. “Listen, your upbringing doesn't make you any less of a person, do you understand me?”

“But it  _ does. _ Legally, I’m nothing but a possession of Red’s. I would have no rights, if he didn't give them to me.” He reached up and laid his hand over the mark on his neck. “We’re Life Mates, but… he doesn't belong to me the way I belong to him.”

“What do you mean? Irken marriage is binding to both, I’ve read that.”

“I have no legal right to him. While it’s frowned upon, a Champion isn't required to be faithful to their Trophy, but it would be asking for my death if I were to be unfaithful to him…” He paused and bit his lip as he thought, then continued. “Unless he orders me to, of course.”

“What?! He could order you to have sex with someone else?!”

“Yes.”

“And you’d  _ have to obey?!” _

Purple shrugged and nodded. “A Trophy’s job is to serve their Champion obediently and unquestioningly.”

“I hate this miserable species!” At Purple’s shocked look, she softened her expression and tone. “Oh, my dear, it’s nothing personal. It’s that for being such a highly advanced - and cybernetic - race, you're unbelievably barbaric when it comes to marriage!” When Purple said nothing, she squeezed him again. “At least  _ he’s _ given you choices. It almost raises my opinion of him… just a notch.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Purple awakened to find himself wrapped in warm arms and enveloped in the familiar scent of his Life Mate. “R-Red?” he began groggily, unsure of where he was. As he blinked, the brightly coloured walls of the medbay room came into focus and, with them, the memory of where he was and why he was there.

Something was wrong, though, and he raised his head to look confusedly at his partner. What was the all-powerful leader of the Empire doing  _ here? _ (And dressed only in the black underclothes of a Tallest?) When he raised his gaze to Red’s face, the eyes were almost entirely lidded by his beautiful dark green eyelids, but they were open nonetheless and the ruler gazed back at him looking content, if curious.

“What are you doing here?” Purple asked, his voice slightly hoarse and thick from sleep. “In a medbay bed.”

“When my active duty shift ended, I came to see how you were doing,” Red began in a soft voice. “But you were sound asleep and drooling on your pillow, so I sat on the chair for a while. When Lea-Nard came to check on you, I guess she could see that I was exhausted and told me it would be okay if I crawled in too - as long as I didn't try to give you any more smeets.” Red rolled his eyes. “So, here I am.”

Purple smiled and snuggled up to his mate. “But I don't drool.”

“Oh, of  _ course  _ not,” Red said sarcastically, though his eyes were twinkling with amusement. “Pur, you're  _ very _ drooly. - Anyway, she also seemed slightly less aggressive towards me. I mean, she still called me colourful names other than ‘Red’, but she seemed to look at me more like a valid being of flesh and blood than just a detestable machine like usual. Any idea why?”

Purple simply shrugged, deciding to play innocent for now. Especially for the insistence that he drooled, which he  _ did not do. Ever. _

“Huh. I’m probably just imagining it,” Red said dismissively. “Well, anyway, she also said you were finally able to eat something?” Purple nodded and the ruler beamed at him. “Oh, I’m so relieved! I told her you’ve barely managed more than a single nibble of anything since you started feeling ill.” Red rested his hand on Purple’s cheek and gently caressed with his thumb. “She said a developing smeet needs lots of nutrients, so I wondered if that might be the reason the other five didn't survive.”

Purple looked at him curiously. “And?”

Red shrugged. “She said it may have played a factor, but that first-time bearers often have trouble ‘carrying all of them to term’? She said, on Vort, as soon as a pregnancy is planned or suspected, the mother-to-be begins a rich diet and careful monitoring with as little stress as possible. - We should have been checking you regularly much earlier. At least you were feeding well before.”

“Oh.”

“How well did they feed you prior to the Maa Ri? You said you didn't get to eat during the Maa Fi, but before that?”

Purple shrugged. “I had to eat what they told me. My diet was carefully monitored and very strict. Absolutely no junk food and no overeating. So, Tak and I often snuck out at night to steal snacks from the kitchen or our caretakers’ stashes.”

“No junk food?”

Purple shook his head, then shrugged. “Well,  _ occasionally _ we got some snacks as treats. And the first time we got to go to the surface, we got to eat out and even choose what to eat for our lunch.” Then he smiled excitedly at Red. “There was a donut shop, with all sorts of donuts! I was allowed to have a mixed bag.”

“A-ha! The amazing donuts story!”

Purple nodded. “Yes! And they were all sooooo good!” Then he lowered his gaze to Red’s chest as he began his next admission. “That… that was the nice thing about the Maa Ri… I mean, there were donuts in our suite, you know?” He raised his gaze back to Red. His beloved Red. “And thanks for, you know, letting me have them. You could have forbade it and the computer wouldn't have given them to me anymore.”

Red chuckled and touched his fingertips to Purple’s lips, almost as though to kiss them. “Well, you can have all the donuts you want, my Sunshine; and that’s a Tallest Order.”

Purple kissed the fingertips. “Even if I get fat and ugly?”

Red didn't miss a beat. “Even then. Though I doubt that you could ever manage to be ugly, even if you did get fat,” he said as he turned his hand to caress Purple’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“Mm.” Purple leaned into the touch and smiled at his mate. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my drooly donut-eater.” His words were marked with the look of adoration he gave Purple.

“For the last time, I do  _ not-” _

“Relax, Sunshine, no stress,” Red calmed him gently. “By the way, Lea-Nard also was really angry at the medical drones. Apparently all the tests they put you through were unnecessary and only caused you extra and unneeded stress. She thinks that was likely the big factor in your body rejecting the other smeets: It didn't want you or them to continue to be put through that level of stress.”

“Huh.” Purple thought about it for a moment and frowned. “Well, it wasn't physically stressful, so I don't see what difference it makes.”

“Stress is stress, my sunshine,” Red explained softly, then sighed. “I guess this is my fault. I shouldn't have ordered you to go.”

Purple blinked. “But we _needed_ to know.”

“And it didn't help, did it?”

Purple shook his head. The medics hadn't even been able to affirm if he was smeeting or not. “No, it didn't.”

“See? She said all they had to do was scan your uterus and SEE if there are any smeets in it or just a simple urine test had they known which hormones to look for.” Then Red grinned. “So now she’s got them reorganising all the medical supplies while taking a full inventory as punishment. I kinda like her.”

Purple sighed and snuggled up tighter, laying his head in the crook of Red’s arm. Waking up to Red was nice. “Tell Lem I’m fine,” he said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Lem’s still waiting for a response from us... you, isn't he? Tell him I’m fine.”

“Oh!” Red snapped his fingers. “I almost forgot about him. Yeah, is there anything else you want me to tell him?”

Purple shrugged, then raised his head, though he didn't meet his mighty partner’s eyes. “I… I don't know… I guess I…” He sniffed, then met Red’s beautiful eyes, now dark crimson in the low light. “Maybe tell him what you think of me? He’d just love a detailed review, I’m sure…”

Red furrowed his brow. “You really want me to?”

Purple thought about it for a second, then nodded. “Yeah. I mean, he keeps telling me to behave like a good Trophy, you know? Which is the opposite of what you want.” Then he blinked because Red’s eyes twinkled and he was smirking at him. “What?”

“So, you want me to tell him that I couldn't be happier with my headstrong package of mouthiness?” Red drew a finger along Purple’s lip.

Purple blushed, but nodded. “Maybe if he knows that… that I’m still… good just the way I am? Then he’ll just… whatever…” His eyes started to sting at that admission and he blinked back the unexpected tears, then looked away. “If… if that makes sense.”

Red cupped Purple’s cheek and wiped away a tear Purple didn't realise he’d shed under his eye with a thumb. “It makes perfect sense, my sunshine.”

Purple met his eyes. “It does?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, if someone had spent my whole life trying to make me into someone I’m not and then I found out that who I am is actually the  _ right thing _ to be, then I’d want them to know too.”

“You… you would?”

“Yeah. So, I’ll certainly do that, my brave, strong, clever, smart, cheeky, wild, and amazing irken who I simply can't get enough of,” Red purred lovingly and ran his thumb over Purple’s lips. “Pur, you're good just as you are. In fact, you're perfect.” Then he grinned. “And I just may be arranging a little surprise for you.”

Purple’s antennae raised. “A surprise for me?”

“Yep.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“Mm, a surprising surprise. I just gotta pick it up, so I’ve ordered the Massive on a new course. Hopefully by then Lea-Nard will let you leave the medbay, otherwise I’ll bring it to you here.”

Purple couldn't help feeling excited about the idea and smiled. “A surprising surprise, huh? So, you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?”

Red shook his head. “Nope. As I said, it’s a surprise.”

Purple nodded and snuggled up to Red. “I like surprises,” he said softly. “Especially if they contain donuts.” Then he realised what he just said and sighed. “Well, when I could still  _ eat _ them…”

“Well, if that changes and you can eat donuts again, I’ll bring you a  _ big bag _ of donuts! As many as you can eat.”

Purple smiled, now feeling truly happy again.

  
  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until lit this chapter (not the previous one), I honestly didn't know for sure if Pur was going to have a chance for mpreg and smeets. I write as I come up with stuff, though working toward a specifoc goal, and lit until a chapter is published, it's not actually canon. (I've played with a few scenarios.


	22. Positively Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took. I got sick back in November and didn't get any writing done to speak of, also had to throw in the towel on NaNoWriMo because I couldn't keep up (because I was sick).
> 
> But, here's an update finally!

Though Purple didn't like the attention nor his mandatory stay, Lea-Nard was much different than any medical drone he’d ever had the displeasure of dealing with. When she checked the growing smeet, it was never invasive nor forceful. If he was upset when she came in, she let him take the time he needed to calm down before she did anything. She also made sure the other medical drones stayed well away from him when she saw how uncomfortable he was when they were present.

“Hey, Sunshine,” Red said as he entered the room and hovered up to the medbay bed where Purple was obediently staying, then bent over and kissed him. “How are you?”

Then there was his concerned and caring Life Mate, who brought him comfy pillows and changes of clothes from their quarters, and Purple smiled as Red proceeded to check his bedding, then cupped his cheek.

“I miss being near you,” Purple said as he looked up into his ruler’s eyes.

Red gave him another kiss, tender and warm, then drew back reluctantly. “Mmm, I miss you too. I always miss you when I’m on the bridge or… well, _ anywhere _ you're not, really.”

Purple nodded, full-heartedly sharing his mate's sentiment, for it was terribly hard being without him when the mighty and powerful Tallest was on active duty. “I miss you so much,” he said as the Tallest began removing his armor.

“Here, I brought something for you.” The leader retrieved something from his PAK and gave it to Purple.

The smeeting irken smiled when he saw what it was: Red’s sleeping gown. He held it up to his face and inhaled deeply. It had just enough of Red’s scent to not be fresh anymore and Purple guessed it meant that Red had worn it last night. 

“Thank you so much.”

There was simply no scent sweeter and if Red wasn't going to be able to sleep next to him, it was nice to at least have something of his instead.

“You're welcome.” Red looked down at him, his expression soft and approving as he regarded him with cotton candy-coloured eyes. “Thought you might need it for your nest.”

“I can't nest properly here… this bed makes for stupid nests.” Then Purple inhaled Red’s wonderful scent again, this time from the source himself instead of his clothes, and realised with a start that the ruler wasn't basing anymore. He still smelled good, his scent still carried everything he loved about it - the soothing and comforting scents he’d come to associate with positive things like safety and freedom and respect and love and passion - but that certain _ something _ was missing. “When did you stop?” he asked suddenly. Red was simply not giving off mating pheromones anymore.

“Huh?” The mighty ruler asked as he unclasped the corset and his armored skirt dropped to the floor with a solid _ ‘thunk’. _

“Basing. You seem to have finished too.”

“I have?” Red blinked again, then thought for a moment. “Oh, yeah, I guess I have… About an hour ago, according to my PAK. I didn't even notice this time.”

Purple looked questioningly at him.

Red finished and stood only in his under-clothes, his eyes darkened from blood-pink to crimson against the black fabric. “I've been more focused on duties - had to change a stupid smeet protection law that also would've forbidden the termination of natural smeets - and… well, mostly thinking about you. I don't like the idea of going back to our quarters and knowing you aren't there.” He kissed him again. “At least I know you're safe and sound here though. - So, how are you feeling?”

Purple shrugged. “I guess I’m feeling better. Still can't eat much, but the shakes Lea-Nard’s been giving me help a lot with that and I can tell my body’s making use of the nutrients.” Then he rested his hand on his lower abdomen where the Vortian midwife (as she’d told him was her actual title) had said his smeet was growing. “And she says the smeet is doing well.”

Red beamed at him. “Oh, Pur, you are simply the most amazing irken ever.”

Purple shrugged. “If you say so…”

“I do. I still can't believe you're doing this, carrying a naturally made smeet!”

Purple couldn't believe it either, if he was honest with himself. Sometimes he even wondered if his PAK was malfunctioning - if he had gone completely crazy - but then he thought of the ones he’d lost and he was overwhelmed by a strong desire to have this one. Lea-Nard had called it ‘maternal instinct’.

“Red, that means you’ll have sex with me again, right? I mean, you specified that it was only while you were basing.” Then he sighed. “Well… if you even still find me attractive that way, that is…” He didn't _ feel _ very attractive, being nauseous all the time, but he _ wanted _ Red.

He wanted sex and passion and orgasms and intimate physical contact again! That special kind of closeness he shared only with his partner. He always felt so good afterwards and there was just nothing like turning on his mate too, seeing and feeling the physical proof of the effect he could have on his dear Tallest.

In reply, Red bent over him, placing his hand on Purple’s pillow, and the look the ruler gave him caused Purple's ‘spooch to do literal flips and his breath to catch in his throat. Hungry and longing, his dark red eyes were so full of unabashed, unmasked desire that Purple felt his hips arch unbidden, as though to entice his mate despite the pregnancy.

Then the red eyes fell to Purple’s abdomen and their owner sobered up. “Well… much as I _ hate _ the idea, I think I’d rather ask Lea-Nard if it’s okay first.” He looked down again and placed his hand ever-so-gently upon Purple’s abdomen, then raised his eyes to Purple's once more and looked at him worriedly. “I don't know how it works. Could I give you more smeets, which she explicitly told me _ not _ to do? Or what if it hurts the smeet, or… or _ worse? _ I just couldn't forgive myself if I hurt _ you!” _ Purple blinked as the immensely powerful and fearsome ruler averted his gaze and, as Red sniffled, his eyes grew even wider.

It took Red only a few moments before he got ahold of himself again and cleared his throat, then returned his gaze to Purple’s once more, his expression now warm and tender and full of love.

“I love you, Pur.” He reached out with his other hand and cupped Purple’s cheek. “I love you so much and I would love absolutely nothing more, in the universe, than to tear my clothes off and crawl in with you. To feel you. To be inside you. To hear you moan and to feel you scratch up my back when you’re really enjoying it.” Then he sighed and shrugged helplessly, though his tone was firm as he spoke the following. “But I won't take that risk. I won't take you until I know it’s safe for you and… well, I guess our smeet.”

Purple reached behind Red’s head and pulled him in for another kiss, then he pressed his lips to Red’s and closed his eyes. Red did not protest, instead gently returned it by brushing his lips against Purple’s and humming into it whilst.

When their lips finally parted, slowly and reluctantly, Purple felt as though he had touched a star, and smiled at his mate. “I love you too, Red.” _ ‘Our smeet?’ _ he thought to himself. Yes, it _ would _ be his and Red’s smeet. Theirs. Made by both of them. Red’s sperma and his ovum. _ Their offspring. _ The thought was such a shock that it was nigh overwhelming!

With a last longing look, Red licked his lips and straightened up. He cleared his throat, then picked Purple’s PAD up from the bedside table. “So… uh… Anyway, you sent me some of your work, I saw.” He cleared his throat again. “Mind if I go over it now?”

Purple shook his head. “I don't mind.” He was glad for the distraction, because otherwise he had a feeling he would just wallow in melancholic self-pity because Red apparently _ still _wasn't going to have sex with him.

“Hmm,” Red hummed as he began reading, then chuckled after a minute or two.

“What? Did I do that bad?” Purple picked up his shake and took a sip as he looked fretfully at his partner.

Again the ruler chuckled, but shook his head. “No, I’m just beginning to notice that you have a certain favorite topic.”

“Oh.” Purple knew what that was about. “I really like ships,” he said as though that was justification for the loooooong essay he’d written about them.

“Uh-huh. Deeeeefinitely getting that impression.”

What Purple enjoyed the most was learning about ships and piloting, though so far all he had been able to do was to learn about all the different types that comprised the Armada. Spittle Runners were neat little two-person ships, but he could see why Red prefered the Shuvver. Even without a viewport, its cameras and viewscreen compensated with impressive efficiency.

“A lot,” Purple added, as though it would somehow help his case in any way, shape, or form.

“Yes, you do, my sunshine,” Red agreed as he continued to scroll through Purple’s assignments.

All in all, Purple really, really liked ships. All of them. Every last one. But, most of all, he loved the Massive and he could now really understand why Red had been so excited to take ownership of it when he became Tallest. It was even more impressive than Purple had read, with an extremely tight security system and the most impressive of Vortian weapon technology known, making it a formidable opponent, capable of taking out entire squads of enemy ships all by itself. It pretty much rendered the Armada insignificant.

“Well, top scores again for my favourite ship-loving student” Red said, looking up from the PAD, his eyes twinkling.

Purple pulled himself from his fanciful thoughts about spaceflight. “Really?”

Red nodded. “That essay was above and beyond what was actually required. So, extra credit for that.” 

Purple beamed at the info. “Well, I… I’d better do above and beyond in that area, since I’m your writer.”

Red looked up and chuckled. “Yes, so you are. And that reminds me of something else we need to talk about because I promised you, but we’ll come back to that later.” He turned back to the PAD and resumed reading through Purple’s work, then cleared his throat. “As for the test, you only missed one little question.”

Purple lowered his drink and frowned_ . _ “Which one?”

“The maximum capacity of a Viral Tank,” Red answered and tapped his claw against the side of the PAD. “The question wasn't about the size of her crew, but the amount of cargo she can carry along with a full crew.” Red held the PAD out so his concerned student could see.

“Oh!” Purple looked over the test. “Yeah, I see now. Sorry, it was late when I finished it last night and I was tired.” He handed it back to the teacher.

Red nodded and put the PAD aside. “That’s okay. Really, one question out of three hundred isn't _ that _ bad, my pretty purple over-achiever.” Then the Tallest crawled in beside him and Purple snuggled up to his partner.

“I can't believe I forgot that…” Then the ex-Trophy sighed. “But you know what’s worse?” he asked as he looked up.

“What’s that?”

“That I can't actually _ practice _ flying. I mean, I’m stuck here, you know? And Lea-Nard doesn't like me to move any more than I have to.” He laid his hand upon Red’s chest and sighed again.

“Yeah, well… it’s best if your theory is solid before we put you in a cockpit.”

Purple sighed yet again. “I guess…” He buried his face against Red’s neck.

“Oh, my Pur,” Red chuckled as he brushed his jaw against Purple’s head affectionately. “You just want to go play in the simulator again, admit it.”

Purple raised his head, frowning. “I’m _ serious, _ Red!” he couldn't help himself from crying, then continuing in a whiny, pleading tone. “I-I want to learn to pilot a ship! To-to go out there into space, and-and-!”

“What is this?!” Lea-Nard entered in time to cut them off. “I _ told _ you not to be getting him all worked up!” she snapped at Red.

Red rolled his eyes at the Vortian and squeezed Purple gently. “Calm down, my future leader of my Armada,” he said softly. “You will. In the meantime, I’ll see about setting up a specific training program for you. The simulator was meant to keep pilots in form when they're not out flying, so it doesn't actually have a beginner’s program.”

“Oh,” Purple breathed, his temper dropping as fast as it had flared, then his heart sank as he deflated.

Red touched his chin and caressed. “But it will take me some time, so… you focus on learning your theory first.”

“Ok,” Purple said.

“Ok,” Red confirmed their agreement.

“Ok,” Lea-Nard added and approached them. “And now it’s _ my _ turn with my patient.”

Purple sat up and quickly shoved Red’s sleeping gown under his pillow, while Red moved out of the way so that the Vortian could examine Purple.

“So, how are… ‘Dami’, you said?”

Red and Purple both nodded.

“Good, how are Dami and smeet doing?”

Purple shrugged. “Ok, I guess.” He stretched out on the bed and pulled his gown up to reveal his tummy.

“No pain?”

Purple shook his head. “Uh-uh.”

“And the bleeding?”

Purple shrugged. “I didn't have any so far today.”

“Good,” she said with a nod of approval. “Computer, abdominal scan of Highest Purple again. I want to see the smeet.”

_ “Yes, head medical drone, Lea-Nard.” _ A scanning device attached to a coil-like arm lowered until it was mere centimetres from Purple’s still-flat tummy. _ “Scanning.” _

A display lowered so she and the irkens could see it, then an image came into focus, showing both Purple’s internal reproductive system and the wormlike mass that was his smeet. One end was notably larger than the other and when Lea-Nard zoomed in on it, large dark spots that were easily half the size of it each could be seen.

The Vortian tapped the screen. “That’s the head.”

Red was frowning. “What are those two big holes?”

Instead of having a sharp come-back, Lea-Nard gazed at the image in pure adoration. “Eyes,” she said in a warm tone.

“Eyes?” Purple asked. “Oh! Can you tell whether it’ll have my eye-colour or Red’s?”

“Exactly,” Red agreed. “I mean, why are they _ black? _ Irkens don't have black eyes.”

“They only look black on the screen. They’re still forming and, no, I can't tell you what colour they’ll be.”

Purple sighed as he pulled his gown back down and sat up again. Red met his eyes and Purple could see the worry in their depths.

“There’s another thing…” Red began hesitantly as he turned to face the Vortian. “Is it safe for Pur and I to, er… --” He cleared his throat. “-- have sex?”

Purple felt his cheeks heat up and a glance at Red told him the mighty ruler found it uncomfortable as well. Lea-Nard, however, merely shrugged.

“Normally, it would be fine, but for now, I want you to _ try _ and refrain.”

“Normally?” Red repeated. “What does that mean? It’s not a danger to Purple or the smeet?”

She shook her head. “Normally, it’s no problem. But until I’m positive the smeet is well-established and the risk of another miscarriage is low, I again have to ask you to keep it in your own pants - skirt… whatever you call that thing.”

Red ignored her tone. “Before, you told me not to give him any more smeets. Could that happen if we have unprotected sex, or should I rather use the preservative?”

“With you half-machines, anything’s possible.” Then she tapped her chin thoughtfully. “With Vortians, we can add more smeets to the litter for up to a month after the first egg was fertilised, until all released eggs have been fertilised. Do you know how many eggs his body released this cycle?”

The two expecting irkens met eyes and Purple started to shake his head, but Red picked up Purple’s PAD and began scrolling.

“Remember your Wor Hol medical file? Ah, here. - Computer, display Highest Purple’s Wor Hol medical file on the main screen.”

_ “Yes, my Tallest.” _ A moment later, the screen flickered on and displayed the according file.

“Now display the images of his internal reproductive system. Closeup of his ova.”

Without a word, the computer did as it was told. The three looked, then Red shook his head.

“These are bad scans. Computer, mark all ova. How many are there?”

_ “Evaluating images. Identifying ova.” _ The computer began marking them. _ “Six ova confirmed.” _

“What about his latest scans?” Red asked. “Were any ova still spotted?”

_ “Analyzing subsequent scans for ova. Evaluating.” _ A moment passed. _ “Six ova found in uterus.” _

“And?” Red demanded impatiently. “What about unfertilised ova in his reproductive tract?”

_ “Date 020620011145: Six ova found. Date 160620011305: Six ova fertilised. Date 020720011900: Five developing foeti terminated; one developing foetus remaining.- According to evaluations, Highest Purple released exactly six ova and all were fertilised.” _

Red turned to Lea-Nard and shrugged. “There you go.”

She nodded and turned to Purple. “Well, if you _ really _ want to have sex with that bag of bones and bolts again, you’ll have to be patient.”

Purple’s eyes darted to Red’s and he felt his cheeks heating up again, then back to the midwife. “How long?”

She smirked and shook her head. “So eager, hmm?”

Purple’s blush grew brighter. “I… I miss being close to him.”

“Alright, Sweetie. As soon as I’m sure everything is okay with the smeet, I’ll let you know. In the meantime, you’ll have to find less penetrant ways of expressing your affection. You need to take it easy. Minimal activity, including that.” She looked back to Red, then shrugged and hopped back down. “Suppose I should give you two some alone time anyway.”

“Yes, please do-” Red began.

“It’s okay,” Purple said at the same time.

She looked back and forth between them, then chuckled. “Yep, you two sure sound like husband and wife. Anyway --” She headed towards the door, then stopped. “-- I have a lot of research to do. I have no idea how a male irken is supposed to give birth.” Then in a quiet mutter, she added, “I’m not even sure how a male irken got pregnant in the first place… I thought they were all steryl…”

“You and me both,” Purple muttered as well.

Red rejoined Purple in the bed and cuddled up to him. “So, want to try some of those less-penetrant ways of showing affection?” He grinned his dashing grin.

“But I want _ penetrant _ affection,” Purple complained. “I haven't had any in _ weeks.” _

“Awww, my poor, impatient Pur,” Red purred and pulled him close.

Purple sighed and decided he would just have to be content with only snuggling, so he cuddled up and draped his leg over Red, entwining it with Red’s. Even if he couldn't have sex, he could at least be permitted non-penetrant intimacy, he thought. Red seemed to agree, for he slid his hand down along Purple’s side, following the dip of his waist and swell of his hip in that position, and down to take hold of Purple’s thigh, pressing them closer together.

“Pur, I don't mind waiting. You know that, don't you?”

Purple shrugged. “I don't know. What if the whole pregnancy is a risk and we can't until _ after _ I’ve had the smeet?”

“Then we don't until _ after _ you've had the smeet.” He reached up and cupped Purple’s cheek. “Remember how I said I don't even need to touch, just look at you and be content with that? I meant that.”

Purple smiled just a little, then shook his head. “Red, I wish I could understand why you think that of me. Why you think I’m so great. How just _ looking at me _ could be satisfactory for you.”

Red chuckled and shrugged. “I dunno. I just do.”

Purple decided that, even though he didn't understand, just for the look his partner was giving him - of pure adoration, as though Red had fallen madly in love - he would try to be content as well. Being in Red’s arms and adored by him was nice too.

Besides… “I’d really hate to lose this smeet too,” he told Red. “I don't know what maternal instinct is or why I should have it, but, I…” He worried his lower lip, then finally decided to confess something to Red that had been bothering him since he lost them. “It’s my fault I lost them.”

“Huh?”

“I-I didn't believe I could be pregnant, so I… I didn't take my situation seriously enough. And I didn't eat. I-I should've eaten, even though everything made me sick, I should've made sure to _ try!” _ Now that he’d started, he couldn't stop, it seemed. “And I should've taken it easy! I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about the medical visits! I-I’m not amazing, I’m a smeet-murderer!”

“Woah, woah, woah! Pur, calm down.” Red grabbed hold of his shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze. “Listen to me: I know for a fact that what Lea-Nard said about first-time mothers is true. I spent time on Vort and with Vortians. Remember the guy I know who I asked about a Vortian doctor? His wife lost their first _ three _ litters, Pur, and that’s _ despite _ having taken all those precautions.”

_ “Three?!” _ Purple gasped. “All of them? Not even one survived?”

“Not even _ one, _ Pur. So… you're actually doing pretty good.”

Purple said nothing and, instead, tried to let Red’s words simply reassure him.

***


	23. Yes, my Tallest

After he’d been living in the medbay room for almost four weeks, Purple finished his next set of learning tasks after some grueling (for this time it was a set of topics he didn't find as interesting as ships). Still, he was pretty sure he’d done well, so he sent them off to Red to check, then set the PAD aside and, as he’d begun doing over the last few days, got out of bed. He knew he shouldn't move more than necessary, but he felt great for once and he was sick of being stuck there. Besides, he wasn't pushing it, he told himself.

He went over to the window and looked out. Space. Wide and free and still his favourite view. He idly rested his hand on his tummy where the smeet was growing and imagined one day flying ships through it.

“You will be born in freedom,” he told his smeet without thinking, then caught himself and shook his head. _ Why, _ on Irk, did he _ talk _to it? He doubted the smeet could even hear him, let alone understand a single word. He shook his head and turned his focus back to the window.

She. The thought came sudden and unbidden to his mind. “She?” he repeated aloud and frowned. “She can't understand a word I say,” he amended and looked down at his gown-covered abdomen. “Can you?”

“My dear? Who can't understand a word you say?” Lea-Nard’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Me?” she added.

Purple turned to see the Vortian and shook his head. “No, the smeet.”

Lea-Nard’s face softened into a warm smile as her blue gaze landed on Purple’s tummy. “It can't understand your _ words, _ but…” She walked up to Purple, took the irken’s hand, and placed it over his abdomen. “Talking to it is still good. It’ll help with your bond.”

“My bond?”

“Yours and your smeet’s. The mother-child bond is a strong thing.” She smiled up at Purple and gently patted his hand. “And I’m sure Dami-smeet is too.”

Purple couldn't help the little smile that tugged at his lips. “Will Red also bond with her?”

Lea-Nard shrugged. “Frankly, I’m amazed you cyborgs can experience emotional bonds at all.” Then she frowned. “But ‘her’? You mean your smeet, or does Red also have a wife or mistress?”

Purple blinked and frowned as well. _ “No… _ I mean my smeet. Of _ course _ Red doesn't have a female. He’s not sexually attracted to them.” Red told him so and he saw absolutely no reason to doubt his dear partner.

“Well, one never knows with irkens,” the Vortian said dismissively. “You think it’s going to be a girl?”

Purple nodded. “Is,” he corrected. “She _ is _ a girl.”

“Who told you it was going to be a girl?”

“Well, no one…” Then Purple sighed and held his hands up in a helpless gesture. “I… I just keep feeling like she is. - That’s pretty stupid, huh?”

Instead, Lea-Nard smiled and shook her head as she patted Purple’s arm. “No. Though it’s uncommon, some mothers do seem to know their children’s genders. Granted, it’s more common in species that don't tend towards litters, but it happens with us too. It means you already have built a strong bond with… her.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.”

“So, I’m… not crazy?”

“Not at all, Dear.”

Now Purple did smile as his gaze returned to his deceptively flat tummy and he rubbed. Even though there was no outward evidence, he _ knew _ he was pregnant. Not only because the scans proved it, but because he _ felt _ it. Somehow.

“So,” Lea-Nard began, her tone full of professional curiosity. “You're looking well. How are you feeling? Any pain or blood today?”

Purple met her eyes and shrugged. “I’m still nauseous, but there hasn't been any blood and I don't hurt.”

Lea-Nard smiled. “That’s the fifth day in a row. Now, if you’ll permit me to see how both my patients are doing?”

Purple nodded and returned to the bed. He laid down and, as he pulled up his gown to bear his tummy, he relaxed. Lea-Nard joined him and, firstly, she felt his tummy for his uterus.

“Still no pain?” she asked as she pressed it lightly.

“No. It’s a little tender if you pushed harder, but this doesn't hurt.”

“That’s good. Your uterus seems to be growing at about the same speed as a Vortian’s…”

“What does that mean?” Purple asked when Lea-Nard withdrew her hands.

“It means I might be able to predict your due date,” she answered and covered Purple back up. “But first, I want a look at the little girl. - Computer, smeet scan,” she ordered the ceiling.

_ “Yes, head medic Lea-Nard,” _ it replied and a scanning arm lowered to Purple’s abdomen.

“And display,” the Vortian added.

Obediently and without question or come-back, the computer did that as well. The Dami-to-be sat up and both he and the midwife turned to the screen. To Purple, everything looked the same as it always did, but Lea-Nard smiled.

“Very good. These are her limbs,” she pointed to a couple spots on the green blob on the screen. “And her little hands and fingers are beginning to develop.”

“Oh.” Purple still couldn't see it, but the news itself was a relief: She was still alive and growing. His body wasn't rejecting her!

“Alrighty, I’m satisfied,” Lea-Nard said and waved the display away, it collapsed and retreated into the ceiling. “And as far as I’m concerned, if you promise to take it easy, I’ll release you from the medbay.”

Purple’s antennae sprung up. “Really?”

“Yes, but I expect you to take it easy, get plenty of rest, and I still want to come check on you daily.”

Purple nodded as he swung his legs down from the bed. “Okay.”

“I mean that. No exerting yourself. No flight simulators. No extra stress, emotional or physical. You're on bedrest. You may get up and walk around your quarters, but no more than truly necessary.”

Purple nodded. “Ok.”

“Especially at first. Your body needs to know that it’s safe to continue growing your smeet, despite the location change.”

“Okay,” Purple promised again.

“And refrain from having sex for a while longer.”

Purple’s antennae fell and he sighed, but nodded. “Okay…”

“I’m not joking, my dear. Light cuddling and snuggling is okay, but no sex. It’s too strenuous and I’d worry that your body will think it’s best to just drop this one and make a new litter.”

Purple gasped. “You… think it could?!”

“It’s possible,” she admitted with a shrug. “I don't know how irken pregnancies are and I don't want to take any risks.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“Do you want to go now or wait for your husbeast? I don't want you to carry all this stuff by yourself.” She gestured to the assortment of items he had amassed during his stay (mainly stuff Red had brought him from their quarters).

“My… what?”

Lea-Nard looked up at him and blinked. “Husbeast… you know, your royal pain-in-the-ass… double entendre intended.”

“Oh…”

Purple _ wanted _ to go home, to the familiar smells and the bed where he could make a suitable nest (he just didn't _ like _ the medbay bed for that), and what he realised he’d come to consider his Safe Place. But… he also wanted to wait until Red was off duty. The idea of returning to their quarters just to be alone didn't please him at all. So, with a sigh, he made his decision.

“I’ll wait for Red.”

“Alright.”

  
  


***

  
  
  


“It’s a good thing you chose to wait for me, because it’d have spoiled the surprise.” Red said as he escorted Purple to their quarters. At the leader’s orders, drones had delivered his things from the medbay while they made their way leisurely.

“Oh?”

Red smiled enigmatically and said nothing more until they were in their quarters and standing before the bedchamber, but not close enough to trigger the automatic door.

Red turned to Purple. “Because you like nesting so much.” Then he gestured to the door and nodded.

Curious, Purple stepped forward, activating the doors, and entered. Then halted, confused and raised his hands helplessly. “Red, I don't see anything.” Not even their _ bed. _

“What?” Red joined him. “Oh.” He gigged and placed a finger under Purple’s chin. “Look up, Sunshine.”

Purple’s eyes widened, for up near the ceiling hovered a large, domed contraption. As Red guided him forward with a nudge, it lowered all the way until it was just above the floor. His eyes grew even wider as a part of the dome opened, revealing an entrance, and within was a large bed filled with pillows and blankets, and it looked incredibly cozy.

“And what _ do _ you say to our new love nest?” Red asked.

Purple ventured closer and peered inside. It looked cozy! The walls were lined with cushions almost to the ceiling, broken only by what was clearly the light source.

“Wow,” he breathed.

Again, Red joined him and peered in as well. “It can be dimmed, even changes colour.” He reached in and pulled the blankets back, then patted the mattress. “This is made of the newest mattress technology courtesy of Vort.” He curled his fingers and sunk his claws into it, then with a jerk of his hand, swiped a deep scratch into it. A moment later, before Purple’s very eyes, it began closing until it was as good as new.

“Wow…”

“I thought that little feature would be useful,” Red said proudly. “It also has compartments for snacks and PADs as well as cup holders, and it has a screen.” He pointed to foot end. “So you can watch or research things while resting.”

Purple just stared in awe until Red nudged him.

“Pur?” 

“Huh?”

“What do you think?” he asked, sounding unsure. “Do you like it?”

“I…” Purple crawled in. It was soft and roomy and protected on all sides and… “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah?” Red turned off his hoverbelt and joined him.

He could make a _ great _ nest. “Yeah!”

The door slid closed and suddenly he felt it moving.

“It raises,” Red began explaining. “So we can be above everyone else, like we should be, and… for the boring part, the walls are armored and, should the need arise, it can be pressurised.”

Purple blinked and looked at him. “Why would we ever need that?”

Red shrugged, though had a delighted grin on his face. “Because it’s cool! I mean, this is _ my _ bed too, you know. - I _ hope…” _

“Alright,” Purple giggled. “So, does it _ also _ have a weapons system and-”

“Yeeeesss, it _ caaaaan _ be used as a pilotable escape pod with defensive and offensive capabilities, but… please don't? I’ve got my best technicians working on the actual flight simulator installing learning programs.”

Purple turned to Red and threw his arms around him. “I love it! And I love you! And…” He squeezed Red tighter (or as tight as the chestplate would permit).

“Mmm,” Red hummed and embraced him back. “Guess that means I did good.”

“I can't _ wait _ to make a nest,” Purple said as he released Red and clasped his hands together as though plotting.

Red smiled as he watched his partner. “If there’s anything else you need, let me know and you’ll have it.”

Purple nodded and, giving Red a quick kiss, turned and got to work.

“Shall I help you?” Red offered after watching for a moment.

“No…” Purple said distractedly as he arranged a pillow, then reached reached for a blanket. “I’m used to doing it by myself…”

“Well… there _ is _ something you still need, though.” He produced his sleeping gown and Purple looked at it, then snatched it gratefully, and under the pile of blankets and pillows - which turned out to be more pillows and blankets than he’d ever seen - went the gown.

Once finished, Purple crawled inside as well and made a few small adjustments, then Red peaked under.

“Am I welcome to join you?”

Purple nodded. “Yeah, just don't mess it up…”

“Yessir,” Red said, then slipped underneath as well and up to Purple. “You know, I love your nests.”

Purple had his face buried in Red’s soft gown and lowered it to look at his partner. “You do?”

“Uh-huh.”

Purple fussed with the nest a little, as though Red’s entry had messed it up anyway. Red remained completely still whilst.

“Tell me,” the ruler began after a couple moments. “Is all this because you're smeeting?”

Purple stopped and looked at him. “My nesting?”

Red nodded.

“I… I don't think so. I’ve done so for as long as I can remember.”

Red reached out and cupped his cheek. “You have?”

“Uh-huh.” He leaned into Red’s hand. “It… it’s always made me feel better. Like I could just bury myself in a warm, soft pile and I was safe.” 

Red looked around at the soft cave while trying to move as little as possible so as not to mess up Purple’s work. “I don't remember you doing this in the Maa Ri suite.” He tenderly caressed the ex-Trophy’s cheek with his thumb.

Purple sighed and looked down, then placed his hand over Red’s. “I can't nest everywhere. There was nothing ‘safe’ about the suite for me… you know?” He looked back up expectantly.

Red blinked and met his eyes with wide ones. “But you feel safe here?”

Purple nodded, rubbing his cheek against Red’s hand as he did so. “Yeah.”

The ruler smiled warmly. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

“And I can't nest with everybody,” Purple continued. “I-I’ve always tried to hide it. It’s _ mine, _ you know? Besides… no one else understands…”

“No one understands?” Red inquired, pulling his lips into a frown.

“Uh-uh.” Purple shook his head. “Lem and those who took care of me used to get so upset with me for it…” He paused, then blushed and shrugged. “Ok, so I did _ steal _ blankets and pillows for it… but…” He shrugged.

At that, Red snickered, his eyes twinkling in delight. “So I’m mated to a dirty, rotten pillow thief, huh?” He grinned mischievously.

Purple met his eyes.

_ “And _ a clothes thief,” Red added and gestured towards the gown Purple was clutching under his chin.

Purple blushed. “Sorry…”

Red scooted a little closer, leaving only a couple centimetres between them. “No sorries for that. I gave this one to you. Anyway… Pur, you have permission to use whatever you need for your nest.”

One side of Purple’s mouth pulled up in a small smile. “Well, let me warn you: I… I need lots and lots of blankets and pillows for that,” he said with a nervous chuckle. “So… you may regret it.”

Red scoffed. “You can have _ all _ the bedding on the Massive, as far as I’m concerned.” He scooted closer again, so their bodies were touching and their faces close. “And my word _ is _ law, remember?”

Purple lowered his gaze and nodded. “I remember,” he affirmed in a whisper. He closed his eyes and snuggled up to his mate, inhaling Red’s scent deeply; while Red, in turn, wrapped his arms around Purple and held him close.

“Oh, my Purple,” Red said with a contented sigh as he caressed Purple’s back, one hand cupping the PAK tenderly. “I’m glad you can trust me enough to share your nest with me.”

“Only you.” Purple nuzzled Red’s neck. “You're my Champion and Tallest. Of course you're welcome in my nest.”

Red drew back and when Purple opened his eyes and looked up, the ruler was frowning.

“Is that the only reason?”

“Huh?”

“I’m only allowed in here because you don't think you have a choice?”

“Oh…” Purple looked down as he realised what he’d said. “No… it’s not that. I mean, it’s _ true, _ but…” He laid his antennae flat against his head in nervousness. “I want you here too.” He doubted Red would believe him.

“Are you sure? Because I can leave, if you’d rather.”

Purple’s antennae sprung up. “No! No. Please don't go.” He looked at his mate, imploring him to believe. “I want you here, really.”

“Really?” Red asked.

Purple nodded and, unable to look Red in the eyes, he lowered his gaze. “Really.”

“Really, really?” Red asked further.

Purple blinked, but answered without looking up still. “Really, really.”

“Really, really, really?”

Now Purple looked up to his partner’s eyes, his brows furrowed, to be met with Red’s playful smirk. At that sight, he relaxed considerably and raised his antennae to a playful position. “Really, really, really,” he answered, joining the game.

Red’s grin grew brighter. “Really, really, really, _ really?” _

“Really, really, really, _ really.” _

“Really, really, really, _ really, _really?”

Even though he’d been half-expecting it, the five ‘reallies’ were just too much and Purple giggled.

“Ha!” Red pointed and grinned triumphantly. “I win!”

Purple quit laughing. “You win?”

“Mm-hmm,” Red hummed and his smug grin never wavered as he rolled onto his back and stretched luxuriously. “I did.” Then he peered at Purple through one eye and winked before rolling back onto his side. “I made you laugh _ fiiiirrrst!” _ Smiling his charming smile that Purple loved so much, he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “Didn't I?”

“Yes, you did,” Purple admitted, knowing that’s what Red was eager to hear.

Red smirked. “Yes, I did,” he agreed, sounding very pleased with himself.

“You're lots of fun, Red.”

“Yeah?” Now the smile was genuine and warm. “You think so?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He smiled at Red, hoping it was convincing.

“Good,” Red purred.

“And you're silly.”

Red’s smile grew brighter. “Almost as silly as you, huh?” He poked Purple in the chest.

“Ow!” Purple cried as Red’s action caused more giggles. “No. You're definitely sillier.”

“Uh-uh,” Red countered. “I think you're the sillier one.”

Purple shook his head. However… “Why?”

“Duh. You laugh at my jokes.”

A beat, then Purple laughed again.

“See?” He wrapped his arms around his giggling mate and squeezed him tight.

“Red!” But Purple returned the embrace. Then he looked up and met those big, now-vermillion, technicolour eyes. “I’m glad you have some time for me today.”

“Me too,” Red agreed and idly stroked Purple’s arm. “But does that mean you don't think I have enough for you usually?”

Sobering up, Purple sighed and shrugged. “I don't know…”

“No, be honest, Pur. Do you feel neglected?”

Knowing he couldn't find his voice, he swallowed and then gave a tiny nod. “I miss you,” he admitted in a whisper, then forced himself to explain his case despite the nagging voice of Lem in his mind telling him he shouldn't. “I-I know your duties are important, but… I mean, we had all this time for each other during our Maa Ri and then, all of a sudden, we have barely any time at all.”

“Yeah,” Red sighed and nodded. “I’ve experienced it that way too.”

Feeling bolder now, Purple tentatively added a further admission. “Sometimes I wish you had a job where I could be present at least some of the time.”

“Me too,” Red said, smiling sadly.

“Or that I could at least come to the bridge with you,” he added. “Still… at least you're not an invader…”

“Yeah… that would be terrible.”

He buried his face against the ruler and the two embraced, both just enjoying the precious moment they did have together. That is, until Red suddenly drew back his head with such energy that it startled Purple.

“Say, were you _ serious _ about joining me on the bridge?”

Purple’s antennae flicked, for he recognised that tone. Red was scheming. “Um… _ yes…? _ I wish I could, but… you know… the computer won't let me.”

“And aren't you the _ second tallest irken _ in the Empire?” Red continued, seemingly having not heard Purple (or was ignoring him).

“Er, well, I’m just as tall as you, but yeah.”

Red rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Yes, you _ are _ just as tall as me, aren't you.”

It wasn't a question, so Purple didn't say anything. Instead he watched the ruler expectantly. Red kept looking at him assessingly, but didn't say anything and Purple felt increasingly nervous under the scrutiny.

“Um… why?” he dared, once he couldn't take it anymore.

A huge grin broke out all at once on Red’s face, then he gave a flippant shrug. “Let’s just say it has occured to me that I have a right to an Ascending Tallest… but I don't have one yet.”

“Oh…”

“Now, what shall I do about that, hm? Any ideas?”

“Um…” He didn't dare try a guess.

“Hmm?”

“Er, I don't…”

“No? None at all? What about _ you _ for my protégé?”

“But I’m just a Trophy,” Purple reminded him in a tiny whisper.

“Bah!” Red gave a snort. “Tallest Consort, remember?”

“And I don't have any training.”

Red snorted again. “Stuff and nonsense!” He gave Purple’s cheek a few pats. “What do you think an Ascending Tallest _ is, _ hmm?”

“The one intended to take your place, if something were to happen to you or they grow taller than you.”

“Uh-huh. Very good. And what do you think an Ascending Tallest _ does _ while the current Tallest is still active?”

Purple thought about it, then shrugged. “Train to be Tallest?”

_ “Very good, _ my clever, purple sunshine!”

Purple blinked.

_“Train,”_ he said, emphasising it with another cheek-pat. “So, it doesn't matter what your education level or rank is: I’ll be _training_ _you_ to be a mighty and ruthless ruler. Though I am pretty convinced you have the ruthless part down already.”

“Oh. But I’m still just a Trophy and… well, Tallest Consort now or not, everyone knows what I am. I _ can't _ be your protégé.”

Red regarded him through half-lidded eyes. “Who’s Tallest again?”

Purple blinked, not following the train of thought now. “Well, _ you, _ of course.”

“And whose word is law?”

Purple sighed. “Yes, _ yours, _ of course.”

“Exactly,” Red said and tapped him between the eyes. “And don't you forget it.”

“I _ haven't. _ Believe me.”

Red’s expression softened. “I believe you.” Then he gently brushed Purple’s antennae back in a tender caress. “Anyway, I happen to know for a fact that I can choose _ anyone _ I please and nowhere does it say I can't choose a _ Trophy.” _

“I don't know…” Purple mumbled, the whole idea causing his mood to plummet.

Red huffed, then made a fist and rapped gently on Purple’s head with his knuckles. “Helloooo! Irk to Pur! Come in, Pur!”

Purple put his hand between his head and Red’s knocking, and shot the ruler a glare.

Undaunted, Red continued. “Remember Spork? _ Tallest _ Spork? Miyuki’s _ Trophy-turned-Tallest _ Spork?”

“Oh!” Purple gasped. He had indeed forgotten all about him.

“Yeah,” Red said, nodding. “So, please… explain to me again why I can't have you?”

By now, he was ruffled. Both that he’d been so wrong and that Red was - literally as his head could attest - rubbing it in. “Okay, okay, I… guess you're right.”

“Of course I am. I’m the all-knowing, all-powerful, Almighty Tallest.” He stuck his pointy tongue out at Purple, then leaned in and tenderly kissed his forehead. “Now that we’ve settled that…?”

Purple shrugged and nodded. “Yes… it’s settled.”

“Computer,” Red said in an authoritative voice. “I raise my consort, Highest Purple, to Ascending Tallest. Effective immediately. Affirm the order.”

_ “Yes, my Tallest. - Complete. - New status for Highest Purple: Ascending Tallest. - New status affirmed.” _

Red turned back to Purple and grinned. “Congratulations, Ascending Tallest Purple.” He took his hand and shook it. “And welcome aboard.”

Purple was struck speechless and simply gaped, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at Red while his mind struggled to wrap around what had just happened. Right in that moment. Right before his very eyes. It was going to take some time.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ “YOU WHAT!?!” _ Lea-Nard roared.

Red rolled his eyes. “You heard me, Vortian,” he hissed.

It was Purple’s daily checkup and they had just told the midwife of his new status. She apparently wasn't half as thrilled by his promotion as he was.

“And this way I get to be around him more often,” Purple said, trying to pitch his case.

“You are supposed to be taking it _ easy! _ Not running around the bridge, stressing out over leadership duties!”

“We’re not at _ war, _ you know,” Red answered despite not being the one addressed.

“He is still not supposed to have so much excitement,” she snapped at Red now as she gestured to Purple.

“Excitement?!” Red cried, incredulous. “Do you even know what goes on on the bridge right now? We’re just flying back and forth from planet to planet like a tourist ship! We haven't even encountered an ally, let alone an enemy.”

Lea-Nard turned back to Purple and fixed him with a hard look.

“I just want to be able to be around him when I need him,” Purple explained.

“And you can't do that without being Ascending Tallest?”

Purple shook his head. “The computer won't let me on the bridge unless Red calls for me.”

“Listen, he doesn't need to take on full active shifts like I do right now. He can come and go as he pleases… Or needs.”

Lea-Nard threw her hands up. “Fine! If you promise not to overdo it.”

“I promise,” Purple said.

“If I tell you to stay here for a day?”

“I will.”

“And our appointments?”

“I’ll be here. If you want, I won't go to the bridge until after.”

“Yes, I do indeed want that,” she said, then looked at Red, her expression hard and her voice firm. “And he will absolutely NOT wear that corset!” She pointed to the ruler’s waist.

“Not a problem. He can wear the robes of Tallest Consort or Ascending Tallest,” Red said. “Neither are restrictive.”

“Alrighty then…” She turned back to Purple. “Well, congratulations… - What is your title now?”

Purple glanced to Red.

“His formal title is Ascending Tallest Purple, but his title of address is ‘my Tallest’ or ‘Sir’.”

“Ok, then. Congratulations, my Tallest,” she said to Purple.

“You can still call me Purple, though.”

“When you're alone,” Red interjected firmly. “Otherwise-”

“Yes, yes, I’ll use formal titles,” Lea-Nard interrupted dismissively.

_ “Good.” _

“Alright, anyway, if you don't have any questions for me, I’ll be off,” Lea-Nard announced.

The two irkens met eyes, then turned back to her and shook their heads.

  
  
  


***


	24. Surprise, Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this concludes this update dump, LOL! Need to get other chapters ready before I can post more. But, at least there's finally been a couple updates after all this time!.Thank you all so much for your patience!

In the bedchamber, Purple was standing by the window and scowling out at the planet he’d hoped never to see again when the door opened and he folded his arms angrily.

“What are we doing here?” he growled without turning around to see his visitor. The telltale sound of a hoverbelt and scent of his partner had already given it away, anyway. “I never wanted to come back here.”

“I know, but we just needed to pick something up.”

“I am _ not, _ under any circumstances, going down there with you.”

“That’s alright. I already took care of our business here.”

“And whatever you had to ‘pick up’, you can just put back down there.” He didn't even want any of his things that he’d been forced to leave behind. They all belonged to _ that _ life and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Huh?”

“I don't want any part of whatever it is.” Even things that had once brought him comfort, like his pillows and blankets which he had secretly hoarded and kept stashed away until he had pulled them out to make a nest. Lem had probably long-since found them and disposed of them anyway. He probably even had a negative mark in his Trophy file for it.

“Are you sure?”

“Indubitably.”

“Oh, I think you’ll change your mind when you see it.” Red’s voice was infuriatingly calm and Purple was positive it had a pleased lilt.

“Never.”

“Not even if it’s-”

He turned around and faced his partner, antennae, posture, and expression all withering disdain. _ “Nothing, _ Red! I don't want _ anything _ from this place!” His scowl deepened for the ruler had a smug smirk to match his tone and Purple wanted nothing more than to scratch it right off his face.

Red raised his head. “Okay, he’s all ready, you can come in now!” He called over his shoulder without taking his twinkling eyes off Purple. “Before the Empire loses another Tallest,” Red added with a giggle.

Purple was speechless and icy dread flooded through his veins as his gaze snapped to the door, eyes wide in frozen fear waiting for what - _ whom _ \- would appear.

“Why, thanks for getting him all riled up for me, my Tallest.”

In walked an irken of mid height and clad in the familiar robes of a Trophy, purple and high-collared. As for its wearer, long curled antennae lead down to a green head with large, piercing purple eyes and Purple blinked as his mind tried to catch up and comprehend that it very much was NOT his yellow-eyed Guardian who was standing there.

_ “Tak?!” _ he cried.

“In the flesh!” she announced dramatically. “Surprise, Shorty.”

Purple stepped forward and Red moved aside while Tak took her turn in closing the distance between them. Purple knelt down to one knee and, once close enough, he and his best friend since smeethood touched foreheads. Overcome with emotion, he threw his arms around Tak in a bearhug and she gave a startled grunt.

“Tak! I don't believe this! I thought I’d never see you again! How have you-”

“So the rumours are true. Ugh!” she grumbled, not returning the embrace. “Smeeting _ does _ turn you into a slorbees!”

“What?” Purple drew back and gaped at her, then his gaze snapped to his partner. “You _ told _ her already!?”

“Huh, I wha- No!” Red gasped, looking for the first time impressed by Purple’s ire. “I didn't tell her a thing, I swear on my PAK!”

Tak shoved her way out of his arms, then touched her forehead to his again. “You big fool, I can _ smell _ it, you know.”

Purple blinked as he released her. “I smell like I’m smeeting?” He glanced to Red, who shrugged and nodded.

“Very,” Tak affirmed.

“What else can you smell?”

“That you're mated to him,” she said with a yawn, then gestured to Red. “So, that’s your Champion?”

“Mm-hm.”

Red cleared his throat and both looked to him. “Well, I better be getting back to the bridge,” he said and turned to the door.

Purple stood up. “Red?”

Tak frowned. “You’re… leaving him _ alone _ with me, my Tallest?”

Red turned back. “...Yes?”

“Why?”

Red shrugged. “I figure you two have a lot of catching up to do and… I’d just be in the way. Besides, I’m needed on the bridge if we don't want to extend our stay.” He hovered to the door until it opened. “Have fun.” He waved with a finger in their direction and left.

Purple turned excitedly to Tak, who was now gawking at the door.

Purple giggled. “He’s great, isn't he?”

“Well… I suppose he’s not as bad as I feared.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Ascending Tallest?!” Tak cried and Purple nodded. “He made _ you _ Ascending Tallest?”

“Y-”

“No, no, listen: He made YOU, a lowly, mouthy-arsed Trophy, his protégé, the _ next mighty ruler of the Empire?!” _

“Yes…?”

“I didn't know a Trophy _ could _ be Ascending Tallest.”

“Me either.”

“Although that _ does _ explain Tall- er, _ Descended _ Tallest Spork.”

“You… knew he was Miyuki’s Trophy?”

Now it was Tak’s turn to look at Purple in surprise. “Spork was _ Miyuki’s _ Trophy?”

“Yes.”

“I only knew he was a Trophy. I didn't know he was Miyuki’s.” 

“Well, she was,” Purple replied.

“So she must have been a Tartling.”

Purple nodded. “How did you know he was?”

Tak shrugged. “Oh, I simply had a little look in Lem’s computer when he wasn't watching. Apparently he was Spork’s Guardian too.”

“Really?”

Tak nodded. “Yes, really.”

Purple considered that for a moment, then thought of another question. “Lem’s computer?”

Tak nodded. “That’s right. May I have something to drink?”

Purple nodded and two stood up, stretched, and made their way to the kitchen.

“So… what were you doing back there on Mafitia in the first place?” Purple gestured to the window, where the planet and its moons were already shrinking, as the two sat at the table in the dining chambers with their drinks - a smoothie for him and a soda for her. “I thought you were on Judgementia.”

“Indeed you have guessed correctly, for I was. Apparently there’s this craaaaazy new Tallest who pardoned me --” she smirked at Purple, who beamed with pride as he took a sip. “-- thence I was sent back to be Lem’s problem,” Tak finished.

Still smiling, Purple lowered his drink. “And… what have you been doing since?” What happens to a Trophy who killed their Champion but didn't get deactivated, was the true unspoken question.

She shrugged. “Well, he _ tried _ to place me with a Trophiless Champion, but because of my ‘little incident’ none would have me.” She took a sip of her drink before continuing. “It suited me perfectly fine,” she concluded and Purple chuckled.

“That doesn't surprise me.”

“Anyway, the Maa Ri authorities have been trying to decide what to do with me ever since. Mostly Lem just left me to my own devices, so I helped myself to his computer.”

“Oh.” Purple looked down at his drink. “How did you get passed his security?”

“He has a manual password override.” She snickered, then looked at Purple. “So, this is _ your _ new life.” She indicated the room with a wave of her hand.

“Yes.”

“Luxurious, the Tallest Suite. And what is our new leader like? As a Champion, I mean.”

Purple looked back up and smiled. “He’s just… amazing! I-I got a _ kind _ Champion.”

Tak was looking at him it disgust. “Oh, it’s _ that _ bad.”

Purple blinked. “Huh? Bad?”

“You have been bitten BY…”

Purple waited.

“BY…”

“Yes?”

“BY…”

“By what?!”

“...By the horrible… loooove bee!”

Purple blinked. “What?”

“Or it was just your Champion,” she snickered and tapped a claw to her neck.

Purple idly reached up and touched his mating mark.

“Ugh. I think listening to Zim for an entire three days until he figured out he can turn me down has gotten to me,” she grumbled to herself, then took a sip and looked back up at Purple. “Anyway, how did _ that _ go?”

“Huh?”

She tapped her neck again and Purple blushed as he realised what she meant. He lowered his hand back to his cup.

“It… it was… well, it… he…” He coughed as he stammered. “We… You know-”

“You don't need to sicken me with the horrid details, I just want to know if you walked out or were carried out of the Maa Ri suite.”

“Oh.” Purple sighed in relief. “No, I walked out.”

It was Tak’s turn to sigh in relief, then she looked up, her expression full of emotion. “When the top Champion chose you, I… I thought for sure you were doomed after we watched his performance on the battlefield.”

“I… did too,” Purple admitted. He idly traced a finger around the brim of his drink as he remembered the cold, ‘spooch-twisting dread he’d felt that day.

“But you appear to be in perfect health - minus the extra cargo.”

Purple looked back up and nodded. “Red’s good.”

“I still can hardly believe he really left you alone with me,” she murmured, then sipped her drink through the straw. “Anyway, so how many grubby little beasties are we going to have running around under our feet?”

Purple blinked. “Huh?”

“Smeets. How many has he given you?”

“Oh.” Purple’s antennae fell and he looked down. “Just one,” he said quietly.

“Just one?”

“Just one.”

“But the both of you are Baselings, how could you only-” Her antennae raised. “What happened? Purple, did he…?”

“No!” Purple snapped, then softened his tone. “No, it… it wasn't Red. I-I _ had _ six, but my body terminated five… spontaneously.”

“Six?” Tak whistled. “Well, then it’s just one grubby little beastie underfoot. That is more than enough.”

Purple exhaled and took a drink. He decided to change the subject before he got upset again. “Why did you kill your Champion?”

“Skoodge was a revolting piece of dooky.”

Purple looked up.

“And a moron. He wasn't worthy of the title of Champion! I would've made a much better-”

“I know,” Purple interrupted quickly, before she could start her tired old rant. “I know.”

“Anyway, —” Tak took a sip. “-- I suppose I owe you a ‘thank you’ for my continued existence, Ascending Tallest Purple.”

Purple blinked. “No, _ Red _ pardoned you.”

“Yes, _ your _ royal Champion. I’m certain he did it for you.”

“Oh.” Purple shrugged.

“Now I just wonder what he has intended for me here.”

Purple shrugged again. “He hasn't said.”

“When he sent the order for my presence aboard his ship, everyone was glad to see me go, for now I would be the Tallest’s problem instead of theirs, but he hasn't said how I am to serve him.” Then she snorted. “There has been plenty of impolite speculation that I was to be his mistress.”

Purple almost dropped his drink. Would Red _ really…? _The idea brought an unexpected burst of negative emotion and his frown increased. “He better not,” he hissed before he realised he’d even opened his mouth.

“Oh, it’s even worse than I feared.” Tak rolled her eyes. “Jealousy. You're thoroughly head-over-squeedlyspooch in love. Well, if it helps, I don't _ want _ him and I surely won't enjoy it.”

Something about Tak’s words brought Purple back to his senses and he shook his head. “No. Whatever he _ does _ have intended for you, it’s certainly not that,” he stated firmly.

“Well, you sound quite certain. Why?”

“Because you're female,” he answered simply and with a smug tone.

“Oh, _ that _ kind of guy.”

Purple nodded, still looking and sounding pleased. “Only males. Also…”

“Also what?”

“He doesn't force people.”

“Are you sure?”

Purple nodded. “I’m positive.”

“Well, that is quite a relief.” And she did look relieved. “I feared I was going to have the murder of _our_ _Tallest_ on my PAK too.”

Purple blinked, then his mouth fell open and he did drop his drink.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“So, this is what you do all day?” Tak dropped the PAD onto the coffee table as Purple showed him some of the reports Red frequently sent him to write.

Purple nodded. “Pretty much. I’m supposed to take it easy.” He gently patted his tummy. “So… I haven't been able to spend much time on the bridge.” Or any since Red declared him his protégé.

“I can't believe he gave you a real job and pays you _ monies.” _

Purple finished typing on his own PAD, then sent the completed lesson off and placed the device on the table. He was since cleaned up and dressed in fresh, clean clothes, and they were lounging together on the couch.

“And I’m _ training,” _ he said, unable to help the pride that creeped into his voice.

_ “You _ are training?” Tak asked, looking incredulous.

He nodded enthusiastically, then his face fell. “Trophies are only service drones and… I don't want to be that anymore.”

“Yeah, but you are ‘Ascending Tallest’, are you not?”

“I am.” He looked away for a moment, then held up his finger so she wouldn't start talking. “But my training is still just that of a service drone and I… want more.”

Tak nodded and Purple knew she understood. “What are you training to be?”

Purple shrugged. “Right now it’s just the basics. There’s a lot between service drone and soldier.”

“I wish I could train.”

“Maybe you could. My Life Mate _ is _ Tallest, after all, so we could ask him.”

“Then we must do that.”

Purple nodded in agreement and made a note to himself to do just that when Red got home.

  
  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-D
> 
> It was time to see what became of Tak
> 
> So, this fanfic is the very first time in my life I've ever written Tak... hopefully her personality isn't too far off and hopefully it sounds like her. I watched every episode with either Tak or her ship (when it spoke) in order to get a feel for her speech manerisms, but I dunno how well I did.
> 
> Either way, hope you've all enjoyed seeing her again!


	25. Dine and Whine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO glad you guys are so patient. I WANTED to actually post an update or two around Christmas, but life got in the way. So, here is an update. I'm hoping that in the future, I can at least manage one update a month.
> 
> The issue isn't that the stuff isn't written, it's that I have troubles with my computer. It's old and slow. Anyway, yeah, enough whining from me. Enjoy!

Since their time spent together in their Maa Ri suite, Red and Purple had unintentionally worked out a meal time routine which they continued aboard the Massive. Thus, Purple was not surprised when the almighty ruler joined him and Tak just before their usual evening mealtime. Nor was he surprised when said ruler, after deactivating his hoverbelt, walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss. Purple returned it despite his mood and their visitor.

“How are you, my sunshine?” Red asked after an affectionate cheek rub.

“Not happy, but I don't want to talk about it right now,” Purple said solemnly as he met his partner’s eyes.

Red blinked a couple times. “Oh.” Clearly that had not been what he had expected to hear and the ruler frowned.

“There is a more urgent matter,” he said before Red could interrogate, and turned towards the dining chamber, Red following close behind. Once all three were settled at the table and had plates of food before them, Purple spoke up again. “Red, what did you intend for Tak to do while she’s here aboard the Massive?”

Red looked up and regarded two pairs of expectant purple eyes. “Well, I-”

Purple decided to get right to the point. “Because if you mean to take her as your mistress, know that I won't willingly have any part in it.” At the look he received from Red, however, Purple instantly felt guilty. Still, he kept his eyes fixed on his partner, hard and unrelenting. He  _ needed _ to hear it from Red.

Red gazed evenly back at him, his own gaze equally unwavering. Then he set his drink down and, with a formal air told by the set of his shoulders, turned to Tak. “Trophy Tak, I’ve been meaning to inquire as to which skills you have that could be of use to your Tallest.” He partially lidded his eyes. “In areas  _ other _ than my bed, of course, because I am already well-served in that aspect by my perfect Life Mate.”

Whether Red had intended it or not, Purple felt even worse at the words and his gaze fell to his plate.

“Or areas of interest,” he continued, then gestured to Purple. “He’s begun training to make up what he hadn't learned as a Trophy. What areas interest you?”

“I would like to train to be an elite soldier and, perhaps one day, even an invader, Sir,” she said in an equally formal tone. “If I may have your permission to do so, of course.”

“Permission granted,” Red said, then turned back to his food. “You will begin your lessons tomorrow alongside Purple.”

“Thank you, my Tallest,” Tak replied.

Red merely nodded, for the Tallest didn't need to reply. Then Purple felt that hot gaze upon him. He swallowed, but did not look up. After a moment, it vanished and Purple heard Red begin eating, so he began as well.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Laying together in their cozy domelike bed, both Red and Purple had PAD’s in hand. The ruler casually reclined as he reviewed Purple’s latest lessons, while Purple was laying on his side with his back to his partner, reading about Vortian pregnancies.

“Well, it’s excellent as always, Pur,” Red began when he’d finished. “I swear you were  _ made _ for this stuff.”

“Thanks,” Purple said with zero enthusiasm.

“Pur?” Red turned to him. “Everything okay?”

“No.”

Red set the PAD aside and scooted up close to him, then slipped his arms around him while positioning himself in such a way that his lips were next to Purple’s earhole. “What’s wrong, my sunshine? Is it the smeet again?”

“No.”

“Oh, phew.” Red caressed his forearm, causing Purple’s PAD to jiggle (not that he was able to pay much attention to it anyway). “Then… did something happen with Tak?”

“No.”

“So, you did have a good time with her?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, then…” Red snuggled closer. “Do you just need a little cuddling?” He kissed Purple’s neck. “Some pampering? Mmm…” Another kiss, this time to Purple’s jaw. “I’d even offer my mouth and tongue for your pleasure.” He licked Purple’s cheek. “Any place you want-”

All at once, Purple burst to life. “Just get off me!” he exploded while jerking roughly away from his partner.

“Woah! Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Red quickly backed down and, to Purple’s relief, didn't follow him. “So, I guess that means it’s me then.”

“Very perceptive,” was Purple’s flat grumble.

“What… did I do this time? Is it because you really, really, really, _ really  _ thought I planned for Tak to be my mistress?”

At first Purple didn't respond, but then he sighed. “No,” he admitted, then looked at Red seriously. “ You should have told me we were going back there,” he hissed in a whisper, for he didn't trust his voice. “What, on Irk, were you  _ thinking?” _ he demanded scathingly.

“Oh… Pur, I… I’m sorry,” Red sighed, his tone defeated and sincere. “I just wanted to surprise you with Tak.”

“You still could have _warned_ _me_ we were going there.”

“Yeah… I see that now. I should've just told you I wanted to bring her aboard instead of trying to surprise you with her.”

Finally Purple turned over and fixed him with an angry and hurt glare. “You are stupid. The surprise was  _ nice, _ but you could have warned me  _ and _ still surprised me.”

“I could have?”

“Duh.”

“How?”

“Gee, I don't know; how about: ‘Hey, Pur, there’s something I need to do on Mafitia, so I’m going to take the Massive back, but you don’t have to set foot on it.’; or ‘Pur, I need to warn you that we’re heading back to Mafitia, because there is something important I need to pick up there, but you do not need to go down there.’; oh, and maybe: ‘Don't worry, Pur, I promise I’m not bringing Lem aboard nor will I let anyone near you.’! Any single one of those would’ve been good! Just…” His throat tightened. “Just not… what you  _ did!” _

“Pur, I am really sorry. I guess I just assumed you’d  _ know _ that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you-”

Purple shut his eyes tight and held up a finger. “Red, don't…! Just don't.”

“Huh?”

Purple sniffled and swallowed back his tears. “Don't make this  _ my _ fault. It already hurts.”

“Oh, I see,” Red said softly. “Yeah, I didn't mean that. Pur, I…” He reached out to touch Purple, but apparently thought better and withdrew it again. “It’s not your fault, it’s mine and I know that.”

“Do you know  _ why _ I’m upset about it?”

“Well…”

“Because I was  _ scared, _ Red!” Purple interrupted him. “I honestly believed it was going to be  _ Lem _ who came in!”

“Pur, I honestly, truly wouldn't-”

“How was I supposed to know that!? How was I supposed to have  _ even a clue _ of what was going on?!” With that, Purple flipped back over so he didn't have to look at Red anymore and curled up in a ball.

“Pur, I…”

“Just leave me alone,” he whispered as the angry tears finally took over. “Do whatever you deem necessary for my misbehaviour later, just don't talk to me right now.”

Red sighed helplessly.

“Don't talk to me! Don't touch me! Don't-don't even  _ look at me!” _ Purple snapped, feeling provoked merely by Red’s breathing. “Just leave me be!”

“Alright, Pur. As you wish. When you do want me - if you do - I’m here.” With that, Purple felt Red roll over, putting his back to Purple as well.

The smeeting irken made sure he was well-buried under pillows and blankets, and curled up tighter. He felt horrible for being so hard on Red and he was pretty sure he wasn't being fair at all, but he couldn't help it. Even though he had indeed been happy -  _ delighted _ \- to see Tak (and that she was alive and as well as could be expected), he hated how the whole situation made him feel. Like he was nothing but a worthless Trophy (that Trophies certainly were  _ not _ worthless, didn't matter to him for he had always  _ felt _ worthless, expendable…  _ disposable). _

The startlingly powerful chaos of emotions that Lem and Mafitia triggered in him surprised even Purple himself, and he had absolutely no idea how to deal with them. He couldn't even seem to sort them properly and Red, well-intentioned as his royal Life Mate  _ was, _ only seemed to mix him up and confuse him more.

Since it was all simply  _ Too Much _ for him to deal with, he ordered his PAK to force him into sleep mode. Not a state he particularly liked as opposed to natural sleep, but he was desperate.

Within a matter of less than a minute, he could feel the effects already starting to work: His mind shutting down, and his heart rate and breathing evened out to a steady rhythm; and, shortly, his consciousness slipped away completely.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Three hours later, his PAK released him from the induced-sleep mode and he awakened. As always, his PAK gave him a rundown of the situation and what it had done while in sleep mode. This time, it had been rebalancing the emotion hormones his fleshy brain had flooded him with. It also informed him that his growing smeet was alright as well, though had not gone into sleep mode with him.

Once finished, Purple felt better than he had before sleeping, but guilt replaced them and he turned over, half-expecting to find Red awake and angry at him. Instead, the ruler was fast asleep and must have rolled over, for he was facing Purple, though still over on his own side of the bed. He had respected Purple’s wishes, even in his sleep, and Purple felt that much worse for his behaviour. 

Now that he was rested and his emotions calmed, and though he could think somewhat clearly, there was a pain still nagging, scratching,  _ burning, _ at the edge and threatening to rise until it boiled over again if he didn't manage to take control. And he hadn't the foggiest as to why.

He got up and carefully crawled over Red’s feet. Once he was kneeling before the entrance, he touched a panel and it opened, then down hovered the bed back to the floor so he could safely exit it. From there, he got up and walked over to the window. Outside, there was space and stars. All moving steadily away. They were indeed leaving Mafitia.

Purple placed his bare hand on the window for a moment, then, with a sigh, he turned around and sank to his knees. “Why…?” Then all fours and elbows until his forehead touched the floor. “Why does it hurt so much? Why does the thought of Lem and the planet and its moons… make me feel defective?” he begged of the universe. They made him nothing more than a Trophy again. “I’m the Ascending Tallest,” he added weakly. It didn't matter, he still felt defective.

He stayed there for ten minutes. Ten minutes of silence. Ten minutes of not breathing. Ten minutes for the time a defective would have to live once their sentence was carried out. Ten minutes in which his PAK drew the air still in his blood and directed it to the helpless smeet he carried. Ten minutes of self-punishment.  _ Ten minutes to kill the defective Trophy inside him. _

Then he got to his feet. From there, he walked to the cleansing champers and looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

“Lights on, dim,” he commanded, for he lacked the ocular implants that were standard for soldiers and invaders and he couldn't see in the dark chamber.

The computer obeyed without a word (for once) and the tall, purple-eyed irken reflected back at him came into clear and sharp view. He was sad. Brow furrowed, contorting the large, purple eyes into a broken frown.

He placed his hand over the face. Over the eyes. Covered them so they couldn't distract from the rest of the irken. So they wouldn't betray the individual inside the machine. Instead, just a faceless body. Carrier of the PAK. Faceless and nameless. It was tall and skinny, the body. More wiry than shapely despite the strength he knew it possessed. He didn't find it especially attractive even though, by irken standards, it was considered indescribably attractive.

Right now, though, all he could see when he looked, was the Trophy. The one who talked back. Who snuck out. Who denied his Champion physical affection. Who had  _ shouted at his Tallest. _

He drew his hand away, uncovering the eyes, and looked at them. The purple eyes of a Trophy.

He turned away and, sighing, left the chamber and made his way back to the bed. He crawled in, on his hands and knees, and bent over the sleeping form of the ruler, leaning in until their cheeks touched.

“I love you, Red,” he whispered under his breath so as to not wake him up. “I know I shouldn't have behaved the way I did, but I… I don't know myself.” He sighed. “My emotions are out of control. Maybe my PAK  _ is _ malfunctioning…”

He closed his eyes and just inhaled Red’s scent for a few moments before he drew back. He observed his partner for a moment, then spoke softly, “Any punishment you have in store, I’ll accept.” Then he began to crawl over Red.

“No punishments for you,” murmured the soft voice from below him.

“What the-” He looked down at his mate, the red eyes were open and looking right at him.  _ “RED! _ Why do you always  _ DO _ that!?”

One of Red’s arms slipped around his waist as the Tallest. “Because you're adorable when you don't think anyone is looking.” Then he cupped Purple’s cheek.

“Alright, let me rephrase that:  _ How _ do you always do that?! You were sound asleep!”

Red smirked up at him, then yawned. “I was a soldier, remember?” he said with a wink. “And you kept talking in my ear and touching me. How could I  _ not _ wake up?”

Purple sighed in defeat. “It’s not fair,” he muttered.

“Mmm, no, but I sure wouldn't change it,” Red purred, then his expression grew sober. “Are you still mad at me?”

Purple met his eyes for a moment, then frowned. “I’m mad at you, I’m mad at me, I’m mad at…  _ everything!” _ He gave a frustrated huff, then continued in a meek tone. “But mostly at me… Stupid, defective Trophy…”

From there, and with his hand against the back of Purple’s neck, Red gently but firmly pulled him down against him until Purple was left with no choice but to straddle him. Having no desire to fight against his mate again, however, Purple cooperated and settled against him.

“That’s better,” Red said softly as he cupped his partner’s cheek with his free hand while holding Purple firmly in place with his other. “So, twice now you’ve called yourself ‘defective’.” Red’s eyes had turned hard, smouldering maroon in the low light coming in from the window, as he trained them on his captive. “Do you take it back?”

Purple blinked and looked up. “Huh?”

“It’s no laughing matter to call yourself that. In fact, it’s a heavy, even crushing, accusation. So, do you take it back?”

Purple sighed and lowered his gaze sadly. “No. I-I really am starting to wonder if I  _ am, _ Red. Because I can't seem to behave properly…”

“Alright. As both your Champion and Life Mate, it is my responsibility to repair you, so I shall do just that.”

“Huh?”

Still holding Purple against him Red, in a surprising display of the former-soldier’s true physical power, easily sat up with Purple in his arm. Then he released him and gave Purple’s thigh a pat. “Get up.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Get up.” He patted it again.

Purple did as he was told, though he didn't understand what Red could possibly have in mind.

“Good,” Red complimented once Purple was standing beside their bed and stood up in front of Purple. “Now, come,” he ordered and took Purple’s hand.

“Red, what are we-”

“Shh,” Red said and lead him into the cleansing chambers, where, with a wave of his hand over it, he ordered the tub to start filling. Once it was well on it’s way to being filled, he turned to Purple and fingered the collar of the lavender sleeping gown that adorned the former Trophy. “Take this off.”

Purple regarded him for a moment, but then did as he was told without a word. Red held his hand out and gestured for it, so he handed the gown over to his partner.

“And the rest.” Red indicated his underwear.

Without a word, Purple slid them from his hips and let them fall to the floor, then stepped out of them and pushed them towards Red with one foot. Red placed his foot on them and kicked them behind him with a sweeping movement. The gown promptly joined them on the floor before the door. Purple met Red’s now vermillion gaze.

Standing naked as he was, the small swell of his tummy was visible and Red’s trained eye landed on it before his eyes returned to Purple’s. His expression unreadable, he took Purple by the upper arm and guided him to stand before the tub.

“So,” Red began as they both watched the cleanzor level slowly raise. “Now you will get in and will be scrubbed clean. - Go on. Get in there now.”

As Purple obediently took a step forward, Red took his hand, supporting him as he stepped down.

Once settled, Purple closed his eyes as Red drew the soapy loofah over his shoulders, down his chest, and gently over his tummy; his back to the ruler’s naked chest and his bottom resting securely in his lap. It was another one of those baths Red said were meant to cleanse Purple of his past. As with the other time, it was scented with that special plant of Red’s. However, Red had been doing most of the talking this time.

“I think you should send the message to Lem,” Red whispered into his ear.

“Me? But…” Purple left the sentence hanging, for he didn't know what else to say.

“I think you need to face him and stand up to him,” Red continued in his soft voice as he wiped slowly back up over Purple’s chest and down his right arm.

“He would never listen to me.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he will,” Red countered pleasantly. “I’m Tallest. He’ll have no choice but to listen to you, if I order him to.”

“I don't know…”

“Which I will. And,” Red added, his tone still calm and tender. “I think you need this. To make your case and present it. To confront him and validate yourself.”

Purple sighed. “That’s great and all, Red, but-”

“So, your next task will be to make a list of everything positive about you. You will title it ‘Positively Purple’. You may include the things I’ve said are great about you, but most importantly the things  _ you _ find positive. It can include your achievements, things you've learned, your skills… anything. Remember, though, it has to be about  _ you. _ Understood?”

“Red, I really don't think it’s a good idea.”

“Tough. It’s not a request, it’s an order.”

An order? Purple’s antennae sprung up and he twisted around to look at Red with wide eyes. “And if I refuse anyway?”

Red’s expression never wavered. “Then consider it a  _ Tallest _ Order.”

Purple blinked and his mouth fell open.  _ “What?!” _

“You  _ will _ do this, Pur,” Red reiterated, his voice firm but calm.

There was no arguing, Purple closed his mouth and simply nodded.

“Good. You have two weeks, then I want it on my desk. After that, we’ll work out the next step.”

Again Purple nodded and settled back down, facing forward again. “Yes, Red.”

“After our little bath, we shall return to bed. Tomorrow, you and Tak will do your lessons and when my shift is finished, I will take you to the gardens.”

“The gardens?” Purple frowned. “I’m not a gardening drone and don't  _ want _ to be either.”

To his utter bafflement, Red laughed. “The gardens, Pur,” he reiterated vaguely.

  
  
  


***

  
  



	26. Wall Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There we go: Two updates, now I feel better. ;-)
> 
> And I gotta be honest: That last chapter I posted? 'Dine and Whine'? I totally forgot it existed so almost posted this one first, haha!

It was not just  _ any _ garden that Red took Purple to the next day. It was the  _ Tallest Garden _ . The only place where the elite Tallest Flower was grown and only carefully-selected, top-skilled, and trusted gardening drones were allowed in. Situated behind the larger primary one, the doors to that elite garden were locked and guarded at all times, so only those with authorisation could enter. For Red, though… --

“My Tallest and Highest Purple,” the guard saluted as they approached, both clad in their royal uniforms.

\-- that wasn't a problem and with only a nod from the ruler the guard stepped aside to allow them entry, then the automatic doors shut securely behind them again after Red and Purple went through.

Inside, all sorts of strange new smells assaulted Purple’s senses and he looked around, taking in the sight of everything. The garden was set up like a meadow - which the former Trophy had read about, but never actually seen - with plants growing from the ground along with what Purple knew was called ‘grass’, while others were in planters of various shapes and sizes.

Among the free-growing plants, and near a pool of liquid of the sort Purple didn't recognise, were the elite Tallest Flowers themselves. The real things. And they were in full bloom. Having never seen one before, Purple slowly walked up to it, while Red hovered along beside him.

Up close, the plants were huge, as tall as Purple himself (some even taller), and the flowers had multi-colored petals and long anthers with bulbous stamens surrounding a long centre stile and wide stigma. The pistil was buried deep within the numerous petals and out of sight.

“Did you know they’re practically sentient? And the reproductive habits of these flowers are unique among flora,” Red began and Purple turned to him curiously. “The female parts send out pheromones when ready for fertilisation, enticing the male parts of other flowers to produce and ready pollen. - Did you know they pick and choose which plants they want to reproduce with?”

Purple shook his head. Despite having read about and seen pictures of the Tallest Flower, the details of their reproduction were not within his Trophy education level. He had been raised a Service Drone, after all, not a Gardening Drone.

“In fact,” the ruler continued, moving a couple paces forward. “Though some of the pollen is carried by the wind or distributed by pollinators, these plants prefer to engage in a rather sexual reproductive act.” He stopped and, with his right hand, he indicated a batch of flowers that were clustered together. “Those are the reproductive flowers of multiple plants.” Then he indicated flowers that seemed to be growing singularly or in small groups of up to three only, like the one Purple was looking at. “Those are non-reproductive flowers. Any group of them you see together is from a single plant and those are the flowers from which the extract for Tallest-exclusive dishes is made.”

Purple leaned forward and sniffed at one of the non-reproductive flowers. A moment later he drew back, face scrunched up and frowning.

“So,” Red snickered. “My purple sunshine doesn't like the scent either, huh?”

Purple shook his head. It wasn't  _ terrible, _ but definitely not something he’d want to smell constantly. He was glad they didn't have these plants scattered about their quarters as was customary for the Tallest.

“Anyway, the plants don't need to be fertilised often,” Red resumed his impromptu botany lesson. “With one good dusting, as it’s called despite how it actually  _ looks, _ a reproductive flower can fertilise up to five batches of seeds.” As Purple joined him, Red took his hand and lead him across the meadow and up to one of the large clusters of flowers.

There, two flowers were facing each other, the anthers on both had grown even longer and seemed to have buried their stamens fully into the stigma of the opposite. The styles were even bulging slightly from the stamens within. Both flowers were covered in a layer of silver dust, which glittered in the artificial light.

Purple felt Red rub his cheek against his. “Pretty sexy, isn't it? Doesn't it just make you wanna…” He pressed the front of his armored skirt against Purple’s bottom and rubbed suggestively, causing the Ascending Tallest’s cheeks to heat right up and Purple gulped.  _ Yes, _ between the suggestive display before him and Red’s shamelessly vulgar implications, his body began to stir.

“They’ll often remain like that for up to days at a time. - By the way, irkens can pick up the pheromones they send out.” He ran his finger through the silver dust on one of the petals and held it out to Purple. “It’s even used in drinks as an aph-” Red paused all of a sudden and raised his head.  _ “An aphrodisiac,” _ he finished with a frown as he rubbed his finger and thumb together. “Wait just a sec…” He drew back from Purple and removed a PAD from his PAK, then tipped and scrolled, his jaw set in concentration as he worked, while Purple watched curiously. As Red busied himself, Purple’s attention landed back on the flowers and he decided Red was right, for as he inhaled, he could feel his own desire mounting.

“A-ha, that’s what I  _ thought,” _ Red announced after a moment, then met Purple’s eyes. “Remember that juice we kept getting during our Maa Ri?”

Purple couldn't help chuckling. “You mean the one you didn't like?”

“Yeah, that one,” Red answered with a nod. “It has that in it and is the only time everyone, not just the Tallest, has access to any Tallest Flower product.” He took Purple’s hand, meeting his eyes with a frown. “They apparently really, really, really, really,  _ really _ wanted us to have sex.”

Purple sighed and nodded, not feeling particularly surprised by the revelation. “That is the point of Wor Hol, after all…”

Red shrugged. “Yeah… It’s just… well, I just don't  _ like _ being slipped all these drugs!” He put the PAD away as he finished the sentence. “You know?”

Purple nodded, for he could certainly understand that; then he looked up at Red in worry. “Wait, I-I drank a lot of it, do you think…” His antennae fell and he looked down. “Do you think that’s the only reason I… I wanted you? That my feelings for you aren't real, but instead just the result of… of the drink?”

Red shook his head quickly and confidently as he gently cupped Purple’s cheek. “It may have helped your desire for sex along, but it can't make you  _ like _ me and certainly not  _ love _ me.” Then he took Purple’s chin and tilted it so Purple had to look at him as he caressed softly. “Your feelings for me are real, Pur.”

Purple wrung his hands together. “I-I don't know…” The idea was making him feel worse by the second.

“I do,” Red said firmly and released him. “For one thing, we haven't had that juice since we boarded the Massive, and your feelings haven't seemed to change.” He tilted his antennae towards Purple in question. “Have they?”

Purple blinked, then smiled a little as he realised Red was right. But, “You're sure the effects have worn off?” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“At our height, we metabolise things more quickly than shorters.” The Tallest’s antennae suddenly sprang up and he snapped his fingers. “A-ha! And that’s why  _ I _ wasn't feeling aggressive like the other Champions when I began my Maa Ri!”

Purple cocked his head. “Huh? Now you're not making any sense.”

“By the time I got to our Maa Ri suite, the Vortian drug was mostly out of my system.”

“Oh!” Purple gasped.

Then he looked solemnly at Purple. “Had that not been the case and I’d have hurt you, I could never have forgiven myself.”

Purple promptly lost his voice as the image of a furious,  _ murderously _ rushing Champion with smouldering eyes assaulted him in his mind. He quickly shook his head to clear it of the frightening thought and instead looked up at Red, the one hovering before him. The bubblegum-coloured eyes were gazing at him with love and kindness, and even Red’s scent was calm and inviting.

“I don't think I would have, though,” Red added thoughtfully as he reached out to brush the backs of his fingers against Purple’s temple and cheek. “Despite the doses I was given, I was never actually out of control.”

Purple bit his lip and wrung his hands, though he still leaned into the welcome touch. “Well, the one guy said it was the combination of the drug and mating pheromones that caused Champions to attack their Trophies… remember?”

Red’s shoulders and antennae fell as he drew his hand away again and sighed. “Yeah, you're right.” Then he grinned suddenly and gave Purple a playful nudge. “Well, it didn't happen and, instead, we had fun getting to know each other.”

Purple smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” He felt his cheeks heat up just a little. “You know, I… I liked when you beat the computer so you could connect your PAD to the info database.”

Red grinned. “Did you now?”

“Yeah, it was neat. I liked that you weren't afraid to break the rules.” Then he sighed as he realised something. “Huh, I guess since you were Ascending, they didn't apply.”

“Oh, uh, actually… only the Tallest is exempt from the rules of Wor Hol. I wasn't actually supposed to have the PAD at all… or hack the computer,” Red corrected with a chuckle. “I probably could have gotten punished for it, actually.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Well… that is if Spork had cared, which I don't think he would have.”

“Oh? Why wouldn't he have cared about that?”

Red held his hands up. “Well, I  _ did _ exit the suite with a Life Mate despite my little crime, didn't I?”

“Oh.” Purple felt his cheeks growing hotter. “That’s true.”

“Besides,” Red continued, smirking. “He usually let me do anything I wanted anyway, and… --” He leaned in close to Purple to whisper in his earhole. “-- guess who’s never been crazy about following stupid rules?”

Purple smirked back. “Well, if I consider the  _ mountainous _ evidence…”

“Yeeeeeessss?”

“I’d have to say it’s my Life Mate,” Purple concluded, still smirking up at the hovering Tallest.

“Damn right it is,” Red said, sounding thoroughly proud of himself. He moved towards Purple and guided him back until the Ascending Tallest felt the wall preventing him from going any farther, then Red kissed him full on the lips. Purple closed his eyes and returned it until Red concluded with a tender peck and drew back. “I think the pollen is affecting me, because I have a mind to break some more rules right here and now.”

Purple swallowed, then licked his lips to taste any leftover traces of Red. “Oh?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Red said and his tone had turned slightly husky.

Purple swallowed again. “And what, uh… what rules would those be?”

“The ones Lea-Nard made about us having sex. I want to break those rules right now,” Red purred intensely. “And right here.”

Purple swallowed again. “Well… why… don't you?” His own voice was high-pitched and even squeakier than normal in comparison to Red’s - and it was really hard making his tongue obey him when all it wanted to do was wrap itself around Red’s. “Break those rules.”

“Do you want me to?”

Purple nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Mmm… but…” Red shrugged and cleared his throat. “Someone could come in and see us.” He gestured around with one hand, and gave an irritated sniff. “This place doesn't offer much privacy.”

“Hmm…”

“And I don't want  _ anyone _ to see you that way,” Red added and Purple could hear the dangerous growl that had seeped into the otherwise nasally tone of his partner.

Ater a moment of thinking, Purple said, “Well, you  _ are _ Tallest, you know.”

“Yes, so?”

“Just order the computer to lock the room and forbid anyone else entrance.”

Red blinked, then grinned as he tapped Purple’s chin. “Now  _ there’s _ an idea!”

“And —” Purple moved closer, certain his expression was turning wicked as he toyed with another thought. “Any that are still in here… you can have them thrown out the airlock.”

“Oh-ho-ho!” Red laughed, the growl even thicker in his voice. “I  _ knew _ you had a deadly streak in you!” He poked Purple in the chest for emphasis.

Purple rubbed at the spot. “Eh… they’ll  _ live,” _ he said dismissively and folded his arms with a frown. “So, ‘deadly’ isn't the correct word.”

“Did you forget the Massive is  _ moving? _ I mean, it won't  _ kill _ them right away, but… there isn't much traffic in this part of space outside of Wor Hol.”

“Sans shipments of… Trophy smeets,” Purple said with a hiss.

Red’s expression fell. “Oh, yeah… forgot about that…” He cleared his throat and a frustrated growl rumbled from his throat.

Purple reached out and cupped Red’s cheek as Red usually did to him. “Let's not think about that right now. Instead… let’s go ahead and break Lea-Nard’s rules.” He tried his best to make his voice inviting and playful. When Red met his eyes, the Tallest’s large, bubble-gum orbs had darkened to magenta and Purple knew his intent had worked as desired. “Please, my Tallest?” he added as seductively as he could manage.

“Mmm, when you ask me like that, you make it impossible to refuse,” Red said, then leaned in and, placing his gauntlet-covered hands against the wall on either side of Purple’s head, kissed him again. “Mmm…” This time, he lingered instead ending it shortly. Purple felt Red’s lips part against his and the pointed tongue slipped out. Obediently, Purple opened his mouth to permit entry and Red’s tongue slipped in and coiled around Purple’s.

His eyes closed, he heard the revealing sounds of Red’s hoverbelt being deactivated, then the gauntlets fell to the ground with two solid  _ thunks _ each shortly after. Red removed Purple’s gauntlets as well and he heard two more  _ thunks _ followed by a sharp  _ clack _ as one of them hit Red’s.

All of a sudden, however, Red’s tongue uncoiled from Purple’s and the Tallest drew back, breaking the kiss with a deep growl.

“Computer,” Red said, his voice hoarse, then he cleared his throat and looked up towards the ceiling. “Prepare to lock the doors to the Tallest Garden, permit absolutely no one else entry.” He glanced at Purple, then back up and, in a much louder voice that reached every part of the room, he added, “And anyone who has not removed themselves from here within ten seconds will be removed from the ship! - IS THAT CLEAR?! - Begin countdown now.”

_ “Yes, my Tallest. Commencing countdown: Ten… Nine… Eight…” _

Instantly, there were a couple squeaks and two gardening drones scurried towards the door, apparently not quickly enough for their tastes as their PAK extended and picked them up.

“Lock after them,” Red commanded as he watched. Despite his calm voice, Purple could see his jaw working.

“Red?” Purple asked softly and placed his hand on his partner’s bare arm. The muscles there were taut as well. Purple looked up at the ceiling. “Computer, give those two a boost,” he commanded, lest Red do it himself.

_ “Yes, my Tallest,” _ it responded to him and two arms descended from the ceiling. They caught the two gardening drones and, picking them up, quite literally  _ threw _ them out the door. After that, the arms retreated back into the ceiling and the doors shut and locked.

“Good choice. Computer,” Red said this time. “Affirm that Purple and I are the only ones present.”

_ “You and Ascending Tallest Purple are the only two here - flora aside - and the doors have been sealed. No one can enter and interrupt you two.” _

“Good.” Red turned back to Purple, then blinked. “Er… Pur?”

“It… it called me  _ Tallest?” _ Purple whispered in astounded disbelief.

Red blinked again. “You mean the computer?”

“Yeah…” Purple nodded. “It… it’s never called me that before…”

Red frowned. “It  _ hasn't?” _

“Uh-uh.”

Red looked up. “Computer,” he said through grit teeth. “Why haven't you been using his proper title  _ until now?” _

_ “Because he hasn't spoken to me  _ until now,  _ my Tallest.” _

“Are you sure?”

_ “He has only had the position of Ascending Tallest for thirty-eight hours. Yesterday, he only spoke to Tak.” _

Purple was blinking, but not from that revelation, instead… “My title is  _ Tallest?” _

Red’s antennae twitched and he turned back to him. “Yes, my perfect, purple protégé. For everyone beneath you, your proper title is Tallest.”

“But I thought I was Ascending Tallest?”

“You  _ are _ Ascending Tallest and, as such, your formal title is  _ Tallest,” _ Red said calmly and without a hint of frustration or impatience. Instead, he touched Purple’s cheek with his bare hand, now unhindered by the bulky gauntlet. “So, my Tallest, where were we?”

Purple met Red’s eyes. “Oh, uh, you… you were kissing me.”

Red lidded his eyes part way. “Oh, yes…” he said in a warm tone. “May I continue?”

Purple nodded. “Please do.”

“With pleasure,” Red whispered and leaned in. With a “Mmm…” their lips pressed together and Purple closed his eyes as they opened their mouths and entwined their tongues once again.

This time, Red’s hands ran all over him, feeling every bit of Purple he could reach. Then, suddenly, he drew back leaving Purple panting while he fumbled with the armored skirt. Once unclasped, Red tossed it aside and did the same with his chestplate. After that, his attention returned to Purple.

Purple swallowed and, not wanting to be outdone, made short work of his shoulderplates and robes as well; then stood there, heart pounding in his chest, in nothing but a sleeveless, black undershirt and a pair of tight, purple underwear with the black one-eyed irken insignia on the front.

Grinning as though accepting some unspoken challenge, Red then made short work of his underclothes until he was standing there in only his underwear (pink with the black one-eyed irken insignia on the front).

A few beats passed in which Purple took in the sight of his attractive mate as Red did the same to him, then Red stepped back up to him and captured his lips again. As before, his hands ran all over Purple’s body. Down his sides and around to his lower back, then slowly down over his covered bottom. Red squeezed gently, then slid his hands down farther until his fingers slipped between Purple’s legs and rubbed Purple intimately and incited a gasp from Purple. After a couple rubs, Red slid his hands back up again and hooked his thumbs into the hem of Purple’s underwear. 

“May I?”

“Y-yeah,” Purple answered, his voice hoarse.

Red kissed him and slowly slid the underwear down, over Purple’s bottom and down his thighs until they dropped to the ground at his ankles. Purple took the moment to explore Red’s body as well, though notably more tentative. Red hummed and drew his hands back up Purple’s thighs, then along his forearms until he found Purple’s hands. He took hold of them and guided Purple to his own bottom.

“Remember, Sunshine, when I told you there wasn't ‘anywhere’ I wouldn't want you to touch me?”

Purple raised his eyes to meet Red’s as he tried to force his desire-fogged mind to work. “Y-yeah,” he murmured when the according memory came up.

“I meant it and it’s still true,” Red concluded and pressed his forehead to Purple’s. “You can touch me  _ anywhere.” _

Purple smiled a little and gave Red’s firm bottom a light squeeze to test the waters. As a reward, he received a soft moan from his partner. Red released Purple’s hands and wrapped them around Purple’s waist instead as he resumed kissing him.

“Now, take… --” the ruler began between kisses. “-- off… --” Kiss. “-- my underwear.”

Purple moved his hands to the hem and hooked his fingers in it. “Are y-” Red kissed him. “S-su-”

“Yesss… do it,” Red commanded in a whisper.  _ “Now.” _

“Ok,” Purple squeaked against Red’s lips as he began sliding them down until, as his own had, they fell to the ground at Red’s feet.

“That’s, ahh… better,” Red breathed and kissed Purple. “Much… better,” he breathed into Purple’s mouth.

Purple closed his eyes as he returned the kiss and slid his hands to Red’s front, then up along his bare chest and wrapped them around his neck. The kiss turned hungry again and he heard Red’s breath hitch, then his own followed suit as Red pressed his naked pelvis against Purple’s and rubbed. The touch caused a reaction and he felt his penis heat up and squirm within him.

Red rubbed again, angling himself this time so the uppermost part of their genital slits touched. Purple moaned in response and, with another rub, the tip of his penis slipped out against his will. Instead of acting surprised or displeased, Red rubbed against it, then Purple felt Red’s penis slip out as well, but instead of just the tip, it came out all the way, deliciously rubbing along Purple’s as it did so. Wanting more of that stimulation, Purple expressed his all the way and, to his surprise, it coiled and entwined with Red’s as though of its own accord. Wide-eyed, he broke the kiss and looked down.

“They-they’re…”

“Mm-hmm… and it feels  _ soooo good,” _ Red breathed, his eyes half-lidded as he gaze between them too. “We really, really, really,  _ really _ should have tried this sooner.”

As Purple watched, their two penes were very active, wriggling and writhing against each other and it certainly did feel  _ soooo good _ just as Red claimed. Purple braced himself against the wall and closed his eyes. The motions of their penes accelerated and the pressure increased.

“Oh, Red! Th-this feels so, so good…” he said with a gasp.

“Ee-y-yeah…” Red whispered in an equally hoarse voice. “P-Pur, wrap… wrap your legs around me.”

“Huh?”

Red’s hands returned to Purple’s bottom and patted. “I’m gonna lift you up and you wrap your legs around me,” he said again, this time his voice steadier.

“O-okay…”

Red lifted and Purple did exactly as instructed. The motion increased the stimulation their penes were causing each other and Purple’s body gave a small jerk.

“Yeah, do that again!” Red gasped and ground against Purple. “Yes! Just like that! Oh, I love how you squirm!”

Purple said nothing, honestly he’d been unaware he  _ was _ squirming, but now he added some purposeful hip motions to increase the pleasure. Red gasped and let out a pleasured grunt, then ground against Purple again. Soon, all the Ascending Tallest could do was cling helplessly to his mate as their prehensile organs twisted together in an erotic dance. Unfortunately, his pleasure didn't seem to be peaking despite all the effort and he whimpered.

“R-Reeeed… this isn't- I-I can't…” He rubbed against Red. “I need m-more…!”

Red stilled. “What was that, P-Pur?”

Purple swallowed and drew back until his mouth was next to Red’s earhole. “This isn't working, I need more…” His voice was whinier than he’d intended, but being unable to achieve climax was frustrating. “You. I want you.”

“You want me?” Red repeated, his voice a soft rumble.

“Yeah. Inside me.”

“Okay, give me a second to adjust…” Red said and Purple felt his partner’s penis still and begin slowly retreating, unwinding from Purple’s in the process. The lack of touch and warmth was equally frustrating and Purple was about to complain when Red spoke first. “May I have permission to enter you?” the Tallest purred against his ear.

“Y-yes!” Purple cried. “Now! Hurry!”

A moment later, Red raised his bottom and Purple felt the pointed tip line up against his entrance. Red squeezed his cheeks, then spread them, effectively opening Purple just a little bit so the tip could penetrate; slowly, Red began lowering Purple's bottom, and Purple moaned in pleasure as the head slipped fully inside. Oh, how he’d missed this feeling! He clung tighter to Red, laying his head on Red’s shoulder, and closed his eyes tight to just feel and smell Red. 

Red lowered him about half way, then eased him back up until he almost slipped out, then lowered Purple again and repeated the process with agonizing slowness. After a few repeats of this, Purple drew his head back to fix Red with an annoyed glare.

“Red.”

“Hmm?” Red asked when he opened his eyes and blinked at the expression that meat him.

“Red,” Purple repeated firmly. “Seriously.”

“What? Shall I stop?”

Purple blinked at his mate, trying to grasp whether Red was teasing him or just that oblivious? He couldn't decide and, instead, bared his teeth. “Don't you even  _ dare _ stop.”

“No? Not at all?”

“Not at  _ all.” _

Red snickered and his eyes twinkled. “Hmm, well, if you don't want me to  _ stop, _ then perhaps you want me to…” He shrugged. “Go faster?”

Purple dug his claws into Red’s shoulder. “And  _ deeper,” _ he added in a demanding tone.

Red gazed at him in pure adoration. “Your wish is my command, my sunshine.”

Without warning, Red loosened his grip and Purple slid right down until his bottom was flush with Red’s groin and Red’s penis was buried fully within him. The action wrought a pleased moan from Purple and a gasp from Red. The ruler merely held still for a few long moments as his penis twitched inside of Purple.

Just as Purple was about to complain about the lack of pleasure again, however, Red began moving his hips, easing out, then right back in and Purple rested his head on Red’s shoulder again, his eyes drifting shut. As he clung to this mate, his legs tightened around him as well, pressing them together.

“Pur, I can't-!” Red stilled and, as Purple drew back and met his eyes, the ruler grinned challengingly. “Not  _ this time, _ Sunshine.”

With that, Purple felt something metallic coil around his thighs and ankles and pull his legs apart until Red was freed and able to resume a fast pace of thrusting again. As the pleasure intensified again, Purple flexed his leg muscles, fighting involuntarily against Red’s PAK legs, but couldn't gain even a millimetre. He decided he didn't mind though, because Red’s thrusting was simply delicious and it meant  _ he _ didn't have to do as much - or any - work.

Shortly, two more PAK legs came out and replaced Red’s hands in supporting Purple’s bottom, freeing them up so he could touch Purple. He slid them all over his bare thighs, hips, and sides; then ultimately wrapped them around him in an intimate embrace. Red kicked up the pace and each inward movement brought the two flush with a slap. During one of those times, Purple threw his head back, cracking it painfully against the hard wall and causing stars to explode in his vision, but he didn't care and, aside from a pained cry that mingled into his moans, he said nothing else to express it.

Red, his teeth grit and eyes clenched tight, increased his speed again, now gasping loudly in Purple’s ear himself. Shortly, Purple’s entire body flexed and his back arched, tightening and lining up so the stimulation was focused where he needed it until, all of a sudden, he gave a cry as his orgasm took him and he shuddered against his Life Mate. Red continued the speed and thrusts until Purple began to relax, then slowed to a stop.

“It was good?” Red asked softly, panting, and his voice a soothing caress in Purple's ear.

Purple swallowed and nodded, rubbing his cheek against Red’s whilst. “Y-yeah…! D-did you…?” He swallowed again. “Are you finished too?”

“No, not yet,” Red murmured softly and kissed Purple’s temple. “I was more focused on you and finding out what kinds of sounds I can get you to make, honestly.”

Purple groaned. “Stupid ones, probably.”

“Naw.  _ Sexy _ ones.”

Purple sighed, but said nothing more, instead he laid his head on Red’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he inhaled his partner’s scent. If he were to be truly honest with himself, he almost didn't  _ mind _ if he made embarrassing noises so long as Red liked them. He held Red tighter.

“I love you, Red,” he whispered. “And I think I scratched you up again.” He decided he didn't dare look.

“I’ll say you have! I can even feel blood trickling down my back.”

“Huh?!” Purple’s eyes snapped open in alarm and he did look over Red’s shoulder. Just as his mate claimed, Purple had worked him over and the once-smooth, green flesh above his PAK and on his shoulders had been so shredded it looked like minced meat and pink blood was indeed trickling down Red’s back on either side of his PAK in a, thankfully, ever-slowing flow as the flesh, now unharassed by razor sharp irken claws, began mending itself.

“And I can  _ smell _ it,” Red continued, though, as always, he didn't sound the least bit upset by the turn of events.

“I’m so sorry,” Purple said anyway.

Red gave a dismissive snort. “Quit being sorry for doing sexy things while I’m having my way with you.” He emphasised his point with a thrust.

“Oh, Red!” Purple moaned as the action caused good feelings anew.

“Mmm, I suppose this means I can continue?”

“Yes,” Purple whimpered and clung to Red. “Please do.”

“Alright, on one condition,” Red said and Purple drew his head back to give him a confused look. “Call me your Tallest and beg me.”

“Huh?” Purple blinked.  _ “Beg _ you?”

“That’s what I said,” Red replied pleasantly.

“Why should I beg you? I already had my orgasm. This is for  _ you.” _

“Because I asked you to,” Red answered without faltering. “Because I want to hear you beg for your Tallest.”

Purple pouted. “But I don't  _ want _ to beg.” He didn't think he’d mind calling Red-

“Come on, just say ‘please, my Tallest’. That’s all I want.” Red reached up and caressed Purple’s cheek. “Besides, I  _ am _ your Tallest, after all, so do as I say.”

Purple let out a huff, but his resolve had already crumbled, so…  _ “Alright… _ as you wish: Please, my Tallest.” He even adjusted his voice to make it  _ sound _ more like a plea than just irritableness.

“Please what?” Red asked.

Purple blinked, but he understood the game. “Please resume having sex with me, my Tallest.”

“Ohhh, yeeee-aaah…” Red’s voice shuddered. “You want me to thrust hard and fast?”

Purple nodded.

“I can't hear you.”

“Yes, my Tallest.”

“And you want me to-”

Purple didn't have the patience anymore. “Yes, my Tallest, I want you to give me your sperma too!”

“Oh, yes!” Red growled in a husky tone. “Then your Tallest shall give it to you!”

Without further hesitation (which was fortunate, for Purple was already toying with the idea of strangling him), Red drew back with his hips, then thrust in again and again, reaching a quick and steady pace that brought Purple renewed pleasure until he was reduced to embarassing moans once more.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Did you like it? Even though I’m…” Purple let the sentence hang with a sigh, for he was sure both knew what he meant. Just in case, though, he ran his fingers over the swell of his smeeting tummy, just above where Red was tracing circles into the sticky wetness on Purple’s abdomen - the results of him bringing Purple to orgasm not just once but  _ twice  _ \- while the two lay together in the grass, basking in the aftermath of their physical loving, with both their bodies now sated and relaxed.

“Pur?”

“Yeah?”

Red slid his fingers up over Purple’s hand and chest, along his thin neck, and followed his jaw until they stopped under his chin. “Before you say anything else —”

Purple looked up at the solemn tone, ignoring the trail of sperma Red had made even though he felt embarrassed for making a mess of himself and Red despite that he couldn't help it. “Yeah?”

“-- I want to thank you again for choosing me.”

“Huh?”

“During our Maa Ri,” Red clarified softly. “Thank you for choosing me to be your Life Mate.”

“Oh…” Purple lowered his gaze and bit his lip, then looked up again. “Thank you for let-”

Red pressed his fingers to Purple’s lips. “You're very welcome for that,” he murmured, his voice almost a whisper. “You know, there’s no one else I wanted. No one else I’ve  _ ever _ wanted before. Not a single one of my lovers, or even just friends, has ever made me feel the way you do.” Red squeezed him and softly kissed his forehead. “The way  _ you _ did from the very first moment.”

“Oh.” Purple wasn't sure what to say to that, instead he licked his lips and his cheeks heated up when he tasted the sperma left behind by Red’s fingers. “Well… uh…”

“Just seeing you over our video call had already done it,” the ruler continued as though unconcerned with the mess he’d been making of Purple. “But then seeing you in person and… heh, smelling you too --” Red caressed over Purple’s lips again, then moved to his cheek to caress with his thumb. “-- I knew it.”

Purple didn't dare lick his lips again for fear of tasting his ejaculate. “Knew what?” he asked, trying to follow Red’s lead and ignore the stickiness.

“That you were the one for me. The one I wanted to devote myself to. The one I wanted to be my Life Mate.”

“Well…” Purple sighed, for he didn't feel all the thanks were necessary. “Anyway, you could've always just taken me, if you wanted me. I was yours anyway,” he reminded his partner. “I belonged to you from the moment you chose me.”

“I could have,” Red agreed, then shrugged. “But I wanted you to want me  _ too.  _ That was extremely important.”

Oh. “Why?”

“Oh, you silly irken,” Red chuckled and kissed his forehead again, then shook his head as he smirked at Purple. “You know… I guess I’ve always wanted to be loved and desired too.” He rolled onto his side, facing Purple and his smile was warm and adoring. “You know, everyone but Miyuki and Spork submitted or even feared me and… I wanted something more than that from the person who was going to be my partner for life.” He ran his thumb over the corner of Purple’s mouth. “As I’ve said before, making someone fear you is easy, but getting them to  _ love you, _ that’s… well, it’s special, you know?” He looked at Purple expectantly.

Purple smiled, despite his own reservations and insecurities. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I… I do.”

“I wanted an  _ equal, _ Pur,” Red added in conclusion. “And what about you?”

Purple shrugged. “What about me?”

“Didn't you want to be loved by your Life Mate too? I mean, I guess you probably didn't ever hope for an equal, but… what about love?”

“Oh…” Purple knew exactly what Red meant about equals (Champions and Trophies were not considered equal and both of them knew it), and he lowered his gaze. “I… I mostly just hoped my Champion wouldn't hurt me…” He looked back up at his companion. “You know?”

“Pur,” Red said softly and caressed over his lips, then gently ran the backs of his fingers over his cheek. “I promise I won't ever hurt you. Ever.”

Again, despite himself, Purple smiled. “Thanks.” Then he snuggled up against Red. “I love you and… I’m still glad I got you.” By now, he truly did believe that Red wouldn't hurt him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

_ “Chose _ me. But me too, Pur. Me too.” He squeezed Purple to him. “And now to answer your question: Yes, I enjoyed the sex with you a lot. Even with your tummy.” He lowered his hand to it once again, tracing the slight swell of Purple’s abdomen. “It’s weird, but it doesn't bother me.”

Purple smiled a little, then finally decided to express some of his other concerns. “I’m sorry, by the way, that I’m so stupid during sex…”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Yeah, I… I make stupid noises and…” He sighed and shook his head. “Made a mess all over us both…”

“Oh, Pur, I  _ love _ the sounds you make, and the mess is just part of sex.”

“You  _ like _ my sounds?”

_ “Love. _ Passionately. They’re so hot. It’s like, you’re just so  _ responsive _ to me and I can always tell when I’m making you feel good and that’s just… so incredibly sexy!”

“Oh… I… I thought it was undignified and… embarrassing.”

“It’s sexy and it drives me wild,” Red explained, his warm gaze upon Purple. “Some of my lovers were so quiet that I didn't know if they were actually enjoying it, but I don't have that problem with you. You wiggle and squirm and moan and pant and scratch and cling and that just makes you so much  _ fun!  _ So, you can be proud of that, my sunshine.”

Purple looked up and met Red’s eyes. “You really think so?”

Red nodded. “I do. And don't you dare ever change.”

Purple smiled, deciding he felt content with that for now and cuddled up to his mate. “Ok,” he said with a yawn as he closed his eyes and he felt Red snuggle up to him too.

They laid in each other’s arms like that as both drifted off into a contented sleep.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Until the computer beeped and interrupted them, dragging them back into - for Purple,  _ grouchy _ \- consciousness and both groaned in irritation. 

“Ugh… what  _ is _ it, Computer?” Red grumbled.

_ “My Tallest, you have incoming calls from Vort  _ and _ Mafitia.” _

Purple gave a start at the mention of  _ that _ planet, while Red rubbed his eye with his palm.

“Oh, can't it wait?” the ruler asked and yawned. “I was having a nice dream.”

_ “They say it’s extremely urgent.” _

Red glared at the ceiling. “Computer, remind them that  _ I’m _ Tallest and  _ I’ll _ decide what’s urgent or not, got that?”

_ “Yes, my Tallest,”  _ it replied sounding weary and misused.  _ “It’s about Champion Zim.” _

“That’s not urgent!” Red snapped as he sat up, his antennae flat against against his head in a display of his irritation. “How is  _ Zim _ urgent?!”

_ “He left Mafitia without permission, Sir, and wants to return to his position on Vort even though he still has not chosen a Trophy.” _

“And how, on Irk, is that  _ MY  _ problem?” the ruler demanded.

_ “He requires  _ your _ permission to do so or else they will have to ship him back to Mafitia.” _

Red growled. “Oh, I don't care  _ what _ he does as long as he’s not bothering me!”

_ “They are sending you a formal request, Sir.” _

Huffing, Red waved a dismissive hand.  _ “Fine. _ I’m on my way… tell them to call back in twenty minutes. I’ll take the calls in my quarters.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Back in their quarters and cleaned and dressed, the bubble gum-eyed ruler hovered before a panel, clad in full Tallest armor, glaring at the split-screen calls while Purple hung back out of sight lest the Wor Hol official see him. On the right side of the screen, was said official and, on the left, was a Vortian scientist.

“We don't  _ mind _ letting Zim resume his work here,” the Vortian was saying in a soft, but dutiful feminine voice. “But the computer has him marked as ‘in seclusion’ and won't let him do anything. Not even order food.”

“He’s rejected every single Trophy we offered him!” the official complained, his voice notably irritable. “We ran out of Trophies!”

“Blah-blah-blah…” Red was muttering to himself.

Either the official didn't notice or he didn't care, for he went on. “Before we could assign him one and bring them to the Maa Ri suite --”

“Blah-blah-blah…” Red continued.

“-- he had somehow left the planet unnoticed.” The official then straightened his sleeves with sharp, indignant yanks.

Red face-palmed. “Morons,” he grumbled, then raised his eyes and fixed the official with a glare. “If I could hack into your computer and get permission to connect a PAD to the database, you can bet  _ Zim _ can get his little Voot off your planet undetected.”

The official’s ruby-coloured eyes widened. “You hacked into the system so you could use your PAD?! During your Maa Ri seclusion??”

“Didn't even catch me, didja?”

“But that-that…” He sputtered. “That’s against the rules!”

“Well, your rules are stupid.” Red made a show of yawning and Purple couldn't help smiling to himself at how shameless his partner was. “So I broke ‘em.”

The official looked taken aback by the admission and sputtered again. “But-but-but…” A hand from off screen tapped his shoulder roughly and he turned.

_ “What're you doing, that's  _ the Tallest _ you're about to scold!” _ the disembodied voice chastised him in a whisper.

When the official turned back to the screen (and said nonplussed ruler), he looked notably embarrassed. He cleared his throat. “Er, yes, well… Nevermind all that of course, my Tallest,” he said, obviously trying to sound as reassuring as possible. “But there is still the very urgent matter of Champion Zim.”

“And what would you have  _ me _ do? Order him back to you?” Red asked.

The official’s antennae sprung up, then he wrung his hands and glanced off screen. “Well, er… those  _ are _ the protocols…”

“I can hear the ‘but’ in your voice,” Red said and tapped his claws against one if his gauntlets. “So, instead of wasting  _ even more _ of my valuable time, what is it?”

“Yes, Sir, uh… we… we don't really  _ want _ him back. We’re busy trying to prepare for the next Wor Hol, and-”

“So I  _ shouldn't _ order him back?” Red cut in.

The official cringed. “Er… w-well, it’s up to you of course, my Tallest, and you know best. We will accept whichever you decide. We’ll find  _ some _ Trophy to assign him.”

“Damn right I do,” Red agreed without missing a beat. “And don't you forget it the next time you want to pester me with your stupid little problems.”

The official gulped and nodded. “Yes, Sir; sorry, Sir.”

“So, my all-knowing and wise decision is that Zim is exempted from his Wor Hol responsibilities and shall return to his duties on Vort immediately.” Red tapped something off screen and both the other two looked down to the side.

“Thank you very much,” said the Vortian, who had remained quiet until that point, as she looked over the official form Red had just sent. “He’ll get started right away. Have a nice day, Sir.” She closed the connection after that and the official’s screen widened to fill Red’s display.

“Thank you, my Tallest. Again, sorry to have bothered you.”

Red waved his hand dismissively, then ended the connection himself. “Idiots,” he grumbled as he turned around, then looked over at Purple. “You okay?”

Purple realised he’d been hugging himself. “I…” He sighed and rubbed his arms as though cold. “I don't know.”

“Is it because of the Wor Hol official?” Red hovered over to him and deactivated his hoverbelt, then placed the fingers of both hands to Purple’s cheeks. “Hey… you're safe from them now, you know.”

“It’s not that…” Still, Purple gave a small nod before be lowered his hands to his tummy, because that did have a little to do with it, but the real problem… -- “I feel icky…”

“Oh?”

“My tummy hurts…” -- Was that he physically wasn't feeling well.

Red pursed his brows and looked down. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“It… it keeps cramping… Ever since we got back here…”

“Maybe you should lay down,” Red suggested. “Do you want me to call for Lea-Nard?”

“I guess so…” Purple shrugged, nodded once, and drew himself away from Red, then went over to the couch and settled down on it while the ruler made the call.

It was only a couple minutes before the door chimed her arrival and Red led her through the suite to the living chambers. Once she reached the couch and Purple, had stretched out on it, she squeezed his hand.

“So, what’s wrong, Sugarplum?”

“I’m cramping.” Purple pulled up his robes and indicated his lower abdomen. “There.”

Lea-Nard gently laid her hand over the spot and pressed lightly, feeling around. “Anything else?”

“I don't know…”

“Bleeding again?”

“I… I didn't check. I just laid down after we returned from the gardens.”

“The gardens?” Lea-Nard asked, glancing up to meet his eyes briefly before looking back down as she continued to feel around Purple’s abdomen. “And did anything happen there?”

“No…”

“Yes…”

As both had answered simultaneously, the midwife looked from one to the other. “Mm-hm. And what didn't happen?” she asked Purple.

“Er, well…” He just shrugged, though he could feel his cheeks heating up. “Nothing. Red showed me the Tallest Flowers.”

“We had sex,” Red outright betrayed him and Purple’s cheeks heated right up.

Lea-Nard’s head snapped up to the ruler. “You _had_ _sex_ after I explicitly told you not to?” She turned her gaze on Purple who shrugged, then gave a small nod.

“A… little bit,” he admitted sheepishly. “I mean… we’re Life Mates, you know?”

“And I suppose you ejaculated in him?” She looked up at Red.

“Yeah, I did,” the ruler admitted. “I knew we shouldn't, but in the moment… well, you know.”

Also sighing, Lea-Nard removed her hands from Purple. “Well, obviously your body didn't like the extra dose of birthing hormones.”

“What?!” Purple cried.  _ “Birthing _ hormones?!”

“Yeah,” she said matter-of-factly. “Semen contains hormones that signal your uterus to contract.”

“Are you serious?!” It was Red’s turn.

She rolled her blue eyes. “You irkens really don't know jack about pregnancy, do you?”

“It’s not like it happens to us so very often,” Red grumbled.

“Still, a bit of knowledge about it never hurt anyone.”

Red didn't miss a beat. “That’s what we have  _ you _ here for. Remember?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Good, so, what can you do for him?”

She tapped a finger against the side of her chin. “First, he’s on bedrest until his uterus calms down. Second, sex is now expressely forbidden.”

“What!?” Purple cried. “But-”

Lea-Nard held her finger up. “The smeet or sex. You’ll have to decide which is more important.”

Purple glared and looked up to Red, who shrugged helplessly. “The smeet, of course,” Purple said with a grumble.

“Alrighty.” Lea-Nard straightened up. “So, I’m going to have you take muscle relaxers along with your vitamins.”

“Muscle relaxers?” Purple asked as he pulled his robes back down.

“Yep. They’ll help your uterus to settle down so we don't end up with a premature birth which, at this stage, is certain to be another miscarriage,” she explained, then turned to Red. “The first thing we need to do is get him to bed.” She stepped aside and gestured to Purple. “That’s your cue, Future Dadi.”

Red hovered forward and slipped his arms under Purple, then lifted him bridal style and grinned down at him. “Always catching you when you fall, huh?”

Purple simply shook his head and said nothing as he slipped an arm around Red’s neck.

Red brought him to their bed and, using one of his PAK legs, pulled the covers back and gently laid Purple down amid the many pillows. Lea-Nard joined them, carrying a smoothie which she held out to Purple.

“Drink this. The relaxer is in it,” she instructed.

“Okay.” Purple took it and sipped from the straw. It didn't taste any different from the others. “That thing’s in it? I don't taste it.”

“You wouldn't be able to, just like you can't taste the vitamins; but trust me, it’s in there.”

“Okay.” With that, Purple resumed drinking.

Meanwhile, Red fetched himself a soda and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Purple.

“Is there anything else I should do for him?” the ruler asked.

“Just keep an eye on him. If he wants to sleep, let him do that.” She paused and thought for a moment. “Check him regularly - every couple hours - for signs of bleeding and, if he starts, call me immediately. And I suppose it’s best if he’s not alone for a few days until we’re certain his body’s sufficiently calmed. So one of us should be with him at all times.”

Red nodded. “I’ll cancel my shift on the bridge tomorrow.”

Purple lowered his drink and frowned. “Red, you can't. You have duties.”

Red rolled his eyes with a snort. “I’m  _ sure _ I can answer ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to new snack colours from here.”

“New snack colours?” Purple asked.

“What do you think Tallest duties consist of when we’re not in the middle of intergalactic conquest?” Red asked.

“Snack  _ colours?” _ Lea-Nard rolled her eyes. “Irken priorities never cease to astound me.” She turned back to Red, all seriousness again. “Alright, you do that.”

Red pulled out his PAD and tapped on the display, then stowed it away a moment later. “Done.”

“Okay…” Lea-Nard regarded Purple thoughtfully for a few long moments. “Well, since I can't expect you to keep your hands off each other, maybe we can compromise.”

“Compromise?” Both irkens asked in unison.

“Yes, I know, it’s not a word you're familiar with,” she said with a grumble. “But bear with me.”

“I’m  _ warning _ you,” Red grumbled, though it was only half-hearted.

“Just hear me out. You're allowed to be intimate: Cuddling, touching… I’ll even accept oral sex. Just no more ejaculating inside him. Acceptable?”

Red and Purple met eyes, but Purple frowned as Red gave a shrug.

“So, I should use the preservative?” Red guessed.

“Well, I looked that up finally and apparently all it actually does is destroy irken sperma. It’s not your  _ sperma _ that is causing the problem, it’s a hormone in your semen.”

“Then the preservative won't work,” Red concluded.

“Correct,” Lea-Nard agreed.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Oral sex?” Purple asked Red after Lea-Nard had left the two alone again.

Red paused in the middle of removing his armor and looked at Purple. “Hmm?”

“She said we could have ‘oral sex’.” He gave his partner a questioning look even though he knew it was yet another thing that was going to make him look as stupid and inexperienced as he was.

“Oh, yeah.” Red resumed changing out of his armor.

Purple sighed and took a sip of his drink before looking back to his mate. “I… I’ve never done that.”

“Well…” Once fully undressed down to his black underclothes, Red approached the bed. “Actually…” He crawled in next to Purple and wrapped his arm around the smeeting irken. “I’ve _given_ _you_ oral sex, so… --” He grinned his charming grin. “-- you actually have.”

Purple, who was in the middle of snuggling up to his partner, looked up curiously. “You have?”

“Mm-hmm,” Red hummed in affirmation as he gazed down, meeting Purple’s eyes. “When I’ve licked and sucked your penis.” His pointed tongue slipped out and he licked his lips suggestively.

Purple’s cheeks grew hot. “Oh… yeah…” He cleared his throat nervously. “I… forgot about that.” He actually hadn't forgotten about it at all, but he hadn't realised it counted since it had always been a precursor to actual sex.

“But… --” Red ran his fingertips along Purple’s lips. “-- I’ll teach you how to give me oral sex sometime.” He kissed Purple’s forehead. “If you agree?”

Purple shrugged. “Yeah, sure, why not?” He wished he weren't blushing as hard as he was.

“Good. But for now, my sunshine, you need to rest. Tallest orders,” Red said as he procured a PAD from his PAK and when Purple looked up, blinking, the ruler winked. 

“Oh… yeah,” Purple mumbled. He cuddled up closer and laid his head down upon Red’s shoulder, then took a deep breath, inhaling the scent he’d come to associate with love and safety. Besides, Red was right: He needed to rest for the smeet’s sake. So, he closed his eyes and tried to content himself with fantasies of pleasing Red with his mouth and tongue as Red had done for him.

  
  


***

  
  


“I want to try something, see if you enjoy it. May I?” Red asked, raising his head from where he’d been placing feathery kisses along Purple’s neck, as the two partners lay entwined in an intimate snuggle session - no sex, for this time they had chosen to honour Lea-Nard’s demands. It was bonding. Bonding as a couple, as Life Mates, and both needed it: The kisses. The licks. The nibbles. The caresses. The closeness.

“Yes, you can,” Purple permitted as his attention was pulled away from the delightful sensation of Red’s tongue flicking lightly over his mating mark. He was sure that whatever his partner wanted to try was going to at least be interesting, if not fun too.

Red smiled, then slid his hand up from Purple’s shoulder along his smooth skin and up to the base of his left antenna, causing Purple’s breath to catch in his throat as he registered the warmth near the appendage.

“An irken’s antennae are…” Red began in a seductive murmur.  _ “Very _ sensitive and…” Again he trailed off, letting the sentence hang as the pad of a fingertip lightly grazed the lowest part of the black stalk. “It can be  _ very _ pleasurable to have them played with and I’m curious to see how you’ll react.” He took it gently between pointer and thumb, and began to caress towards the end until Purple winced and laid them to his head. “...Pur?”

Purple gulped and looked away. “I-I  _ know _ they’re sensitive…” he mumbled, his embarrassment about to overwhelm him.

“You do?” Red politely drew his hand back away from them and Purple nodded.

“Y-yeah…”

“Hmm, okay, well… what happened?” At the concern now dominating Red’s tone, Purple looked back up. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I…” He gulped, then took a deep breath. “I tried touching them once…” he whispered softly, unable to look his partner in the eyes as he made his naughty confession. “A few times…”

“Oh, and?” Red prompted gently. “You didn't like it?”

“Well, I… I got caught and… I was in so much trouble for it,” he said instead.

“You got in trouble for touching them?”

“Yeah. I wasn't supposed to play with them and I knew that,” Purple answered with a shrug. “They… they always said it was naughty.” He looked to the side and gave a sigh as he remembered. “I was in so much trouble for it that Lem himself punished me…” He didn't have to look at his mate to know he flinched.

“Lem  _ punished _ you?” In answer, Purple simply nodded. “How? Pur, what did he do to you? Pur, if he hurt you,  _ I swear on my PAK, _ I’ll-”

Purple shook his head. “Well, I mean, he…” He reached up and touched his cheek, where he could still feel the phantom sting. “He struck me, but… it didn't really hurt.” The physical pain hadn't been the worst part. It was… “The look on his face and then the…” Purple shook his head. “When he said ‘shame on you, Purple’. That was the worst.” He inhaled, then let it out in a slow sigh. “I got grounded too, and then I just… I never tried it again.” He’d never even really entertained the thought again.

“Pur, I…” Red swallowed and Purple could tell the ruler was looking intently at him, then Purple felt a tender hand lay over his and the thumb gently caressed his cheekbone. “I’m so sorry.” Red leaned down and kissed Purple’s temple tenderly.

“So, I… I just can't.” He didn't know what else to say and his gaze darted briefly to Red’s, then away again.

“Well… er, did you like it? I mean, before you got caught?”

Purple looked to him. “Huh?”

“When you touched them; before you got caught, did you like it?”

Purple sighed and shrugged. “I dunno,” he mumbled.

“Pur, tell me, did it feel  _ good _ to you?”

Purple looked back up. “A little… I wanted to explore it more. The feelings, you know? But, yeah, I… I was not allowed to, so… I didn't.”

“Pur, it’s okay if you do.”

“Huh?”

Red made a show of clearing his throat, though when he spoke his voice was still soft. “As your Champion, Life Mate,  _ and _ Tallest, you now have permission to explore yourself, to touch your antennae as much as you want whenever you want. The only stipulation is that if you're not doing it by yourself, the only other person around is me.”

Purple’s eyes widened as he looked up into the warm and honest red eyes. “Really?” He hadn't realised just how much he’d  _ needed _ the permission until he’d been given it; but now that he did have it, it felt as if some invisible chain that had been binding him had been unlocked suddenly and loosened. “I mean, of course it’ll just be you, but… really? I-I’m allowed to…?” He didn't dare to actually finish the sentence, feeling as though to do so could cause it to dissolve into nothingness.

“Yes, Pur. It’s not dirty or wrong or punishable - unless you  _ want _ me to punish you the fun way again,” he added with a mischievous smirk, which Purple ignored because there was already enough for his mind to deal with as it was. “And it’s definitely not something you’ll ever be smacked for again,” Red continued, solemn once again as he gazed intently down into Purple’s eyes. “I promise you that I’ll certainly never smack you for it and, if anyone else does… --” He paused dramatically and his expression darkened. “-- I will take their PAK’s myself!”

Purple smiled, it was unexpected and unbidden, but his mouth stretched into one nonetheless. Suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, he wrapped his arms around Red and hugged him tight. “I love you!” he cried.

“I love you too,” Red said, his expression soft once again as he gently held the back of Purple’s head in return of the embrace until the ex-Trophy drew back.

“But, I… I don't know how anymore,” he confessed, his cheeks hot again. “How to touch them.”

“You don't?”

“No.” Despite the permission, he also somehow felt like he didn't  _ want _ to yet, like he wasn't brave enough to try.

“Hmm…” Red regarded him carefully for a moment. “Does that mean you want  _ me _ to touch them? I’ll be careful and take it slow, I promise.”

Purple nodded. “Yeah. That’s what I want.” That sounded doable to him. “I-I don't think I could actually do it myself…” the thought was humiliating and… even  _ terrifying  _ despite the new permission.

“And… do you want me to  _ now?” _ Red purred.

Purple shrugged. “I don't know…” He looked up, hoping Red wouldn't react badly to that.

Instead, Red smiled slightly at him and caressed his cheek and hand again. “If the mood isn't there right now, it’s okay. I mean, we can do it later.”

“Oh. It’s up to you.” And he really didn't know what to say.

Red’s gaze darted up to said appendages, then back to Purple. “I’d love to; they look like they’ll be nice to touch, but I don't want to pressure you.”

“Thanks,” Purple said, smiling a little again. Red made him feel so good, and he relaxed his antennae again.

“Nothing to thank me for, Sunshine.” He kissed him again, this time just above his mouth. Purple closed his eyes and enjoyed it, the scent and warmth of his breath as Red lingered. With another light kiss, this one on the corner of his mouth, Red raised his head again. “You’re always in charge.”

Purple blinked. “In charge?”

“Of anything and  _ everything _ we do.”

“Oh.”

Red ran a finger softly over Purple’s lips. “I mean, I know what kind of things I like, but you don't. I want you to feel safe while we explore you.”

Again Purple’s cheeks heated up and he averted his vision shyly. “I… I like sex.” He looked back up at Red.

“That much, I think we’ve proven beyond a doubt,” Red said with a chuckle. “So do I.” Then he lowered his voice to a heady whisper. “Especially with you.”

Purple couldn't help the embarrassed smile that tugged at his mouth. “I… I also like cuddling and…” He paused briefly. “I like kissing.”

“Mmm…” Red kissed him right on the mouth. “Me too.”

“I feel safe with you, Red.”

“Mmm,” Red murmured as he beamed down at Purple, his eyes twinkling. “I’m so very glad.”

“Only you, though.”

“Even better.”

“You're the only one I trust like that.”

“Mmm…”

“I don't feel safe with others. I don't think I ever could,” Purple continued. “You’re the only person who’s ever treated me the way you do. Besides. I don't want anyone else anyway. Just you.”

“I couldn't possibly be more flattered.”

“And you're my best friend.”

Red made a little fist pump. “Yes!”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Purple awakened later to find himself in bed all alone and waited about ten minutes for Red to return, then got up and pulled a fuzzy, warm robe around himself as he left the room to search for his mate. It wasn't long before he found the object of his desire settled on the couch with a PAD and what smelled like Vortian coffee. From the ridgid set of his antennae, Purple could tell Red wasn't in a good mood, so he halted his approach and watched.

“If my mate doesn't want to talk to Lemon, I’m certainly not going to make him,” Red was grumbling irritably at the PAD. “Yesssss, put him through. - Hello, Lemon.”

‘Lemon?’ Purple wondered fearfully to himself as his breathing caught sharply in his throat. If his partner heard him, he made no indication. For some reason, Purple couldn't understand what the other said to Red, so he surmised Red must have a receiver in his ear. A private conversation, not that Purple was complaining about not hearing his former guardian’s voice.

_ “Because _ he’s perfectly capable of deciding for himself if he wants to talk to you or not,” Red continued on and, as Purple watched, the ruler’s glare deepened. “No, I’m  _ not _ going to tell you how he’s been or what he’s up to.” Red rolled his eyes. “If he hasn't responded to your messages, perhaps you ought to ask  _ yourself _ why. Perhaps your Trophy-raising methods  _ aren't _ as great as you think.” After that, Red sighed and shook his head and waited. “Look, I’ll tell him you called, but if he still chooses not to respond, I’m not going to tell him to do otherwise.” A moment later, Red tapped the PAD and ended the call with a long sigh. “Blah-blah-blah-blah…” he muttered to himself as he removed something from the earhole opposite Purple and reattached it to the PAD.

A couple moments later, tough, and, “It’s all clear now, Sunshine,” he said without looking up.

“Huh? Oh!” Purple blinked as he realised he’d been caught and sighed. “Sorry, I…”

Red beckoned to him with a hand. “Come here, Peeping Purple.”

Purple slowly approached and Red finally looked up, his expression was soft and, as Purple settled down next to him, he wrapped his arm around Purple and squeezed him gently.

“How are you feeling, Sunshine? Sleep well?”

Purple shrugged and gave a heavy sigh. “I’m ok… So, Lem called… asking about me again…?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, but I guess I should answer him…” he mumbled.

“Nah. Let him wonder.”

“Really?”

Red grinned. “Really, really.”

“Thanks.” Purple smiled a little.

Red pulled Purple into his lap and his hand came to rest upon the swell of Purple’s tummy. The action caused the former Trophy’s cheeks to heat up.

“You know,” Red began, lightly grazing the swell with the pads of his fingers. “I can't stop thinking about how you're carrying our smeet. Yours and mine.”

Purple gulped. “You… you can't?”

“Our smeet,” he repeated. “That’s quite something.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. I mean, because who knew  _ we _ could create a life? Another addition to the Empire, but made of you and me.”

Purple glanced down at his tummy and his hand joined Red’s. “I… I guess she’s… going to be amazing.”

“Yeah,” Red agreed and rubbed his cheek against Purple’s. “But she?”

“Uh-huh. I-I think she’s going to be a girl.”

“Why do you think that?”

Purple shrugged. “I don't know. I just feel like she is.”

“Well, that’s funny.”

“It is?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s funny about that?”

“Because I had a dream and it was a female,” Red answered sounding just as baffled as Purple felt. “I mean, why would I dream it’s female? I’ve always figured it’d be male because we both are and they're more common.”

Purple shrugged, but as interesting as all that was, something else piqued his curiosity more. “What did you dream about her?”

“Oh… It was kinda weird. I mean, she was a female but she looked like  _ me.” _

Purple wrinkled his brow. “Like  _ you?” _

Red nodded. “When I was a smeet.”

“Oh.” Purple relaxed and even smiled a little. “A female Red,” he murmured in awe. The images he'd seen of little Red were cute and, if his smeet were to take after her Dadi, Purple thought that’d be just perfect. Still, he had other things on his mind and stood up. “Will you come back to bed and keep me warm?” he asked as he turned back to Red.

“I still have stuff to do,” Red answered and held up the PAD.

Purple reached out and grabbed Red’s free hand and gave it a tug. “I don't mind if you do it there. I just want to go lay down and I don't want to be alone.”

“Well, alright,” Red said, shrugging as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, then followed after Purple.

Once the two were settled in and Purple was snuggled up to Red, he felt noticeably better. Being close to his partner, that was what he craved. A look up at the ruler told him that Red seemed relaxed as well and, given the angle of his antennae as be scrolled along the PAD, even happy. Purple laid his arm over Red’s waist, wanting to have as much contact as possible with his beloved partner, to which Red gave a small grunt of pleasure and continued typing. Content, Purple closed his eyes and inhaled Red’s wonderful scent deeply. A perfect moment.

  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plants. I've been brainstorming on that danged 'Tallest Flower' for like a year or so now. Another one of those details I've put probably way more thought than needed into.
> 
> Anyway, I enjoyed this chapter in general a lot, but had way too much fun writing Red's video calls about Zim, even if it was short.


	27. Tsk, tsk, tsk, gotcha!

“You broke the rules?!” Tak cried the next day when she popped in to visit and study with Purple. “And had messy, naughty, filthy  _ sex _ while pregnant against the ‘midwife’s’ orders??”

“Well… yes…?” Purple answered as he eyed Tak warily. “It wasn't filthy, though…” Just a little messy.

The two were in the Tallest Suite alone, for - saying he had things to take care of - Red had (reluctantly) gone to the bridge, which Purple believed was to give the two childhood friends some time alone. Purple was laying on the couch with pillows propping him up and Tak was settled in an adjacent chair.

_ “All _ sex is filthy. But, wow,” Tak said, shaking her head. “A Tallest really  _ does _ get away with everything they want.”

Purple frowned. “Uh, no. I’m basically bed-ridden now, remember?”

“Your own fault,” Tak chuckled and picked up a small cake from the tray of sweet snacks. “What you won't do for that little beastie.” She looked pointedly at Purple’s tummy.

Purple paused before taking a bite of a donut. “Huh?”

_ “I _ certainly could not stay in bed all day.” Tak took a bite, chewed and swallowed all while looking thoughtfully at Purple. “At least you can eat food again.”

Voice muffled by his mouth full of donut, Purple spoke. “Some of it… There are tons of things I still can't eat.”

“Like what?”

Purple frowned at his plain, unglazed, and unremarkable confection. “Everything with flavour,” he said and shoved the rest of the donut in his mouth. Once he’d chewed enough that he could talk, he added, “Everything else still makes me want to throw up.”

“Yuck!” Tak made a lemonface. “Well, I hope that I will never have a smeet of my own. Smeeting is such a  _ revolting _ thing.”

Purple sighed, then snatched up another donut and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, then chomped it down in a display of frustration. Things were annoying him more than usual lately and his self-discipline was even more limited than normal. Currently, just the fact that he couldn't eat his favourite snacks from their little buffett was more than enough to cross his limits.

Tak either didn't notice his petulance or, and most likely, she just chose to ignore it. She did not, however, hesitate to pick one of his favourites and  _ eat it right in front of him. _ She did this with a perfect poker face and he couldn't decide if she was trying to annoy him or not.

Returning to their PADs, they both resumed their lessons. Well, Purple  _ tried _ to resume his lesson, anyway, with little success. It seemed he couldn't focus for his thoughts kept drifting to Red, which were followed by an intense loneliness that Purple didn't understand. How could he feel  _ lonely? _ Tak was right there not two metres away! That was the opposite of alone, wasn't it? Yes. Yes, it was. But he wanted  _ Red. _ He missed  _ Red.  _ It felt like either he or Red (or both) had been misplaced and were far from where they belonged.

Purple’s gaze drifted to the door across the room and his PAK helpfully offered him the route to the Bridge. To Red. Were he not under strict orders to rest, he would get right up and go to Red. Even if the idea of leaving the security of the quarters left him feeling…  _ scared, _ as ridiculous as that was.

It was like having two people trying to pull you in opposite directions, and soon to be ripping you apart. One was yelling for him to go to Red, while the other was screaming for him to stay in the safety of his and Red’s nest.

As he cast the door a mistrustful eye, he decided the latter was the strongest. The idea of getting up to leave suddenly seemed impossible. Wild.  _ Wreckless. _ Even just to search for Red. And it caused his heart to pound and his ‘spooch to twist and churn. No. Going out just wasn't going to happen. Not even for his partner. He bit his lip, wishing and willing the door to open and for Red to come marching in, capes waving to dramatic entrance music (explosions would be good).

Suddenly, Tak let out a growl and interrupted his thoughts.

“Purple, if you don't cut that out right now, I’m going to take your PAD beat you with it!

“Huh? Quit what? I’m not doing anything.”

Tak glared nonplussed and rapped her fingers loudly on her PAD a few times. It was then that Purple realised there was another rapping sound and glanced down in the direction it came to find Tak’s and his fingers were rapping out a duet. He stopped immediately and Tak returned to her PAD.

He looked down at his own. It was his favourite subject. Ships. In fact, the  _ Massive. _ He should, by all means, be excited to read it. Instead, he looked to the door again. He felt restless. Nervous. It was as though he was waiting for something to happen, but said something hadn't come with a time. Still staring expectantly at the door, he realised that was exactly what he was doing: Waiting for something to happen at an indeterminate time. That thing was his Life Mate.

“Purple!” Tak snapped suddenly, causing him to give a start.

“What?!” he snapped.

“Quit doing that!”

“I’m not doing any-”

“You were tapping your claws against the PAD again and it’s loud and annoying!”

Purple looked down. He could still feel the tingle in the tips of his fingers. “I was not,” he insisted regardless as Tak returned to her lesson.

Again his attention fell on the door.

“CUT IT OUT!” Tak snapped and he looked to her just in time to see a pastry come whizzing and pelt him right in the middle of the forehead.

“HEY!” he snapped back as the pastry fell into his lap. “What was that for!?”

“What is  _ wrong _ with you today?! You're more fidgety than during the Maa Fi!”

Purple glared at her. “I am  _ not!” _

“Yes, you  _ are!” _

“I’m just…!” He paused, not sure how he wanted to finish the sentence. Tak, however, was glaring at him in expectation, so he reached up and wiped crumbs from his face with a sigh. “I don't know; I guess I just… I feel like I should be with Red for some reason…”

“That’s odd. Whyever do you feel that way?” As Purple shrugged, Tak added, “You're certainly not basing.”

“It's not for  _ that… _ I… I really don't know,” Purple said as he shrugged again and idly picked up the pastry, thankful it wasn't a gooey one as he wiped the crumbs from his gown. “I just can't seem to shake the feeling I should be near him.” Tak was looking at him critically and he frowned. “What?”

“I wonder if it has to do with you being Life Mates.”

Purple reached up and slipped a finger into his collar so he could touch his mating mark. The atypically bumpy skin, which attested to his status, didn't bring any answers though, so he lowered his hand and, again, shrugged. “I don't know…”

“Well, have you felt the desire to be with him since he did that?” She pointed at Purple’s neck.

Purple thought about it. “Well, yeah, but… not like this.”

“So, this is different,” Tak noted aloud. “And when did it start?”

“I don't know… Today?” This was the first time he’d noticed it, anyway.

“Today?” Tak repeated in disbelief. “It started today?”

Purple nodded. “I think so. I mean, I always miss Red when he’s on the bridge, but… this is different somehow… It’s… worse.” He looked hopefully at Tak.

“Worse?”

Purple nodded, then looked away. As he made his next confession, his voice was quiet. “And I… I feel scared,” he whispered without looking up to see how she would react to that.

“You feel  _ scared?” _ The incredulous tone of her voice was enough an indicator of her reaction for him, so he simply nodded. “That is  _ bizarre. _ What could you possibly be scared of?”

“I don't know,” he whispered, feeling ashamed as well as confused. “But whatever it is, it’s keeping me from going to Red even though I  _ want _ to.”

“Hmm…” Tak closed her eyes, appearing to consider it. “What if we go together later? I wouldn't mind seeing the bridge sometime.”

Purple shrugged and his gaze sprung to the door, this time fearful instead of yearning. He looked away. “I… I don't know… I don't think I  _ can.” _

“Why not?”

“I’m  _ scared!” _ he couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice, nor did he bother trying. “Like I  _ said!” _ He folded his arms over his chest defensively.

“And that started today as well?” Tak asked, ignoring his outburst.

“Yes!”

“Then I don't think it’s related to your pregnancy either.”

“Yea- huh?”

“If it was, why has it only begun  _ today? _ Why not sooner?”

Purple shrugged. He had no idea either. Tak tapped a claw thoughtfully to her lip, her long, femininely curled antennae were set back as she considered. Purple remained silent, also trying to figure out what was going on. And again, his thoughts wandered to his mate and his gaze to the door.

All at once, his PAD was ripped out of his grip.

“PURPLE!” Tak was on her feet before him, glaring daggers and baring her teeth as she clutched his PAD in her hands.

“WHAT?!” With a start, he jumped angrily to his feet as well, fixing her with an afronted glare.

“I said, CUT THAT OUT!” Tak shrieked, seemingly undaunted by his superior height.

“I DIDN'T-”

“YES, YOU DI-”

“Woah, woah, woah! What, on Irk, is going on here?” a masculine voice broke in and both whirled around to see a wide-eyed Red hovering into the room. In his arms, he held two bags to his armored chest. Both sets of purple eyes merely gaped at his red ones, then to each other.

“Umm…” Tak began.

“We were just…” Purple continued, looking away.

“Just…”

“Doing our lessons.”

“That’s right,” Tak affirmed and both looked back to Red expectantly while Purple fidgeted with his gown.

“Uh-huh…” Red narrowed his eyes. “Lessons, you say?” He came all the way inside and sat the bags down on a nearby table, then turned to the two expectently.

“Yes,” Purple said.

“That’s right,” Tak repeated.

“Lessons,” reiterated Purple.

“Lessons,” affirmed Tak.

“Lessons,” Red repeated cooly, as he looked back and forth between them and Purple felt his cheeks grow hot under the red gaze. He knew his mate could see right through him. “And do you always do your lessons at that volume level?”

Purple and Tak exchanged a glance.

“Uhhh,” Purple began.

“Well,” Tak continued.

“Well…” Purple coughed nervously. “Er, this time, yes?”

Tak nodded. “Yes, this time.”

“‘This time’, a-ha.” Red partially lidded his eyes. “And, ‘this time’, your lessons required a high volume level?”

Purple and Tak looked to each other, then back to him and nodded. “Yes,” they said in unison.

“A-ha,” Red replied. “And what makes this one special?”

Both exchanged a glance again and Tak huffed.

“You know, you would really think we’d have gotten better at this after all these years,” she grumbled under her breath to Purple.

Purple nodded. “Yeah.”

Tak turned back to Red. “Convinced yet, my Tallest?”

Red’s didn't miss a beat. “Not in the slightest, but I’m relieved to see you aren't about to rip each others’ throats out. - Anyway… --” He hovered over to Purple and looked him over, then embraced him. “How’ve you been? Is everything else okay, Sunshine?”

Purple, feeling unexpectedly relieved and happy to be in Red’s arms, nodded, then reconsidered and shook his head. “No! I missed you so much!”

“He has,” Tak affirmed. “And has been very annoying about it.”

“I-I’m so glad you're back already, but… --” Purple drew back to look up at his hovering mate, his brow persed in emotion. “-- why so soon? Didn't you want to spend a few hours on the bridge?”

Red shrugged and deactivated his hoverbelt. “I did, but… I dunno, I missed you too.” He touched Purple’s cheek. “I had to come back. Are you sure you're okay?”

“Wait, you missed him too?” Tak asked.

“Yeah.”

“Moreso than usual…?”

“Yeah, actually.” Red turned back to Purple. “I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you any longer.”

Purple smiled a little. “Me either. I-I wanted to come, but I…”

Red’s eyes widened. “You wanted to come? To-to the bridge?”

Purple nodded. “To you.”

Red looked to the door, then back and gaped at Purple. “You-you-you… wanted to go  _ out there?” _ he sputtered.

Purple bit his lip and nodded. “But I couldn't. I-I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't want to leave… I  _ couldn't.” _

“Good,” Red said firmly. “I don't want you to either.”

Purple looked at him questioningly.

“I mean, it… it’s safer here.” But he appeared uncertain about it as well. “I mean, you're supposed to stay here in safety, the midwife said so.”

Purple just nodded and hugged Red, resting his chin on Red’s shoulder. “I couldn't go out anyway, I… I felt scared every time I thought about it,” he admitted quietly.

Instead of reacting incredulous, Red just squeezed him tighter. “I’m so glad.”

“Ugh, you two are just revolting,” Tak grumbled, then she cleared her throat. “Let me guess, did this start today, my Tallest?”

Red glanced over at her. “Did what start today?”

“Aside from his bedrest, does it normally bother you if he wanders around the ship or visits you on the bridge?”

Red looked back at Purple and shrugged after a moment. “No. He can come and go as he pleases. He’s not my prisoner,” Red finished with a frown.

“But not today?” Tak continued her questioning and Red looked at her, frowning.

“I was just worried about him, that’s all. I mean, he's… well, he’s...” He stepped back and gestured to Purple. “I mean, just  _ look _ at him! He’s so, so… so  _ vulnerable _ right now.” He wrapped an arm around Purple’s waist and pulled him close. “I have to keep him safe.”

Tak eyed them both for a moment, her expression notably unimpressed. “Well, it’s perfect then: You don't want him to leave your suite and he doesn't want to leave it.”

Purple glanced to Red, then back to Tak, but said nothing.

“And I suppose you have had trouble focusing on your work too?” Tak continued her bold inquiry.

Red frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that Purple’s hardly got anything done, because he couldn't seem to get his thoughts off you, my Tallest.”

Red turned to Purple. “Is that true?”

“Of  _ course _ it is! He’s driving me crazy!”

Purple bit his lip. “Well… yeah, kinda…” Okay… he sighed and decided to come clean. “I couldn't focus on my lessons at all.” Besides, maybe Red had an idea of what was going on.

“And because of him, neither could I,” Tak grumbled.

“Oh,” Red said, blinking. “Me either. Not that there was much for me to do on the bridge, but… I just wanted to get back to you as soon as I could.”

That made Purple happy. Happy to know that he wasn't the only one and that his partner wanted to be close to him too. That Red had missed him as much as he had missed Red, and he leaned against his partner. The Tallest turned to him again, facing him, and cupped both his cheeks tenderly.

“So, everything is okay? How’s the smeet? Was Lea-Nard here?”

Purple nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just… she seems to be developing a little faster than Vortian children.”

“Faster?” Red asked and Purple shrugged.

“That’s what she said.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“I don't know. She said the smeet’s healthy, so I suppose it’s fine.”

“That’s good. - Oh, um…” Red drew back and released Purple, then headed to the table where he’d left the bags before. Purple followed after, partially out of curiosity, partially because he wanted to be close to Red (mostly because he wanted to be close to Red). Red began pulling things out and setting them on the table and Purple blinked at the contents.

“Snacks?” From the cafeteria, it looked like.

Red nodded and held one out to him. He took it tentatively and regarded it with confusion.

“Why?”

“I dunno, just thought maybe you might be hungry.”

Purple raised his gaze to meet Red’s eyes. “You did?”

Red nodded. “As I passed the cafeteria on my way here, I just felt like I should bring you something.” He shrugged helplessly, then held another snack packet out. “Here.”

“Uh…” Purple took it and regarded it critically.

“Hmm… Well, if you don't like those, I have different things in this bag.” Red turned to the other and began emptying it as well.

“Wait, you just brought him two bags of snacks because you ‘felt like he might be hungry’?” Tak asked.

Red nodded. “Well, yeah. I don't want him and the smeet to starve.”

Tak blinked as she studied the ruler carefully. “You're not even kidding, are you?”

“No. Why would I kid about snacks?”

“Well…” Tak eyed the coffee table. “No reason,” she concluded with a smirk and Red looked over to the table as well. His eyes widened as though just noticing the tray of snacks for the first time.

“Oh. Well, maybe he doesn't want those.” Red looked to Purple. “Do you?”

Purple, however, was simply smiling. “You brought me snacks,” he breathed. The whole gesture made his heart swell. Red  _ cared _ for his well-being. Of course, he already knew this, but the action filled his ‘spooch with a warm, fuzzy feeling (which was certainly more welcome than the nausea that had become his constant companion).

Red touched his forehead tenderly to Purple’s. “I did,” he breathed softly. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Purple whispered back.

“You're happy?”

“Yeah.”

Tak coughed loudly. “Should I leave you two love bees alone?  _ Yuck.” _

The ruler glanced over Purple’s shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he said and turned back to Purple. “You should rest.” To which, Purple nodded and followed his partner as he turned towards the bedchamber. As Red paused at the table and picked up an armful of snacks, Purple turned back to Tak.

“See you tomorrow,” he said and waved. With a nod, Tak turned and left the Tallest Suite and Purple turned and made his way to the bedchambers.

He crawled into their bed and Red deposited the snacks onto it in a pile, then the ruler began undressing as Purple got comfortable among their ever-growing pile of pillows and blankets.

A short time later, with both settled in, Red resumed his work, PAD in hand. As the ruler was sitting up, Purple cuddled close and laid his head on Red’s lap while Red caressed his cheek tenderly with the back of his fingers.

“You know,” he commented aloud after a few minutes. “Tak might be some serious competition for you.”

Purple, now comfortable and feeling safe and relaxed, yawned. “What do you mean?” he asked without moving even the slightest from his spot.

“Well, she seems to be learning at least as fast as you.”

“Oh. That’s good.” That was the point, so she and Purple could both make up for what they missed out on as Trophy smeets.

“At this rate, she’ll catch up to you in a couple of days.”

“Oh.” Purple still didn't see the problem, considering how much they still had to learn to even hope of ever catching up to other irkens their age.

“You're even losing your advantage with ships.”

“Oh,” Purple said, frowning for the first time. “I-I am?”

“Yep. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she  _ surpasses _ you soon.”

Surpassed him? In ships? His  _ favourite subject? _ He was starting to really not like this turn of events after all. He gave a sniff and pulled the covers over his head.

Red clicked his tongue. “Tsk-tsk-tsk, I guess you're going to have to study harder if you don't want to  _ fall behind.” _

Purple gasped.  _ Fall behind?! _ He definitely did not want that! No irken ever wanted to fall behind and it was even worse for him, because he was already so far behind. He gave an even louder sniff of indignation.

Red raised the covers and Purple opened one eye and looked up at him curiously. “But don't worry, I’ll still love you even if you do.” Red was grinning way more than he should've been and Purple opened the other eye.

“Wait… Are you teasing me?”

“No,” Red said without missing a beat, but then he shrugged. “Okay, well, maaaaybe just a teeeeeny bit?” Purple frowned at him. “I mean, you're just so  _ cute _ when something gets under your skin.”

Glaring at his partner, Purple snatched the covers and yanked them back over his head. To his annoyance, Red had started  _ laughing. _ Shortly, the covers were again pulled out of his grip and raised, but he chose not to open his eyes and give Red the pleasure of his attention.

“Pur?” Purple ignored him. “Puuuuurrr?” Red tried again and Purple still ignored him. “Purpur?” Purple blinked at that name, but still said nothing. “My pretty purple sunshine?”

When Purple still didn't budge, Red reached under him and pulled him into his lap. Purple’s only protest was to  _ not look at Red, _ otherwise he simply permitted the action as he was cuddled to his partner’s chest. With his earhole now pressed against Red, he could hear the thump of his partner’s heart. It was almost soothing if Purple hadn't been so riled up already.

“There you go,” Red said softly, then he raised Purple’s chin. “Look at me?” Purple kept his eyes shut tight.  _ “Still _ not gonna look or talk to me?”

“Most certainly not,” Purple said firmly without opening his eyes.

“Oh, come on,” Red prodded and caressed his chin with the pad of his thumb.

“Never.”

“Never?”

“Ever.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.”

“Never ever ever?”

“Never ever ever  _ ever,”  _ Purple told him, hoping he  _ would _ actually be told for once.

“Three whole ‘evers’? It’s that bad, huh?”

“Worse!”

Red gasped. “Worse?!”

Purple wasn't sure whether Red was mocking him or being serious. “Yep,  _ worse.” _

“Oh, no!” Red cried. “Not  _ worse!” _

“Damnit, Red!” He opened his eyes and fixed him with the nastiest glare he could manage. “Yes, it’s worse than that! Way worse than that! - Why are you smiling?” Red was indeed smiling the biggest and most insufferably smug smile Purple had ever seen.

“Gotcha!”

“Huh?”

“Gotcha lookin’ at me!”

Purple’s mouth fell open. “You…! --”

_ “And _ talking to me!”

“-- did…!” he concluded, Red laughed and Purple folded his arms in a defiant huff. “But it doesn't count.”

“It doesn't?”

“No, it doesn't.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not talking to you, I’m  _ yelling _ at you! And I’m glaring at you, not  _ looking _ at you!”

“I  _ suppose _ that’s truuuueee…”

“It is!”

Red shrugged and kissed Purple on the cheek. “Well… I’ll take what I can get.”

“You…!” Purple faltered realising there wasn't much he could say to that.

Red laughed again and Purple made sure his glare was even nastier than before. “Say, do you even remember why you're mad at me?”

“I…!” He began his comeback, then faltered again. “...Don’t!” Red laughed again and Purple tucked his chin to his chest. “But I know you deserve it!”

Red gasped. “Oh, no!” He kissed his head. “Have I been a baaaaad boy?”

“Yes. Very bad.”

“Very bad?”

“You heard me. Now shut up.”

Red giggled. “I guess I need to be punished!”

“Yes, I would say so,” Purple agreed.

“So, how are you going to punish me?”

“Throw you out the airlock,” Purple decided aloud.

“You  _ do _ have a deadly streak!” Red exclaimed, still sounding way too happy. “But… you  _ can't _ throw  _ me _ out.”

“Why not?”

“It’s against the law to throw the Tallest out of airlocks.”

Purple blinked. When Red put it  _ that _ way, he had a point. Assaulting the mighty ruler was certainly not something anyone could get away with, no matter how much this one deserved it. “Fine,” he grumbled in surender. “Then I’ll lock you in the brig.”

“The brig? Oh, no! What _ ever _ shall I do?!”

“Learn your lesson,” Purple said. “I hope.”

“But, there’s a problem with the brig.”

“What problem?”

“You can't throw the Tallest in the brig either.”

Purple  _ humphed _ loudly. “Fine! Can I chain you to the bed?”

“Hmm, I don't seem to be able to recall any laws  _ against _ it, sooooo… yes. Please?”

The tone was  _ not _ missed on Purple and he raised his head to fix Red with an incredulous look. “You sound like you want me to!”

Red shrugged and nodded. “I do?”

“You're not supposed to  _ want _ to be punished!”

“Oh, oops! Well, how about if I pretend I don't want it?”

Purple rolled his eyes. “No, I think I’ll punish you by  _ not _ doing that.”

“Damn!” Red said with a frown. “That’ll do it.” Then he squeezed Purple to his chest and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

Purple made a face during the embrace and kiss, then looked at Red questioningly. “We’re having a fight and you  _ love _ me?”

Red scoffed. “This isn't a fight.”

“It isn't?”

“Nope.”

“I’m mad, you're supposed to be mad…” Though by that point, his anger was admittedly waning. “If that’s not a fight, what is it then?”

Red shrugged. “Maybe a lover’s quarrel; and, anyway, I always love you.”

Red certainly had a way of both igniting his temper and diffusing it, he was beginning to realise, and he sighed. “Well, I… I guess I always love you too,” he said.

Red squeezed him again, then picked up one of the snacks and offered it to him. “Peace offering?”

That did it and, with another sigh, Purple surrendered. “Okay… thanks.” He took the snack and opened it with his teeth, then ate it. It was good and didn't make him nauseous.

“You're fun, Sunshine,” Red purred and kissed his cheek.

Purple smiled a little despite himself. “You are too,” he admitted softly.

“Thanks.” Red offered him another snack which Purple took, then he pulled away and laid down.

“Cuddle me?” he asked as he pushed the covers up.

“Well, I have work to do still.”

“Just for a little while? Then you can get back to your work.” He felt Red move, then scoot down to his level.

“Anything for you,” Red murmured into his hearhole, then laid down and cuddled up to him.

Immediately feeling safe in his partner’s arms, Purple closed his eyes and inhaled Red’s unique scent.

  
  
  


***


	28. Fruit and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm fine, just haven't really been as productive as one would think I would be during the pandemic (not getting more than an hour's time alone with a quiet household once or twice a week is simply not conducive to creative writing). 
> 
> Also, I couldn't update anymore anyway, because I needed to do a few things to my computer. It's an old netbook and the Chrome browser was just too much of a resource hog. Plus, it only had 1gb RAM (just put in a 2gb stick).
> 
> Along with the RAM upgrade, I've also installed a less resource hungry browser and just maybe this will make updating better. (UR Browser, if anyone's curious.)
> 
> Before these updates, I was waiting a good hour from booting up until google docs (in Chrome) was loaded enough for me to select the chapter and copy/paste.
> 
> It is impossible to update using the mobile version because during copy/paste, things like bold and italics would get stripped to plain text and you can't just highlight the sentences and bold/italicise them that way. That would've been stupid and tedious anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are doing well and staying safe!
> 
> Anyway, so here's a new chapter finally!

Weeks later, Purple stood before the full length mirror in the cleansing chambers scowling at his reflection. His nearly perfect irken body with its smooth angles and sharp edges was unacceptably marred by the unsightly bulge of his abdomen and the dark green stripe that had spread from his midsection to his pelvis.

“There’s just nothing for it…” he lamented at his reflection. “I’m  _ fat! _ \- Red!” he called to his partner in the other room. “Come here, I need an opinion!”

“On what?” Red asked as he walked in.

“Tell me, do I look fat to you?”

“Fat?” As Red gave him a confused lookover from antennae to toes, the ruler’s eyes grew wide as realisation hit. “Oh, no!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and turning promptly back around.

“Wait! ‘Oh, no’, what?” Purple demanded quickly before his partner could make good his escape. “‘Oh, no, I don't look fat’ or ‘oh, no, I look  _ that _ fat’?”

Red halted, but didn't turn around. “‘Oh, no, I’m not answering that question!’” he stated over his shoulder.

“What? Why not?!” Purple placed his hands on his hips and glared at Red’s back.

“Because I know it’s a trap,” the ruler answered without missing a beat.

“A trap?!” Purple cried. “What, on Irk, are you talking about? How can it be a  _ trap?” _

“Because there  _ is _ no right answer to it!”

“Now you're just being ridiculous.” Purple huffed. “How can there be no right answer? I asked your opinion.”

Red finally turned around fully and looked Purple right in the eye. “Because every time a pregnant Vortian asks if they look fat, the husband  _ always _ gets in trouble.”

Purple scoffed dismissively. “Well, I’m not a Vortian, in case you hadn't noticed, so would you just tell me already?”

“Fine!” Red huffed in frustration. “I think you look…” He looked Purple up and down carefully. “Well, I guess…” He worried his jaw. “I mean, I suppose you look…”

_ “Yeeeesss?” _ Purple prompted impatiently. “How do I look?”

“Pregnant,” Red concluded with a shrug, then considered it for another moment. “Yeah, you definitely look pregnant.”

“That’s not what I asked! I asked if I look  _ fa-” _

“Gotta get to my duties; bye, Sunshine!” Red said quickly and scurried from the room.

“Red!” Purple called, but the Dadi-to-be was gone. He turned back to the mirror in frustration. “I look  _ pregnant?  _ What does that even mean?” He looked his reflection up and down and sniffed. “I just look  _ fat!” _ Feeling dejected, he turned away from the mirror with a sigh and began getting dressed. “I’m gonna be fat and ugly and disgusting for the rest of my life!” he cried into the empty room. “And Red will never want to touch me again!”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Well, your special shipment from Vort has just arrived,” Red announced from his spot on a plush chair adjacent to the couch Purple was lounging on.

If being fat and ugly weren't enough to keep his partner frustrated, Purple’s new craving was: Fresh Vortian Drop Fruit. Named so both for it’s somewhat teardrop shape and for the fact that when ripe, its juicy insides were gooey, even  _ slimy, _ and drippy. It was not well-liked among irkens to say the very least (according to his partner, for Purple had never heard of it before).

  
  


“Oh, good!” Purple exclaimed. “I just finished my last portion.”

He had come into the medbay for a checkup just as Lea-Nard was in her office having her lunch and, assuming he probably hadn't eaten, invited him to join her. Having never seen nor heard of the interesting and, surprisingly appealing smelling, fruit before, he had been curious and she’d offered him a taste. He’d finished the entire bowl and a few bites of a second, then Lea-Had given him a whole box which he had taken back to their quarters carrying it like a treasure chest filled with his favourite donuts, much to Red’s chagrin. In fact, the almighty ruler of the Empire had acted like  _ he _ was the one smeeting and having trouble keeping anything down. At first Purple had been surprised, nay  _ startled  _ by Red’s reaction, but by the end of the next day, he found it positively hilarious.

“Ugh…” Red quietly groaned. He’d lost that battle. He’d lost it before he’d even realised he was participating in it. “Anything to keep my purple sunshine happy…” That had been his surrendering comment and was one he repeated as frequently as Purple ate his Vortian delicacy. 

Purple didn't mind being the only one who liked it. This had the distinct advantage that it was  _ all for him. _ Every last fruit. For no other irken would contend with him for it. 

“I ordered it transferred to controlled storage,” Red continued. That meant it would stay fresh too. “And the computer has installed a direct transfer tube to our quarters.”

“Yay!” Purple exclaimed, nearly vibrating with excitement. “Thanks, Red!”

“Mm-hmm…” Red murmured with far less enthusiasm. Then he looked up from his PAD to meet Purple’s eyes with zero humour. “If you appreciate it, then would you finally do me a favour and not eat it  _ in bed _ anymore?” In his irritation, his tone was even more nasally than usual. “Seriously, the whole chamber smells like it! It makes me sick!”

Purple smirked a little and had half a mind to refuse the request (it didn't smell  _ bad, _ it smelled sweet, like space bee honey), but given that Red  _ did _ order him an extra large shipment, if grudgingly so, Purple felt maybe it was only fair to grant him that  _ one _ request.

“Alright,” he said softly. “I won't eat in bed anymore.”

_ “Thank you.” _

“Well, unless I get put on bedrest again,” Purple continued as it occurred to him. “Because then, well, I have no choice… you know? So…”

“I  _ know. _ And in  _ that case, _ I’ll allow for an exception out of necessity, but  _ until such a case…?” _

“Yes, I won't eat it there anymore,” Purple said.

_ “Good. _ I’m truly overjoyed.”

Well, Red didn't  _ sound _ overjoyed to Purple, truly or otherwise, but Purple smiled because he knew there were few things Red desired more than that. Suddenly deciding he wanted to be cuddled, Purple got up off the couch and went over to Red. Without a word, he crawled into Red’s lap. He knew he didn't have to ask first, because Red was always forthcoming with cuddles. True to Purple's belief, Red held his PAD to the side to make room for Purple, then wrapped his free arm around him as the smeeting irken curled up and rested his head against Red’s chest.

“Mmm,” Red hummed contentedly and rested his chin upon Purple’shead. “The things I do for my sunshine. Tell me why?”

“Because you like this?” Purple asked, though his tone was playful, he only dared to guess.

“Yeah, I do,” Red affirmed, rubbing Purple’s arm with his thumb. “It makes it all worth it.”

Purple beamed inside at Red’s word’s. “Mmm,” he sighed happily and closed his eyes to just enjoy the moment.

Red apparently had other plans. “Pur?” He patted his arm. “Hey, Pur, look at this.”

Purple’s eyes fluttered open. “What?” he asked as he turned to look at Red’s PAD. “Oh. You found more stuff only your Tallest access lets you see?” he guessed, though to be honest, he wasn't sure what he was looking at, as ‘any dominating irken can apply it’ didn't tell him much.

“Oh, no, this is actually pretty much publicly available… well… for irkens,” Red corrected. He began scrolling back up and soon the title ‘Life Mates’ displayed at the top of the screen.

“Life Mates?” Purple repeated now finally curious.

“Uh-huh,” Red said cheerfully. “I think, my precious purple sunshine, that I have just found the answer to one of our problems.”

Purple froze. “Our problems?” He did not like the sound of that. Did he and Red have problems? No, he did not like the sound of that at all. “Um, what… what problems?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady, though it had taken on an even higher pitch than usual in his rising nervousness.

“Yes, Pur, our problems,” Red reiterated.

_ “What-” _ he squeaked.

“Our problem about only you belonging to me but not me belonging to you, legally speaking,” Red cut in to explain. “I have Right of Life Mate to you, but you don't to me.”

“Oh. Huh?” He wasn't sure he was following, nor was he sure this sounded reassuring either.

“Well, the only law is that the mating bite denotes possession of the bearer to the giver,” Red said.

“Yeah, so?” He definitely wasn't following.

“It does not say a Trophy, current or otherwise, can't apply the mating bite upon their Champion, current or otherwise.”

“Huh. But does it say they  _ can?” _

“Pur, it  _ says _ very clearly that any irken bearing another irken’s mating bite belongs to that irken alone.”

“Yeah. And?”

Red lowered the PAD and frowned. “Pur, don't you see what this means?”

Purple pretended to think about it. “Nope, not a clue in the galaxy, Red.”

Red sighed heavily. “Pur! This means that if I bear  _ your _ mark, I legally belong to  _ you!  _ \- Get it now?”

Purple blinked. “Wait,  _ what?” _ He twisted in Red’s lap to face him.

“Oh, Pur!” Red began.

“You mean all this time all I had to do was bite you  _ too?!” _ Purple screeched.

_ “Yes, _ Pur, that is  _ exactly _ what this means!”

“I don't believe this!”

“There  _ is _ one catch though,” Red said solemnly.

Purple frowned. He  _ knew _ it was too good to be true. “And what’s that?” he asked warily. 

“Well…” Red gave a loooooong sigh. “You have to top me.”

“I have to top you?” Purple asked, not comprehending. “What does that mean?”

“It means, my sunshine, that  _ you _ have to penetrate  _ me _ and bite me using your venom when you're ready to orgasm.”

Purple blinked. Then gaped. Then blinked a few more times. “I-I-I…” he stammered. “I have to do to  _ you… _ what you did to  _ me?” _

“That’s right.”

Purple slumped sadly. “Well that sucks…”

“It does? Why’s that?”

Purple looked up at him timidly. “Well, because, I mean… would you even  _ let me _ do that to you?”

“Oh, is that the only problem you have with it?”

Purple shrugged, then gave a small nod. “I mean, I’m not going to force you, you know.”

“Pur.” Red reached up and cupped his cheek. “I would.”

“Y-you  _ would?” _ He couldn't believe his ears.

Red leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Purple's, then whispered into his earhole. “Yes, I would.”

“You  _ would?” _ Purple repeated.

“Only for you, my love.”

“R-really? Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh. Absolutely.”

“But I thought you never bottom?”

“This is true…” Red chuckled softly. “But I would gladly for you, if it meant I’s belong to you.”

“Wow,” Purple breathed in awe, and drew back to look at his partner.

“If you still want that.”

“I do, but… do  _ you _ want that?”

“I do.”

“Oh, Red!” Purple threw his arms around Red and hugged him tight. Then drew back again and looked at him worriedly. “But are you  _ sure _ it counts? Like absolutely positively sure?”

“I’m sure, Pur. The law is the law and it clearly states that the bearer of the mark belongs to the giver. No exceptions. Well, except I’m Tallest, so I could overrule any marks applied to me, but… now why would I do that when you already own my heart?”

Purple threw his arms around Red again. “Oh, I love you, Red!”

“I love you too, Pur.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Oh, this isn't gonna work!” Purple cried in frustration and threw a pillow across the bed where it hit one of the dome walls and fell onto the pile. 

Thoroughly frustrated that none of his attempts had garnered the results he wanted, he crawled out of the bed and glared at it, then snatched up another pillow and threw it too. After it landed on top of his nest, he turned and stomped out of the room and down the hall to the living chambers where he found Red with a slushie and a PAD. His partner was clearly concentrating on whatever he was doing, but Purple was too upset and frustrated to care.

“It’s no use!” he huffed angrily in the doorway. When Red didn't answer, he stomped into the room. “No matter what I do, it just won't work!”

“One moment, Sunshine,” Red murmured distractedly.

But Purple did not want to wait a moment. “Red!”

Red held up his finger for silence without giving Purple the attention he wanted. Infuriated at the PAD, he strode up and snatched it right out of Red’s hands; the ruler looked up at him in surprise. “Pur, what the-? That was important!”

“I’m talking to you!” Purple snapped, so mad he could cry. “Or am I not important to you anymore?!”

Red’s antennae sprung up. “What? Pur, of course you're important to me! Why would you even ask that?”

“Because it looks like whatever  _ this _ is, is more important to you!” He waved the PAD.

“Alright, alright, it can wait,” Red said, sighing. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m upset!”

“About what? Did I do something?”

Purple discarded the PAD on the table and groaned. “I just can't!” he cried. “I-I’ve tried  _ everything _ and nothing works!”

“What are you talking about? What have you tried?”

“I’ll  _ never _ be able to top you!”

“Top me? What?”

“To give you the mating bite so you belong to me too, like you said!”

“Okay, and why can't you?”

“Because I’m too fat!” he cried and now that he’d said it, the tears came.

Red got up and went over to him. “You're not too fat, Purple,” he purred as he cupped Purple’s cheek.

“Yes, I am!” Purple exploded. “I just tried to lay on a pillow and I couldn't! It hurt!” He began sobbing.

Red wrapped his arms around Purple, hugging him to his chest. Purple buried his face against Red’s neck as he cried, his frustrated and hurt tears soaking his cheeks and Red’s collar.

When Purple had calmed down some and began wiping his eyes, Red helped him, gently wiping the tears away with his palm.“You tried to lay on a pillow?” 

“Yes…” Purple said, sniffing.

“Why?”

“I had a feeling I probably wouldn't be able to lay on my stomach since I can't sleep on it anymore, so I used a pillow and pretended it was you… I-I thought I could work out a way I could lay on it so I wouldn't look like an idiot when  _ we _ tried…”

“Oh. Huh.”

“But it didn't work and I just look like an idiot anyway! A fat idiot!”

“Well, that  _ is _ kinda weird --”

“Well, thanks!”

“-- But I wouldn't call you a fat idiot for it,” Red finished calmly. He cupped Purple’s cheek and kissed him. “Anyway, Pur, sex with me will be a  _ little _ different than laying on a pillow.”

“It will?”

Red choked. “Well, I-I-I’d  _ hope _ so! I mean, it’s not like I’m just going to  _ lay _ there like a lifeless lump!”

“I guess you're right…” Purple said with a sigh.

“You-you-you  _ guess??” _ Red sputtered. “Oh, come on, I’m  _ amazing! _ You can't seriously think I’m no better than a  _ pillow!?” _

Purple frowned. “I wasn't having  _ sex _ with the pillow. I just tried to  _ lay _ on it! I actually figure you will be worse.”

_ “What?!” _

Purple rolled his eyes as his mate sputtered with indignation. “Duh, a pillow is  _ soft, _ you’re… well, hard and muscular. That’s not going to be more comfortable to lay on.”

“Oh…” Red blinked. “Okay, that’s… fair, I guess. So, you  _ don't _ think I’m boring?”

“Of course not. This isn't even about that, this is about if I can top you and mark you too!”

“So that’s  _ all _ this is about? That you think I’ll be uncomfortable to lay on compared to a pillow, and you're really, really, really,  _ really _ not insulting my prowess?”

“Of course not, you're great. I just don't think I’ll be able to top.”

Red exhaled in relief, then he raised his head and grinned at Purple. “Well, before we try the mating bite, you should  _ probably _ just try out topping.”

“Huh?”

“Call it practice. You just top me without worrying about marking me until you're comfortable with it.”

“I don't know…” Purple said and looked away.

“Why not?”

“I don't want to put you through that more than I have to…”

Red scoffed. “Oh, Pur! Listen to me, you enjoy it when I top you, don't you?”

Purple nodded.

“See? So, why should it be something terrible for me?”

“Because you're not receptive.  _ You _ top, you don't  _ be _ topped. You said so yourself and I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do.”

Red took Purple’s hands. “Do you want to know the truth about why I never bottomed?”

“Well, yes, of course. Why?”

“Because I’m  _ better _ than everyone else I’ve had sex with.”

“You are?” Not that Purple didn't agree, because Red was the best the Empire had to offer and Red was his favourite irken.

“I’m tall, I’ve always been; of course I’m better than everyone else.”

“Oh,” Purple said, understanding now. “Yeah, you are, you're even Tallest now.”

Red nodded. “That’s right. But there is one irken out there that is just as amazing as me, an equal, and I would willingly bottom for him.”

Purple felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked away, feeling displeased with the flattery. “Red, don't… I’m not as good as you.”

“Because you were a Trophy?” Red guessed, nonplussed.

“Obviously.”

“Well, you're wrong. You're not just a Trophy and Trophies aren't worthless anyway.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Without Trophies, what would Champions do? You can't expect us to have Wor Hol without you.”

That hardly made Purple feel better. “Great. But we’re still less than you. We have no choice, remember?”

“We don't either. We  _ have _ to participate too, unless we manage to get ourselves crippled before Wor Hol.”

“You have more choices than US!” Purple snapped.  _ “You _ get to look forward to mating with someone! To having a sex slave for the rest of your life! And if you don't want the one you're offered, you can pick another! We don't even get to pick  _ who _ we’d want to do that for!”

“Oh… I… You're right.” Red lowered his antennae to a submissive angle. “I-I didn't want the discussion to go this way… I…” He held his hands up helplessly. “I’m sorry.”

Purple couldn't stop himself, however. “You can just march right in and-and  _ rape _ us and mark us as brutally as you want, and we’re… we’re stuck with you forever!”

“I-I know, Pur…”

_ “I _ got lucky, because you don't seem to be like that, but… I-I could've gotten someone else who  _ is _ and-” His throat tightened up. He swallowed hard and forced himself to speak. “I… wouldn't be standing here now. I… I could be dead… or… I don't know. Not well.” He slumped his shoulders, eyes fixed on the floor but not seeing it. Instead, only seeing the nightmare scenario that had played out in his head all his life.

Red sighed and placed his hand on Purple’s shoulders. “I want to change that, Pur.”

“Huh? Change what? How? Wor Hol? Want to get yourself deleted so I get assigned to someone else?”

“What? Of course not. Pur, you’re Ascending Tallest, you  _ can't _ be assigned someone else. I’m serious, that’s the law: Ascending Tallest overrides all other ranks. In the event something should happen to the current Tallest,  _ you _ will take their place, because the Empire is more important than everything else, even Wor Hol, and it cannot be left without a leader. This is why Tallests are not allowed to participate in Wor Hol. The Maa Fi is  _ deadly, _ but killing or even assaulting a Tallest is treason.”

“Oh.”

“Huh. I can't believe we went from pillows to this,” Red said with a snort, but he sounded more amazed than upset.

“Oh, yeah… I-I forgot all about that,” Purple admitted. “I’m so stupid!”

“No, I’m actually glad this came up,” Red said. “I need to  _ do _ something about it, because it’s a complete waste to have people like you and Tak just rotting away as… as  _ service drones!” _ he spat the word as though its very presence was an affront.

“Uh-huh, sure…”

“It is! I mean, just looking at your lessons and test scores, your  _ skills, _ the two would be great a benefit to the Empire in other areas. You should have been training your whole lives like  _ we _ do.”

Purple’s antennae sprung up. “You… you really think so?”

Red nodded. “I just don't know how I can change that safely.” He picked up the PAD and opened the page he’d been on. “That’s what I was working on when you came in throwing a fit about pillows.”

“Oh…” Now Purple felt realky stupid. “Sorry… I-I thought you were deciding on snack colours…”

Red groaned. “Ugh, don't remind me… No, I… I’ve been neglecting all those… and now I’ve got a _big_ _pile_ of them I am just never going to get through… Why can't someone _else_ just do them?”

“Someone else? You don't want to decide on those?”

“I don't  _ care _ what shade of pink they use for Goo Puffs, I don't even  _ like _ those things! They’re as nasty as Vortian Drop Fruit!”

Purple rolled his eyes at the attack on his beloved fruit, but instead managed somehow to stay on topic, “Didn't you say Miyuki made you and Spork handle all those when you were Ascending?”

“Yes! And I  _ hated _ it! You know, sometimes I’d just select all the requests and hit ‘yes’... Which was how we ended up with the infamous vomit cupcakes.”

Purple couldn't help giggling. “I always wondered who picked those.”

“In my defense, I didn't expect someone to actually submit such a ridiculous idea!”

Purple giggled. “So, was she mad at you when she found out?”

“No, I said it was Spork,” Red snickered.

“And she  _ believed _ you?”

Red shrugged. “I dunno, probably not. It wasn't pursued either way.”

“Wasn’t Spork mad at you?”

Red shook his head. “Spork never got mad about anything.” Then he tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Unless that’s why I started getting  _ twice _ the work…”

Purple giggled. “A-ha.”

Red made a fist and slammed it into his other palm. “That sneaky bastard! I always just figured we had that much more work all of a sudden.”

Purple laughed. “So much for all-knowing, huh?”

“I was just an Ascending Tallest then. Now that I’m the all-knowing, almighty  _ Tallest, _ I…  _ know _ that.” He grinned.

That sounded like a silly excuse to Purple, but instead of pressing the matter, he had something else on his mind. “Anyway…  _ I’m _ Ascending Tallest now, aren't I?”

“Yes, you are,” Red agreed. “But not all-knowing.” He winked.

Purple managed to avoid taking the bait. “Yes, but… you know, then  _ I _ could take some of your work.”

“You?”

“Well… maybe? Okay, I guess I’m not trained to do anything important, but… I… I could do the snack stuff, maybe?”

Red narrowed his eyes. “Yes, you do like snacks quite a lot, don't you? Even Goo Puffs.”

Purple shrugged. “Well, when the smeet wasn't keeping me from liking them… But you could teach me anything I need to know and then you’d have more time to focus on important matters.”

“Pur, you're a genius!” He kissed him.

“Er, well…” Purple blushed. “I…”

“Yes, besides, I don't think there’s anything I need to teach you there.” He then looked at Purple worriedly. “Would you want to, though? I mean, your lessons. I don't want to mess that up.”

Purple shook his head. “I have more time than I know what to do with after lessons, being basically bedridden…”

“Is that why you've been not staying in bed like you were told?”

Purple shrugged. “I get bored…”

“Alrighty, then from now on, you’ll get Tallest work too.”

“Good. Today?”

“Yes, you’ll start immediately.”

“Great!”

“And now about the pillows,” Red began. “Just use them for your nest and use  _ me _ for sex practice.”

“I don't want to just look stupid. What if I’m bad at it?”

Red scoffed. “Oh, please…”

“I’ve never topped!”

“And I’ve never bottomed.”

“Exactly! Neither of us knows what we’re doing!”

“So, we’ll  _ both _ look stupid.” Red smirked.

Purple blinked. “That’s not better!”

“No, it’s perfect.”

“How?!”

“We’ll learn together, Sunshine. We both have the best coaches.”

“Huh?”

“I can tell you how to top and you can tell me how to bottom. It’s perfect.”

“I’m not any good at bottoming though…”

“No, you're not a good bottom,” Red agreed. “You're an amazing bottom.”

“Oh, please…”

“Yeah, like that,” Red purred and wrapped his arm around Purple’s waist. “Beg me.”

“What? I was being sarcastic, not begging you for sex.”

“Ooh, you're being a naughty bottom, I see. Even better!”

Purple sighed. He  _ so _ wished he could play that game with Red. He missed sex. The closeness, the touches and kisses and licks, the smell, the look in Red’s eyes, the sounds Red made. All caused by him. The good feelings, the orgasms. Laying together cuddling afterwards and covered in each other’s scent. Even the messy parts, like the sweat and drool and sex fluids. But…

“I’m sorry, Red, I  _ want _ to, I really do, but…” He sighed and raised his hands in surrender. “I dunno, maybe the smeet isn't worth all this… We should just ask Lea to terminate it so I can go back to being normal again…”

“Oh, nonsense,” Red said with a snort. “I know you don't really mean that, so stop it. I told you I don't mind waiting.”

“I do, though…”

“Besides, she said we could do other forms of sex,” the ruler reminded him and traced his finger along Purple’s jaw.

“But I want  _ sex. _ The kind we aren't  _ supposed _ to have!” Purple protested.

“Well… as long as there’s that birth hormone in it…” Red looked at him apologetically.

“Yeah,” Purple grumbled.

“Unless…” Red said thoughtfully.

“Unless what?”

“Well, what if the hormone doesn't get to you? She said it’s only in my semin, right?”

Purple shrugged. “I think so.”

“So what if we had like a barrier that could prevent it?”

“A barrier?” Purple frowned. “I don't want to feel a  _ barrier, _ I want to feel  _ you!” _

“No, no, just let me think for a moment,” Red said, closing his eyes. “It doesn't have to be thick, just trap my fluid.”

“What do you mean?”

Red turned back to his PAD. “I don't know,” he said distractedly. “I think I’ve heard of Vortians possessing something of the sort, but… I’m gonna have to consult with Lea-Nard…”

Purple snorted, suddenly feeling hungry for  _ fresh _ Drop Fruit again and, “Well, you do that and I’m gonna go eat food,” he announced, then went into the dining chamber.

  
  
  


***


End file.
